Uncharted Territory
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: Plunging yourself into the unknown is no easy feat. Plunging yourself into the unknown with a hybrid serial killer is even harder. But Caroline's made her bed, now she has to sleep in it. Although, maybe not alone. But is it lust or love that's growing between her and Klaus? {Sequel to "An Original Love"}
1. Chapter 1

******Title: UNCHARTED TERRITORY  
Rating: T (possible move to M, later)  
Beta: Stacy  
Disclaimer: I'm aware I don't own anything Vampire Diaries related. I'm aware, but not happy about it. **

* * *

_So here we are, Part 2 of the Klaroline journey that began with "An Original Love". If you're a first time reader, you can read that first, but I won't tell you it's necessary. (Though mucho appreciado!) If you're following through from "An Original Love", I love you and welcome to the party!_

_I have to say, this has taken a dramatic turn in becoming something entirely different than I started with. Hopefully it's not too different for you guys. After all, this is just the beginning... ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Right and wrong. These were the two notions balancing on the tight rope of Caroline's mind. She'd chosen to accompany Klaus and his family indefinitely traveling around the world, but so far it was too early to tell whether it was a mistake. They had only been on the road for two hours, but the silence made it feel an eternity. The conversation died down soon after they'd pulled onto the highway. The only sound in the car was the faint humming of the electric guitar melodies of classic rock with low haunting voices crooning out their melancholy tales.

Caroline was leaning against her window, staring into the side-view mirror at the curved illusion of the never ending road. From time to time her eyes traveled between the window and seat to glimpse the profile of Klaus' silhouette. He must have known she was watching him, but he never stirred as he drove. His right hand effortlessly held the steering wheel in place, while his left arm laid across the window ledge, his fingers tapping continuously at the plastic doorframe. She wondered what he was thinking about with all that nervous tension dancing in his hand.

Deciding to chance it, she leaned forth into his seat, immediately taking notice that his fingers stop moving. She lifted her head so her chin rested on the shoulder of the seat, just inches from his neck. He turned his head toward hers, just slightly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Can I help you?"

"Are we there yet?" she teased.

He turned his head just enough to glance sideways at her with a tiny smirk. "Don't start." She huffed in defeat, but remained as she was, innocently watching the road with him and enjoying every second of his growing neuroticism. Klaus' smirk faded and he glanced at her again, anxiously. "Sit back, love."

"Why, am I making you nervous?"

"A bit, yes."

A slow smile eased across her face as she watched his facial features tighten. In retaliation, he pressed sharply on the brake, just short of stopping the car. While Rebekah and Kol were thrust into their seatbelts, Caroline crashed into the back of his seat with a small grunt.

"Subtle," she muttered, leather scraping her bare legs as she scooted back.

As she settled back into her seat, she noticed his fingers began their rap-tap-tapping yet again. Curious little hybrid.

Kol let out a loud, disgruntled groan. "I'm _bored_."

"It's going to be a longer ride if you keep that up," Klaus reprimanded.

With a chagrined roll of his eyes, Kol stretched his legs up onto the dashboard and clicked his seat backward, digging into Rebekah's knees.

"My legs are not a head rest, Kol," Rebekah complained.

He folded his arms beneath his head, making himself more comfortable. "Not when they're closed."

With a defiant scoff, she forced the chair upright again and even further forward than it had started, scrunching Kol's body against the dash.

"Somebody's in a mood," he remarked, wriggling to reach the lever to straighten his seat.

"Blame it on being stuck in the car with the likes of you for hours on end," she drawled. "Remind me again, Nik, why we're driving as opposed to flying?"

"Because, currently, my jet is stationed at Laguardia Airport. And since we'll be stopping in New York anyway, I figured might as well leave it and just drive the 14 hours."

"Nice of you to consider the rest of our opinions," Caroline voiced her annoyance for his blatant disregard for others.

Klaus' lips lifted in a smug grin. "I don't see how that would have mattered, love. Options are limited. This was the best."

Rebekah leaned over, keeping her eyes on her brother as she told Caroline, "He's a control freak. You learn to live with it."

"Or be otherwise daggered for a century," Kol added.

"Why _did _you dagger Kol?" Rebekah inquired, still nearly in Caroline's lap. "I don't recall him doing anything _that _extreme."

"Extreme, no, but he did compromise our standing for some time."

Kol patted the air, shushing his brother. "This is something I'd actually like to explain, for once." He turned sideways in his seat so he could tell the story. "See, this all happened back when the New World was in its stages of reform. Niklaus and Elijah were at the forefront of all businesses on the rise, whereas I was distracted by less formal affairs."

"Like taking up residency in the local whorehouse," Klaus smirked.

The memory flashed before Kol's eyes, igniting a roguish grin. "There is nothing those women wouldn't do. With the proper compulsion, of course..." He blinked and the images vanished. "Inconveniently World War I broke out. Once America decided to get involved, I wanted to enlist. Can't be killed, so might as well help the country out."

"You weren't going for the cause," Klaus laughed. "You wanted to go somewhere you could get away with mass murder. The battlefield was a perfect decoy."

"_Anyway_," Kol continued over Klaus, "I never made it to the trenches to fight. The required six months of military training was an unforeseen circumstance."

"And as usual, your unstable temperament exceeded your better judgement."

He smiled bashfully at Caroline. "I have a violent streak."

Her eyes lit with a scathing smile. "Couldn't tell."

"Violent is putting it mildly," Klaus retorted. "You were out of control."

Kol rolled his head towards his brother with a tired groan. "Why do you have to dramatize everything?"

Klaus' hand left the wheel to whisk through the air with defiance. "America was advocating peace and you went off killing every last General of the U.S. Army."

"I don't recall seeing _you _at the training sessions, Nik. If you think you could have handled their berating any better - "

"That's the difference between you and I, Kol. I possess a great deal more tact than you."

Kol laughed. "Your temper is worse, by far. You wouldn't have lasted ten minutes without snapping a neck."

"Unfortunately, we can't put that theory to test, so why don't we just drop the subject?"

Rebekah squinted, trying to find her way back into the loop. "Where was I when all this was going on? I don't remember any of it."

Klaus' glanced at her in the mirror with heavy lidded eyes. "If I remember correctly, you were off being courted by one of the Middle Class boys. He was what, a butcher? Barber?"

"A _blacksmith," _she recalled with a boasting smile. "He worked for Ford, actually."

Caroline blinked, feeling utterly out of place in the conversation. She shrank back against her seat in wonderment at all of the life transitions these three siblings had endured. It made her small life in Mystic Falls seem utterly insignificant. Here were the Originals, having lived numerous lives filled with culture and prosperity, and what did she have to show for herself? The title of "Miss Mystic Falls"? It paled in comparison.

"Whatever the case, I still think your daggering me was entirely unjust," Kol pouted.

"You think they wouldn't have hunted you down and killed you, Kol? You drained _five _Army Generals in the space of one week. If it were up to me, you'd still be in your coffin."

"Caroline, I'd like you to meet the king of petty grudges!" Kol waved with a flourish.

Klaus' jaw had clenched. "Are you done?"

"Tell me I'm wrong and I will be."

"Fine," Klaus' shrugged, coolly. "You're wrong."

"Oh please," Rebekah argued. "You daggered _me _for wanting to go with Stefan over you in the twenties. If that isn't petty I don't know what is."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I wasn't about to let Mikael kill you because you fell in love again."

"It was my choice, Nik. And you took that from me."

"I saved you, Rebekah."

"My hero," she said, bitterly.

"If I hadn't daggered you both and kept our family moving, you wouldn't be here. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?!" Kol laughed in disbelief. "For what? Taking a whole century from me?"

"Think of it as a long 'time out'," Klaus grinned, spitefully.

"And who gave you the authority to punish? Or are you just trying to follow in Mikael's footsteps?"

Klaus slammed on the brakes bringing the car to a dead halt in the center of the road. He turned arctic eyes to his brother, his breathing ragged with rage.

"_Don't _compare me to him," he spat. "I am _not _nor will I ever _be _Mikael."

Kol swallowed his pride and backed down from the intense staring contest. A few beats of silence passed before the car began to move again.

"That was wrong, Kol," Rebekah's murmur sliced through the tension. "You know better."

He waved a careless hand offering no words of retort. Caroline's wide eyes cautiously glimpsed the hybrid's face in the rearview. There was a vast sea of raw emotion glistening in his eyes but the rest of his face was rigid. Whatever Kol had just implied had clearly hit a nerve. The only thing Caroline knew about Mikael, apart from the fact that he was now dead, was that he was their father and he had hunted them for centuries. She also knew from the ball that Klaus had daddy issues but just how far back did they stem? She huffed, bringing her fist to her cheek as she leaned against the window again. Something told her this trip was going to be the learning experience of all learning experiences.

* * *

Another hour of silence had passed, the tension suffocating the mustang. Caroline pulled a rolled up magazine out of her bag and started to thumb through it in boredom. Rebekah glanced over, intrigued.

"Is that how it looks now?"

"What?"

"Cosmopolitan," she gestured to the magazine. "I haven't read one in over eighty years."

"Oh. Well, here," she handed her the magazine. "See what you're missing. I've read it like a hundred times anyway."

Rebekah arched an eyebrow at the cover, reading off, "Fifty ways to please your man?"

Caroline rolled her eyes sardonically. "Trust me, not _all _of them work."

"It still baffles me what you people call fashion, these days," she mused, eyeing the ads in the first few pages. "It's so disheveled and the colors are all off. No class."

"Okay, what you should really be focusing on is the centerfold," Caroline tapped her index finger into the page. "Top 100 sexiest guys. There are some serious hotties in there."

"Assuming we share the same taste in men," Rebekah grinned. "After all, for whatever reason you're attracted to my brother and the idea of Nik being _hot_ is both disturbing and nauseating."

Caroline blushed fiercely. She could literally feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. "You're his sister," she quietly responded. "You're not supposed to think that way of him."

"You know, I don't think I heard any denial in that statement, Nik," Kol noted, pointedly.

Klaus just smirked. "Hard to deny the truth, Kol."

"Whatever," Caroline scoffed, her cheeks scolding with shame.

While Rebekah began to flip through the magazine, Caroline raised her eyes to the rearview mirror, once again, meeting with a smirking set of cerulean jewels. Scoffing in resentment, she maneuvered her body to hide from his view and in the process caught the bottom half of his stubbled face in the mirror, dimpled with snark. He was enjoying this way too much...

"These are the guys you and America think are sexy?" Rebekah lifted a brow. "They're all beef-heads."

Caroline snickered. "Those are the guys on _Jersey Shore_. Here," she flipped a few pages. "These are the ones you want."

Rebekah's head tilted sideways as she scoped out the pictures. "Some of them are so old looking. Johnny Depp? He looks greasy."

"Okay, Johnny Depp is hot," Caroline enthused. "And they're not all old. Look," she flipped a page. "You can't tell me he's not drop dead gorgeous."

"Sorry. I have _actual _taste. He's, at best, a 5."

"Oh come on," Caroline disagreed. "Channing Tatum is hot. I mean, look at those abs!"

"Seriously? He does nothing for me. Now, Beckham, on the other hand – "

Their conversation was cut short by suddenly blast of obnoxiously gritty heavy metal booming through the speakers.

"I seriously cannot take anymore girl talk," Kol complained over the music. "I'll go mad."

Caroline laughed while Rebekah rolled her eyes. Together they continued flipping pages, gushing over the Top 100, fashion, and the magazine's silly antics on love. The line was finally drawn only when Caroline began reading out horoscopes for everyone in the car. Somehow Klaus wasn't keen on hearing his forecast telling him "_This is not the time to issue demands or otherwise expect the world to match your pace. Instead you need to deal with your own issues while you wait for everyone else to catch up._" Too bad, Caroline thought to herself. It was ironically fitting.

* * *

After another 3 and a half hours had passed, light began to drift from the sky, ushering in the night. Klaus had switched to a classical music station, and the purring symphony of violins was the only thing keeping the silence in the car from overwhelming. Caroline yawned, hoping he was planning to stop the car at some point. Not only was she tired of being cramped in the backseat, but hunger was rumbling in her stomach with a vengeance. The last sign she'd seen among all of the bold blue "Route I-95" markers signified that Virginia was nearing. Other than that, all that could be seen in the darkness were trees, trees, and more trees. Growing anxious with impatience, she leaned over the center console.

"Not to be a pain, but are we stopping any time soon? You know, to _refuel_?" she made air quotes with her fingers.

"Mm," Rebekah moaned back to life. "I'm starving, Nik."

"He told you to eat before we left," Kol teased.

"Shut up, Kol," she reproached, but the tiredness of her voice caused the sentiment to fall flat.

"There's a service area in two miles," Klaus finally answered. "If you can all hold out that long."

Sighing, Caroline sat back again, not exactly thrilled with the impassiveness that had come over him. Clearly the ride was taking it toll on everyone.

In a few minutes, Klaus pulled off an exit, taking the ramp down past two BP and Shell gas stations and a large house-like structure filled with different food chains, until they came to a parking lot bordered by a strip of motel rooms. The lot was filled with 16-wheelers and an assortment of Sedans. Klaus turned off the mustang and stepped out, pushing the seat forward for Caroline to follow. As she looked up at the washed out "Motel 6" sign, flickering and straining to stay alight, her stomach turned. This had to be a joke. The Originals would never stoop so low as to stay at a motel...would they?

The matching red doors were all aligned, standing like soldiers at the ready, their paint faded and chipping. The building itself was a dirty beige, lacking any kind of luster. Just staring at the exterior of the run down motor lodge, Caroline was shuddering with dread.

"There is no way I'm staying here," she declared snobbishly.

"I agree," Rebekah chimed in with a grimace as she and Kol rounded the car to their side. "This is beneath us, Nik."

"It's _one _night," he rationalized. "It won't kill you."

"Are you kidding?" Caroline scoffed. "These places are crawling with all kinds of disgusting disease and bacteria. I've watched the documentaries!"

Klaus' face sterned. "There's no other lodging for at least fifty miles. And I'm tired."

"So I'll drive!" she offered.

"No," he said adamantly, "you won't."

"Really? You're one of those?"

He ignored her with a shake of his head. "The decision's been made. You two ladies will have to tough it out. We'll rest here for the night, and tomorrow make the final plight in our drive. We should be about 6 hours away, by now. Kol, go and get us two rooms."

"Make it three," Rebekah called, halting her brother. "I want my _own _room."

"We are getting _two _rooms, Rebekah."

"Then I am _not_sharing with Kol," she stomped her foot down.

"And why not?!" Kol asked, folding his arms in offense.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "You snore."

"I do not!"

"You do, actually," Caroline agreed.

"Like the engine of an obnoxious pickup truck," Rebekah clarified.

Klaus groaned, impatiently. "We are not getting a third room just to satisfy your petty needs!"

"Fine, then Caroline shares with me," Rebekah smiled sweetly.

"That's fine with me," Caroline acquiesced, giving him one of her own impish grins.

He opened his mouth to respond but the two girls had already linked arms and set off toward the rental office. Klaus glowered sourly. This was not the way it had panned out in his head.

Kol scoffed, turning to his brother. "I'm beginning to resent that bond they've developed."

"You and I both."

Kol raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "Does paint a lovely vision of hair braiding and pillow fights, however."

Klaus laughed. "I shudder to think."

* * *

Lounging in one of the beds, Klaus glanced around the tiny motel room, finally understanding the truth in Caroline's words. The comforters, for one, were utterly repulsive – green and magenta striped, littered with daisies. A cheap Kmart painting hung crookedly on the ash colored walls. And dull, lifeless grey curtains hung crookedly over the one giant window that stretched across the front of the room. He suddenly felt downtrodden with shame at putting her up in the lowest of conditions. He'd promised her everything and this was how he saw it through?

A loud shriek in pleasure interrupted his thoughts. He had been attempting to ignore the feeding frenzy going on in the bed beside him, but Kol made that nearly impossible. He had managed to find and compel a young woman who had been traveling to suit his needs. As it stood, she was strewn across his lap, dark chestnut hair pooling around her half-naked body as Kol sucked the blood from her neck. He raised his venous face to look at Klaus through bloodstained eyes.

"You sure you don't want a taste?" he offered.

Klaus frowned, almost sneering. "Not in the mood, Kol."

Kol smacked his lips together, tossing the girl aside with no regard. He began to wipe the blood from his mouth, licking his fingers with delight. "She is quite the delicacy."

"I'm happy for you."

The girl rose, suddenly, alarming Kol. He whisked to his feet and slid his finger through the band of her bra, stopping her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She smiled, lost in a state of euphoria. "I have to pee."

Kol grinned, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Hurry back, darling. I'm not nearly finished with you."

The girl giggled and bit her lower lip seductively as she backed into the bathroom. When the door closed, Kol turned back to his brother, a different look of amusement on his face.

"How can you resist such a beauty who's been compelled to let you drain her dry?"

"When I'm hungry, I'll feed."

Kol slumped back in his bed. "Oh get over it already," he groaned. "So she's not in the same room as you for one night. Not like she would have slept with you anyway."

Klaus clenched his jaw, averting his eyes from his brother. "I don't care about that."

"Then why are you refusing your nature?" Kol laughed. "Unless you're letting a baby vamp influence your feeding habits now."

"Of course not," Klaus grimaced.

"Good."

The bathroom door creaked open and the girl reappeared. He unintentionally glanced over and suddenly found himself unable to stop his eyes from traveling the length of her barely clothed body. He took in the sight of her flawless fair skin, covered only be a lacy black bra and matching thong panties. Her neck was the only area tainted by bite marks and drying blood. Her hazel eyes were minx-like, daring him to come get her. And just as the temptation began to taunt him, Kol tugged the thin string of her thong, pulling her back into him. Klaus watched him sweep her hair aside and he could see the vein in her neck pulsating. Kol glanced over at him, his face beginning to transfigure.

"Join me, Nik!" Kol's voice echoed in the distance. "Ease your mind a little..."

As he watched his brother resume feeding, the sight of the girl's blood slithering down her neck sent a tremor through his heart and he felt a slight tingling of arousal in his jeans. Klaus let out a slow, unsteady stream of breath and got up from his seat. He sauntered over and slid onto the bed so his body was beside hers. He began surveying the girl – for woman was too old a term for such a young face. She was probably just barely of legal drinking age. The irony made him smirk.

A ecstatic moan slipped out of her lips as Kol plunged his teeth in deeper. She was compelled to feel nothing but pleasure as she was drained. Kol's gift to his victims. Her eyes fluttered and she sighed sweetly as Kol drank. Klaus began trailing his fingers lightly down her shoulder, caressing the bend of her elbow, until he held her wrist tenderly in his hands. He turned it, palm facing downward, and laid a soft kiss upon her skin. She gasped and her eyes flew open at the touch of his lips.

"What's your name, love?" he whispered.

"Ally," she sighed.

"Short for Allison, I presume."

"Alexandra," she lazily corrected.

"Alexandra," he repeated in a moan. "That's a beautiful name."

His eyes morphed to match the night and the veins in his face became excruciatingly visible. Ally's eyes suddenly filled with fright at the sight of the monster before her.

"Don't," she began to beg.

Kol extracted his fangs, glaring at her, blood dripping down his chin. He wrapped one arm tightly around her shoulders and pulled her to him so his face brushed against her ear. "I didn't compel you to speak," he warned, his voice coarse.

"Relax, sweetheart," Klaus comforted her, fondling her wrist. "You're going to be _just_fine..."

Without another warning, he yanked her forearm upward so the vein in her wrist was all he could see. Slowly, he lowered his mouth, fangs extended, and surrendered to his bloodlust.


	2. Chapter 2

**I see some familiar faces out there. *waves* Hi guys! And new ones. Big hello's to you too! Much love and appreciation to everyone.  
(You all know I'm a bigger fan of your love than you are of my silly writing, right?)**

**KlausNCaroline - **Relax, lovey. This is full blown Klaroline. All those great scenes I kept wanting to put into "Original Love" but couldn't fit are going to come to fruition here. Promise! Maybe a teeny bit of conflict though? :P

**redbudrose - **A 180 in a matter of days? Uh-uh. Klaus is still Klaus.

**sparkle7786** - Kol just brings a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to the atmosphere, right? I have high hopes that this story is going to exceed it's prequel. :)

**YouCantFightDestiny** - No softie Klaus here. Well, not much. He can bend a little but he's still going to stay that vindictive villain we love. I can promise that.

_My sincerest apologies for the longer wait for this chapter. I was really really sick all last week to the point where I couldn't make it out of bed. Should be a writer's dream to be home for a week in bed, but it wasn't. Unfortunately my mind was too M.I.A. to even create coherent sentences even in conversation. Regardless, the chapter is finally done and took a lot of work, lot of recollection, and a bit of research. I would have loved to have skipped all the descriptions as I'm not overly fond of writing them but since NYC is so near and dear to my heart and I've been there countless times, I couldn't bypass a place I knew I could do justice. So here's hoping that those of you can feel the wonder of the Big Apple if you've never been. And if you have, hopefully I did a good job. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Caroline and Rebekah walked into their shared motel room, glancing around with distaste. Everything was tidy but there seemed to be a shabby chic theme that wasn't working in its favor. The beds were neatly made, but the comforters looked washed out, old and hideously colored in magenta and green. The wooden table just beside the doorway had glass rings engraved into it from cups lingering one two many _weeks_on the surface. Even the air in the room smelled of mold and must. Caroline took in a deep breath, trying to force herself to make the best of it. Or at least just make it.

"So, which bed do you want?" she asked Rebekah, her tone more ironic than she'd intended.

Rebekah held her nose high enough for it to bleed and scoffed. "Neither. You think I'm going to touch a single thing in here? I can't even believe Nik is forcing us to stay here."

"Not exactly a suite at the Hilton, is it?"

Rebekah sighed. "What I would give for that..."

Caroline couldn't help but agree. As she looked around, she even noticed rat traps hiding in the corners. She grimaced, almost gagging outright. What was Klaus even thinking!?

"I'm off to find a snack," Rebekah straightened her posture. "Looked like there were dozens of donors at that food court." She smirked at Caroline's sudden discomfort. "Relax. My brother's not a _complete _idiot," she taunted. "There are blood bags in a cooler in the trunk." She pulled open the door, gripping the tarnished knob as she stopped in the threshold with a wicked grin. "Don't wait up."

The door slammed behind her, and Caroline felt a tremor run through her. At the mention of blood her stomach rumbled and her eyes filmed over with veins. She took a few deep breaths, forcing her mind to ease. Weird. She usually had much better control over her hungry tendencies. The rapid life change must have had more than her emotions running wild. Deciding to at least keep that part of her at bay, she thrust open the door and made for the trunk of the Mustang.

* * *

Klaus drew back from the girl's wrist, feeling the withering of her pulse. Alexandra's final sigh of contentment was whispered against Kol's lips. He rolled over onto his back with a wide complacent smile, leaving the body in Klaus' lap as he stretched his body across the bed. Though Klaus, himself, had never been too keen on the idea, Kol found a perverted satisfaction in breathing in the last of his victim's life through a kiss. He always joked there was something very fairytale-esque about it. Most princes kissed their princesses back to life. Kol took a sadistic pleasure in kissing his princesses to death.

While Kol lay basking in the sated glory of his kill, Klaus slipped out from beneath the body and stepped outside for some fresh air. He wiped the remaining blood from his lips, not expecting to find Caroline sitting on the hood of his car. It should have infuriated him that she was sitting carelessly on one of his prized possessions, probably scuffing the frosty blue shine. But oddly he dismissed the fleeting anger, briefly amazed at his own leniency. Her back was to him, palms flat behind her as she leaned back against her arms. He stayed silent in the shadows as he approached, watching her small movements – the rise and fall of her chest, the cascading of her hair against her shoulder as her head tilted. She began to pull her denim jacket closer around her when something jerked her head up. She reached to pick her cell phone up from beside her thigh and slender fingers slid across the screen. Her shoulders fell and after a moment, she shook her head and picked up a blood bag with her free hand. Using the one hand to hold it, she ripped the bag open with her teeth and sipped on it, slowly. As if that tiny oral motion wasn't arousing enough, the smell of blood in the air filled his nostrils. He was drawn, just as strongly as he was drawn to her.

A door opened beside him and a rotund middle aged man in much need of a haircut and shave shoved by, but Klaus' eyes remained on Caroline sighing into the blood bag while staring at her phone. She never paid the man any mind while his eyes flagrantly undressed her as he passed. Klaus clenched his fists, fighting the urge to snap the man's neck. No man that greasy should be laying eyes on his treasure. So why wasn't he relishing the feeling of the broken collarbone in his hands at this very moment if that was exactly what he wanted? Why was he suddenly second guessing his actions? The only answer, that he worried about _her _approval, angered him and he couldn't begin to fathom as to why. All of the trivial thoughts began pushing a resounding amount of pressure against his temples.

Finally deciding to make his presence known, he dragged his feet against the cracked pavement, gravel crunching beneath his shoes. In response, her head turned only slightly to the left. As he rounded the car, the first thing he saw was a set of long, bare legs crossed at the feet which just hit the bumper. The mauve skirt she was wearing wrinkled at mid-thigh from being pushed up on the hood. A tightness in his jeans sent clouded thoughts of the taste of her skin ricocheting through his mind. Blood lust was satiated, for now, but another kind of lust crept up on him. Her eyes were glued to her cell phone but when he picked up an empty blood bag from beside her and let the moonlight glare through it, she stopped sipping and stared at him.

"Someone's been busy," he commented, an edge of teasing to his voice.

She flushed, tugging the plastic tubing from her lips and wiping them daintily. "I got hungry."

"Just go easy on it, love." He placed the bag back down flat on the hood. "Mystic Falls is a small town. Stealing from a New York City blood bank won't go quite as unnoticed."

She squinted in the fluorescent lights of the motel sign. "Shouldn't it be the opposite? Less conspicuous in a big city?"

"Yes, well. The logistics are a little tricky. Apart from that, the security in the Big Apple is a force to be reckoned with." He turned so his lower back leaned against the bumper, and folded his arms across his chest. "I take it Rebekah abandoned you for a more lively meal?"

Klaus grinned in amusement at his own joke, Caroline's eyes rolling making it even wider. She turned to him, a question in her eyes, but he was too focused on her fingers playing with the plastic tube. Idle thoughts of those fingers dancing along his skin took over his consciousness. Her voice snapped him back.

"Can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"Your asking me not to get mad already insinuates I'm going to. Kind of defeats the purpose."

She shrugged, a sheepish pink tinting her cheeks. "Well, I don't want to overstep any boundaries or anything..."

"Ask your question, Caroline."

"What exactly happened in the car before?" He finally turned to face her, eyes wary. He heard her heart jump before she spoke again. "Kol made a comment about...Mikael?"

Klaus blinked, unmoved, staring out at the highway blankly. "Kol's mouth has a tendency to betray his better judgement."

"I think just Kol in general has a tendency to betray his better judgement."

He raised a set of surprised eyebrows at her intuitiveness. It was one of many things about her he enjoyed. She kept him in suspense, wanting to find out the next thing she was going to do or say. He met her eyes with a commanding silence, hoping the message to stow away her curiosity was coming across. She kept her eyes on his for a moment then glanced away, bringing the blood bag back to her lips.

"I wish the accommodations were a little more befitting," he changed the subject.

"Mm, so do I," she agreed, finishing off the bag. She shot him a playful sideways glance. "But I'll live."

"I hope so." He half-turned so he was facing her with a mischievous grin. "I've plans for you yet, Miss Forbes."

Her lips twitched in a nervous smile. "Plans?"

His own smile widened. "You don't want me to spoil your fun, do you?"

"Well, maybe I have a few ideas, myself."

"Do you?" His eyes heated. "I'd be very interested to hear them."

The temptress surfaced. She pursed her lips, eyes daring him. "Well, you wouldn't want me to spoil your fun, now would you?"

_Two can play that game_. He peeled himself off the front of the car. In a flash of inhuman speed he thrust himself before her, body hovering, careful to keep any part of him from touching her. His hands were planted firmly next to hers, just shy of touching. He lifted his thumbs and began to trail the outside of her palms. She looked down at their hands side by side, lips parting at the brush of his fingers against her skin.

"I could always find a way to get it out of you," he softly threatened.

She blinked, gazing from beneath long blonde lashes. "Think so?"

He raised his body, using one of his legs to nudge her knees apart, and moved closer into her. His lips were barely an inch from hers, eyes fiercely locked.

"Is that a challenge?"

Just then, three red doors down, Kol came stumbling out with the corpse of what was once a woman hurled over his shoulder. He eyed the pair up and down as he neared, smirking.

"Don't mind me. Just getting this one back to where she belongs," he said cheerfully, smacking her lifeless rear. "Carry on with your fun."

Klaus turned his eyes to the ground, wondering if Kol's interruption was a cruel twist of fate. Annoyed, he backed away, retaking his position to the left of her, back against the grill of the car. As Kol walked away chuckling, Caroline's eyebrows shot up. She'd caught sight of the bite marks along the girl's neck and wrists and turned to Klaus, eyes lowering to the dried blood spatter on the neckline of his shirt. He kept his eyes forcibly neutral and directed straight at hers.

"Y-you...fed," she stammered, eyes traveling from the body back to him, then pointed backward. "On _her_?!"

His eyes narrowed. He would have liked to ease her troubled mind, but found it was easier to sneer in the face of those judgy little eyes. "Don't look at me that way, love. You know who I am."

Caroline shook her head, scoffing into the wind. "No regard for human life," she muttered, bitterly.

"Oh come on, love. It's who we are, what we do. Besides," he added gruffly. "It's not like she was the first. Nor will she be the last."

She turned sharply back to him. "Are you purposely trying to bait me, or what?"

"I do enjoy that adorable look you get when you're angry, but right now I'm just being honest."

"Oh, well thank god for that."

He peered at her both deeply intrigued and put off. "If it bothered you so much, why did you choose to come? You knew the realities."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd do it _in front of me_."

"I didn't," he pointed out.

"Whatever. You know what I mean, Klaus." She exhaled, exasperatedly. "Why do you even have to kill? What purpose does it serve?"

"A vampire's purpose."

"You can control it! Just feed and let them go!"

Slowly, he began to put the pieces together. It actually wasn't that hard to figure out. She was just a fighter. "Tell me. When was your last kill, Caroline?"

"My first kill _was _my last kill." She glared, condescendingly. "I don't ever want to kill again."

"And why is that?"

"B...ecause it's wrong!"

There. That said it all. He didn't have to ask his next question – in fact he was fairly certain the answer – but for the sake of egging her on and relishing that angry twinkle of hatred hiding behind her eyes.

"Are you sure it isn't because you _liked it_?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not you, Klaus."

"And I enjoy that particular fact." His eyes briefly swept over her body and he grinned. "But you have to embrace what you are if you're going to survive."

"I _am _surviving. And I don't need to kill anyone to prove that."

He tilted his head, smiling with amusement. "Clinging to your humanity has made you incredibly disillusioned."

She slid off the car, landing with an angered humph. "I'm going to bed."

"Yes. Running away _is _your M.O."

Her nose twitched, snobbishly. "Don't act like you know me."

"Who's acting?" he shot back.

He watched her shake her head, toss a dismissive hand in the air and strut back into her room. She closed him out with a slam and suddenly Klaus was seeing red. And it wasn't just the door...

* * *

It was nearly 11AM when Klaus had managed to get Kol out of bed to get back on the road. Not surprisingly, both Caroline and Rebekah were ready and waiting by the car, sharing coffees from the food court and idle conversation. By the time they were finally all in the Mustang – Caroline in front this time – it was almost noon.

The second half of the car ride was exceedingly smoother than the first. Everyone being well fed, semi-rested and a mere 5 ½ hours – by Klaus' counting – from their destination had lightened the mood. By the time they'd pulled off I-95 to the NJ Turnpike (Kol briefly attempted to get the entire car to fist pump through Jersey City, with no success), the George Washington Bridge was less than a mile away. Caroline perked up in her seat in preparation. It was early evening and the bridge was glowing with cyan and red lights. Across the Hudson sat the New York City skyline in all its luminescence. She'd seen picture, of course, but the real thing was more surreal. And just like that, in a flash it was gone and she was surrounded by a forest of buildings on either side.

Klaus turned the car a few times down one-way roads until he pulled up to the corner of 39th street and Fifth Avenue, behind a line of taxicabs. Caroline stepped out of the Mustang and stared up at The Setai Hotel, a never-ending tower of angular windows cascading downward, gleaming with the reflections of the city. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. The mixture of lights and the sunset tinted the windows with an orange-blue iridescence. Even the crème colored bricks were aligned with abstract moldings as the building stretched upward, giving the modern architecture a touch of archaic personality. She gasped at the sight of the Empire State building residing just next door. The three top tiers were notably illuminated in red, yellow, and orange lights in display for Autumn.

"Ahh," Kol said in loud exhale. "Nothing like the stench of New York's sewage to remind you of old times."

"Home away from home," Rebekah agreed.

Caroline was aghast, her eyes brighter than the city lights as she he took in her surroundings quicker than she could register. Lights, everywhere. Blinking screens with neon advertisements. Tall buildings, erect, towering over. She glimpsed with a sigh _Tiffany's, Saks, Bergdorf's, Gucci, _and _Louis Voutton_ all trailing down the same block. Everything was so fast paced, even the masses of people walking in tandem - all in designer suits and little black dresses and pumps, shopping bags accessorizing their wrists. She was nearly hit by passersby until Klaus grabbed her wrist and brought her back down to Earth. She didn't even have the clarity to feel the heat shooting up her arm at his touch. He pulled her out of the central sidewalk and beneath the ivory awning of the hotel. He had made a joke at her expense but she was too distracted to hear it. Her eyes were darting to and fro while horns were honking, people were shouting into their cell phones, cars were shuffling by in traffic, vendors were pitching their wares. All of the sounds were overwhelming.

"You'll learn to tune most of it out," a familiar accented voice suddenly murmured into her hair.

And then she was pulled out of the hustle and bustle and into the air conditioned world of the luxurious. Walking into the hotel, Caroline realized Klaus was still holding onto her wrist, almost leading her. He began discussing four adjoining suites with one of the suits at the desk. Her nervous reflex to pull away was forgotten as she was struck with awe just by the lobby. Half of the walls were mirrors, the other half beige with black and gold bordering. A long tawny carpet with floral accents ushered them to the front desk where three suited men stood in front of a wall of falling water. The base of the cherrywood desk was lit up all around in gold and adorned with vases of white and yellow lilies.

Off to one side where the desk disappeared around the bend, were an assortment of white deco-chairs and couches with end tables showcasing _New York, Vogue, and Time _magazines. To the right of that was a grand, sweeping black and white staircase spiraling upward with brass railings. In the center of the spiral, an enormous white tear drop sculpture dripped from the ceiling, accenting the color-blocking of the room. On the opposite side was a blackened doorway with the words "Bar on Fifth" scripted over it in platinum. In the dim lights she saw a man cleaning the glass counter of the bar, and another stocking the liquor. Two men sat on stools, in deep conversation. Before she could indulge in her petty need to listen in, she was whisked away again by that hand on her wrist.

They were encased in a charcoal elevator when the tingling heat in her wrist finally subsided. Klaus had let go to navigate and once he'd stepped back, she noticed the only button glowing in gold was the very last one, labeled not-so-discreetly with a "PH". A pent house was definitely a step up from the motel. _Like, 57 floors worth of stepping up_, she counted. Holy crap!

"What do you think?" he asked.

She looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her face with a flick of her head. "It suits you," she told him, trying to remain as cool and calm as she could on the surface.

It didn't last. She blinked with a start at the dinging of the elevator bell. His dimpled smile taunted her as he swept his arm across to let her through the parting doors first. Of course, Rebekah took the cue before Caroline had a chance.

"Now this is more like it," her voice echoed as she vanished into the suite.

Caroline walked in slowly, taking in all of the modern beauty of the main room. Whereas everything was white and gold in the lobby, the suite was a contrast of blacks and browns, tinged with orange. All of the wooden units and shelves were oak or cherry. The velvet couch was a dark chocolate, tinted with orange throw pillows. Three matching armchairs surrounded the area and a short rectangular table with a glass top completed the set. Behind that was a rounded dining table with six squared chairs. There was a kitchen in the distance but Caroline found herself increasingly drawn to the array of windows. Kol brushed her shoulder as he impatiently passed through. He slouched into one of the couches, grabbing a pamphlet off the adjacent table.

"_The Setai Fifth Avenue surrounds you with tranquility and understated elegance,_" he read off in a mockingly soothed voice._ "Silencing the clamour of New York City when you are ready for repose. Once inside this luxurious sanctuary, you may even hear the whisper of the city_." Kol chuckled, tossing the pamphlet aside. "What a crock."

"Oh how I've missed this city," Rebekah mused, staring out at the world below her through the enormous windows enveloping the room in breathless views.

"It has a certain homelike quality," Kol commented. "But the tourists make it the best city in the world. So innocent and unsuspecting."

"Kol, do me a favor and try to control yourself this time," Klaus implored as he entered behind Caroline.

"Relax, brother. New century, new Kol. I'll have this city eating out of my hands in no time."

"That's what you said the last time."

Kol sat up, pretending to take offense. "Is it _my _fault that cross-dressing prostitute was more attracted to you than me?"

Caroline laughed, glancing backward at Klaus. "Seriously?"

"Don't ask," he warned. "And that isn't what I meant, Kol."

"This time will be different, Nik." He raised a finger to his lips and lowered his voice. "I'll be more discreet."

"I hope for your sake you mean that."

"All I know is I'm taking the suite with the best view," Rebekah stated, challengingly, speeding out of sight.

Kol scrambled up off the couch after her, calling out, "No, you don't!"

Caroline watched the two racing away with a smile, then turned back to look down the 57 stories. Everything below seemed so miniscule. She felt literally on top of the world.

"Fortunately, we'll only be staying here a week or so. Once we reach the Riviera, Rebekah and Kol will branch off and won't be as big a burden."

"Where is Elijah in all of this?"

"He's in Italy, dealing with more important affairs. He'll rejoin us there."

She turned to face him with scrunched eyebrows. "More important affairs?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

She nodded, smiling. "Okay. I get it. I won't ask."

"Quick learner," he thoughtfully commended, dimpling.

"Good teacher."

"Thank you."

She shook her head. "Not a compliment."

He laughed. "Shall we get you settled?"

"I'm a big girl, Klaus. I think I can manage."


	3. Chapter 3

**lulujay** - Hey, I mean, Originals gotta live in style, you know? ;)

**Dramatic Melody**- You haven't seen dark yet, love. ;)

**IAMiniquity**- Haha! Well I'm glad you and your aunt enjoyed that bit. Thank you lots for reading everything. Means the world!

**PixieKindOfCrazy**- Because foreplay is fun, that's why!

**Justine**- Another fic!? Already? lol Ask me again in another 20 chapters. :)

**MissTerie** - Uh. I'm not sure if that's a good review or not? I think it's good, though, right? And I only sent Lij to Italy cause it was the first place that popped into head. I know, I hate having to go along with the whole Rome/Paris/Tokyo scheme of things like _everyone and their mother_but I mean, it's a canon thing. Though I don't think I'm going to venture toward Tokyo. Writing Asian cultures and languages scares me a little...

**ilovetvd**- I really do love NYC. It's my favorite place. You know, it's funny. I'd actually walked by this hotel so many times and never realized what the name of it was. Always loved the slanting design of the windows though, very unique. Never had any idea how snazzy inside of it was though.

**Obsesed Fan**- Aw, you got caught in the hurricane too? I hope you're okay where you are. It's a mess around here. But thank you for reading! I wish I could have updated this sooner for you to pass the time. :)

**Iris Salvatore-Mikaelson**- Make the crazy staring people read it too! Hahah juuuust kidding. Can't wait to WRITE the rest! :)

**Dutch Fan** - Yes! I love the dedication, it makes me feel so loved. Thank you a million! Hot and steamy, eh? This _might_ do the trick...

* * *

_Hellooooooooo my lovely lovelies. I've missed you all so. I'm sorry this update took longer. Hurricane Sandy swept through with a vengeance, knocked out my power and messed up my work schedule so I didn't get to work on this in the allotted time. Luckily, power came back yesterday but the entire county is still a mass of destruction out here, power outages like crazy. My heart goes out to anyone who's enduring this with me. _

_On a brighter note...HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
__In the spirit of Klaroline (and at my brothers' request to complete their Stefan/Klaus dynamic) I embodied Caroline as my costume!  
But since I can't post a link to the picture here, I'll put it in my profile for anyone who wants to see. :3_

_But really, onto more important matters - Who's about to be the most hated Klaroline fanfic writer? THIS GIRL. *takes cover*_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Caroline walked into her designated suite, astonished with the room around her. It was a smaller suite than the main one that Klaus would be residing in, but it had the same luxurious feel to it. When she walked in the conjoining doorway, the first thing to greet her was a kitchen-like nook designed completely in a burnt sienna cherrywood. There was a sink and a miniature stove on one counter – which she was sure she would never use anyway – and an island bar across from it with two bar stools.

The living area of the suite was carpeted in white and two white deco sofas sat across from one another, long grey throw pillows strategically placed. In between the two, a dark wood coffee table stood proudly, embellished with an assortment of pamphlets and a cast iron candy dish filled with wrapped chocolates. In the center, a miniature version of the lilies from the lobby blossomed, bringing a ray of sunshine to the room. Behind the right sofa was a window to the streets fifty seven stories below and a breathtaking view of the Empire State Building right next door. _So much for Rebekah taking the best view_, Caroline thought with a satisfied smirk.

The far back wall was entirely finished in a medium cherrywood, acting as an oversized headboard for the queen bed below it. The comforter and pillows were fluffed and untouched, an ocean of white begging her to dive in. Beside that was a doorway which she could only assume led to the bathroom, but when she walked in, the word 'bathroom' seemed too simple a word.

On the left, a double vanity stretched as long as the wall with two sinks, an abundance of towels hanging on the racks and in the shelving below. There were all kinds of fancy toiletries and enough outlets to plug in all of her hair tools at the same time. An enormous mirror hovered above it all, dauntingly. As she glimpsed her reflection, she noticed the bathtub – no, sorry – the _jacuzzi _behind her. It was knee-deep, long and wide enough to fit three, maybe four, bodies inside, with water jets on every side. Black and white candles lined the edges, along with three boxes with assorted bath salts and soaps. A long luxurious bath was _so _on the agenda. But even past the jacuzzi tub there was a shower cubicle, translucent on all sides, again easily accommodating more than one person. This was definitely going to be her favorite place in the hotel.

As she went back out to the main room of the suite, Caroline was startled by a tall, tanned brunette coming out from behind the kitchen nook. She hadn't gotten around to checking that area out yet and vaguely wondered what was back there, but the appearance of this unexpected stranger set her off balance. The girl looked just as surprised to see her there. Her almond eyes were wide with guilt.

"Sorry," she mumbled an apology. "I was just...following orders."

"It's okay," Caroline smiled, the truth dawning on her. "You're one of Klaus' hybrids?"

The girl let out a short, flippant laugh. "I guess I am." She extended her slender fingers. "But I prefer Kimberley."

Caroline shook her hand, surprised by the firm grip. "I'm Caroline."

"I know," Kimberley nodded. "I was assigned to deliver your stuff up here."

She blinked, two blonde eyebrows rising. "Oh."

"I, uh, put it all in the closet. I figured that'd be where you'd want it." She laughed, a nervous tension seeping out. "I mean, that's where clothes go, right?"

Caroline nodded, still trying to figure out what to make of the situation and Kimberley. She'd never formally met any of Klaus' hybrids, save for Tyler. Was she even allowed to? She plastered a polite, phony smile to her face.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

Kimberley shook her head, her dark waves bouncing. "I'm just doing what I was told."

As the hybrid started to leave, Caroline couldn't help but blurt out, "It doesn't bother you?" Kimberley stopped, stunned by the question. She laughed but it was humorless. Caroline smiled, flushing. "I'm sorry. I just...can't see how someone would _like _doing everything they're told."

Kimberley's head tilted and her full lips curved in a wry smile. "Klaus freed me from the curse of the moon, saved me from having to change every month against my will. For a werewolf, that's a very big deal. I can't _not _be happy to serve him." Her smile began to lessen. "Even if I wanted to. Not...that I do."

Caroline peered Kimberley's eyes seeing, past the masque of gratitude, a deep affliction. There was a bitter tone to her voice, and rightfully so. No amount of thankfulness was worth the servitude of Klaus' will. Kimberley laughed again, shaking off the tension in her shoulders. Scrunching her eyebrows, she pointed to the door beside Caroline.

"I'm gonna go."

But even as she walked through the doorway, she hung her head low and gripped the paneling, tapping her fingers anxiously. She turned halfway, meeting Caroline's curious eyes with a determined fascination. She licked her lips to speak and suddenly her head turned this way and that, eyes scouring the suite and the room outside. Caroline's eyebrows knit as she wondered what kind of secret was about to be bestowed upon her.

"How _did _your boyfriend break the sire bond?" Kimberley finally asked, her voice subdued. "Just out of curiosity."

Caroline blinked, furiously, not sure which part of that statement to dissect first. If word had gotten out about Tyler's breaking of the bond, Klaus must not yet know. He would never let them have that advantage over him. So how would they have known what Tyler did? Maybe he _had _told them, though she had been under the assumption he wanted nothing to do with hybrid life. Maybe hybrids were still like wolves, pack beasts. Did they have their own little inner circle where they'd exchange details of their personal lives? Or was it all Klaus business all the time?

She brushed her hair behind her ear, deciding to attack the lighter side of the question. "He's not my boyfriend anymore," she admitted, more easily than she anticipated. No pain. Just numbness. That was weird...

"But he _did_ break the bond?" Kimberley gave a small nod, brushing aside Caroline's confession.

"Well, yeah. I mean he - "

"How?"

"But I thought you just said - "

"Please. I need you to tell me how he broke his bond to Klaus."

There was a sense of urgency in her voice that Caroline couldn't ignore. Just as she opened her mouth to divulge the secret, the Sire in question strode in. His upbeat demeanor vanished upon seeing his hybrid still lingering.

"Kimberley." The girl lifted her chin in defiance upon being addressed. Klaus scratched his index finger lightly along his stubbled jawline. "I don't recall it taking longer than ten minutes to transport luggage."

"I was just introducing myself to your friend."

"How cordial," he smiled. There was a hint of malice in his words as he spoke. "I had no idea you were so well-mannered."

"Well, most slaveowners don't usually take the time to get to know their slaves," she retorted in a coarse voice.

His lips pressed into a disparaging smile. "You'll ugly that stunning face of yours if you keep sulking, sweetheart. Now if you'd please, you know where you're supposed to be."

She stared him down a moment longer, then with a brief nod exited the suite. Klaus turned back to a disapproving Caroline.

"She doesn't want to be sired to you."

"That's her problem, not yours," he said coolly. Caroline scoffed in response. "Now if you're done concerning yourself with meeting my henchmen, I hoped you'd join me for dinner at the hotel restaurant downstairs. Kol and Rebekah will be out gallivanting through Times Square. I thought we could take advantage of their absence." His lips curled, eagerly. "It's said the chef is one of the best in the city."

She gazed at his hopeful expression in wonderment. The ease in his switch from vindictive dictator to charming courtier was unnerving. But she _was_ hungry...

Truth be told, Times Square just sounded so much more appealing. But Times Square would still be there all week. Besides, Rebekah and Kol as companions might not be the most suitable way to see the sights. And she _was _supposed to be figuring out what exactly she felt for Klaus. Besides an obvious physical attraction. Hard to do that if she wasn't willing to take the time to try. She huffed in defeat, shoulders slumping.

"What should I wear?"

* * *

By 7:30, Caroline was ready to go, feeling as gorgeous as their penthouse. Her blonde mane of curls bobbed as she walked out of her suite. She found Klaus waiting, gazing out at the luminous metropolis. He turned as soon as she entered, hearing her heels on the wood tarnish. His eyes slowly traveled the length of her, absorbing every detail from head to toe. She had chosen a classic little black dress, sleeveless and belted in the middle, with a scoop in the back and sweetheart neckline. The bell skirt hit just above her knees. She paired it with three-inch heels that criss-crossed over her ruby polished toes and up to her ankles.

Klaus took her in with a dangerous smirk. "You look ravishing."

"Thank you. You look..." But her voice trailed as she really took the time to take in his appearance. Slate blue button down with navy tie, hanging somewhat loosely beneath two unbuttoned buttons at his neck, baring a tease of chest. Black jacket and slacks, even shoes. And whatever he'd put in his blonde curls to make them glisten had her even more tempted than usual to run her fingers through them. He looked _hot. _But she couldn't say _that. _"You look good," she smiled.

"Well, well, well," Kol's voice crooned into the room. He stood behind Klaus, eyeing Caroline up and down. "Look at that little number."

Annoyed, Klaus glanced back at his brother with a glare. "I thought you were leaving, Kol?"

"And miss out on seeing this beauty?" He sped past Klaus then grabbed Caroline's wrist and twirled her. She landed with a gasp, facing him. He grinned, mischievously. "I know two's company, but three can be tons of fun if you let it."

"Mm, actually, three's a crowd," she smiled sweetly.

He let her wrist go with a good-natured laugh. "Suit yourself, darling."

"Come on, Kol," Rebekah suddenly appeared in the room. "We don't want to spoil their fun."

"Don't we?" his voice trailed as his sister pulled him out of the suite.

Klaus sighed on behalf of his brother's antics, flashing a set of apologetic baby blues her way. Regaining his composure, he held out his arm to escort her. Caroline's shoulders rose and fell as she heaved a deep breath and hooked arms with him. In the pit of her stomach she had a leery feeling she was about to throw herself into the lion's den...

Klaus had a table reserved near the window, in a more secluded section of the restaurant so as to peer out at the nightlife of the city at their convenience. He was the epitome of a gentleman as he pulled her chair out for her to sit. She smiled in gratitude and began to look around at all the splendor of _Ai Fiori _as he sat across from her. Real linen napkins and table cloths lined every circular table, all candlelit, some adorned with flowers. The style of the establishment was as art deco as the rest of the hotel, giving off that oh-so urban vibe. Contrastingly, French lyrics of "La Vie En Rose" hummed faintly throughout, setting the ambiance for fine dining and romance.

Caroline glanced down at the place setting before her, overwhelmed with all of the cutlery. How many forks and spoons did one person need?! She picked up her menu and traced the gold cursive lettering on the brown leather cover.

"It means 'Among the Flowers'," Klaus told her. "In Italian."

She looked up, surprised. "You speak Italian?"

"Among others," he shrugged. "It becomes more and more useful to know the vernacular of any country you visit as time goes on. Natives respect you more when you can speak to them in their language."

"Lucky for me I'll just have my own personal translator on hand," she teased.

"I could teach you," he offered. "Italian's one of the easier languages. Very similar to Spanish, with a lot more hand gestures."

"Hmm," she pursed her lips, grinning. "Professor Klaus."

A devious smirk snuck across his face. "That doesn't sound half bad, coming from _your _lips."

Caroline scoffed, hiding her blush in her menu. "On second thought..."

With perfect timing, a young woman showed up at their table, donning the black and white attire of the restaurant. The name "Isabelle" glistened in gold over her right breast. Short black hair bobbed around her ears and her fair skin, Caroline took notice, was turning pink at the sight of Klaus' dimpled smile. The blonde vampire watched her with wary eyes as she beamed at the hybrid.

"Welcome to _Ai Fiori_. My name is Isabelle, I'll be your server for the evening. Can I get you anything to start with?"

"Yes. A bottle of _Champagne Perrier-Jouet_, if you could, love."

The waitress' smile widened at the endearment. "Of course."

"Champagne, huh?" Caroline asked once the waitress had left. "What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is that you are here, with me. Far from home, out of your comfort zone. It's a big step for you, Caroline. Why shouldn't we celebrate it?"

She bit her lower lip, furiously trying to contain the goofy grin that was surfacing. "Well, it's not every day someone shows up at your door offering to show you the world."

He cocked his head, raising his eyebrows. "And it's not every day someone accepts. Which reminds me, why _did _you take me up on my offer?"

Caroline inhaled deeply, a nervous flutter in her stomach. "It was time for a change."

Klaus peered at her, searching her eyes for deeper meaning. He licked his lips to call her bluff but the waitress of impeccable timing reappeared. She set down a bucket of ice with an uncorked bottle of champagne sticking out of it, then took out her pad. Her eyes flicked to Klaus, eyelashes batting.

"Are we ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have the _Tagliata_," Klaus requested in perfect Italian.

"And how would you like your steak prepared?"

"Very rare," he answered, his lips twitching into a dimpled smirk. He folded the menu and handed it to her, a dark gleam in his eyes. "I like to savor the bloody juices."

The waitress' smile faltered slightly, her face draining of color. _Yup. You thought he was all prince charming before didn't you? _Caroline silently mocked the girl, relishing in her disgust. Isabelle turned to Caroline, less than amicable.

"And for you, miss?"

Caroline smiled coyly up at her. "I'll have the same."

"R-rare?"

"Very."

She blinked wide eyes and scribbled the order with a grimace, then forced a smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes with a little something to start you off."

Isabelle walked off, hurriedly. Caroline followed her every move through the dining area with her eyes. Klaus sat back watching, intrigued. When the waitress returned, she silently placed a mound of greens before each of them. She briefly met Caroline's darkened eyes before taking off again. Klaus was finally curious enough to inquire.

"Why do you keep looking at the waitress like you want to eat her?"

Caroline scowled, taken aback. "...I wasn't!"

"You were. And we're going to have to break you of your lying habits." He picked up his glass, a teasing twinkle in his eye. "I suggest a therapist."

Her face dulled as she stabbed her fork into her salad. "Ha ha."

"Unless it's that you don't like seeing her ogling your date?"

Caroline's eyes rolled. "Please. Only _you _could be so vain."

A knowing smile spread over his face but Klaus wisely kept his thoughts to himself. They were silent for a beat until a loud melody rang out in interruption. Their eyes met as they both recognized the continuously repeated chorus of the song "Sweet Caroline". Caroline paused her fork in mid-air.

"Is that your phone?" she laughed.

Klaus actually had the grace to be embarrassed. "I _swear_ I didn't do that." She only nodded, apparently not buying it. "Kol was tampering with my phone before we left yesterday..."

"Uh huh."

He fumbled through his jacket pockets trying to find the phone. It was in one of the inner pockets. "Speak of the devil..." He slid his finger across the screen to answer. "What is it, Kol?"

"Just wondering, would a man of your artistic prowess consider Madam Tussaud's Wax Museum a museum of art?"

"Goodbye, Kol." He slipped the phone back into his pocket and looked up with an apologetic smile. "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't have answered. But trouble has an inconvenient way of following Kol."

"You sure he doesn't have a way of finding it?"

He hummed in agreement as he sipped his champagne. The waitress soon returned to deliver their meals without a word. Caroline glanced at her plate, the rareness of her meat rumbling a hunger deeper than humanly possible. She inhaled deeply, forcing her lust back down and began to dig in. Klaus was doing the same. She downed half her glass of champagne, cleansing her palatte before speaking again.

"So I know Rebekah wants to shop. But what plans do you have while you're in the _greatest city in the world?_" she exaggerated.

"I wouldn't call it the _greatest. _Doesn't quite touch the greater cities of Europe. But while I'm here I may as well bide my time visiting the art museums. The Guggenheim is within walking distance, and the MoMA, but I fancy the Met a bit more."

"The Met?"

"Metropolitan Museum of Art. The largest art museum in the United States?" Caroline just shrugged. Klaus smiled sympathetically. "Oh, love, you _are _sheltered. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me one day this week?"

"Perhaps. ...If you behave," she teased.

"I don't think I'm familiar with that term," he beamed.

"Mmm," she exaggerated her amusement with wide eyes. "Not yet."

"Is that your plan?" He smiled, humorously. "You want to teach me to get more in touch with my sensitive side, show me what humanity feels like?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "But it's not a half bad idea. Might teach you to _connect _with people." She glanced up warily. "Like your hybrids, maybe?"

His face fell instantly. "This is about the sire bonds again, isn't it?"

"I mean, it's one thing to be unwillingly devoted to you. But to have to do everything you say like servants?" She flattened her arms horizontally in front of her, one on top of the other, and lowered her voice. "You wanted to break your hybrid curse so you could create others like you, so you wouldn't have to be alone, right?"

"You're treading into very dangerous territory for dinner conversation, love."

"They need their freedom to live, Klaus. You can't just collect hybrids like you collect cars, and I know that you do. Kol told me. But that's beside the point. If you want them to be your companions, don't treat them like slaves."

"What I do with my hybrids is none of your concern, Caroline. They are mine to deal with not you, so don't try to make a habit of befriending them. I've already seen to it that Kimberley's forgotten your little excursion."

"Real nice, Klaus. Way to take three steps back."

"You know, this dinner _was _going well until you brought them into it. I'd like to try to salvage what's left of it, if you wouldn't mind. Please."

Caroline pressed her lips together, begrudgingly. "Fine," she exhaled. "But only because you said _please_."

* * *

After dinner, they'd finished off the Champagne in an effort to ease the tension. It successfully brought them back to the flirty banter they'd started off with and by the time they reached the penthouse, they were laughing at the expense of the horrified waitress. Klaus led her into the suite and tossed his jacked over the couch carelessly. Caroline set her clutch on the table beside the couch, finding herself again in awe of their temporary residency. Klaus undeniably had the largest suite of the four. It was the only one with an actual living _room – _the one they'd all entered upon first arriving. And, with the prospect of more wine on the rise, Caroline learned that his kitchen was more than just her little nook.

Where the living room was decked out in an assortment of browns and oranges, the kitchen was entirely white, with white maple wood finishes on the lower cabinets, complete with a full size refrigerator, an oven and microwave built into the wall and even a dishwasher. The center island sat freely from it all, surrounded by four stools, with a translucent wine cooler in it's core. From where she stood, Caroline could see out the doorway to the greater room and noticed he'd already set up an easel with a blank canvas, and two or three other canvas lied strewn about it. Talk about making yourself at home...

Caroline let her lower back rest against the counter of the island, while Klaus uncorked a bottle of wine effortlessly.

"And you're sure you're not just trying to get me drunk?" she teased.

"Where would the fun in that be?" he grinned over his shoulder.

"Hmm. I don't know. Lowered inhibitions equals easier access, right?"

"If that were all I was after it'd have happened by now."

Her heart thumped nervously against her chest. "Wow," she laughed. "Your cockiness seriously exceeds you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out," her voice was light and sweet as she laughed. "But seriously, one more drink and that's it or I'm bound to fly off the handle. My tolerance when I haven't fed is really - "

He whipped around. "What do you mean you haven't fed?"

Caroline blinked at the sudden gross amount of concern in his voice. "Well, you said to conserve the blood bags."

"I didn't mean for you to starve yourself, Caroline," he frowned, ripping open the wine cooler beside her legs. The movement made her jump a foot to the side.

"Klaus, calm down," she laughed nervously. "We just ate real food. I'm not dying or anything."

Klaus slammed the door shut and stood, pressing the blood bag into her hands, keeping his own on top of it. He met her eyes with a direct force. "Human food is no substitute. Drink."

Caroline stared at the blood bag in her hands, not quite sure what to do. This whole situation just went from fun to force in record time.

He gestured with a nod of his head. "Drink, Caroline."

With a roll of her eyes, she sighed and ripped the top off the tubing. She held it up with a sneer and pressed the plastic to her lips. The veins in her face crept up to the surface and her eyes bled scarlet as she clenched the bag, drinking it down. Klaus watched her drink with vigor, a strange arousal settling in. The visual was titillating, causing him to draw an extra breath. When the bag was emptied, Caroline let it drop to the floor without a care in the world as she began to ride the current of her blood lust.

"There," he murmured. "That puts a little color in your cheeks." He took a few steps toward Caroline, eyeing her solicitously. "Promise me you won't hold out again."

She only nodded, still savoring the rush. Her body tingled with a stolen warmth, breath trembling. Klaus' eyes locked with hers in a moment of understanding. He tugged on one of her curls, possessively, cocking his head as he hunted for answers in her eyes. His eyebrows lowered in determination.

"Why did you come?" he asked again.

Caroline's eyes met his just as the redness began to fade. "For you," she breathed.

It was all he needed. He drew her in, covering her mouth with his. She sighed against his lips, letting her hands travel up around his neck. He could taste the blood still lingering on her lips. It made him growl with satisfaction and roughen the kiss. Their tongues intertwined as he fiercely gripped her waist. She tugged the button down loose from his slacks and pressed him closer against her. His tongue danced around hers in a sensual rhythm as her hands unbuttoned and explored the skin inside his shirt. He leaned forth bending her back over the island, hands sliding up beneath her dress. Her legs reflexively spread and he pressed his firmness against her groin as he began trailing nibbles and licks down her neck.

"Wait, wait wait wait, wait!" She pried his head from her chest. His face was slack, lips parted, eyes fogged. "This isn't - " She swallowed, trying to catch her breath. "Not like this."

Klaus rose up off her and she straightened up. "You are going to drive me completely insane, Caroline Forbes."

She smiled, playfully. "Payback's kind of a bitch, isn't it?" A low agonized moan escaped him and he began to pull her in again but she pressed a hand against his chest in resistance. Her face turned solemn. "If I'm really going to give you a chance, we need to slow down. I don't want to rush into anything."

He laughed. "You call this rushing? We've been doing this dance for weeks."

"What happened to one day, or a century?" she quipped.

"That was then." He smiled wryly, pulling her into him by the waist. "This is now."

She could feel his hardness straining against the fabric of his pants. It momentarily clouded her mind and sent a quavering chill down her spine. His fingers began tracing circles just beneath her lobes and she could feel herself seconds away from succumbing.

"You're cheating," she whispered.

"Just say the word, Caroline."

Her eyes fluttered closed and her lower lip tucked itself beneath her teeth. The answer was _yes _but when she opened her mouth a different response came out: "Stop."


	4. Chapter 4

**LadyKlaus** - Thanks! That's my favorite thing to hear. :)

**Garota**- Teaser indeed. And no worries, everything on my end with the hurricane is getting better. I thank God every day for that. Thanks for caring. :)

**Agostina**- Funny you mention those texts...

**ilovetvd**- lol Ambassdor Dee! I like it. :)

**YouCantFightDestiny**- Haha. I'd also prefer if I didn't have a life and could sit and write this all day. I'll let my boss know. ;)

**PixieKindofCrazy**- Girl, you know how I do! 'Velvety Italian Joseph'. Excuse me while I go cold shower myself.

**flipped**- lol Only for a little while...

**Saol-Alainn**- Everything is getting better, thank you. Sandy sure was a jerk though.

**Dutch Fan**- Me and mine are all well, hanging in there, thanks. Yay I'm glad you liked the costume. I had fun with it. And BIG YAYs to you going to read my other stuff. *does happy dance*

**MissTerie**- lol Thanks for clarifying. And for the compliment!

**sparkle7786**- ...okay, so I didn't do ALL my research. Shh! lol I enjoy people when they're drunk too. And drunk Caroline...hmm. Wonder if she might show up again in this fic.

**I Love All Books TVD Klaroline**- Bahahaha! Well when you put it like that, damn. I guess I am a bad person.

**softballlover298** - Yes and yes. lol Sweeter is better. Blood lust induced sex is a bit too hardcore at this point of their relationship.

**Irish Angell** - Hah! Wouldn't we all though?

* * *

_Whew! Influx of reviews. Have I mentioned how much I love you all? Really, I can't say it enough. It's probably really redundant by now too. But hey. I just want ya'll to know you're appreciated too! *tear* _

_Okay, well, a little writing update...I spent a great deal of time this week with this fic. I mapped out the synopses for chapters 4 - 9 and started working on Chapter 5. I'm hoping I can get ahead a little soon so that updates will be a tad quicker. Believe me, I'm dying to be able to get more of this story up faster cause the twists and turns have me bouncing with eagerness to see your reactions. But yeah. Just letting you guys all know where I'm at. Making progress, trying to work faster than once-a-week updates. Yadda yadda._

_It's now snowing here. Bipolar weather, I swear. But it's put me in a really Christmassy mood now while I'm writing... #justsaying ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Once Caroline had resigned to bed, Klaus changed out of his clothes and sought solace in his artwork. After the night he'd had, he needed the distraction. He positioned his easel near the window and began to relieve his stress with drawing. He sketched the view of the skyline outside against a blank canvas, beginning with a wall of skyscrapers. When he finished getting lost in the process, he stood back to survey his work.

There was always a reason for each piece, conscious or not. He thought he'd chosen the skyline by accident, just admiring its incandescent properties. But he realized, with irony, the buildings were a metaphorical echoing of his high guard standing erect in his subconscious. The faintly etched windows acted as cracks of light weaving through the darkness to his anima. He grunted, throwing the pencil against the easel with anger. When his art began to unintentionally portray the things he'd been forcing to the depths of his mind, there was no way to ignore it anymore.

This damnable light that blared through his blackened soul was beginning to hurt his eyes, and she didn't even know it. How had Caroline managed to crack him so easily? She opened his mind to questions he never thought he'd ask himself. Why _couldn't_ he connect? Surely it wasn't just Mikael's maltreatment of him. Was it? How long had it been since he felt something, anything, for anyone? Tatia? Could he even feel that way again or was he already? He didn't _want_ to feel, but he did want her. What kind of sense did that make?

What was even more inexplicable was that the harder he tried to ignore what he felt, the easier it was for her to sneak to her way into the abyssal cavity of his chest. He'd kept his heart guarded all these long years and here he was unraveling at the slightest stroke of skin or taste of her lips. His libido craved her, that much he knew, but that was sheerly a primal need. Bodily impulses were vampire instinct, including amplified sex drive. But the way her lips melded to his in perfection was not just mere coincidence, was it? She was right to slow up. Sex complicated things. And after all, they'd only been out of Mystic Falls for two days. Time was no matter to him, but he knew Caroline would want as much as she could hold onto. It was infuriating but respectable. Most girls had such low standards. But then, Caroline was not most girls.

She was a game-changer. There was something he couldn't resist about chasing after her when she was so adamant about not letting him have her. She was a challenge and he always fancied himself a good one. But Caroline was different. She had logged into the game, taking him on, full force. Something he never expected. It was refreshing - the butting of heads, the witty repertoire, the desperation not to succumb to each other's wills. Each one wanted something from the other that they knew they would never get. But as it was, neither would relinquish control. That made it all the more frustrating, invigorating, and arousing.

As his emotions ran wild, his urges rushed to the surface. He let himself be engulfed by the chilling rush of callousness and felt better instantly, felt more like himself. But the urges wouldn't disappear on their own. Klaus sauntered into the kitchen to remedy that tiny detail. Still reeling in cold-blood, he ripped open the wine cooler and snatched a blood bag from the pile. There were still seven left. One less wouldn't hurt and it was quicker than picking out a bite from the streets. He tore the tubing with his teeth, spitting it to the floor with a snarl and began to drink. As the blood slithered down his throat the tension in his back eased. He downed the bag until it was transparent and slammed it into the counter, sighing with pleasure. He padded over to the sliding doors in the living room, stepping out onto the balcony to breathe in the night air. Between feeding and the rush of the altitude, he found clarity again.

Love was a weakness. If you let someone close enough to hurt you, it became an inevitability. You never gave that advantage away. It was just logic. So why was logic suddenly failing him, leaving him to question and second guess everything? It was unnerving beyond belief. He was a sensible man, always, and constantly three steps ahead. But with her, he felt lost and at the same time, found. He could never pinpoint exactly what it was about this blonde baby vampire that corrupted him, but he was certain one day she would drive him completely mad. If she hadn't already...

* * *

Bright and early the following morning, Klaus sat with Rebekah in his kitchen, poring over the _New York Times_. They bantered about the headlines and the idiocies of human society until the loud slam of a door cut them short. With his usual roguish grin, Kol walked briskly into the kitchen wearing an unseemly white t-shirt with the words I HEART NY in boldface.

Klaus lifted an eyebrow. "That's a little much, Kol."

"What?" Kol frowned at his shirt, tugging it relentlessly. "The man at the kiosk _assured me_ I'd not want to leave New York without this wonderful souvenir."

"And you believed him?" Rebekah drawled.

"Of course not. But I bought it with a purpose." He gripped the back of an empty chair, smirking. "Easier to snag a bite from the unsuspecting tourists when you blend in with them."

"You look about as ridiculous as that sounds," Klaus nodded with a dimpled smile.

Shrugging, Kol rubbed his hands together with glee. "I'm off to grab breakfast. Try not to miss me!"

"Don't worry," Rebekah smiled cruelly. "We won't."

"Use discretion, please," Klaus called after him. "What little you possess..."

Kol pointed back to him with a smile as he walked backwards out to the elevator and disappeared from sight. Klaus shrugged off his unease as turned back to Rebekah.

"Well at least he's enjoying himself."

"Why aren't you?" she wondered. "I'm sure there are a million things you'd like to be doing while we're here."

Before he could respond, Klaus was disrupted by the melody of "Sweet Caroline." He silently cursed at forgetting to change it but upon seeing the name on the screen, immediately excused himself from the room. Rebekah watched after him until a creak in the distance jerked her head toward the opposite doorway. Moments later, Caroline emerged through it still clad in her t-shirt and short shots, hair high in a messy ponytail.

"Oh, good," Rebekah turned, smiling in greeting. "You're finally up."

Caroline stared in a tired daze. "Were we supposed to do something?"

"No, but we are now. I wanted to hit a few of the stores on the block and now, I finally have a shopping buddy."

Caroline's eyes lit up, as she sat. "Retail therapy. Perfect."

"My thought's exactly. Besides, gives us the opportunity to get away from my idiot brothers."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Caroline asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Kol went off to find some poor soul to leech off of, and Nik just disappeared with a phone call."

"Oh."

"Wouldn't worry, though. He'll be back to fawning over you in no time." Caroline hung her head with a tiny smile as Rebekah rose from her seat. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll be in my suite when you're ready."

Caroline smiled as the Original blurred away. Well, Rebekah was certainly having a rapid change of heart. It was nice, though. At least someone in their family was. Klaus was a work in progress, and Kol? Well, Kol was to be determined later. She was still a bit wary of him since the attack at the mansion.

Her stomach suddenly began to rumble with hunger. Good morning, blood lust. With a condemned sigh, she rose to retrieve a blood bag from the wine cooler. She noticed there were six bags left as she took one off the pile. How long did Klaus say they'd be here again?

As she drank her fill, she walked through the suite, exploring. It already looked very lived in - pillows of the couch dismantled, curtains drawn aside to reveal a door to a balcony. The easel he'd set up sat nearby with an unfinished painting sitting on it. She couldn't make out the picture, but whatever it was looked dark. Her mind sighed. _Tortured little artist. _As she began to tilt her head in different directions to decipher the painting, her vampiric hearing picked up voices, one notably more accented than the other. She placed the empty blood bag on the coffee table and followed the sounds toward where Klaus' bedroom was. She hid just out of sight behind the open door, listening to the end of the wrong conversation...

"Activity piqued once she mentioned Lockwood breaking his bond," a masculine voice said.

"You people will believe anything you're told," Klaus muttered.

"So it _is _just a rumor?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes in contempt. "What do _you_ think?" He rolled his head around his shoulders. "When did you last see her?"

"A little after midnight. No one saw her take off." He pulled something from his pocket. "The phone you gave her was left behind. It has some...suggestive messages on it."

Klaus snatched the phone from him and began to slide his fingers across the touchscreen. "For such a rebellious spirit, she's not very bright, is she?" His eyebrows rose. "The name Marcus ring any bells?"

Nate nodded in revelation. "Her younger brother. He belongs to a pack in Albany."

"A pack in Albany?" Klaus' eyes blazed with scheming. "That could be useful. So she's a natural born wolf, yes?"

"The gene is in her lineage, if that's what you mean."

"Interesting..." he mused as he continued to browse through the texts. "So, Albany then."

"Even if that's where she went, we have no way of knowing if she took Dean with her. They were close, but - "

Klaus suddenly pressed the side of his index finger to his lips, signaling the hybrid to quiet. His eyes flicked to the side as he heard the shuffling of an approach. Putting on a satisfied smirk, he glanced back at his minion.

"Thank you, Nate. You've been extremely helpful with this ordeal," he commended his hybrid with a pat on the back. "It's nice to know there is some loyalty in this little family of ours." He gestured for Nate to take his leave, eyes draining of emotion as he held up the cell phone. "Keep me posted."

Nate nodded briefly and exited the room. Klaus turned toward the vacant doorway and walked just inside of it with tiny upturn of his lips.

"You can come out now, love."

Caroline inched around the doorway shyly. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop."

"Did you sleep well?" he deviated.

"Very," she answered. She peered at the slight agitation in his expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Just business as usual," he brushed her off.

"Sounded kind of serious."

"I thought you weren't eavesdropping?"

Her face reddened. "Well, I said wasn't _trying _to."

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with, love."

"Okay, lesson one in empathy – _communication_. If you don't talk to me, this will never work."

"Except that this is a private matter, which you have no business meddling in."

Caroline's eyes turned cold. "Fine. Don't earn my trust then." She began to leave when Klaus let out an exasperated sigh.

"Wait."

She smirked happily, then reinstated her poker face just before turning around again. She crossed her arms, patiently waiting.

"Two of my hybrids have gone rogue," he explained, his expression weary. "Seems your friend Kimberley has taken it upon herself to seek out a way to break the sire bond." Caroline blinked, trying not to let emotion show but Klaus took note of her sudden stiffening as he continued."Funny thing is I don't recall ever mentioning the possibility so either she's more resourceful than I anticipated, or..."

Caroline shook her head. "Or...what?"

"I think you know what I'm getting at. Your ex-boyfriend was the only one successful in breaking his sire bond."

"Wait. You think Tyler told her about it? And when would he have done that? He's been in Mystic Falls."

"I'm not saying he told her directly but perhaps the hybrid grapevine is longer than I thought."

Caroline raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "He doesn't want anything to do with you or your hybrids."

"I can't figure out another way she might have found out. Can you?" He suddenly cocked his head, regarding her with a newfound suspicion. "What exactly _did_ you two chat about the other day?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I didn't tell her about it, if that's what you're trying to imply."

"You seemed very gung-ho about it over dinner."

"I was '_gung-ho_' about you treating them better, not helping them break their bonds."

"The two are undoubtedly connected."

"So now you're not trusting _me_?"

"I didn't say that. But you can't deny it is an interesting coincidence." Caroline met his warning gaze with a defiant one of her one. Tension rippled through the air. "I'll get to the bottom of it, regardless. Once my sources confirm where she is, I'll be taking a trip to retrieve what's mine."

"What if she doesn't want to come back?"

He laughed at her naivete. "There was never any choice in the matter."

"Maybe if you let me go with you and talk to her, I can - "

"_That _is not up for discussion." His tone was steadfast, like a father's to their child. "I'm going myself and you will stay here doing all the posh New York City things you're supposed to."

"But I could help!" she argued.

His eyes narrowed, impatiently. "It's a three hour trip by car. Faster if I run. I don't need the extra weight of you dragging me down."

The flash of pain in her eyes was tormenting. He hated to be hurtful toward her but it was for her safety. If he wanted the cooperation of the Albany pack, it was going to be through force and he couldn't have the distraction of Caroline's life hanging in the balance. She could gripe about it once it was done with.

"Fine," she accepted defeat with reluctance.

His eyes were deadpan as he spoke. "I'll trust Rebekah and Kol to keep you company while I'm gone. And Nate will remain here to make sure you don't do anything _stupid_."

She scoffed and began walking off. "Well if Nate thinks he can stop me, he's got another thing or two to learn."

He sped around her blocking her path, staring daggers down her spine. "Don't think I won't resort to compelling you."

"You really expect to win me over with threats?"

At that, a genuine amusement filled his expression. "Love, you've left home with me. I think I've already won."

She turned her body away from his, folding her arms stubbornly. "You are _such _an egomaniac."

"Sticks and stones." He pouted his lips admonishingly. "Now are you going to behave yourself in my absence or do I have to ensure it myself?"

She glanced sideways at him. "You won't do it," she called him out.

His face was the epitome of shock, pricelessly so. "I won't?"

"No." She turned to face him full on. "Because _I _know that _you _know that if you compel me, you'd lose any chance you may or may not have had."

He smiled, charmed by her boldness. "And here I thought you'd defied that dumb blonde stereotype."

She scoffed, loudly and slapped her hand against his cheek. She stalked away from him, ponytail bobbing angrily side to side. Klaus smiled in satisfaction. Women always made anger look adorable.

* * *

"I thought you wanted to go to Chinatown?" Caroline was asking Rebekah as she gazed longingly at the shelves of shoes at _Saks Fifth Ave_.

They'd already been to _Louis Voutton_ and _Bergdorf's_, where Rebekah had spent nearly $2000 on a mini _pochette_ clutch, a "Vince" zigzag trim leather jacket and a cashmere wedge-striped dress. She was now out to find the perfect shoes to complete the ensemble. Caroline tagged along, wishing she could, too, indulge in the designer brands. As it stood, she had zero dollars to her name and consistently declined Rebekah's offers of charity.

"I do. But today is about luxury. Besides, it's not everyday you have your brother's platinum card, right?" She flashed the black plastic across Caroline's eyes with a grin.

"You know he's going to kill you when he finds out."

"Yes. But at least when I die I'll be wearing a pair of fabulous shoes."

Caroline laughed as Rebekah walked further down the wall. A vibration against her hip made her jump. She pulled her phone out only to see a text from the last person she wanted to hear from.

**KLAUS said:**  
You have quite  
the backhand.  
**12:37PM**

**I said:**  
You deserved it.  
**12:38PM**

**KLAUS said:**  
Oh come on, love.  
Can't you take a joke?  
**12:38PM**

**I said:**  
Whatever, Klaus. This  
conversation is over.  
**12:39PM**

**KLAUS said:**  
That's cute. You trying  
to be all domineering.  
Really, love, leave it  
to the professionals. ;)  
**12:39PM**

Caroline glared at her phone, completely livid. His tactful way of manipulating a situation into making her feel demeaned and shot down was enraging, but he did it with charm. She _hated _that. She was stuffing her phone back into her pocket with an exasperated grunt as she caught up to Rebekah again.

"You have the most infuriating brother in the world."

"That's supposed to be news to me?" Rebekah rolled her eyes over her shoulder. "Besides, I thought you two couldn't get enough of each other?"

Caroline scoffed. "Not when he's acting like he's king of everyone and everything. I mean seriously. Does he think he owns me or something?"

"Yes," Rebekah answered plainly. "But to be fair, you made it that way."

"What!? No I haven't. I've been pushing him away, not closer."

"Please. You've been making eyes at him since the car ride. You're as infatuated as he is."

"Okay, _yes_. I'm attracted to him." Rebekah made a tutting sound. "But I don't know if I'm ready to take on all of his issues. I'm still working through my own."

"Well a thousand years walking the Earth, you can't expect there not to be a massive amount of baggage. It's not just going to go magically away."

"I know..."

Rebekah turned to her, latching one finger onto the corner of the shelf as she judged Caroline's expression. "Let me guess. You're afraid if you get too close to Niklaus, the one thing you don't want to happen will."

"What's that?"

"You'll love him. And you don't want to love a monster."

Damn. Even Rebekah knew her better than she knew herself. Was a thousand years experience really that much a difference? Don't answer that.

"Well I have news for you, Princess," Rebekah gave her a piteous look. "We're all monsters. Just different flavors."

Caroline sighed, picking up a silver pump and examining it. "I just wish I knew how to get through to him."

"There _is _no getting through to him," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "He's brilliant, but he _is_ flawed. He can't make an emotional connection without feeling vulnerable. And Nik doesn't do vulnerable."

"What made him like that? I mean I know he had issues with Mikael, but he can't have always been so...tortured."

"You'll have to ask him that. He's been that was as long as I can remember. Even before we were turned, there was always a pain in his eyes."

"What about Tatia?"

"I'm not going there," Rebekah suddenly shut down. "That's not my story to tell. And besides, you should be asking Nik all your questions. Not me."

"Like I'd ever expect him to actually open up to me."

"You'd be surprised." To her questioning look, she added, "He told you about Henrik, didn't he?"

She'd forgotten about that. God, it seemed like it was ages ago, their date in Mystic Falls. The unveiling of Henrik's demise was the turning point for her. Psychopath's don't show vulnerability, willingly, but that night Klaus did.

"Well, I kind of made him tell me," she admitted, to herself and to Rebekah.

"Still. That he told you at all is something."

"He's really that closed off, huh?"

"You know as well as I do." Rebekah stopped browsing the shoes and turned to face Caroline in all seriousness. "He's afraid to let his guard down and get close to people because anyone he's let in has either hurt him or left him. Me, I wear my heart on my sleeve. And Nik calls that weakness."

"It's not," Caroline assured her. "It's hopeful. And brave."

Rebekah gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, well, try telling _him _that. To him I'm just a lonely little girl, desperate to be loved. I suppose there's _some _truth to it. But I am _not _desperate!"

"I think he's just projecting his insecurities onto you. The more I learn, the easier it is to see through the whole alpha male shield."

Rebekah raised any eyebrow, regarding her friend with high respect. "You may be the only person, after me, who can see that far into Niklaus."

Caroline heaved a deep, uneasy breath. "It's kind of scary."

"Could be worse. At least you _are _getting through." She picked up a pair of Alice + Olivia black suede cutout pumps. "What about these?"

"I think they'd look better on me," she grinned, plucking the heels from her. She sat on the cushioned stool to try them on. "It's not like I'm asking a lot of him. I'm not trying to make him change who he is, I would never do that. But some compromise would be nice." She circled her ankles, admiring the heels. "What do you think?"

"I think my brother's got a handful with you."

Caroline shot her a wry look. "I mean the shoes."

"They're nice. They suit you. And, as for Nik, he might never back down. He'll always put himself first and go out of his way to make sure everything works in his favor, but you've made it this far."

"Well then, _my_ mission is clear," she slapped her thighs. Her eyes fell to the pumps again, and she smiled sweetly at Rebekah. "And _you_ can buy these as my advance."

Rebekah returned the smile with a snarky one of her own. "Actually, _Nik _can buy them. Something tells me they're more to his benefit anyhow..."

Caroline's head snapped up with an insulted gasp. Rebekah walked off toward the boots, smirking. Fine, so maybe they were a _little _to his benefit. But she was mostly just loving the sex appeal of the cutouts. As she began to replace them with her flats, her mind drifted back to Klaus. He was going to be a bigger project than any decade dance or cheerleading fundraiser combined. And now, with this whole Kimberley/Sire Bond thing on the rise, things were undoubtedly going to get rocky. Maybe she should have told him what Kimberley asked her. Would he be even angrier, now, that she didn't tell him before? Somehow mentioning ex-boyfriends to new potential ones didn't seem like the best idea.

And then there was Tyler. Why was she suddenly desensitized? Was it a coping mechanism of her psyche? Maybe Klaus was just distracting her. But the more she sat and thought about her former flame, she realized that it was truly done. Her mourning period had passed, short as it was. She expected to be crying for weeks, months even. But with everything going on, tears fell short and life moved forward. They say moving on is the best remedy. She'd just skipped the rest of the grieving process and went right on living. It was nice but it was also a bit peculiar. Maybe he had been right when he'd broke it off. Maybe they were just best as friends and the werewolf transition heightened emotions, making it into more than it should have been. But that love _was _real. It just...wasn't enough.

Klaus, on the other hand, affected her entirely differently. In the beginning, she loathed him. He was public enemy number one, carelessly wreaking havoc wherever he went. But when he saved her from the verging fatality of Tyler's werewolf bite, his layers began to peel back. For whatever reason, he couldn't let her die, even though she was _his _collateral damage. From that moment the intrigue grew, and from that, a thirst to know more. True, her friends, and even Tyler, may have partially driven her towards him. But as she spent more time with him, she found the lost boy hiding beneath the man's pride. And it was endearing. That was the Klaus she liked.

A movement out of the corner of her eye pulled her from her thoughts. Rebekah was waving her over for an opinion. She rose, clutching the pair of pumps, and started over. Her mind reverted back to the woman dangling over Kol's shoulder at Motel 6 and a tiny twinge of insecurity began to loom over her. What if the Klaus from _that night_ was who he really was? She could never just turn a cheek to his murderous habits and, just the same, she wouldn't join them. But could she really wean him off of killing when it came so natural to him? How do you teach an old dog new tricks when the dog is over a thousand years old? Answer: Let sleeping dogs lie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doggi-Chan** - Aw thanks. I enjoy writing the friendship between Rebekah and Caroline more and more.

**Agostina**- lol Cold showers are essential around Klaus. And thanks for the well wishes in regards to "Sandy". :)

**sparkle7786**- My mind is priceless? Awww. You're too sweet. :P

**ilovetvd**- He did look nummy. It really just was a beautiful wig. :P There will probs be a lot more inner demons to battle as the story goes on from both Klaus and Caroline. So I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Dutch Fan**- Favorite Klaroline? *squees* Don't worry. I haven't forgotten Elijah. ;)

**I Love All Books TVD Klaroline**- I love you too!

**MissTerie**- Oh there will be a visit to Chinatown. ...And how. :)

**Irish Angell**- Klaus is Klaus. And I enjoy surfing in the ocean of his mind.

**a pretty little liar - **O.M.G. Let me name the ways I love thee... lol Seriously, your review brought the biggest of smiles to my face. I even squealed while reading it. I don't mind the long windedness of it because it really lets me know more than just that you like it and I love getting any kind of critique. And you nailed everything that I'm trying to do, so thank you so so much. Also, your prof pic is hysterical. Ian and Paul need to make babies. xD

_I'd like to point and laugh at all the other fanfic writers and chant in singsong: "My readers are better than yours!" :P  
Yes, I'm still taking the time just to make up new and silly ways to say how much I love and appreciate you guys.  
No, I won't ever stop doing it. YOU. ARE. ALL. THE. BEST._

* * *

_Is this filler? Is this progression? Probably a little of both. IDK. Not my favorite, but Klaus and I did share a special bonding moment this chapter. :3_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

By 3:30, Rebekah and Caroline were back at the penthouse, all shopped out. They each retreated to their suites to put away their purchases – well, Klaus' purchases, unbeknownst to him. Caroline was reaching up on tiptoes to tuck the shoebox on the top of several shelves in the massive walk-in closet when Klaus waltzed into her suite. He spotted her in the closet and stopped in the hallway to lean against the wall and let his eyes linger on her bared midriff. When she was successful in hiding her heels, she caught him staring and tugged her shirt back down with a huff. He smiled his usual playful smile.

"Enjoy your shopping trip?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. It was eye-opening."

His lips curved in a lazy smile. "The rows of shoes brought you some enlightenment?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at his joke. "So what happened with your hybrids?" she asked in a condescending tone, brushing past him to the kitchen nook for some water.

"You aren't going to show me what you got?"

"Don't dodge the question. You'll see what I got sooner or later."

"There are no new developments," he told her, taking a seat at the mini-island. "Seems it might be some time before we can find our little she-wolf." He folded his hands and rested his chin atop them. "In the meantime, how would you like to see some of the sights?"

Caroline paused her glass and raised wary eyes to his. "What kind of sights?"

He dimpled, amused by her caution. "New York City's sights, love. Central Park, the Brooklyn Bridge, the Statue of Liberty. You name it."

"You left out the Empire State Building."

"Well it's right next door," he waved a hand over toward the window. "What more is there to see?"

"The view from the top," she laughed. He raised his eyebrows, deviantly, with implications. Her head rolled along with her eyes. "Can't take the man out of the hybrid..."

"You said it, not me," he pointed out. "So sights. How about it?"

"Great! I'd love to see the sights again," Kol beamed, interrupting.

Klaus rolled annoyed eyes in his brother's direction as Kol walked into the suite.

"You're not invited, Kol."

"You just want to keep Caroline all to yourself."

"Yes," Klaus smiled wickedly. "I do."

"Didn't our parents ever teach you to share?" He pouted is lower lip in a teasing smile. "Oh wait..."

Klaus cocked his head, nostrils flaring. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No. But I do have many other wishes. None of which you can fulfill." His gaze flicked to Caroline and he eyed her up and down. "But you might."

"I'm a vampire. Not a genie," she smiled sweetly.

"You can still make my wishes come true."

Caroline gave one short nod. "And I see cheesiness runs in the family."

Kol laughed, sticking his thumb back toward her as he glanced at Klaus. "I like her." He hopped onto the stool beside his brother. "So where're we going?"

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

Kol tilted his head with a smile, enjoying his brother's agitation. "No."

"If you so much as make one wrong move, it's back in the coffin."

Kol narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. "One day you won't have your precious little daggers to back you up."

"Only because they'll be stuck inside of _you_," Klaus shot him a malicious glare as he rose from his seat. "Let's go."

As the two exited her suite without her, Caroline stood rooted to her spot in disbelief.

"Oh, would you mind if Kol came along, love?" she mocked out the hybrid's accent. "Of course not, Klaus. The more the merrier." She scoffed. "Seriously..."

* * *

Since it was only three blocks and three avenues away, they walked through Times Square, first. Lights lit up the entirety of 42nd Street between Broadway and 8th. Police sirens and car horns bleated in discord. It was one of the more busy areas of the city, due to the many attractions. Caroline took the time to marvel at all of the life around her, walking up the avenue. Here was one area where people moved slowly and actually strolled as they walked. Klaus chalked it up to an infestation of tourists. Kol was grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

All along the curbs were vendors selling things like cashmere scarves for $5 apiece, handmade jewelry, photographs of New York City skylines or famous sights and people. Twice they'd been offered a caricature drawing and Caroline'd already received four pamphlets plugging comedy shows from street promoters. She counted three "Nuts 4 Nuts" stands as they walked and was surprised by the trucks of fresh fruit and smoothies. But what really caught her eye was the table layered with handbags. Klaus had to yank her wrist to get her away from the overly friendly knockoff seller. All of the vendors, as a matter of fact, were overzealous. Everyone in Times Square wanted to sell you something.

While stopped at an intersection, Caroline glimpsed down both sides of the street, seeing what else the city had to offer. Off to one side of the street was a mass of red bleachers which people were strewn all over. The skyscrapers that loomed overhead were beaming with enormous TV screens looping TV show and product advertisements. Down the other way, She saw two theatres across from each other – "Mary Poppins" posters plastered one while the other had one giant framed photo of "Spiderman the Musical". Looking upward, she saw several giant posters advertising shows like "Phantom of the Opera" and "Rock of Ages". She briefly wondered what Klaus would say if she asked to go to a broadway production, and then the light turned green. Up ahead were the _Hard Rock Cafe_ and _Planet Hollywood, _but they had stopped in front of a wall of glass. The signs above the door were vague with letters and numbers in different colored circles. It didn't look like the friendliest place, so naturally that was where they were headed. Klaus held the door for her and followed after, Kol on his trail.

"What's this?" she asked, as she followed him toward a set of stairs.

"Subway station," he informed her. "We're taking a little trip."

Excited, yet slightly apprehensive, she followed the Originals down the stairs. Immediately she was swamped by masses of commuters shoving her into the wall as they brushed past with haste. When she reached the bottom, a hot breeze swept past her and she caught a big waft of murky sewage smell. Subways were not as glamourous as the movies made them seem. A line of turnstiles clicked as people slid in and out of them, swiping yellow and white cards in the reader as they went. Above them was an elongated black sign hanging from the ceiling that read 42ND STREET – TIMES SQUARE - (A) (C) (1) (2) (3) (N) (R) (Q) (W). Arrows pointed which way to take to reach the numbered or lettered train but they seemed to lead in directions that didn't exist. Caroline felt her eyebrows falling tightly downward. How the heck did you you even decipher that?

She turned to ask Klaus but he was nowhere to be seen. Her heart fluttered with panic while people grunted in annoyance at her obliviously standing in the middle of the platform. A hand grabbed hers suddenly and she jumped, ripping it away from her assailant.

"It's just me," a familiar voice called. And her hand was grabbed again. This time she let herself be pulled until she nearly stumbled into Klaus. "You're going to anger a lot of people just standing there like that."

Her eyes wandered frantically. "How do you even know how to get around?"

"I'll show you."

He led her to the turnstiles beneath the 42ND STREET sign, Kol in front of him. She'd noticed all of the New Yorkers were sliding yellow Metrocards through the metal slot that beeped when paid to signal them to walk through. But Kol walked through the turnstile with ease, his inhuman force making the gears inside click a few more times than the rest. She shouldn't have been surprised when Klaus followed suit. When she looked up and saw them watching and waiting, she guessed she was supposed to do the same. A thick Bronx accent urged her to "Move!" from behind. She sucked in a breath of air and forced herself forward. It was only a minor crime, she reassured herself. Regardless of that fact, a tiny thrill surged through her, making her smile.

"One small tax for mankind," Klaus teased once she'd made it through.

"One huge leap for Caroline Forbes," she finished.

He grinned. "You're a natural rebel."

"Which way do we go?" she abruptly changed the subject.

"Uptown. We want to take either the (A) or (C) train to 81st street – those are the ones in blue."

"What's on 81st Street?"

He cast a sideways glance at her with a secretive smile. "Patience, love. One adventure at a time."

She smiled and continued following him down the underground pathway. Kol was a few paces ahead of them, enthralled by the people around him. _Probably sizing up his next victim, _she thought dully. She began wondering if there was more to Kol than met the eye. So far, he was just a hinderance. Though, he kept reminding Klaus of his heritage. Something about it seemed spiteful, but Kol didn't really seem one to hold grudges. Was there true beef between them or just a strange sibling rivalry? Maybe time would tell.

As they walked down the stairs, a light acoustic melody filled Caroline's ears. A long platform stretched outward, blue painted columns scattered randomly on either side. The tracks were at least five feet below, to the left and right of the platform, the right having four parallel sets of tracks with dividers in between. New signs dropped down from above with more cryptic directions. (A) EXPRESS - 205th street UPTOWN? (C) LOCAL - 50th street UPTOWN? What did it _mean_?

Ignoring it for now, Caroline focused on trying to find where the haunting music was coming from. She finally spotted a petite Asian woman across the tracks on the opposite platform. It looked like she was playing something similar to a clavichord but there were no keys to it. Instead she was plucking the strings, her body jerking with each pluck. The woman's eyes remained closed the whole time she was immersed in her sounds were pitched and droning but it was tragically beautiful.

Klaus suddenly put a hand on her forearm, snapping Caroline out of her musical trance. He nodded his head, signaling to keep moving. As they walked past groups of people waiting idly by for the train to pull up, another sound caught her attention. It was deeper and more light hearted. She found the source almost instantly - what looked like the inside of the rim of a tire, only bigger, stood on only two wooden legs. A miniature suitcase sat in front of it with a few crumpled bills and coins inside it. A tall dark cocoa man was drumming the round metal with two felt tip sticks, but the sounds that came out resembled a xylophone. His dreadlocks bounced as he swayed his hips to his music. When he looked up and saw Caroline, a contrasting white smile beamed out. She smiled back, finding herself suddenly upbeat.

"It's like a whole different world down here," she murmured into Klaus' shoulder.

"The acoustics are what attract a lot of musicians. You can't get the same quality of sound above ground."

"Yeah, but they're _really _talented."

"That's not talent, love," he said with a winsome smile. "That's desperation. It's their last hope at getting by."

Caroline pursed her lips in a frown. "You don't always have to be so negative, you know."

"It's the truth," he argued. "Ask them yourself." He gestured to a homeless man in torn clothes sleeping along the benches and teased, "At least this one has accepted his fate."

Caroline stifled a laugh. "It's not funny, it's sad."

He smirked. "Just because you don't want to hear it, doesn't make it any less true, love."

"It smells like bowels down here," Kol reappeared out of the crowd, crinkling his nose. "Why didn't we just run?"

"I wanted Caroline to experience the subway at least once," Klaus explained.

"In the midst of rush hour?" Kol gave him a pointed look. "Not your brightest moment."

"What would you have me do, Kol? See to it that everything we do is suited to your fancy?"

"Yes. It'd be so much simpler, I'll tell you that."

"Contrary to your delusions, the world does not revolve around you."

"Oh it does. You've just slipped out of orbit. But I can fix that." He smiled a menacing smile as he cracked his knuckles.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "I'm about two seconds away from pushing you onto the tracks."

"As if I can't get back up?" Kol laughed.

As they continued bickering, Caroline watched with intrigue as people unconsciously took turns glancing down the tracks. Her eyebrows knit, wondering what or if they could see. She slowly walked toward the edge and leaned over in the slightest to take a glimpse. The tracks were littered with garbage and small puddles of muddy water. A rat scurried through the slabs and disappeared beneath the platform. In the distance she saw a small light gleaming in the darkness. It grew in size as it neared. Her vampire hearing picked up on wheels grinding against the track.

As the light streamed toward her a strong breeze whooshed, sending her wavering off balance. Just as the subway screeched through the tunnel, Caroline felt her body falling forward. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back as the first cab of the train zipped by. A fast beating pulse was thundering through her body, and it wasn't hers. She felt Klaus' heartbeat against her back, but when she turned her head to face him, his face was neutral. There was only panic in his eyes.

"One turnstile jump and you're a loose cannon," he teased. His eyes slid to the floor beneath them. "The yellow area you're standing in is a preliminary for how far back you should stand from the ledge."

"I just wanted to see what everyone was looking at," she admitted sheepishly.

"They were looking for the train. That long silver tube before us that ships people back and forth?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Thank you captain obvious."

The subway finally came to a halt with a loud, deafening screech. Caroline winced at the frequency of the pitch. The doors slid open, pouring out masses of passengers. Just as quickly as the cars emptied, they were refilled. Kol managed to use his speed to get one of the bright orange plastic seats, but Klaus and Caroline were left to stand. Following Klaus' example, she tentatively took hold of the metal pole that extended from ceiling to floor. Three other hands joined theirs as other riders surrounded them. Caroline's eyes darted with anticipation. She knew Klaus was getting a kick out of her franticness, but ignored it.

As the car moved swiftly, Caroline's balance was lost and she fell forward into Klaus' chest. She looked up with wide eyes and their noses grazed, but he was grinning dangerously. He slid his arm around her waist, holding her protectively as she clutched the metal pole just beneath his hand. The ride was increasingly bumpy and swerved, and she felt her body tumbling harder into his against her will several times. When the train came to its first stop, the force of the brakes sent Caroline's full weight firmly in Klaus. Their heartbeats collided, sending a shiver down her spine. Subway rides were probably not supposed to be this enthralling. She only hoped no one noticed.

* * *

When the subway finally stopped at the 81st Street station, Caroline let out a long breath of relief. Being forced in such close proximity with Klaus for so long was doing things to her. Things she couldn't exactly keep a handle on when she could feel how happy he was to be so near. Once the doors slid open, she stepped out first, glad to see this platform was a little cheerier than the last. The white tiled walls were embedded with colorful mosaics of dinosaurs and mammoths, leading all the way to the exit staircase. A sign, she noticed, pointed up the stairs with the words "Museum of Natural History". So was that where they were going? She turned to wait with Klaus for Kol to catch up to them. He nodded as he walked up but his eyes followed the redhead he had been sitting next to during the ride.

Caroline huffed as they began their ascent out of the underground. "Okay, so while the subway is definitely an..._interesting _experience, you mind telling me why we had to take it in the first place? _Where _are we going?"

"You'll find out in about two minutes," Klaus assured her.

She stopped in the middle of the staircase, gaping up at him. "You can't just tell me?"

But he just kept walking, silently. She trudged on after him, annoyed that he loved to keep her in the dark. When they finally emerged back into daylight, Caroline inhaled the fresh air deeply. They walked out onto the street corner and Klaus gestured down the block. She leaned past his shoulder and saw a sign with an entrance to Central Park. Her eyes flicked back to him with a small smile.

"That's your big unveil? Central Park?"

"Keep an open mind, love. It's a big park. You never know what you might stumble upon."

Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at the excitement in his eyes. "_Okay_. We'll go and take a walk in the park."

* * *

Halfway into the park, Kol mentioned something about a sheep meadow and disappeared. Caroline later learned that "Sheep's Meadow" was a section of the park. Klaus explained that it was a "rather large field preserved mostly for stoners and yoga classes". While bicycles and runners passed them by, they strolled through the paved pathway, side by side but not touching.

Klaus gazed outward, in revered silence, at the view of a lake peeking through the trees. He was glad Kol had vanished, sparing them his cutting remarks and giving him some privacy with Caroline. They might have been together on a daily basis, now, but alone time was a miracle with his siblings around. He liked to be able to share her new experiences, relishing that childlike awe in her eyes. But since the subway, he found his thoughts meandering down darker paths. Their bodies were melded together for little more than ten minutes. His vampiric urge was to take her right there on the train, but his conscience, for whatever reason, told him she would not approve. And the sudden need for her approval was really beginning to wear on him. It was never a personality trait of his. If anything, everyone else should be desperate for _his _approval. Not the other way around.

"You'd never think a city like this would have so much nature," she interrupted his thoughts.

"Even a concrete jungle has its soft spots." As the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. Surely she wouldn't overanalyze that to mean something it didn't. Then again, she was woman.

"But I bet this is like the only green you'll ever see in Manhattan, right?" she teased.

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "For the most part," he answered distractedly. His paranoia beginning to subside, he chose instead to focus on the parts of his brain that weren't on the verge of combustion. "But it does extend about forty blocks or so. There are so many sections of the park - Sheep's Meadow, the Shakespeare Garden, the Ramble, Bethesda...You could walk the entire park one day and still never find the same thing."

"I take it you have?"

"Many times. But then, I know where to look."

He led her up the path to where a mass of people were loitering in spread out groups. A long beige terrace extended across, overlooking the lake and a red cobblestone promenade. An enormous round fountain was the centerpiece with an angelic statue pouring water into the pool below it.

"This is my favorite area of Central Park," Klaus told her. "The Bethesda Terrace."

"Bethesda?" she repeated, lacking the fluency and flair Klaus put in the word.

"_Now there is at Jerusalem by the sheep market a pool, which is called Bethesda. Whoever then first after the troubling of the waters stepped in was made whole of whatsoever disease he had._" He quoted. "Named from a verse from the Gospel of St. John. It's a description of an angel blessing the Pool of Bethesda, giving it healing powers. How it relates to Central Park, however, is through the Croton Aqueduct, opened in 1842. It was the first dependable supply of pure water to the city." He pointed, sweeping the air with a curve of his hand. "See how she carries a lily in one hand, to represent purity, and with the other she blesses the water below." He shrugged, nonchalantly, at his rambling of knowledge. "It's the one vista that's had the least amount of change over the last two centuries." Then he flashed her a sideways smile. "But the real treat is below us."

He led her down the wide stairs to where there was a hidden passage with three archways at the entrance. A mexican man sat with a guitarrón, casually strumming in the shadows. The whine of the strings echoed through the tunnel giving the air a whimsical yet dark undertone. Walking in, she could see why this was his favorite place in the park. The underpass was lined with aging, somewhat decrepit murals. The dim fade of daylight gave it a more sullen, gritty ambiance but it didn't take away from the splendor. Separated by sandstone columns, each panel was a different design, its brother just across the way. One was a faded grey angel, shrouded by a beige backdrop. Another was more simplistic with blue diamonds and red embellishments in between, bordered by deep forest green rectangles. There were even panels set into the ceiling with medieval looking designs. Combined with the sandstone, it looked like a cathedral.

"It kind of reminds me of the Sistine Chapel," Caroline commented softly, but her voice still echoed through the tunnel.

Klaus tutted. "There's no comparison to that masterpiece. For one thing, there are no religious imageries here. It's all secular. And the ceiling is entirely done in ceramics, made of individual colored clays pressed and fired into the tile to form the design. Michaelangelo's work completely surpasses it."

"Easy, art boy," she laughed. "I just said it reminds me of it."

"Apples and oranges, love," he said with a roguish grin. "It's the architectural sculptures you should really pay heed to." He drew her back out of the tunnel to the side of the staircase and gestured upward at the sandstone carvings. "The architects wanted nature to be first and foremost in the design of the terrace so they weaved in iconic themes of seasons and times of day. It was all done back in the 1800s where masonry was almost an art form." He walked around to one of the pillars at the base of the railing of the staircase and pointed out more sculpt work. "You would never notice just by walking by all of the intricate details of the foliage or the different species of birds on the vines. It's actually quite amazing."

She stared at him, smiling as he explained. He looked down with an apologetic smile. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"No!" she quickly protested. "I'm actually enjoying watching you get all into it. It's...a different side to you." She smiled, playfully. "I like it."

He stared at her for a moment, then glanced away licking his lips, not sure how to take the compliment. Instead, his directed with his eyes toward the fountain. They sauntered over to it and Caroline peered up at the statue, smiling.

"The Angel of Waters," Klaus said.

A bronze female winged angel touched down upon the top of the fountain where the water spouted and cascaded into an upper basin and into the surrounding pool. Caroline cast him a sideways glance.

"Is it a wishing fountain?"

"No. Although you can see there are a few attempts." He nodded his head toward the base where pennies, nickels and dimes gleamed in the reflections.

They continued walking past the fountain to the edge of the cobblestone where a large lake bordered. On the far right, in the distance, there was a boathouse, explaining the row boats floating by. Some were rowed by fathers taking their children out for a ride. Others were inhabited by couples, old and young, just out for a romantic stroll along the water. Klaus watched Caroline looking out at the view. When she glanced over at him again, he had a question in his eyes.

Caroline pursed her smiling lips. "No," she widened her eyes for emphasis.

He smiled gracefully, accepting defeat. "Better a gondola in Italy."

Caroline shook her head in a "yes, I know you're worldly" kind of way and continued walking along the water to where the path started again. Klaus followed and as he reached her side again, their arms brushed and his hand inadvertently slipped around hers, taking them both by surprise. She glanced down at their cupped hands, then back at him. On the surface, he let his face remain calm, as if it were all part of his master plan. He wouldn't let her see the panic setting in, even though she could probably feel his pulse jumping in her palm. Truth be told, his hand felt weird where it was and he partially felt the need to withdraw it, but there was a stronger urge not to let go. _  
_

"If we go this way," he pointed right, trying to deviate, "we could stop by Strawberry Fields. Or, we could circle back and try to find Kol."

"Is it really a field of Strawberries?"

He hung his head in laughter, charmed by the innocence of her question. "No. Contrary to popular belief. It's a memorial of sorts to John Lennon."

In a daring gesture, she squeezed his hand and smiled. "Lead the way."

Klaus' smile wavered at her acknowledgement. For a second he felt his lungs close and his blood ran hot. As they continued walking, he stayed silent, wrapped in the confusion just one hand squeeze brought on.

* * *

As nightfall quickly approached, the trio of hybrid and vampires regrouped and headed for their temporary home. Kol waltzed into the penthouse first, stopped in his tracks by Rebekah blurring into the room. Caroline and Klaus paused right behind him.

"And where have you three been?" Rebekah asked.

Kol began to circle his sister, accusingly. "I think the question is, where are _you _going in that slinky little dress?"

She was wearing a short backless black dress that draped down to mid-thigh level and shiny black stilettos. Her hair cascaded in waves around her shoulders.

Rebekah raised her head, defiantly. "I'm going down to the Bar. One of our neighbors has invited me for a drink."

"What's his name?" Klaus peered, skeptically.

"Dmitry."

"What does he do?"

"I don't _know_. We didn't get that far into the conversation." She crossed her arms and held her head up, proudly. "He complimented my appearance and asked me to join him in a drink. Now, can I go?"

"Just as soon as you tell me what room he's staying in."

"None of your business. You are _not _going to ruin this for me, Nik."

"Kol, go with her."

Kol cocked an incredulous eyebrow. "And what if I had other plans?"

"Do you?"

"Of course not."

"Then go keep an eye on our baby sister and her gentleman caller."

"I do not need a babysitter!" Rebekah whined.

"I'm not asking him to watch _you, _Rebekah. I'm asking him to watch _Dmitry_."

She grunted in defeat. "If you come anywhere near us, Kol, I swear - "

"Relax, Bek. I'll keep my distance." Kol popped the collar of his shirt with a grin. "There's a gorgeous bartender down there just dying to meet me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Winterlilies**- Your English is fine, lovey. No worries. And thanks for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Germany, wow! :)

**ChiVaLa**- :) Thank you! I don't particularly like having Klaus out of character either. I try to write to the best of my knowledge what he would say, do, think, and how he would do it all. I really strive to stay in character.

**Lily94** - Central Park is my favorite place in the city, as you can probably imagine. I always wanted a sexy encounter on the subway. :P

**LadyKlaus**- Well, half of it was research and half of it was sitting there trying to envision all of the times I walked through the Bethesda Terrace. When I said Klaus and I had a bonding moment last chapter, it was in the Bethesda. It's my favorite place in the park. Very cultural, artsy, and breathtaking. So his passion for it, was probably really my passion. But I really truly think he would appreciate all of the artistic details there as well.

**ummIDK**- Awww. I get the school girl eeps when I get your reviews too! ;)

**Dutch Fan**- Haha! Good! Then I'm doing a good job of describing it. Woo!

**Irish Angell**- Oh I'd love to see it on screen too! Spinoff? Yesplz. Let's write a letter! Dear Julie Plec... :P

**GravityOnEarth**- Awww. All your words are so kind. Thank you so much!

**tetisheri**- Heyyy. Welcome out of the darkness of lurkville. :P Hehe. His antsiness, right? I wish they'd show more of it on the show.

**AngieMarieMoore**- I KNOW RIGHT!? I swear to god my jaw dropped when she said she agreed to the date. Like, wait, what? Did I write that episode? Next thing you know, he'll be telling her the tragic tale of Henrik's death. (Okay, but if that actually happens I'm calling Julie Plec out.) As for Tatia, I'm still figuring that out myself. I have a few ideas up my sleeve, though. ;)

**ilovetvd** - lol Oh no! I didn't mean to deglamorize subways. If you come to the city, you should at least experience it. It's easier/cheaper than cabs. The hand holding thing... I kind of touched upon that in this a little. But it's different than the groping and sexual touching. Because it's so innocent and it's not in the context of him just wanting to touch her and have sex with her. It's more intimate than that. You just can't have meaningless hand-holding like you have meaningless sex. I found this somewhere: "Holding the hand of another human being will humanize them - and will probably humanize you in the process too." Interesting when applied to Klaroline, hmm?

**MissTerie** - Uh oh. You're scatter brained again. We know what this means. :P Just kidding. Glad you enjoyed! xox

**a pretty little liar** - Saved you for last cause I'm pretty sure this is going to be the longest response... "BETTER THAN CANON"? :O :O You flatter me, sir! I mean, miss. :P You nailed the hand holding right on the head with what I was trying to do, as you can see in my response to 'ilovetvd' above. It's a big deal. Bigger than the sex they haven't had yet. In regards to the place that he chose, it's partially both - to showcase his knowledge and to try to impress her, but also to bring her into something that he himself loves and wanting her to take part in that. (It's also partially that it's MY favorite place in the park, but shh.) Now Kol. See, sometimes as a writer, you get these characters that are just supposed to be secondary, or less. Just to help the story move along or be comic relief, and that's what I thought Kol was. But he keeps nudging me in the shoulder telling me he has more to say. I'm still trying to get it out of him. But I feel like we're taking steps closer to it. Did that even make sense? ;P Talking about Jomo and euphemisms and dimples - btw, why did my mind not go straight to the ones in his face and to other places? lol! Haha he's always saving her. I'm getting sick of the redundancy of it but it keeps flowing out of my fingers against my will. He just makes a sexy savior. ...Oh lord, images. Oh! Also, I DO have a tumblr. Same name on there as it is on here, without the space. Feel free to spam me with gifs of emotions. (And I'm sure this chapter will give you LOTS.) But does that mean I won't get your novels to read on here anymore? :'(

* * *

_Something something, best readers in all the land. Something something, love you all. Something something, thanks.  
(Sorry it's nearly 4AM. I lack creativity.)_

_Oh Em Gee. Who besides me did NOT expect all that Klaroline in last week's episode?! Best pre-Thanksgiving treat ever. I'm still fangirling. Hehee._

_I was going to hold this chapter hostage a few more days and post it on Thursday since there is no TVD episode this week. But I started working on a little treat for that in its stead (that I HOPE I can get done by then, if not, the weekend) so I'm giving this up early._

_I can't believe I actually researched how often Klaus wears belts. It was fun though... ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Once Kol and Rebekah had fled the scene, Klaus and Caroline had gone their separate ways for the time being – Klaus to his bedroom, Caroline to her suite. She'd wanted to relax and unwind after an overabundant day of events. Shopping, Times Square, riding the subway, walking Central Park, and hand holding. It was the latter that was really was taking a toll.

In high school, when a guy and girl were seen holding hands, it meant they were "going out". Or, at the very least, wanted to go out with each other. But with Klaus, it didn't seem quite so black and white. Something told her the action had a completely separate and likely misconstrued meaning than was the norm. While there had been a certain amount of physical intimacy between them before, hand holding was on a different level. It meant progress. It meant, "I want to be closer to you, and I want you to know that". It also meant, "I don't want to let you go, you're mine." Or, at least, that was probably some shade of how he'd view it. That Klaus had done it at all was a miracle. But judging by the look of fear he'd had on, it wasn't intentional. Why did the tiniest things intimidate him so much? Poor Original. Never felt loved or felt he deserved to be. What made him so guarded? She was determined to find out, one way or the other.

After about an hour and a half of unwrapping chocolate truffles from the candy dish and browsing the services of the hotel's spa pamphlet she would later ask Rebekah's opinion of, Caroline finally grew restless. Rebekah and Kol had not yet returned. The date with the mysterious Dmitry must have been going well. Curious as to what Klaus was up to, being so quiet and all, she rolled herself off of the couch to find out, disregarding the truffle wrappers as they fell off her stomach to the rug.

A soft string melody was humming from somewhere unseen as she walked out into the dining area. She walked past the kitchen toward the living room and found her tortured artist at work. The easel before him was filled with dark colors as the unfinished painting from two days ago became a nighttime cityscape. She stood in the doorway, watching his arm arching as he slid the paintbrush along the easel, with swift brushstrokes, adding navy hues to the painted night sky. The muscles in his back rippled with each movement. She smiled as she watched him completely submerged in his passion. Paint stained his sleeves and knuckles. He stopped and stared in contemplation at his work.

"What's it going to be?" she broke the silence.

He blinked, back stiffening, but remained gazing at the easel in deep thought. "I was looking out at the skyline last night. The image was so breathtaking, I couldn't get it out of my mind."

His voice was soft and vulnerable. Maybe painting did that to him...

She walked into the room and stopped more than a few feet from him, almost as if she was hesitant to get closer to him in such a fragile state. She began tilting her head to take in the painting. Klaus turned his head away, uncomfortable with her spectating. Painting was always a solitary process. He never liked to show off his work until it was finished. And even then it was antagonizing. She glanced up at him, and back at the work, shaking her head.

"Why didn't you ever do anything with your talent?"

"More and more as years passed by, it became a frivolous idea."

"No time like the present."

"That's a charming thought, but at this point, it's really more of a hobby."

She shrugged, her hands dropping against her thighs. "Well, at least you're good at _something_. The only talent _I _have is leading a squad of cheerleaders or heading off stupid school dances."

"You have plenty of talent in manipulating people to do what you want," he pointed out, playfully. "When you want to."

She narrowed and rolled her eyes. "That's not a talent. That's being a control freak. I mean real talent like singing, dancing, _painting_," she gestured to him.

He held the paint brush up in an offering. "Have you ever tried?"

She shook her head as he walked over. "I can't even draw a stick figure."

"Here." He picked up her hand and pressed the brush between her fingers. "It's not hard."

Together, they walked to the easel. Klaus moved around to her dominant side and lifted her arm gently by the elbow, bending it so that it was poised at the canvas. His hand skimmed down her arm until his fingers were overlapping hers.

"You just have to let the brush guide you," he whispered against her neck. "Feel where it wants to take you."

Slowly, he began to move her hand, gliding the paintbrush up and outward, painting a streak of white across the canvas. After a few repeats of the process, Klaus led her hand down to dip the brush into the black paint this time, blending it with the white streaks she'd painted before. As she glanced down at it, she noticed the streaks had become glimmers of moonlight reflecting off of the Hudson River behind all the buildings. Caroline let out a short breath, amazed. She raised her eyes over her shoulder, meeting his intense gaze. His lips parted as his eyes slipped down to her mouth. For a moment she felt herself swaying towards him before her stomach clenched. She swallowed, turning back to the canvas.

"I don't want to ruin it," she whispered, holding the brush up to him.

As he reached for it, he purposely slid his fingers tantalizingly down her arm and the brush slipped from her grasp. Flushing, she reached down to retrieve it, not realizing Klaus had too. He was bent enough so that as she rose, the brush accidentally stroked his cheek. He blinked wide, startled eyes. Caroline's hand flew to her mouth. She pressed her palm hard into her lips, trying to stifle her laughter. Klaus was straining to keep his face stolid, but his dimples betrayed him.

Caroline's eyes shone with humor. "I am _so _sorry," she managed to get out of her trembling lips while handing him back his paintbrush.

His eyes narrowed in amusement. "I don't think you are."

"I am!" she laughed. "I swear, I didn't – "

But she was cut off by a bristled sensation slashing across her own cheek. Her jaw dropped in awe.

"You did _not_ just get paint on my face."

Klaus was grinning. "And what exactly do you intend to do about it, love?"

Her eyes sparkling with mischief, she grabbed one of the opened tubes of paint from the easel, holding it up vengefully. Klaus' face turned wary and he held his hands before him.

"Before you go to extremes - "

But she'd already squeezed the tube, smearing red paint across his chest with her free hand. He grabbed her wrist as she flailed in laughter, attacking him with the paint tube. In retaliation, he brushed the paintbrush over her cheeks and forehead until it had run out of black paint, then dropped the brush and zoomed away from her to rearm himself with the tube of black paint. When he turned around, she was there, half a tube still aimed at him.

"Drop the paint, and nobody gets hurt," she teasingly offered an ultimatum.

"Brave. Threatening me like that. You know where that gets you, don't you?"

She blinked, not backing down. He blurred out of sight, leaving her glancing around suspiciously. She gasped loudly as she felt a cold, wetness on the top of her head and nearly knocked him backward when he began slathering it into her scalp.

"My hair?! Seriously?!"

In a mockingly angry fit, she thrust herself into him squeezing the tube of red with a vengeance. He laughed, backing away, while she mashed the paint in his face, on his head, and all over the front of his shirt. She had him backed into a corner when he'd wrestled the tube out of her grasp and threw it to the floor. He dropped his, as well, freeing his hands to hold both her wrists against his chest. She stared up at him, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"You look like you just went on the biggest feeding frenzy," she laughed breathlessly at the red faced hybrid.

He let out a short laugh. "You look like you've been playing with turpentine." He nodded, exaggeratedly. "It's a good look for you."

"Oh, yeah," she mocked. "I _always_ wanted black hair." She laughed, elbowing him in the stomach.

He grinned. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up."

He released his hold on her and she began trying to tame her painted curls as they walked. When they reached the door to his bathroom, he stepped aside and nodded for her to enter.

"Ladies first."

It was a darker and much larger replica of the bathroom in her own suite. Double vanity, jacuzzi tub, enormous cubicle shower and all. Klaus walked around her to the second sink and turned it on, then began to analyze his reflection. Caroline took her place next to him in front of the other sink and turned both faucets. She raised her eyebrows at her blackened face and giggled.

"Wow..."

"I don't think you've ever looked better," he taunted her reflection.

She shot him a threatening glance and splashed the water from her faucet in his direction. He held up his hands to block it and cocked his head at her in surprise.

"You really want to start that up again after what just happened?"

She shook her head laughing, and rinsed her hands while she gazed at her own reflection. "I still can't believe you got it in my _hair_."

"I think you could pull of black hair. It'd be a more exotic look."

She laughed. "It better come out."

After soaking a washcloth in the warm water, she turned the faucet off. She then climbed onto the countertop, positioning herself diagonally so she could get a closer look as she scrubbed the black paint from her face. Klaus smirked at the cuteness of her mannerisms, then shut the water on his sink and began to pull his shirt over his head. Caroline's eyes glided across the reflection of the mirror, watching as he threw the shirt to the floor and went to the shower to turn on the water. She noticed, as he turned back around, the red paint had seeped through his shirt to his chest and couldn't help but smile at her handiwork.

"That's the last time I ever let you paint," he teased, glancing at his body.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she taunted, a flirtatious undertone to her words.

Klaus arched an eyebrow. "You want to paint again?"

"Well, as long as I have _you_ as a canvas," she joked. Her eyes widened with embarrassment when she realized the innuendo attached to her joke. She opened her mouth to retract it but Klaus was quicker.

"Now who's making promises they can't keep?"

She flushed, biting her lip to keep from smiling but it came out with a short laugh. Her gaze flicked to his blue eyes staring back from his reflection. "Anyone ever tell you you're a real charmer?"

A slow smile spread over his lips. "Comes with experience, love."

Finished with cleaning her face, Caroline turned her body around on the counter so she was fully facing forward and untucked her legs, letting them dangle over the edge. She dropped the washcloth into the sink with a small huff and looked back at Klaus. With one single blink his guard had dropped and his expression changed. There was a hunger in his eyes that wasn't there two seconds ago. Her lips pressed into a thin line and her feet began to swing very slightly as she contemplated every inch of his body. Steam had begun rolling out of the shower and fogging up the bathroom, giving his body a slight glisten and accentuating every spot of definition. He began to walk toward her and her eyes immediately flew back up to his. The nearer he got, the faster her heart pumped.

"You missed a spot," he whispered.

They were four simple words but they slithered down her spine with euphemism. When he was close enough, he cupped her face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe the leftover paint from her temple, his eyes watching her tentatively. Her focus was on his lips, full and parted and so devastatingly close to hers. Experience told her they tasted divine and that he was skilled in the art form of liplock. Tired of fighting it, she succumbed to her lust and scooted forward letting her lips gently brush against his. Momentarily surprised by her boldness, Klaus covered it up with grace as he kissed her back sensually slow, savoring the taste of her mouth. He laced his fingers into her hair, pulling her neck closer to him as the kiss heightened. Caroline's throat let out a small whimper into his mouth as he dove his tongue between her lips and ran the tip teasingly along the roof of her mouth. Her hands found their way to his face and up around his head, her nails scraping against his scalp.

He pulled back from the sharp sensation, panting, eyes swimming with darkness. Ideas floated through his head and he wondered what she would do if he acted on them. Rejection was standard, and he was used to that by now. _Worth a shot_. He lifted her shirt over her head, revealing smears of black paint standing out against her milky complexion. He looked her body over until his eyes mets hers again with a dangerous glint, waiting for her to make her next move. She bit down on her lip, smiling deviously as she tucked three fingers into the front of his jeans and pulled him closer. He caught himself by pressing his palms into the edge of the counter and looked down in amazement to watch as she eagerly started unbuckling his belt and undoing the buttons. She grinned up at him as she shoved the jeans down his legs as far as she could reach and let his legs do the rest. _Game on, love._

In nothing but his skin-tight boxer briefs, Klaus smirked at her playfully, as he grabbed her behind and pushed her body closer to his so that her knees were on either side of him. She pushed herself up off the counter so he could yank her skinny jeans down from her hips. He began rolling them down her legs, lowering himself with them while he tugged them over her feet. He grazed his lips along her shins, all the way back up to her thighs, keeping his eyes intently on hers all the while. Caroline gripped the edge of the counter as goosebumps ran over her whole body. His lips traveled playfully inward and skipped over the one spot she wanted them most, then up to her navel and following the path until they found her mouth again.

Caroline slinked forward off the counter without breaking the kiss and let her body slide down the front of his so they were chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis. She took a few steps forward, forcing him to walk backwards until they'd hit the wall of the shower. Caroline broke the kiss to give him a minx-like grin, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water with her. He stared at her, amused and afraid, as her hair began to soak. Blackened water trickled over her chest and down her body, his eyes following their every trail. She pulled him beneath the spray and against her wet body, placing his hands upon her waist. Her eyes wandered down to his now drenched boxer-briefs and the wet hardening bulge straining to be freed, and she began to finger the elastic. Klaus wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her fingers away carefully. She looked back up at him, coyly.

"This isn't exactly taking things slow," he pointed out with a tiny grin.

She began shaking her head, laughing. "I don't care. Right now," her voice softened, "this is all I want."

His eyes lowered as her fingers traced his wet lips. He inhaled, long and slow, and took the tip of her fingers into his mouth, sucking the warm water from them. _Right now... _As he let them slide out he bit down, gently grazing his teeth along her skin. _What about later? _Her hand slipped from his grasp and she slid them both up his neck to his face. He hungrily pulled her by the hips against his body.

"You're not just teasing me, are you?" he asked, his voice thick with need. She met his eyes, shaking her head. "Because that would be a very cruel thing to do."

She blinked and her expression turned coquettish. "You haven't seen cruel."

"Love, I _invented_ cruel," he snarled.

He drew her lips to his again in a rough, possessive kiss, letting any lingering doubts dissipate. Klaus' hands slithered up her body, unhooking her bra from the back. She let go of him to shrug it off and let it drop to the shower floor. He took in the sight of her breasts with a sinister delight, glancing up at her from beneath lowered brows. With a growl, he used vampire agility to thrust her backward and pushed himself completely into her, flattening her back against the glass wall. Red paint smeared from his chest to hers and turned her flesh pink. His hands played with her breasts as he began kissing and sucking on her neck. Caroline arched, the feel of his hands on her bare skin making her body writhe. Her eyes fluttered closed and she inhaled sharply as his hands slid lower down her body, caressing the front of her panties. He made his way down to her chest with his mouth, tongue gliding in all the right motions.

"Klaus," she said between breaths as his fingers danced between her legs over and over. "Klaus, please, I – " She was cut off, gasping in pleasure as his teeth clenched around her nipple. Her pleas became breathless whispers falling on deaf ears as his fingers and mouth worked in tandem on separate parts of her body. She finally gripped a handful of hair and tore his face from her chest, letting her head fall back against the shower wall in a sigh.

"Please," her voice trembled with need.

He smirked snidely in satisfaction, still not removing his fingers. "You have no idea how much I enjoy seeing you beg, love."

Her eyes snapped open in a glare. With inhuman speed, she pushed him backward under the water until he was the one against the wall, her palms pressed against his chest. He stared at her, open mouthed, eyes wide. She let one of her hands slide down his slippery chest until she wrapped her fingers around the length of him. A little surprised hiss escaped him and then a moan. He grabbed her wrist again in warning.

"What are you doing?" his voice was coarse.

"Returning the favor," she murmured seductively with a gentle tug.

The sensation hardened him even more, ripping another moan from his lips. He let go of her hand, groaning while her hand worked its way up and down his shaft. The soaked fabric of his boxer-briefs was constricting so she pulled the elastic and in one swift movement tore them down the center so they peeled right off. Klaus laughed at her display.

"That's one way to do it."

She took hold of him again, moving her hand slowly and lightly up and down. He clenched his jaw, breathing heavily and unsteadily through his nose as she worked. She glanced up briefly, taking pleasure in his unraveling as she stroked him, squeezing on her way down, twisting on her way up. His breathing was ragged as her fingers massaged the tip and he felt himself begin to buck. He suddenly gripped her forearms iron tight and she stopped her movements.

"Caroline," he managed to get out. His eyes were lazily alight with humor. "You are a goddess but if you don't stop I'm going to go right now and I'd really prefer to be within you for that."

The abruptness of his words caught her so off-guard that she let go without hesitation. He sighed briefly in relief, and in another flash of speed, she was back against the opposite wall. His dangerous grin was back as he regained dominance.

"You're a bloody vixen, love."

Before she could even make a sound of protest, he captured her mouth again in a fiery kiss, lapping at her tongue with his. She clenched her teeth over his lower lip and sucked until he pulled back. He lifted her up so her legs wrapped around him and hooked his fingers into her panties, peeling the slick, wet fabric from her body. One by one, she slid her legs out of them until they were both nothing but skin against skin. He held her backside and gently, he eased himself into her, filling her up completely. He pulled back just as slowly, relishing the lewd mixture of pleasure and agony on her face. With a frustrated grunt, she pushed herself forward, stopping him in his movements.

"I'm a vampire, Klaus. I'm not gonna break," she pleaded.

Taking pity, he kissed her again, passionate and loving, and smiled against her lips. "I love that you're so eager, but I'd like to enjoy this."

With that he slipped into her swiftly, catching her by surprise. As he slowed his pace once more, Caroline sucked the air in through her teeth with an agonized whimper.

"You're killing me!" she groaned.

He laughed. "Well now we're even, then."

Klaus thrust inside of her again, picking up momentum. Caroline began to move her hips with his, riding the current - up, in, down, up, in, down. With one hard, deep plunge he hit the spot that sent her over the edge. A loud squeal of pleasure trembled out. Her fingers grasped at the walls, longing for something to grab hold of, but they slipped over the droplets, squeaking against the glass. She resorted to holding onto Klaus' shoulders, her nails running in zigzagged paths along his back. Her body slid along the glass in rhythm with his thrusting. As he pushed harder and faster into her, the growing tingling sensation tore high pitched whimpers from her throat. She clenched around him, making him moan and move faster, digging deeper. The steam of the shower wrapped them in a hot cloud of sweat, their bodies gliding over each other, intensifying their closeness. He hit that sweet spot inside of her over and over, her body beginning to spasm. The walls of her body tightened around him as he roughly plunged, again and again. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as an explosion of heat coursed through her body. She drove her hips into him, colliding with his every thrust as she soared over the edge of orgasm with a wordless cry of ecstasy, Klaus following right after.

They stayed glued to the glass, holding onto each other. Caroline's body prickled with numbness. She quivered against his skin, the water a welcome wash of relief in the thicker, wetter mess of their melded bodies. Her eyes slowly opened and she was met with Klaus' gaze. She stared into the dark blue abysses seeing the rawest of emotions he'd ever shown. He blinked, finally, and lowered his head into her shoulder. She carefully unlatched her legs from around him and stood shakily, letting him collapse into her as water poured over them in a mist. Their bodies heaved in synchrony as black and red stained water swirled around their feet, circling the drain.


	7. Chapter 7

**such a twisted logic**- Were you formally someone else or am I going crazy? And hate to burst your bubble dear, but those were words. :P

**sparkle7786**- Haha! Ta da! He held her hand. I didn't even realize that. Cool!

**justine** - Oh but it's not the end, by a long shot. :)

**Winterlilies**- 41 chapters? *scratches head* Jeez, I am a major cockblock. Sorry, Klaus. lol

**Agostina**- I'm not trying to kill you, promise! Funny you mention a Greek beach, as Greece is somewhere I wanted to take them. :)

**flipped**- Aww your review is perfect!

**moon2012**- It's true. I'd love to see Klaus on the show having actual fun with Caroline. Or at least with Stefan. Amiright?!

**GravityOnEarth**- Is lemons like euphemism for sex? If that's the case, how can you not be one for lemons when it comes to Klaus!?

**ilovetvd**- But a bed is so...vanilla. ;)

**Dutch Fan** - lol I'm pretty sure Damon made a remark somewhere along the lines about being sad that they aren't able to procreate. Also, love or lust - that be's the question. ;)

**Lord of Sin**- No, they definitely don't regret it. But there's definitely a few drawbacks from it...

**tetisheri**- I kind of focus more on Klaus' reactions right now. I'll get to Caroline later. :P

**MissTerie**- Ohp. Sorry if it was too detailed. I get carried away writing them. You know, picturing Jomo will do that to a girl.

**SageStoneXOX** - Well. No. Not very T at all. *blush*

**a pretty little liar - **Woman. I love you. Words can't even express how much. And I know I mentioned it in PM, but I shall respond to your epic novel through PM, otherwise this A/N will be endlessly long. U DA BEST! ;)

* * *

_**Hmm...guess I'm going to have to change the story rating to M now, huh? I hope you guys are all reading this so your filters don't keep you from updates!**  
_  
(Even though I said last update that I had a special treat in mind for Thanksgiving, I couldn't see it through in time for the holiday. But it IS still being weaved into the story so you will get it. Just, not on time. Cause I can never be on time. Oh well. Hope everyone who celebrated had a wonderful Thanksgiving!)

_First off, articulating feelings on my own is hard enough. But articulating the feelings of a psychopath is even more strenuous. It's like, the more confused he gets, the more confused I get. It's a little bit poetic, though. I just, uh...wanted you guys to know that._

_Secondly, let me just apologize that this chapter took more than a week to get posted. I can't figure out why but I could not work on this chapter for long periods of time like I usually do. I think I spent like a half hour on it every night, tops. Which, you know, with tumblr and Facebook and Twitter as distractions, doesn't amount to much. Either way, though, a lot more of the story IS already written. Including most of the next chapter. So here is hoping the updates won't be so slow!_

_Lastly, OMGICAN'TWAITTOWATCH4x07TONIGHT!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

While Caroline went through miniature bottle after bottle of hotel shampoo to rid her hair of the remaining black paint, Klaus had excused himself from the shower, opting to be alone. When he reached his room he sat on the bed, towel tightly fastened around his waist with a knot at the hip, and ran a hand through his wet curls. His mental state was on the cusp of combustion. He warily watched the doorway from the bed, waiting for Caroline to emerge and be gone, leaving him alone with his demons. But when he spied her walking out of the shower his adrenaline rushed to the surface again. Water dripped down over her chest, slithering down her sides as she craned her neck to wring her hair out. The steam from the shower poured out to curl around her feet, as she grabbed and wrapped one of the hotel towels around her body, hiding the gold threaded SH emblem beneath the folds.

Exhaustion diminished and every sense returned to his body tingling over his skin with the desire to feel her under his fingertips again. Now that the territory had been properly marked, he didn't just want to let her go. Klaus inhumanly raced over and scooped her into her arms, wrapped in terrycloth, ignoring her giggling protests as he carried her to his room. When he set her down in bed beside him, he watched her eyes thoughtfully search his for a reason for his actions, but there was no sexual hunger for her to see. It was the need for physical closeness that was suddenly overpowering him. And while he didn't understand it, himself, he'd indulge it, just to keep the demons at bay a little longer. As he drew her near, she slid her ankles around his and he was startled by the movement. He wanted her close but didn't expect the same from her. He didn't pull them back from hers though, only let his hand graze her cheek and nestle into her hair as he looked over what was now, presumably, his. They lay like that, in silent reverie where time was meaningless.

* * *

After a half hour of what assumably could constitute as cuddling – Klaus still wasn't exactly holding her but at no point did he cease from touching her, even in the tiniest of grazes - Caroline finally grew restless and the pillow talk began. They chatted mindlessly at first until Caroline's determination and thirst for knowledge settled in. As she lay on her side facing him, Klaus' fingers traced the line of her body, following the curve of her hips up to the arch in her neck and back. When she opened her eyes, they were sparkling with intrigue and her dimples appeared in her amusement. He swallowed hard, bracing himself for the onslaught.

"Okay, okay, okay," Caroline giggled, wriggling away from his fingers to focus. "Um...the 70s."

Klaus glanced down, sheepishly, a light heat crawling up his neck. "I don't actually remember much of that decade," he admitted, now trailing his fingers along her wrist.

"Why? Did you go to the war and get like, postpartum or something?" She scrunched her nose, thinking aloud, "Can vampires even get that if they turn the humanity switch off?"

He laughed at her seriousness, stilling his fingers. He began scratching his head in embarrassment. "I didn't ship out to war. I was a bit preoccupied with, um...less constitutional matters."

She stared him dead in the eye, repressing her grin with all her might. "Klaus. Were you a hippie?"

He laughed. "Not myself, no. But I did run with that crowd for some time. A word of advice, don't feed on a human who has taken LSD. You _will _feel the side effects."

"Got it. 80s?"

"Oh, that's easy. The brutal fashion catastrophes are what stood out. Elijah will never let me live that decade down."

"_Please _tell me you did not sport the MC Hammer pants. That would so make my night."

"Thankfully, no. I fell more into the grunge trends inspired by the 80s rockers. Not my proudest moment, as you could imagine." She stared at him, her eyes shining with humor. He gave her a narrow look. "What?"

"I'm picturing you in leather and ripped jeans."

"And heavy eyeliner," he humbly added.

"Oh my god!" her laughter finally poured out.

"I think you're having too much fun at my expense."

"I don't," she rolled to her back, giggling.

He watched her laugh, feeling a tight pull in his chest. A lump formed in his throat, cutting off his airways. How could something as simple as her laughter make him want to bolt? He glanced away from her, trying to pull himself together. As her laughing finally subsided, Caroline sighed in content, turning her head to face him again. He forced himself to meet her eyes with a neutral expression.

"So which was your favorite decade? I mean, if you had to choose one."

He arched an eyebrow, and uttered, "The twenties," barely taking a second to think about it. It was the perfect distraction for his mind. "It was revolutionary. Films started coming out in color, radio was the biggest form of broadcasting media, and all sorts of new art forms were on the rise. Expressionism, surrealism. The Art Deco themes even began to appear in construction, like the Chrysler Building – which," he pointed out toward the window across the way, "is right over there. And on the other end of the spectrum you had Jazz music and Flappers, dancing and boozing all over town. And all the now infamous gangsters associated with the Alcohol Prohibition." His eyebrows lowered as he began to roam down memory lane. "It was one of the rare times I felt a genuine happiness in being alive and being immortal." He fell deep into reminiscence for the moment, of course keeping Caroline and her watchful eyes out of the loop. He raised his gaze to hers again and the dimpled smile returned, a little lower in wattage. "If I could go back there, I'd take you. You would have loved it."

A loud ding from the other room suddenly broke their bliss. The sound of elevator doors sliding open seemed to set off a silent alarm in Caroline's head. She zoomed out of the room and Klaus was left lying in his bed alone, utterly confused. Out in the hall to the suite, he heard his siblings arrive back on the scene...

"I _told _you to keep your distance!" Rebekah's angered voice carried.

"It's not like it would have made much difference, darling. He would never have been into you."

"You don't know that!"

"He's a Russian fashion designer living on the Upper East Side," Kol reasoned. "What part of homosexual did you _not _get?"

"Where he lives and what he does is no basis for his sexuality, Kol!"

"He ordered a daiquiri," he continued, following her into the living room. "He talked for fifteen minutes about your _shoes!"_

Rebekah groaned loudly, her shoulders shuddering. Klaus finally strolled out to meet them in nothing but his favored gray flannel pants, his hair still damp.

"What are you two bickering about?"

Rebekah gestured to Kol with her arm. "He ruined my date with Dmitry!"

Kol rolled his eyes. "She's just mad that he asked _me _out on a second date and not her."

"He did not! You invited yourself!"

"Oh please. He was begging me with his eyes."

Klaus paused to register and laughed. "What happened to your self-proclaimed 'gaydar', Rebekah?"

"Shut up, Nik," she grumbled.

Kol glanced around the room as he walked toward the balcony door, picking up on the black and red paint splatter and tubes lying on the floor.

"What happened here? Painter's gone wild?"

Klaus glanced back, rubbing his neck. "You could say that."

Just then, Caroline walked in, wrapped in one of the white hotel robes. Her wet hair curled over her shoulders, eyes wide with false innocence. Rebekah and Kol glanced in her direction, then back at Klaus, noting the similarities in their disheveled appearances.

Kol pointed to both of them with a cheeky grin. "Did you two..."

"I took a bubble bath," Caroline quickly explained. "You should definitely try the Jasmine bath salts. _Very_ relaxing."

"Relaxing, are they?" Kol nodded, suspiciously. "I can tell. You look very..._sated_."

"I don't like Jasmine much," Rebekah snubbed, clearly oblivious. "Too sweet."

Caroline swallowed and gave them both a tiny shrug. Klaus peered at her, curiously. On the one hand, her ability to make a blatant lie seem so sincere was both impressive and endearing. But was she suddenly ashamed of what they'd done? His upper lip curled up in a sneer as his confusion quickly melted into anger. Caroline picked up on it right away. Her pupils dilated and the guilt was suddenly written all over her face. _Good, _his subconscious grunted. _Remorse._ He'd question her later, when Kol and Rebekah weren't around.

"I'm sorry to hear your date didn't go as planned," he consoled his sister.

She crossed her arms, not having it. "It's _your_ fault for sending Kol along."

"You can't blame _me_ for his DNA, Rebekah," Kol pointed out, teasingly.

"Well you didn't have to sit _right beside us,_" she scowled.

He grinned smugly. "The bartender would never have gotten the full effect of my dashingly good looks all the way across the bar. Besides, what kind of brother would I be if I let you sit alone with a gay man?" His smile faded and the light in his eyes toned down. "What if he tried to steal your shoes?"

"I hate you Kol," she said through gritted teeth. With that, she turned on her heel and strode toward the conjoining door to her suite.

* * *

The next morning, the three cohabiting vampires and hybrid mingled in the kitchen of Klaus' master suite. Kol and Rebekah were seated at the table, not speaking to one another. Kol had busied himself with his cell phone, still trying to comprehend the modern technology, while Rebekah watched Caroline and Klaus toying around the kitchen in a failing attempt to create breakfast. Klaus was already dressed for the day, but Caroline was waltzing around him in her pajamas and he was quietly poking fun, tugging at the looseness of her t-shirt. Their continued playfulness brought a distinctly nauseating taste to Rebekah's mouth.

"What's with you two?" she finally asked.

Caroline looked up from the island, scrunching her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, _you_ - " she gestured, "you're glowing. And Nik, I don't think I've seen you smile so genuinely in over eighty years."

At that, his smile instantly dissipated. Rebekah's expression turned narrow, skeptical of the pair's mannerisms.

Kol sat far back in his chair, tilting it off its two front feet and making a game of keeping himself balanced. "Isn't it obvious, Rebekah? They're giddy with happiness just to be in my company." Rebekah tutted. "That, or they had sex."

"You know, I'm thinking maybe we should go out for breakfast," Klaus said suddenly.

Kol slammed his chair down, smirking at his sister. "That would be the latter."

Caroline dropped what she was doing and nodded, rapidly. "I'll go get dressed."

"Elevator, five minutes," Klaus instructed, headed toward his room.

Rebekah sped after him, blocking his path. "All right. I want answers, Nik, and I want them now. Did you sleep with the pom-pom queen or not?"

He gave her a wry stare. "I don't see how it's any of your concern."

"It's a simple yes or no question." His overbearing silence and death glare told her everything she needed to know. Rebekah widened her eyes. "You _did! _I should have known she'd put out easily," she mused aloud. Her eyes narrowed, a contemptuous smile creeping over her face. "So is she going to be another love letter on your wall, then? Or are you actually going to keep her around?"

Klaus' face hardened. "That's enough, Rebekah."

"Well, pretty little things like her don't take sex so lightly, you know, Nik." He started to walk away from her but she followed. "Next she'll start asking questions you don't want to answer and talking about _feelings_. And you, my dear brother, are going to be in over your head."

Klaus turned around at the head of the hallway that lead to the elevator, ready to argue with his sister, but Caroline showed up, smiling and ready to go. With one final glare, Klaus turned away from Rebekah, making for the elevator. Rebekah leaned against the adjacent wall, tilting her head against it with a smirk.

"It's a whole new ballgame, now, Nik!" she called out, as the doors began to close. "I hope you brought your bat!"

"He's welcome to borrow mine," Kol moseyed up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Rebekah turned to scowl at him, and with a disgusted scoff, walked away from her brother's embrace. Kol spread his arms in a shrug, following after her.

"I thought we were talking about baseball!"

* * *

During the walk to a nearby diner he favored, Klaus began pondering over his sister's parting words. Most likely Rebekah was just trying to rile him up. It _would _be her style of payback for all of her relationships he'd sabotaged - her attempting to sabotage his in return, and the one time he let his guard down? He knew he should never have gotten in so deep.

In no way was he ready to divulge all his deep dark secrets to Caroline. He might never be. He'd pushed them so far back, he could almost trick himself into believing they were all dreams or ghost stories. But any inkling of rehashing the past always brought it back, submerging him neck deep in a misery where he'd be struggling to stay afloat in the confines of his mind. The past was just that – over, done, meant never to be dwelled upon or spoken of again. She would just have to cope with that reality if she asked.

And the sex. It wasn't his usual hit and run love-making. There was passion and some sort of...abandon in it. He didn't have to hold anything back from her and, in that moment, she accepted him in his whole. But for how long? She said he was what she wanted "right now", irking him beyond belief. He didn't often worry about the "later"s of life because the future could always be manipulated with the right preparations and course of action. But that one statement told him she was still just as hesitant as he was. And even if it was a bout of hypocrisy, that she still was unresolved infuriated him. She could act on her urges, but not her feelings? And after how many trials and tribulations, and all of the time and space she'd requested?

His irrational anger toward her began to bubble over the surface where he could direct it at himself. Why was he so insistent she face her fears anyway? It wasn't as if the facts she needed to face would be anything other than that she was just falling for a monster. And it wasn't just because he was a hybrid. He dark soul wasn't worthy of a beacon of light like her anyway, so what did he care? But that was the mystery unraveled, wasn't it? He _did_. Even the silent admittance had his pulse thundering under his skin.

Part of him wanted to argue that if he really cared, he'd have forced her to get as far away from him as she could. She could never understand him the way he'd like her to. No one could. And the infuriating revelation was that Rebekah was right. If Caroline was going to continue on with him, now would come the questions and the yearning to get inside of him. He didn't know what to make or feel of that. Even before they'd copulated she was curious. Always trying to find out more, and for some reason, if she worked hard enough, she could. She knew just which buttons to push, and which opportunities to seize. It made him feel weakened, susceptible. It was as if she could pull his heartstrings to make him say, do, and feel things that were not normal for him. He felt like a puppet in her ventriloquist act.

While they waited at one of the stoplights, Caroline shuffled her feet awkwardly, uncomfortable with the prolonged silence. _What in the world could be going through that incredibly complex head of his? _Not wanting to poke the beast, she took in her surroundings instead. She was shocked to find, on the ground in front of the solid metal gate of a closed store, a man in tattered clothing, his face dirt stained. He was tiredly holding a plastic cup with coins in it and a cardboard sign slanted against the brick wall next to him read in black marker: "NO JOB. NO HOME. NO FAMILY. NO LIFE. NO DIGNITY. GIVE HOPE?"

She frowned, sympathizing. "You should give him something," she murmured to Klaus, breaking the excruciating silence.

He glanced over, uninterestedly. "No."

"Why not? You're like, a zillionaire. And he needs it more than you do."

"The answer is no, Caroline."

She stared at his back, annoyed with his grumpy disposition. In a rebellious moment, she used her vampire speed to quickly swipe his wallet from his back pocket just as he stepped off the curb. Klaus jumped and turned around in time to see the homeless man beaming gratefully as she dropped a $20 bill in his cup. He walked over to her, displeased, and pulled her away by the arm.

"Very cute. You've made your point. My wallet, please?"

"I think I'll hold onto it for a while," she smiled sweetly.

"So you can give my money to every street dweller you see?"

"Maybe."

His eyes narrowed. "Well, why don't we just open up a soup kitchen while we're at it?"

"Stop acting like you're aching for money, Klaus. You're richer than Donald Trump. You can afford to give a little."

"Half of these people are drug abusers and alcoholics. You're facilitating their addictions. Why do you think they're living on the street?"

"Hey, Debbie Downer," she poked his chest. "There's a heart in there. Use it sometime."

Their eyes locked in a heated staredown and for some reason he found his spirits suddenly begin to lift with just one look into those round seas of blue and the curve of her reveled smile. _Infuriating woman..._

He growled, his arm ensnaring her waist. "Keep rebelling against me, love, and you'll wish you'd listened the first time," he warned.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"I could make it one."

"Go ahead. You could make every threat under the sun," she told him. "You still won't get your wallet back."

He challenged her with a stare, to which she only raised an amused eyebrow. She had the upper hand and she knew it. And so did he.

"You're impossible, do you know that?"

"Oh. Well. When you've got the expert here to guide you..."

He nodded, smirking as he gripped her tighter. "Keep it up, love."

She grinned. "Well, at least it got you in a better mood."

Klaus' smile began to fade. His eyes drifted from her face until he was carefully contemplating the cracks in the sidewalk. "Let's get breakfast," he said finally.

* * *

After eating Caroline begged Klaus to walk around the city some more before heading back. Upon the return of his wallet, he acquiesced. They wandered through Times Square again, walking down Broadway, as opposed to 8th Avenue, this time. She was able to see more of the theatres and restaurants, and as they neared the heart of the square, she glimpsed the New Year's Eve ball resting lifelessly atop the enormous flag pole of the One Times Square building. The dozens of flashing TV screens around the block blinded her eyes as she gaze upward, but she smiled, wishing they could stay long enough to see it drop. Klaus, she had noticed, was being unusually quiet again. Well she knew how to break that habit.

"So when are we supposed to leave New York, exactly?" she asked him as they kept walking.

"Three days, approximately," he answered. "Although that's assuming Kimberley and Dean have returned by then."

"If they don't?"

He smiled. "Don't worry over things that don't concern you, love. Just enjoy your stay here for the time being."

She shrugged. "I just thought it'd be nice to see the ball drop on New Year's."

"That's some time away," he chuckled. "Haven't even gone through Thanksgiving yet."

She looked up, hopeful. "Do they do anything for Thanksgiving here?"

"A parade," he said dully, and without another word, continued walking on.

In the afternoon, Caroline requested Klaus show her how to navigate the subway rails again. So they headed toward 34th street where Penn Station resided. On the way there, they passed a slew of retail, including an enormous Macy's outlet. Caroline stopped by the front window, in awe of the untimely holiday décor. Although the signs in the windows advertised Thanksgiving sales, giant shining red ornaments were hanging in front and twinkling lights gleamed around the edges.

"It's like they totally bypass Thanksgiving and go straight to Christmas," Caroline said with a scoff. "They couldn't wait two more days?"

"They're just holidays. What does it matter?"

She turned her head at that. "'Don't tell me you guys don't celebrate the holidays?" He shrugged. "_Any _of them?" She raised her index finger before could answer. "Birthday's don't count."

"It's just another day."

"No. That is not acceptable. We are having a Thanksgiving dinner."

"Good luck getting Rebekah and Kol to agree to that."

She frowned. "Why not? I'll cook it myself, if I have to."

"Why are you so insistent on this? It's a crackpot holiday that society has dedicated to the Pilgrims and Indians learning to cohabitate the day after one of the bloodies massacres in history, and thanking the nonexistent Gods for a good harvest. And if you go by Puritan beliefs, it's a day of being thankful for genocide. Why celebrate that fact?" He stopped, noticing her frowning again. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, and decided to drop the subject. "We won't do Thanksgiving then."

"I didn't mean to put a damper on your spirits."

"Yes you did, but it's okay. I won't push it."

"Look. If it's really that important - "

"It's fine, Klaus," she insisted. "Not your thing. I get it."

Sighing in momentary defeat, he glanced toward the subway station ahead. "Come on. I know what'll cheer you up."

* * *

After a long and frustrating debacle with the subways, Klaus finally took over the mission from a hopeless Caroline and managed to get them to their destination. As dusk settled in, they walked out of the Mott Avenue subway station and walked ten minutes until they reached the Brooklyn Bridge promenade. Klaus gripped the cast iron railings while she stared out at the illuminated Manhattan skyline across the river and the bridge stretching across to it.

"Years ago, when we lived here, this was one of my favorite hideaways at night," Klaus told her. "Hardly anyone comes here."

"I don't know why. It's beautiful."

"Yes, well. It's also relatively dangerous. Brooklyn at night is not the safest area."

She stared up at the enormous, lit up bridge. "Can we walk it?"

"Now?"

"What, are you afraid of the dark?" she teased.

"On the contrary, love, the dark is afraid of me."

She gave him a pointed look and he laughed then began ushering her toward the entrance of the pedestrian walkway of the Brooklyn Bridge. As they traveled along the wooden planks, they fell silent again for some time. Caroline shivered as the wind nipped at her cheeks and nose. She shouldn't have been feeling cold as a vampire, but sometimes the air carried a chill even immortals could feel. She tugged her jacket tighter to her, praying that now was an appropriate enough time to engage in what could be a controversial conversation.

"So...can I ask you something?" He turned his head to hear her out. "It's...sort of personal."

He faced forward again, lifting his chin and mustering his courage. "Go ahead."

"A while back, Stefan mentioned in the dinner you guys had that Elijah talked about a woman you both fell in love with," she started, tentatively. Klaus immediately stiffened, knowing what was coming. "Tatia?"

"The originator of the Petrovas," he answered softly, straining to hear past his heartbeat.

"Yes."

He swallowed hard, wishing she had asked anything else. "What do you want to know about her?"

"I don't know. Anything. What was she like? How did you fall for her?"

He sighed, his expression pained. "I'd really prefer not to get into that."

"Give me _something_, Klaus. Anything."

What was the simplest thing he could say about Tatia? "She played with our feelings for her. Similar to how Katerina toyed with Damon and Stefan. Guess the proverbial apple doesn't fall far with dopplegangers."

"You loved her," she said, turning it into a question.

"Yes."

"And Elijah?"

"Yes."

After a pause, she went on. "What happened to her?"

"She died."

They were short answers, but they were answers. It was better than nothing. Her voice was incredibly subdued with her next question, only partially wanting to know the answer.

"Do you miss her?"

He turned to look her in the eye with his answer. Maybe it was to prove something to her. But she waited, patiently. "It's been a thousand years. I've long since cared about Tatia."

"You never forget your first love," she insisted.

Klaus clenched teeth. "This topic is closed for discussion," he declared and continued walking faster.

Caroline kept up with his strides, easily. They were nearing the end of the bridge now. "Fine," she stopped. "Then let's talk about Mikael."

He halted again, at the base of the exit ramp, to face her. "You're pushing it now, Caroline."

"Well maybe I have to," she walked down to him. "Maybe it's the only way I'll get _anything _out of you."

"You don't _need _to burden yourself with my past."

"It's not a burden, Klaus!" she laughed incredulously. "I'm trying to get you to _talk _to me. Let me know you. Figure out why you're so damn guarded all the time."

"You already know why."

"Because of your daddy issues with Mikael? That's hardly an answer."

"Why are you so curious? It's the past. It means nothing."

"Not if it's what made you who you are."

"I'm a man of my _own _invention," he retorted, distractedly. Rebekah's earlier words crept up on him once more.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't I at least deserve a_ little _insight at this point?"

"Why? Because we had sex in a shower?" he glowered. "You think sleeping with me warrants you all the answers? Grow up, Caroline."

Her mouth hung open in shock. She felt like he'd just slapped her across the face with no remorse. "I'm sorry if my wanting to know you better is such a horrible thing. But if you really want to keep me around, you're going to have to give up the solo act and let me in, otherwise I'll walk right now."

"What do you want to know?!" he snapped, suddenly. "My dark twisted past as the boy who was abused all his life for being _different_? Whose only hope was to gain the acceptance and love of a family he never even belonged in?! That boy died and he isn't coming back so I suggest you stop fishing for what isn't there."

"I'm just trying to know you!" she argued, her own voice raising.

"_This _is who I am, love!" he said, spreading his arms outward. "And no amount of rehashing will change that. You can either take it or leave it."

Klaus' blood boiled with rage. At this moment he hated his sister for instating this paranoid insecurity. But he hated Caroline more for being so damn curious and for making him feel like...for making him _feel! _He held her gaze with a challenging one of his own until his phone went off, breaking the tension.

"_What_?" he blared into it. In the blink of an eye, his face changed and he turned his back to her as he privately took the call.

Caroline watched his shoulders straighten. _Back to business_, she thought gloomily. She heard the names "Nate" and "Dean" uttered once or twice and a mention of "Albany" before he finally turned back to her again. Without a word, he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the curb, hailing the oncoming cab. When it stopped, he hurled her into the back seat, slamming the door shut as she sat up with an appalled expression. He leaned through the passenger window and captured the driver's unsuspecting gaze.

"Take her directly to 39th and Fifth. The Setai hotel," he instructed. "No stops. And pay no mind to any commands she may try to give you."

Once he backed out, the taxi started moving and Caroline glared through the window as they passed the hybrid. She turned to watch out the back but he was gone. Sighing in defeat, she faced forward again. It never failed. Every time she wanted to believe in him he'd go and do something like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**linda44**- Don't die!

**magically-muddled**- He wouldn't be Klaus if he wasn't messed up, though.

**Katie**- THIS is the drama I've been talking about all these weeks. Well, one of them. Moohaha!

**Erianne**- I know, I can't decide either. I feel like I write them so much more realistically when they fight lol

**flipped**- :( Well, it's easy when it's something he can admit to himself. He knows he did love Tatia, so he can admit to it. But when it comes to Caroline, he's still unsure about what's going on because he's so afraid to be open to it again. Does that make sense?

**azeelymaxine**- Aw! Yay, that means a lot, thank you!

**I Love All Books TVD Klaroline**- ;)

**Irish Angell**- How can you hate Kol?!

**lily94**- This is true and a very good point. The fact that she's trying so hard does make it feel like he's not good enough as he is. But then that's his warped reality. In truth, she just wants to know him as a whole, embrace all of him and not just what's on the surface.

**moon2012**- Oh, I don't think she'll hold THAT spat against him...She'll realize her mistakes soon, too. Can't rush Klaus.

**Justine**- I don't think she's jealous, no. That'd be a bit much after 1000 years. She just wants to know the story behind Tatia so she could hear the story behind Klaus as a human, with feelings, and such.

**ilovetvd**- lolol I did wonder if that first one was a drunken stupor. :P It's not that he wants to sit and be alone with his demons like an emo kid, it's just that he doesn't want her to see his pain and torture at such a critical time. There was a lot of emotion behind that romping, man! :P

**Apolla Broadpath**- I will get to Rebekah and Caroline. I DO want to have more Kol/Caroline interaction too. There's not enough of that. As for Mystic Falls...it's been on my mind. ;)

**sparkle7786**- Haha I am happy to make you emotionally wrecked every week! Here, have some more! :P

**MissTerie**- Hey some fluff and filler are necessary sometimes. And YES the Klaroline last week was amaze!

**a pretty little liar**- I answered you in PM! We're gonna have novel battles now. Ready? Go!

**Winterlilies** - Well, how much peace can there really be with this guy, you know? But don't worry. I have a lot of lighter stuff in the future. Just need to have a teensy bit more drama...

_Woo! So many new names showed up and I LOVE it! By all means, guys, come out of Lurksville and review if it suits you. I love to hear feedback, good and bad, and I love to chat you guys up in these Author Notes. Look at all this love in these sentences! I'm such a big lug. *giggle*_

* * *

_I guess it took 8 weeks for me to admit that this story is basically going to be a once-a-week thing.  
__I try to get the chapters posted on Wednesdays but lately they've been falling on Thursdays - hey, TVD day!  
__So I guess we'll stick with that, unless I miraculously finish things faster._

_Okay, so I threw a bit of canon into this, just for kicks. :P  
Ooh, this one is long. I hope I didn't cram too much in at once..._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The ratty leather cushioning of the taxicab was the most uncomfortable thing to sit on, Caroline quickly decided. It wasn't just that it was old and broken in, but the gritty feeling between her skinny jeans and the seat sent a shrill tremor through her every time she shifted to get comfortable. Apparently driving from Brooklyn back to the Upper East Side of Manhattan was a lot longer than a few stops on the subway. It gave her plenty of time, however, to mull over everything. Especially when the cab driver was compelled to do nothing – not even small talk – but take her to her destination.

How convenient that Klaus got a call about his hybrids just when they were on the verge of getting somewhere. Sure, he had blown up a little but he needed to be driven over that edge to finally be brave enough to say anything that wasn't devoid of his typical macho man bravado. If he had to get angry to get honest, she was willing to take the risk.

It wasn't like she didn't expect an explosion. Since the morning he was moody and as the day progressed, it didn't seem to get better. What changed in the course of the five minutes she went to dress before they left the hotel? Something about the end of that conversation with Rebekah didn't sit right with her. What did she mean when she called it "A whole new ballgame now"? Maybe _that _was what was bugging him! Caroline's head thudded against the window as it hit her. Rebekah must've struck a nerve or something because up until that point, he was fine. Pleasant even. So something about those five little words had to have bothered him, but she couldn't fathom exactly what. It sounded more like a taunt, than anything, but leave it to Klaus to take something so minuscule and dwell on it. Still, it was kind of bratty of Rebekah to instigate when she knew how delicate her brother could be. She was another one who flip flopped back and forth – one second, friend, the next, foe. Must be an Original family trait, the dual personality thing. Well, one indecisive Original was enough. Caroline would have to have a nice little chat with her so-called friend.

As the cab slowed to a stop at one of the lights, Caroline finally glimpsed some familiar surroundings. They were approaching Times Square, which meant the hotel was only a couple of blocks away. As she watched pedestrians crossing the street, she counted three separate couples bundled up in each other's embrace to keep warm in the chilly Autumn air. That was never a picture of what she and Klaus would be. She wondered vaguely how his human counterpart had acted in love and Tatia's name surfaced in her mind again.

It wasn't so much that she felt threatened by his past love. She was curious about what he was like with her. How different he was as opposed to how closed off he was now. What was it about Tatia that allowed him to be so vulnerable in the first place? What power did she possess over him? These were probably better questions to ask Elijah. But Elijah was off doing Elijah things, and the only way she could get answers was to ask the holy guarded temple that was Klaus.

Was it really a case of a lover scorned that set everything in motion? Or was it more than just the burns from his former flame? Did his torment go down into the depths of his soul, and if so, how could she ever expect to deep sea dive down there and come back to the surface without losing her breath? Did she really _need _to know that badly about his past? Was it worth the plunge? Was he worth fighting for or would she never be satisfied with what he gave her? He was always doing a 1-2-3 Tango: one step forward, two steps back, three steps even _further _back. Maybe it was too soon. He was right. Just because they slept together didn't mean she passed some sort of initiation into his heart.

The one moment where all defenses seemed to drop was in the shower. She could see it in his eyes, hear it in his tone every time he made sure she was aware of what she was doing. That was the master manipulator trying to make it seem like it was all to _her _benefit when, in reality, he was just seeking the reassurance _he _needed. And when all was said and done, he didn't just fall against her, wasted for energy. There was a rawness in his eyes, just before, that was begging for consolation. And in that moment, she wanted to just hold him forever, tell him he'd be okay, that the monsters couldn't reach him anymore. Because in his eyes she saw, for the first time, the fear of "I'm giving you everything I am, so please don't crush me." How was she going to penetrate the wall he built around him to give him the comfort and solace he needed if he wasn't willing to help?

The taxi finally pulled up to the front of The Setai. The driver finally turned around, expectantly. But Caroline had no money on her. She had instinctively patted her jeans and discovered she'd still had Klaus' wallet. _It would serve him right. _Beaming, she handed the man more than what the fare was and told him to keep the change. She smiled in greeting to the concierge as she walked by to go into the elevator. While she waited, she wondered who was home. She didn't know for sure what was going on with Klaus and his hybrid troubles, so he could be anywhere from the hotel to Albany for all she knew. It was so gracious of him to keep her out of the loop. Her mind grumbling, she stepped into the empty elevator and hit the PH button.

With this new level of intimacy, things between her and Klaus seemed to be headed toward a more rickety slope. Whether or not they'd go uphill or down was still undecided. The crazy thing was, sex with Klaus didn't feel like sex. Well, okay. It _felt _like sex. But there was a deeper connection than just flesh on flesh. It was like..._every _sense was heightened and she could feel his heartbeat with every thrust. And not just in physically speaking. It wasn't just lust anymore, there was passion and a desire to be close – in all forms of the word.

It wasn't like sex was binding, or anything, but there was some kind of new feeling caving in on her chest. There was still that same semblance of caring about whether or not Klaus died, and whether he was happy or sad. But now it felt...different. It was nothing like she ever felt for Tyler, or Matt, or anyone in her life. It was stronger and there was...meaning. Or something. Could it be possible her feelings for Klaus were...deepening?

Caroline puffed her cheeks out, letting all of the air out in a long sigh just in time for the elevator doors to open. She walked briskly through, dropping Klaus' wallet onto the counter of the island and slumping into one of the bar stools. She slipped her jacket from her shoulders and let it hang over the back of the stool. She began to trace the black leather binding of the wallet, her cheek falling into her palm as she brooded over what to do with her tortured hybrid. That was when she realized it was a little too quiet in the penthouse for her liking. She listened with her vampire senses to see if Kol or Rebekah were anywhere to be found, but heard only silence. She did pick up a faint heartbeat though and got up to follow it. It led towards Rebekah's conjoined suite. The pumping began to quicken as she neared. Once she reached the doorway, Caroline's senses shut down and her heart plummeted. Rebekah was lying just inside the doorway of her suite, completely ashen, a white oak dagger piercing her heart. Did he _seriously _come home and dagger his own sister!?

A creak alerted her and when she looked up, a familiar face crept out from the closet, warily.

"Kimberley?" Caroline breathed out in surprise.

The hybrid held her hands out before her. "Don't freak out."

She glanced down at Rebekah's body and back to Kimberley's wide eyes. "What did you do to Rebekah!?"

"She's fine. I just..need you to listen to me."

Caroline began shaking her head. "Why...did you dagger Rebekah?"

"Caroline, please. Just sit down and I'll explain everything." After blinking helplessly a few times, Caroline lowered herself onto Rebekah's bed, as told. "You remember the other day when I asked you about your boyfriend?"

"Ex," Caroline automatically corrected her. She peered at her, eyebrows lowering. "Wait. You remember me." Kimberley just remained staring. "Klaus said he compelled you."

"I picked up a trick or two with vervain from a few friends." She pulled out a filled syringe from her pocket and her eyes flicked to Caroline's with implication. "This is just collateral. It's only if you don't cooperate."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Cooperate with what?"

The hybrid pressed her full lips together in a wry smile. "Let's just say, it might get messy later."

Another hybrid walked gruffly into the room, Rebekah's phone in his hand. "He's on his way to Albany," he handed the phone to her. "Just confirmed."

"Perfect. It worked." Kimberley smiled down at the phone as she scanned the text messages. "Thanks for covering, Dean."

"Yeah. Sure." He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde waves. "So are you gonna tell me where you went or what?"

She finally stopped reading to look up at him. "Back to Mystic Falls to talk to her boyfriend."

Caroline didn't bother to correct her this time. The threatening edge to her voice said Kimberley was only trying to get a rise, and she refused to give her the satisfaction. The best she could do now was stay silent, listen for any underlying meanings or informational slips.

"He told me how he broke the sire bond to Klaus," Kimberley continued.

Dean stepped forward, intrigued. "How?"

"Shifting into wolf form willingly about a hundred times or so. Said there was a girl from his old pack up in the mountains that helped him do it."

Caroline let out an unintentional scoff of surprise. The hybrids glanced at her briefly before getting back to their conversation. There was a she-wolf that helped him? Why hadn't he said anything to _her? _

"I'm sorry," Caroline butted in, shaking her head in confusion. "You said there was a girl?"

Kimberley turned to her, glowering. "Why do you care? You're sleeping with _Klaus _now."

The harsh edge of her words felt like stinging slap. Maybe it was true, but it didn't make Tyler's omission any easier to hear. Who was this wolf girl he didn't tell her about? More importantly, _why _didn't he tell her? Her jealousy spiked a rage in her blood. Kimberley squatted down in front of Caroline, her cold expression starting to defrost.

"Look. From what I gathered, they were just friends, okay?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for Caroline to accept the reassurance. And for the moment, she did. Kimberley rose and was back to business. "We're going to move out to the main living room, now. _Please_, don't try anything dumb."

Forced to remain their hostage, Caroline followed the hybrids out to the living room of Klaus' suite, sparing one last wistful glance at Rebekah as they passed. The elevator bell went off unexpectedly and Dean and Kimberley were suddenly out of sight. Caroline stood frozen in the center of the room, just visible to the opening doors.

"Nik! Bekah! Your favorite brother's home!" Kol's voice called out cheerfully. "I come bearing gifts!"

Caroline's heart fluttered. Oh no. Nothing good could come of this.

He walked up the hallway beaming at her. "Well if it isn't the harlot herself. Where's Nik? Cleaning up after another good romping?"

Slowly, Caroline opened her mouth to form words but out of the corner of her eye noticed Kimberley waiting just behind the L-shaped wall for Kol to approach. She gestured for Caroline to distract him. Her heart sank when she saw another dagger in the hybrid's hand. Kol paused in the middle of the walkway with a funny look.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Caroline perked up. "What, uh, what gifts do you...bear?"

Doing the only thing she could think of, Caroline continuously rolled her eyes to the left, trying to signal him to look out but he just peered at her curiously.

"Well," he smirked coyly, starting to walk again. "That's for me to know and Nik to find - "

"Kol, run!" she tried.

But he had already passed the wall enough for Kimberley to zoom out and dagger him in the back. Kol stared at Caroline with wide eyes as his body decomposed, turning bluish grey. Kimberley let him fall to the ground, face first, the dagger sticking out of his back like an exclamation point. With a short nod, Kimberley directed the reappearing Dean to check the body while she walked over to Caroline.

"You did good, Caroline."

Caroline frowned at Kol's corpse as he was being violated by Dean. After a minute, he rose, turning up a stake.

"Had this on him."

As he got closer to her and Kimberley, Caroline's eyes widened. Of all the things Kol could have had in his pockets...

Kimberley looked at the stake in Dean's hand confusedly. "What is _that_?"

"It has some weird engravings on it. Some kinda silvery stuff."

"Must be important if he carried it on him," she mused. She turned to Caroline then. "Do you know?"

Caroline stared at the White Oak Stake in terror. He probably thought it clever to keep the weapon that could kill him so close to home. And it was. Except for this minor fluke in the plan. Caroline just shook her head wordlessly in response to the question. But Kimberley didn't look to be buying it. She turned back to Dean with a shrug.

"Use it on him."

"No!" Caroline gasped before she could stop herself.

Kimberley whipped around, her mouth forming a perfect little O shape. "So you _do _know what it is."

She forced her eyes closed, mentally kicking herself for what she was about to confess. "It's a stake that was bewitched by the Original Witch. It's the only thing that could kill an Original."

Kimberley shook the stake in her palm. "So this could kill them all..."

Caroline began wringing her hands, trying to think of something, anything. "If you kill Klaus you'll be killing yourselves."

"It's better than living through the Hell of having to serve him," she spat.

"Trust me. I know what it's like to have to live doing everything against your will." She sucked in a breath in preparation and lowered her eyes as she spoke, hoping this would help. "When I was a human, I was compelled by a vampire to be his playmate. And it wasn't just that. He used me to do his dirty work, and he...fed off of me too." A slight shudder passed through her at the memory of Damon's compulsion. "So, I get what you're going through."

"And yet you're sleeping with him."

"No! Klaus _wasn't_ the one - "

Kimberley laughed. "Might as well be. Vampires are like leeches. Trying to feed off of everyone and everything, bend them to their will. It's disgusting."

That accusation was the final straw. It wasn't enough to be against Klaus but to belittle vampires when one was right in front of her? Caroline angrily attempted to bolt from the suite but Kimberley was faster and easily grabbed a hold of her.

"I'm stronger than you, remember?"

But she still struggled. Kimberley let out small breaths, fighting to hold onto Caroline as she tried to break free. Caroline stopped and bit deep into Kimberley's wrist and she threw her to the floor in reflex, the stake flying off in the opposite direction.

"What the _hell?_ I was _trying_ to be nice about this!"

Caroline pushed herself off the wood floor, tossing her hair out of her face coolly. "You call threatening me with vervain _nice?"  
_  
"I told you I'd only use it if you didn't cooperate! I _don't _want to hurt you, Caroline. You're not the target this time."

"This time?" she laughed, bitterly. "Are you sure your vendetta is really against Klaus or is it all vampires you hate?"

"Don't try to judge me, okay? I was born a wolf. I'm not supposed to be this half-vampire thing he made me. I never _wanted _to be broken from the curse."

And finally, it all made sense. Caroline sat on the floor, staring up at her. Kimberley checked her hand and wiped the bloody residue on her jeans. She glanced threateningly at Caroline while addressing Dean.

"Don't let her out of your sight."

Picking the White Oak stake back up from the floor, Kimberley walked back out to Rebekah's suite, leaving Dean to guard Caroline. She looked up at him, trying to feel him out but he was just a soldier with a watchful eye on her right now. Kol's body caught her attention again, and she wished she could've saved him. Hopefully he wouldn't hold it against her. She slid her hands down her thighs, brushing off her jeans, and began to rise.

Dean took a step forth and Caroline put her hands up in surrender. "I'm _just _going to sit on the couch."

He watched her warily as she took her seat. Dean seemed a little jumpy for someone in on a master plan, she noticed. Maybe that could work to her advantage. She might've been a damsel again, but she refused to keep playing the part, so she decided to play to her strengths. She didn't know Dean, but she'd always been pretty perceptive. And Dean looked like he'd cave. With the right persuasion.

"It's Dean, right?" she asked softly. He turned his head slightly, acknowledging her. "I know you don't want to hurt Klaus. He's your sire, so I'm pretty sure that also means you _can't _hurt him, even if you wanted to. But if you hurt me, it'll hurt him more. What do you think is gonna happen?"

"Kimberley told me to watch you. _That's _what I'm doing."

She watched him cautiously as she slipped her hand down to her pocket to retrieve her phone. Upon pulling it out, Dean took another defensive step forward. Caroline leaned back, clutching the phone in her fingers.

"It's just a phone," she reassured him. But he kept moving forward. She scooted down the couch, the first wave of panic fluttering through her stomach. "You're _not _going to her hurt me, Dean."

"Hand over the phone and I won't have to." When she didn't, he huffed in frustration. His voice lowered a few notches when he spoke again. "Look, Kimberley left me here to guard you. If she knew you were sending him a message, she'd kill me."

Caroline peered at him, finally finding an upper hand. "Are you more scared of her than Klaus?"

He paused, thinking about it. "No."

"Then, please. Do me this favor, and let me keep the phone. I'll hide it before she gets back." He looked like he needed one last push, so she added, "It'll save your life too. Trust me."

Dean glanced back toward the door that Kimberley had disappeared through, then back at Caroline and she knew she had him. "Do it quick."

Typing furiously, she alerted Klaus to the situation with a text and slipped the phone back into her pocket just in time for Kimberley to return. She had Rebekah's phone in her hand again, but the stake wasn't.

"There's no sign of Nate," she said, wearily.

"Maybe he went with Klaus?" Dean shrugged.

"He said he'd leave Nate to watch over this one," she gestured to Caroline. "What would make him change his mind?"

"We had an argument," Caroline sighed, attempting to keep up pretenses. "He was angry at me when he was leaving. He probably took Nate with him just to spite me."

Dean stared at her curiously and she met his gaze, hoping he understood what she was saying with her eyes. He eased back, waiting for Kimberley to react.

"He was that mad that he'd leave you unprotected?"

"Well. Rebekah and Kol _were _here."

"Yeah, and so were his daggers," Kimberley smiled spitefully.

Caroline flopped her shoulders miserably. "I guess he didn't think it through, in his anger and all."

Kimberley nodded, seeming to make sense of Caroline's decoy. She snuck a glance at Dean and he raised his eyebrows, dubiously. Kimberley's eyes fell on Kol's corpse once more.

"We should probably get him out of the way. Go put him in the room with his sister," she commanded her comrade.

As they both watched Dean lean over the body, Caroline saw the stake poking out of Kimberley's back pocket and decided to take her shot. In a flash of lightning speed, she plucked the stake from her back pocket but just as he turned to make her get away, Kimberley zoomed in and grabbed her wrist, fighting the stake out of her grasp. With a loud angry grunt, she sent Caroline tumbling through the air. She crash landed into the dining room table and collided with the wall, wood chips from the table flying around her. Seeing Kimberley take off in her direction, Caroline grabbed a broken table leg and readied it to stab the hybrid but Kimberley just barely dodged the attack by pouncing on Caroline and wrestling her down. In a weird lull between reality and time, a sharp pain pierced Caroline's shoulder blade. Her eyes widened at the revelation.

"You were supposed to wait!" Dean yelled.

Kimberley lifted her mouth from Caroline's neck, blood dripping down her chin. "I had no choice," she argued, breathlessly.

"But you just killed our leverage!"

Kimberley's chest heaved in shock. "His...his blood's the cure," she wavered. "He'll save her. He always saves her."

"He just left! That's 6 hours out of town, Kimberley. What if he doesn't get here in time?" He gripped his hair on both sides of his head, frantic. "We are so screwed."

Kimberley shook her head rigorously. "We're fine," she assured him, her voice gaining strength. "We just have a shorter timespan, is all."

Caroline slumped back against the wall, her hand clasping the bite on her shoulder. Her heart fluttered in panic and she could already begin to feel the effects of the hybrid bite coursing through her body. Six hours. Memories began to stir. When Tyler bit her, she was near death in less than two. And Klaus had miraculously shown up in time to heal her. But Klaus wasn't here now...

* * *

After a brief period of shock, Kimberley finally snapped back to her senses. She had Dean collect Caroline from the rubble and sit her back on the couch across from her. They sat in silence for some time, Kimberley toying with the stake in her hands as she watched Caroline's already fair skin turn even paler. After an hour, the light in her eyes began to dwindle and her body sagged against the couch. The hybrid cleared her throat, nerves getting the best of her.

"It didn't have to go down this way, you know."

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she licked her lips feebly. "Go to hell."

Kimberley only blinked, clearly not as confident as she was before. She swallowed and diverted her gaze from the dying vampire. Instead, she turned to Dean again.

"Take her into her suite to her bed. The least we could do is make her comfortable."

As Dean began to put his arm around her to lift her, Caroline angrily fought him off and stood.

"I'm not dead _yet. _I can still walk."

He lifted one corner of his mouth in an apologetic frown. "Come on, Caroline."

Caroline turned to Kimberley with a malicious glare. "I hope you know if I _do _die, he'll kill you."

"Go, Dean!" Kimberley urged furiously.

When they left, Kimberley typed a message to Klaus from Rebekah's phone, unaware of the one Caroline had sent. She urged him to come back sooner than he planned, leaving out the part about the bite, not exactly wanting to sign her own death certificate. Kol was still lying in the middle of the floor, daggered. Her eyes fell on the decayed stiff, and her gaze lingered there for a while as she mentally coped with the realities of the situation. She stared at the body, not aware of any passing of time or that Dean had rejoined her, until a chime from the elevator brought her back. Before she could get up to greet her Sire, her body was thrust against the wall behind her and his hand was wrapped around her throat.

"You have three seconds to bring her to me," he growled in a low, hoarse voice.

"Nice to see you too, Klaus," she choked out, bravely.

"Don't play games, Kimberley," he tightened his grip. "_Where_ is Caroline?"

"Give me my life back and I'll tell you."

"Sorry, sweetheart. You belong to me. That was the agreement," he teased with a snarky grin.

"Then I'm not telling you."

"Perhaps you need a little coaxing, then," he sneered. "Nate?"

Klaus slowly eased his hand from her throat and adjusted his jacket, cocking his head at her ominously. As Kimberley adjusted to being able to breathe normally again, she heard two sets of footsteps coming from the elevator. Nate walked in smirking, roughly dragging in a young boy of about seventeen years with the same dark hair and complexion as Kimberley. Klaus watched her demeanor crumble, relishing the fear in her eyes. With a hard swallow, Kimberley regained her composure, standing tall, and pursed her lips in defiance.

"Go get her, Dean," she instructed, keeping her eyes on Nate and the boy.

His eyebrows lowered. "But - "

"It's Marcus, dammit! Go get her!"

In a minute's time, Dean walked out, holding onto a very sickly Caroline. He stayed a few feet behind Kimberley and let go so she could stand freely, but Caroline collapsed to the floor. Worry and rage swirled in Klaus' eyes as he looked upon the dying blonde.

"Well that changes the game quite a bit," Klaus snarled.

"You give me my brother, and I'll give you Caroline," Kimberley offered. "Deal?"

"I don't think you understand how a barter works, sweetheart."

Klaus zoomed past her to retrieve and carry Caroline to the opposite side of the room. He set her down on the opposing sofa, forcing his bitten wrist into her mouth. He turned halfway, smirking smugly at Kimberley.

"You see, you have to have something of mine in order to get what's yours. Which you seem to be falling short of, now."

He glanced back at Caroline as she drew her bloodstained lips from his wrist, sighing in relief. They shared a short look of understanding before he turned back to settle the score. Kimberley stood, seemingly crestfallen, with Dean as her only ally left. But a secretive smile dragged across her lips.

"Or am I?" she challenged, pulling out the White Oak Stake.

Klaus finally looked a little intimidated. "Where did you get that?"

"Off that cocky little brother of yours. Does he really think he can't be killed just because he carries the weapon with him?"

Klaus threw Marcus into Nate's arms and sped towards her, but she was gone in a blur and hovering over Kol's dead body, stake raised over his chest. Klaus stopped abruptly, nostrils flaring. Kimberley's eyes held a world of threat within them.

"One more step and I'll kill him and every vampire he's ever made."

Klaus began to laugh, bringing his fingertip to his mouth. "I underestimated you. Seems a shame to lose such a gem."

"You'll set me free?" she asked cautiously.

He laughed in disbelief. "The one flaw you have, sweetheart – you're incredibly naïve. Did you really think after this display I'd let you live?

Kimberley stared up at him, stunned. "She means that much that you'd kill one of your hybrids?"

"Don't think I take you daggering my siblings lightly, sweetheart!" he chuckled, cleverly deviating from her question. "Family means more to me than anything. And I admit they both have their shortcomings, but I'm the only one who does the daggering around here, so you could imagine how _ticked off _I am."

"You can't kill her," Marcus sputtered.

"You need her," Dean nodded, wanting to save his friend.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You see, I've just sired me a whole pack of new hybrids. I don't think one less will do me much damage. However, I think I've something a little better in mind than death for our lovely Kimberley." He walked menacingly back over to her younger brother, throwing his arm across the boy's shoulders. "When I approached the wolves in Albany, I offered them an ultimatum. And they made their decision. Some sacrificed themselves to a true death, but others were smarter." His eyes flicked to the wolf in his grasp and his voice lowered, almost hoarse. "Lucky for you, Marcus, you don't have to make that choice."

He brought his wrist to his lips and pierced it with his fangs, then thrust his wrist into the wolf's mouth.

"No!" Kimberley gasped, stepping forward with inhuman speed.

Klaus' head tilted with a sinister grin. "You want your freedom, love? It's going to cost you."

"Don't," she begged, throwing the stake across the floor. "Please!"

Without flinching, Klaus snapped the boy's neck and let the body drop to his feet. He looked up at Kimberley with a dark grin.

"Your freedom for his."

Kimberley fell to her knees, her fingers trembling as she brought them to her lips. "Marcus..."

"Congratulations, sweetheart. I no longer want, nor need you." He walked over to her, lifted her to her feet and compelled her. "Leave. And don't come back."

She spared one last glance at her fallen brother and sped out of sight. Klaus directed Nate to take Marcus away, leaving him to deal with Dean. Caroline stared at him in horror, able bodied once again.

"You didn't have to do that, Klaus."

"Don't badger me, love," he warned with a glare. "I'm in no mood for your judgement."

She blinked, taken aback. "Is that what you think? I'm judging you?"

"You're good for it."

She scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are to thank me for saving your life _once again, _I suggest you _be _quiet." He walked over to Dean, glaring in contempt. "And what are we to do with you?"

Dean opened his mouth and closed it three times, unable to come up with an answer. Klaus clenched his jaw, running out of patience.

"Don't," Caroline stopped him, sensing his rage. "He's the one who let me send you that message. He didn't hurt me."

"I thought I told you to stay quiet?" He glanced back at Dean. "I'll deal with you later. Go back with Nate."

Incomprehensibly relieved, Dean quickly hurried out of the Penthouse to catch up with Nate and Marcus. He turned back to face a very dirty look from Caroline.

"I'm not one of your hybrids, Klaus. You don't get to tell me when I can and can't talk. And for the record, I helped _myself_ in this situation by even sending you that message. If anyone should be thankful, it's _you._"

"Fine. Very good, you stopped being the damsel in distress. But you still needed _my _blood to survive."

"Since when have I not been grateful to you for _anything?"_

"Caroline, you're walking a very thin line right now and I _really_ don't want to do something I'll later regret!"

"Fine!"

She crossed her arms over her chest in silence, watching him kneel to pull the dagger from Kol's back. He looked up at her again, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"Where is Rebekah?"

With an angry sneer, Caroline pressed her lips tightly together and angrily pointed in the direction to Rebekah's suite. Exhaling sharply, Klaus took off to revive his sister. In mere minutes, Kol sprang back to life with a loud gasp. Caroline's head jerked in his direction as he rolled to his side and sat partially up. His eyes fell on her instantly.

"What the hell happened?"

"_This _happened," Klaus returned before she could answer, holding up the White Oak stake. "Have you any idea how stupid you are, Kol?"

"Kol, I'm so sorry," Caroline began to grovel. "I wanted to tell you - "

"Caroline, I won't tell you again!" Klaus thundered.

Throwing her arms up in a frustrated shrug, Caroline let out a loud scoff as she slumped into the couch. Klaus redirected his attention to his brother.

"Why would you even think to carry this on you, Kol?"

Kol's eyes narrowed contemptuously. "Because if I know where it is, at least I know it won't be used against me."

"Unless you stabbed yourself in the leg by accident," Rebekah pointed out, picking up on the conversation as she sauntered into the room - alive and well.

"As always, your vote of confidence is truly uplifting, Rebekah," Kol glared. His eyes flicked back to Klaus as he cocked his head, sarcastically. "Perhaps I wanted to hold onto it because the only place I _trust _it is with me!"

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard," Rebekah scoffed.

"At least I wouldn't threaten to use it against you!" He spat, angrily. "For God's sake, Nik, we're family! Forget your compulsive need to harness power and just destroy it!"

"You think I haven't _tried?! _It's indestructible, Kol!"

"Then drop it into the ocean! Bury it in Tibet! I don't know! Just get rid of it!"

Klaus sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This is insanity," he laughed. "I'm going to my room. And I will not hesitate to dagger anyone who tries to walk through that door." His eyes flicked from one set to another as he made his point clear to all three of them.

On that note, Klaus blurred out of sight and the door to his bedroom slammed shut. Caroline turned around on the couch, rising on her knees to lean over the back of it.

Rebekah put a hand on Kol's shoulder with a bitter smile. "As usual Kol, you've done a wonderful job of ruining _everything."_

"How is any of this _my _fault?" he called after her as she walked back to her own suite. "I was daggered too, you know!"

But her door shut, cutting their line of communication. Kol and Caroline glanced at each other, awkwardly. She offered him a tiny, apologetic smile.

"I really am sorry, Kol."

"I know you are," he said, but his face was riddled with irony. He, too, retreated to his own suite.

Caroline turned back and faceplanted into the couch with a groan. Worst. Day. Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**JaggerMania**- lol Oh don't even worry about this being your first review. I'm just glad you reviewed at all! You do not have to go back and review everything in Original Love. I mean, unless you want to. That's totally cool. :P But yay, I'm glad you like it! TY.

**Sage**- I love Kimberley, I don't care what you say. :P

**Agostina**- lol Well, there's no emoticons but this chapter might make you feel better.

**Katie**- "This would be a much more interesting episode than Julie's by the way." LET ME LOVE YOU!

**Dutch Fan**- Still your favorite!? D'awww. Four for you, Glen Coco! :P Your favorite Original...hmm...Elijah, I'm assuming? He'll be back. I promise.

**MissTerie**- Um. Sorry not sorry? ;)

**klauslove**- It's only been, what, 5 days? I think leaving now would be way too soon. But trust me, she's not being a pushover. You just don't poke the beast when he's angry. She won't just sit back and be submissive though, I assure you.

**lulujay**- :) You make me smile. :)

**LadyKlaus** - Seriously, I'm just going to hire you as my editor. I didn't actually look up the hybrid/dagger thing. I kind of assumed the wolf side might cancel it out so it would work. But I swear I thought one episode Damon daggered Elijah? I'll have to start doing more thorough research instead of getting wrapped up in the drama.

**Irish Angell**- "I also read this chapter before watching the episode and found it very eerie that Kimberley took Caroline hostage in both your chapter AND the episode. It was just kind of funny to me." Duh. I write the show. Didn't you know? ;)

**Apolla Broadbath**- Yeah. I wasn't sure about the dagger. I assumed the wolf half would cancel out the death. Oh well.

**ilovetvd** - lol It's okay sweets. I still love you.

**Malia**- So who's winning our novel war? I'm not really paying attention anymore. :P

**sparkle7786** - lol Pity away. They were merely victims! :P I miss Lijah too. I almost said so in this chapter through Klaus but realized it was out of context. lol

_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. But I am not a vampire. Therefore, I love you guys and it isn't weak. Shut up, I'm out of creative juices..._  
_You guys are, as usual, the best. And I appreciate the time you take out of your lives to read my story(ies). Really, truly, madly, deeply. MUAH!_

* * *

_Gawrsh. Posting this at 6AM and I have work in 5 hours and haven't slept yet. Yeah, I know. I have issues I just spent the last three days withholding this chapter from you guys because something just wasn't right about it. I think the editing process is the worst part. *headdesk*  
I'm still not 100% satisfied with it but writing is like constant rewrites anyways so whatever._

_So anyway, this chapter was actually the treat I had promised a few weeks ago on Thanksgiving. I guess it's kind of okay that it took longer because it became so much more than it was and it needed to be. I'm being vague but you'll see soon. Only thing I don't like is that the timeline isn't aligned perfectly, but we'll deal, right?_

_Um, p.s. and btw, THAT EPISODE. I won't say anything, I don't want to spoil people, but for those who watched, go stalk my tumblr for my reaction(s) if you want. Link's in my profile. Still haven't stopped shivering... *SO GOOD*_

_Shoutout to **Katie** for her input in this chapter and for that beautiffic Bekah line. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next day was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Klaus and Caroline had yet to speak to each other since the hybrid debacle. In fact, he hadn't left his room since he went in the night before. It was near lunch when Caroline found Kol lounging in the main living room. It would be the first time they spoke since the incident. He looked up at her intrigued when she sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Has he come out at all?"

Kol glanced toward Klaus' bedroom door then back to her. "Still in hibernation mode." Caroline cast her gaze downward in disappointment. He cocked his head, taking notice of her dreary mood. "And how is the brave heroine faring today?"

Caroline smiled weakly. "I don't feel like a hero."

"Well that was _my_ one attempt, wasted."

She laughed. "Kind of hard to feel good about yourself when someone's constantly making you feel worse."

"I know how that feels. But don't let him get to you, darling. You didn't let me or Rebekah get staked, so that counts for something."

"Well it wasn't for her lack of trying." At his dubious expression, she explained. "Kimberley tried to use the white oak stake on you. Twice. The only thing that stopped her...was Klaus."

He shrugged. "I assumed as much, otherwise Nik wouldn't have been as angry about my having it."

They exchanged a scrunched up glance and said in unison, "Yes, he would."

Caroline laughed at their jinx eventually letting it trail into a sigh. "I wish I could have kept her from daggering you."

He smiled good-naturedly. "I was daggered for a few hours. Compared to a century, it's a scratch." She nodded, not all too convinced by his humorous attempt at reassurance. "Don't beat yourself up. I've had worse days."

There was a long pause between them, broken by a door bursting open. Klaus finally emerged from his room, slamming the door behind him, only to head directly down the hall toward the elevator. Caroline slumped lower into the couch with a groan.

"He hates me," she sulked.

"You think that's _hate?" _he stared at her incredulously. She blinked in surprise at his shaking head. "You know it's funny, I thought _you_ hated _me_."

"I don't _hate _you, Kol," she rolled her eyes sardonically. "But that little stint at the mansion didn't exactly win you any brownie points."

He shrugged, his usual cheeky little smirk in place. "What can I say? I tend to be recklessly impulsive with pretty little things like you roaming around." She shot him a leery sideways glance. "What do you say to putting it behind us - starting anew?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh don't be uptight about it. _Everyone _loves Kol."

She laughed as he flashed his pearly whites. There was a mild compassion in his smile, beneath the smirking surface. He looked almost hopeful. How could she say no to that?

* * *

A few hours later, Rebekah walked in, back from her lunch date with the Russian fashion designer, Dmitry. Caroline was still in the main living room, catching up via text on the latest with her friends in Mystic Falls while awaiting Klaus' return. It had yet to come to fruition.

"So it turns out Kol was right," Rebekah started, tossing her bag on the cushion. "Dmitry is very much into men. So much so that he took pains to point out which ones on the street looked like they would be good in the sack."

She flopped onto the couch, picking up the _New York _magazine. Caroline sat up, tucking he knees beneath her in a hesitant maneuver.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

The Original flipped a page, eyes laden with boredom. "About what?"

"About what you said to Klaus yesterday."

Rebekah looked up with defiance. "I didn't say anything."

"I know you said _something_. And because of it, he was in a mood all day and taking it out on me."

She slammed the magazine closed. "Sounds like your issue, not mine."

"Really?" Caroline folded her arms, putting her mean girl face on. "Because you know, if you're going to start trying to meddle, I can make it your problem."

Rebekah shot her hostile glare but Caroline held her own. Tension rippled through the air as they stared each other down fiercely, but Caroline caved first. She let her arms fail with a huff in distress.

"I don't get it. I thought we were friends."

"We are." Rebekah sat up, pushing herself forward with a no nonsense look. "But he's my brother. I'll always look out for him above everything else." She flipped her hair over her shoulder in a miffed gesture. "Look, it's not _my_ fault he took what I said to heart. I was just trying to make him see the bigger picture where you're involved."

Caroline scoffed. "Don't tell me you're actually threatened by me. Rebekah, you have literally nothing to worry about."

"I'm not threatened by you," she laughed snidely. "It's the idea of you. And what your influence could potentially do to my brother. The very idea of being in love sends Nik into chaos mode. That's not something this family needs right now."

Wait. Love? What?! Caroline blinked furiously, trying to get that word out of her head but the harder she tried the louder it got. She shook it off with a shake of her head, attempting to get back to the situation at hand.

"So, your way to cope is to make him feel worthless?"

"Nope." Rebekah stood, brushing off her dress. "You do a fantastic job of that all on your own."

With that last jab, she flashed out of sight leaving Caroline to contemplate. She may not have realized it, but Rebekah was the queen of underlying meanings. Actually...she probably did.

* * *

On the morning of Thanksgiving, Caroline and Klaus finally crossed paths. She'd been crouching to retrieve a blood bag from the wine cooler in his kitchen when he walked in. She rose and they both stood rooted to their spots. She began to walk towards him but he brushed past her, lightly bumping her shoulder with no remorse. Caroline's eyes narrowed in contempt as she turned back around to face him.

"Would it kill you to say excuse me?"

"_Excuse me_," he sneered sarcastically.

Fed up, she slammed the blood bag down on the counter. "Okay, _why _are you so mad? _I'm _the one that almost died!"

He exhaled a light growl. "It has nothing to do with you, Caroline. Leave it alone."

"No."

That caught his attention. "_No_?"

"No," she repeated, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't buy it. And I'm not going to leave it alone until you tell me what I did to make you so _unimaginably_ angry that even two days later you're not over it."

His jaw clenched, eyes blazing. "When I want you to know, I'll tell you."

"Why can't you just say it now so I can fix it or so we can argue about it?!" She turned pleading eyes on him but he turned his chin away from her, refusing to succumb. Caroline stared at the marble counter of the island, her frustration mellowing. "You can't just keep pushing me away."

"I have a meeting," he muttered, emanating rage as he made for the exit.

"_What _did I do, Klaus!?" she cried out desperately one last time.

"_This!" _he finally snapped, grabbing her arms and shaking her furiously enough that her lower back collided with the edge of the island. "You do _this _to me and I can't stand it!"

He jerked her against him and roughly captured her mouth in a vengeful kiss. His lips overpowered hers and she cooed little whimpering pleas against his mouth. When he had run out of breath, Klaus released her. She stared up at him, completely mystified. Masking his emotions once more, he walked away from her toward the dining table, bringing his fist to his mouth. She could see the anger welling between his stiffened shoulder blades again.

"I don't like feeling so out of my element," he confessed, turning back to face her.

Caroline swallowed hard, trying to regain her clarity. "Out of your element how?"

He walked back over to her, slow and menacing, until they were face to face, mere inches between them. There was a certain dark amusement to his gaze that sent chills down her spine.

"When I walked in the other night, I expected the situation to be a quick fix. But then I saw Kol on the ground and I thought, well this can't be good, she's found my daggers. Which in its own is punishable enough." He raised his eyes to her and the darkness was gone and his face was taut. "But then I saw she'd bitten you..."

He was still keeping eye contact with her but he wasn't looking at her. Something obscure haunted those blue jewels and she had an inkling of what it might be. Slowly, she let out her breath and closed her eyes.

"I get it," she murmured. "You were scared_."_

"I wasn't _scared, _Caroline_,_" he denied. "I was furious!"

At her blatant accusation he walked away from her again, gripping the back of one of the chairs at the table. Caroline remained beside the counter, afraid that if she moved that chair would go flying.

"It didn't occur to you you might be furious _because _you were scared?" He raised his eyes to her, glowering. She tapped her finger against the counter, nervous to go on. "Look. I know you don't want to admit it, but deep down there is a part of you that cares. And maybe it scares the living daylights out of you. Or maybe it just pisses you off. But it's there. And you're gonna have to face it. I did!" He blinked, started by her revelation. She rolled her eyes, ignoring the warm flush in her face. "Yes. I _care _about you, okay? Is that such a big secret?" She saw his adam's apple rise and fall as he swallowed, his eyes scouring the cracks in the granite tile. The wheels were turning but he said nothing. Her frustration level peaked. "God. You can't even admit that one _tiny _little thing for me?"

He finally licked his lips to speak, turning narrowed eyes on her. "You want to nitpick, love? Fine. Why don't we talk about how you up and left the room the second Rebekah and Kol walked in the other night?"

Caroline stared, somewhat in shock. Where had that even come from?

"What has you so ashamed, Caroline?"

"Nothing!" she insisted, taking the bait.

"_Nothing? _So you just felt the need to run for no good reason?"

"I wasn't running, I just..." Her voice trailed into a sigh as her eyes roamed the room looking anywhere but him.

Klaus raised wary eyes to her before uttering in the lowest of voices, "You wish you could take back what we did?"

Caroline's mouth hung ajar as she finally stared at him, floored by his dread. Her impulse was to rush over and hug him and allay his fears but something told her doing that would instigate the complete opposite. She settled for joining him in standing at the table so she could focus in on those crystal blue seas of intensity.

"I'm not _ashamed_, Klaus," she said softly, her voice waning with desperation. "What we did was..." Her eyes widened and a blush filled her cheeks as she reminisced. "I'm not ashamed."

A hint of a smile surfaced in his dimples but, as quickly as it came, it was gone. "Then why did you leave?"

She shrugged timidly. "I don't know."

"But you didn't stop to think how it would make _me _feel, did you, love? Up and abandoning me?"

"I wasn't _abandoning _you." She forced her eyes shut. "Okay, fine. I did abandon you, but not because I was embarrassed or _ashamed_." While he seemed to contemplate whether or not to be relieved, Caroline tried to fill her eyes with humor as she looked up at him again. "On the bright side? At least you're opening up..."

She was hoping for a snarky grin of amusement, but what she got was more anger than she'd bargained for. In a single blink all of the vulnerability he'd shown, all of the progress he made was gone. He stood, knocking the chair over behind him and left the room without another word. Caroline hunched over the table, burying her head in her arms. Why had she opened her big fat mouth?

* * *

The Brooklyn Bridge promenade had always been his favorite escape, years ago. Something about the mingling of the water and the city lights, and the bridge gaping between the two brought him a strange solace. It was best after dark when no one was there to disturb his thoughts. But it was still early evening and there were a few stragglers walking to and fro in the last of the day's light. He ignored them and focused instead on the ripples of the water.

The last few days had been incredibly trying. It wasn't enough to have loose cannon Kim out to kill him and his loved ones but Caroline's badgering just made it more cumbersome. What didn't she understand about the phrase "leave it alone"? Stubborn. Just like him. It was normally something to enjoy in his little hellcat, but this time was different. You didn't get to nearly die and then waltz about trying to force your savior to admit that he felt some kind of way about it. That wasn't protocol, hell that wasn't even etiquette. _That _was Caroline. It wasn't like he expected her to understand what he was feeling but she shouldhave left well enough alone. If he was scared of losing her, that was his affliction to battle. But then she had to go and say that she _cared_ and throw him completely for a loop. Every time he thought he had a handle on his emotions she would come along and pull the rug right out from under his feet.

A sharp sting dug in to his palms. He looked down at the railing he was gripping and saw the whites of his knuckles. When he pulled his hands away, flakes of the lead bars came with him. He stared at the metal splinters in his hands with anguish and balled his hands into fists, spitefully inflicting more pain.

"Excuse me?" a sweetly tentative voice asked from behind him.

Klaus whirred around without even sparing a blink and grabbed the petite brunette whose voice had beckoned. He held her wrists behind her back with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, forcing her back against his chest. He delicately moved her hair to wrap around her shoulder, baring her neck, and plunged his fangs into her flesh. She moaned in protest but his inhumanly tight hold kept her from making any struggles. He finally drew back with a dripping satisfied breath of relief, blinking smilingly up at the moonlight. He nestled his cheek against her hair, giving her shoulders a small squeeze.

"Leave. Forget you were here," he whispered seductively.

And he tossed her back to the streets, stumbling into the dark. He turned back to the water, wiping the blood from his lips and sucking the last few sweet drops of her blood from his fingers. The murky water of the river looked clearer in his bloodlust fuzz. The lights of the city blended together and he found himself oddly enamored for some time, chasing the colors.

He'd always enjoyed the thrill of the chase. That was the wolf in him. The chase, the hunt, call it what you would. But somehow, the predator had become the prey. He'd become victim to his own game and somehow Caroline had gained the upper hand. When had that happened? When did he start to _care_? The first time he saved her life? The second?

As he gazed out at the bridge, he reflected back on their conversation from two days ago. _"If you really want to keep me around, you're going to have to give up the solo act and let me in." _He'd been surviving as the lone wolf for as long as he could remember. Being alone came natural. It was being with others that he could never grasp. That was the thing about being alone – no one could hurt you if you didn't give them the opportunity. Once you began to trust someone with parts of you, you relinquished control. Trust was _everything_. He wanted to trust her. He wanted to prove to her that he could. More than that, he wanted to prove that he was capable of compromise. Even if it was just for show and he had to grin and bear it, there was no harm in trying.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Caroline was keeping busy in Klaus' kitchen, attempting to prepare a small scale Thanksgiving feast, despite Klaus' earlier protestations at celebrating the holiday. It kept her mind at ease and served the purpose of potentially pissing off Klaus. Two birds – one stone. Kol decided to accompany her, and by _accompany_ he meant sit at the island drinking the wine from the bottle she'd distinctly said not to open while he watched her do all the work.

"The water over there is boiling," he pointed out, taking another sip. Caroline sighed, rushing from one end of the counter to the other. "Mm," he gestured. "Don't forget about the yams. They'll overcook."

She lifted an eyebrow as she worked. "You cook?"

He beamed. "On occasion. When wooing a woman, one should always have a few tricks up their sleeve." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help grinning as she continued cutting vegetables. He pointed back to the other side of the counter, adamantly. "The yams?"

Caroline whipped around frustratedly, her hands on her hips. "You know, you _could _help me instead of sitting there."

"More fun this way." He smiled gleefully. "This is like a spectator sport, watching you run back and forth." She scoffed angrily and went back to her work. Kol leaned forward over the island, folding his hands and tilting his head in confusion. "Why are you even doing this? It's not necessary. And it certainly won't win you back into Klaus' good graces."

Caroline huffed as she carried the pan with the turkey in it over to the center island and put it down beside the bowl of uncooked stuffing mixture.

"First of all, Thanksgiving _is _necessary. It's a time where you have to be _thankful _- " she said angrily, thrusting a handful of stuffing into the turkey. "And I don't care if Klaus doesn't want to believe that." She stuffed another handful in, almost growling. "Screw him and his stupid beliefs and his stupid pride. I'm doing Thanksgiving and I'm doing it _right!_"

Swallowing his last sip, Kol tipped his cup to her. "Actually, you're stuffing the wrong end, darling."

She looked up at him, bemused, strands of loose hair falling in her face. In one swift motion she thrust the turkey and its pan to the floor and stormed out of the room, slamming the door to her suite closed. He spread his hands in a defenseless gesture, gawking at the door.

"What did I say?"

As quickly as Caroline left, the elevator sounded and Klaus strolled in. He sniffed the air, wondering what the aroma was. When he walked all the way in, he spied Kol from afar sitting in the kitchen on one of the bar stools with his legs kicked up on the adjacent one. Klaus walked in, confused by the amount of uncooked food that had amassed. On one side of the counter raw vegetables sat chopped in perfect squares on a cutting board, and some kind of yellow batter was poured into a baking pan beside it. Pots and pans covered the whole stove and one of the doors of the double oven was wide open. More unusual than that, though, was the uncooked turkey on the floor, spilling out what looked like its innards.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why is there a turkey on the floor?"

"Caroline was trying to be Martha Stewart," Kol told him, contemplating the ice in his now empty glass. "She failed miserably."

Interesting. He knew she'd wanted to celebrate the day, but he presumed he'd had the final say in it two days ago. Defiant little hellcat, she was. He glimpsed the fallen turkey one last time, wondering about its fate.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you Kol?" he shot his brother a quick accusatory look.

Kol nearly choked on his wine. "Why do you always assume the worst of me?"

Klaus tossed a dismissive hand in Kol's direction as he set off to clean up the mess. He slowed his pace, picking up Caroline's voice before reaching her door. He stopped to listen in, his heart thumping at her desperation...

"Hey mom, it's me – your long lost daughter," she was saying, her voice lighter than normal. "I guess you're out fighting off turkeys or dealing with Damon problems or something. I just...wanted to call and say 'hi' and let you know I'm..." She paused to heave a sigh. "I'm okay. I'm in New York City!" she said, giving her voice a phony excitement. "And yes, Klaus is behaving." There was a tiny moment of silence before she went on. "I _really_ wish I could be there with you today to order take out and watch sappy Lifetime movies, like we always do." There was one more pause, a bit more painstaking than the last. "I miss you, mom. Happy Thanksgiving."

Klaus waited a moment, his intentions slightly thrown by the sadness of her unanswered phone call. He rapped lightly at the door panel, walking in before she had a chance to grant permission, stopping at the edge of the kitchen nook. She was sitting on the white deco couch, staring somberly at her phone in her hands. Failure was written all over her frowning profile.

"Everything all right?" he asked quietly, hesitant to step any further inside.

She looked up, surprised to see him there. "Yeah," she answered, not too convincingly. "I'm fine."

He turned his head, taking a different approach. "That's more than can be said for the turkey taking up residency on the kitchen floor."

She blushed, clenching her teeth. "I..._may _have had a minor outburst..."

"So you took it out on the poultry?" he teased, taking a few cautious steps forward.

A wry smile tugged at her lips. "Not my brightest hour." She finally looked up at him through gloomy blue eyes. "It's just...this is my first Thanksgiving away from home. The first time I'm actually with a family - even though it's not my own. I just...wanted to try to make it special."

"I already told you, love. Holidays are more human rituals. As time passes on, they matter less and less. I haven't celebrated Thanksgiving in...at least two, three hundred years."

She sighed, hugging herself. "I'm trying to make the best of this, I really am. I mean, we're in New York City!" she laughed.

"But it's not enough," he guessed.

She shrugged, frowning. "I'm homesick, Klaus."

He swallowed down his feelings, not sure what else to do with them. "I warned you it'd be an adjustment..."

"I know." She fell back against the couch with a laugh that eventually trailed into a sigh. "I don't know who I was kidding, thinking I could make a nice Thanksgiving dinner. I should've just left well enough alone."

"Caroline - "

She held up a hand, stopping him. "No, it's fine. Pity party's over. I'm gonna go and take a nice, luxurious bath and soak away all my troubles." She started to walk to the bathroom then turned around, her hair whipping against her shoulder. "And don't worry about the mess in the kitchen. When I get out, I'll have it all cleaned up."

She disappeared and Klaus was left alone. He shook his head at her false bravado. On the surface she was rising up as her resilient self. But the smile was too brilliant and her eyes shone too brightly, likely glassed over with unshed tears. The mere thought had him mangled. He fought an inner battle between emotions as he sauntered back into the kitchen. Kol had vanished but his empty glass still resided on the countertop, and the turkey still sat lifeless on the tiled granite. As he picked it up, he realized trying was only half the battle. Succeeding was the real clincher.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Caroline was dressed, refreshed and had just finished drying her hair when she heard a light knock at her door.

"Are you decent?" Klaus' voice was muffled.

She went to the door and opened it a crack. "If you count pajamas as decent, then yes."

"New question, then. Are you hungry?"

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows and he smiled, eagerly, lifting his eyebrows as he let his gaze travel across the room. She leaned out the doorway and followed it, her face completely struck with shock. She padded out toward the dining room table in awe of the spread of Chinese food laid out. Rebekah and Kol were already seated and waiting, sipping on their glasses of wine. There was even a crepe paper turkey centerpiece in the middle of the table. She looked at it all, amazed.

"What is this?"

"_This _is your Thanksgiving dinner."

Her eyes narrowed teasingly. "I thought it was just a 'petty American custom'?"

"It is," he agreed. "But I know how much you wanted to celebrate the holiday. So we ordered some takeout."

She shook her head in disbelief. "How did you – " She stopped herself, a knowing smile creeping over her face. "You know eavesdropping is kinda rude."

"Sit, Caroline. Be _thankful,_" he instructed, filling the words with irony.

She nodded, taking it all in one last time before facing his proud grin again. "I am. Really."

In a moment of boldness, she found herself reaching up to touch his face. He didn't flinch, or even stiffen, but a look of worry passed across his eyes immediately drawing her back. As her hand lowered, he took it in his. This time, it wasn't an accident. His thumb lightly stroked the back of her hand and she stared up at him in understanding. She was forgiven.

"Enough," Rebekah groaned loudly, ruining the mood. "You're going to make me lose my appetite."

Caroline slipped her hand from his first, letting her eyes linger on him as she took her seat. Klaus sat too while Kol pried his chopsticks apart and began to figure out how to hold them.

"They're like miniature stakes," he joked. He armed himself with one, turning toward his sister. "Here Bekah. Let me see if they work."

She backed away, shooting him a warning glare. "Kol Mikaelson, you touch me with those chopsticks and you'll regret ever having been born."

"Like I don't already..." he muttered, easing back.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the pair. "Will you two at least pretend to act like you don't want to kill each other? At least for one day?"

"Depends on the day," Rebekah quipped with a sinister grin.

"Can I just ask you guys a quick favor?" Caroline suddenly jumped in. "This is going to sound so lame..." She took a deep breath. "I've never really celebrated Thanksgiving with any family before. And I know none of us are anywhere near those perfect families you see on TV with huge feasts that go around the table saying what they're thankful for. But can we maybe just pretend for a minute?"

"You're right," Kol nodded. "That is lame."

Rebekah lifted an eyebrow. "We're not exactly a perfect family."

"Speak for yourself!" Kol scolded.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her own idiocy. "Just...humor me? Please?"

"All right," Rebekah folded her hands. "I'm thankful for Nik's credit card, enabling me to create an extensive collection of shoes and handbags."

"I'm thankful for tourists," Kol grinned with a lick of his lips.

Caroline's shoulders drooped, a partial frown forming at the Originals' lack of enthusiasm. Spying her gloom, Klaus exhaled, preparing to speak.

"I'm thankful for the last thousand years or so I've had walking this Earth, torturous as they have been," he started with. Caroline looked up, hope refilling her eyes. He paused, swirling the liquid in his glass as he twirled the stem. "I'm...thankful for my family," he continued, glancing wryly at his siblings, "torturous as _they _have been." His eyes lingered on the blonde minx diagonal from him. He knew the words he wanted to say, the words she wanted to hear, but he couldn't seem to get them out. "And...I'm thankful for this spread the China Wok has so graciously supplied last minute."

He risked one more glance in Caroline's direction and she rewarded him with a small smile. Was it the best Thanksgiving speech? No. But it was heartfelt and it was pure _Klaus_ all over. At least he didn't just brush it off like she assumed he would.

Kol pretentiously wiped the corner of his eye. "That was lovely, Nik."

Rebekah reached over and thwacked his shoulder. "Can't you be halfway decent once in your life, Kol?"

"Oh come on. He knows I'm joking. You know I'm joking," he made it a question.

"Let's just eat," Klaus said gruffly.

"Wait. I want to hear what Caroline is thankful for," Kol objected.

Caroline's eyes lit up again and she smiled. "Well. I am thankful for new friends, and new adventures. And to be here in New York, with all of you, seeing the world."

"And the inside of Nik's shower," Kol snickered.

Klaus coughed lightly, gracefully wiping the drip of wine from his lips. He shot a glare at Kol, but Caroline was wearing a tight smile as she reached with her chopsticks to take the first clump of Lo Mein from one of the boxes.

"You're just jealous," she teased, dropping the noodles onto her plate with a devious grin.

Klaus' head turned in her direction and she smiled at him, boastfully. He found his own lips curving as the aura in the room finally uplifted while everyone bantered and began to dig in and enjoy the meal, like a deranged but happy family.

* * *

After dinner, they poured what was left of the wine and set off to unwind in the living room. Kol had linked arms with Caroline and the two conversed while they walked tipsily, keeping one another upright. Rebekah and Klaus trailed behind them.

"You know," she said softly, "for a man who hasn't let anyone see what it is he values and is thankful for in centuries, you didn't do half bad, Nik."

He watched her walk ahead and drop onto the empty armchair, feeling the corners of his mouth upturn in a lazy smile. Kol and Caroline were still linked up while they sat, leaving the seat on the other side of Caroline open for Klaus. He sat, laying his arm across the back of the couch, listening to the banter but mostly just watching the three happily bonding. Caroline was laughing at something Kol had said. There was a bright light in her eyes as she laughed freely, her head thrown back, shoulders heaving. Her smile was infectious, Klaus realized. He didn't know what the context of the conversation was, but this was one of those moments of time that you never wanted to end.

"If we _are _still making to leave within the next two days, then the prospect of Chinatown is long gone," Rebekah was saying. "Pity. It's the one reason I wanted to come to Manhattan."

"You've done enough shopping for several lifetimes, Rebekah," Klaus reasoned. "How many more shoes do you need?"

"Well, why don't we stay longer then?" Caroline suggested.

"Yes, Nik. Why don't we?" Kol piped up. "I've barely made a dent in the tourists."

He shifted in his seat, agitated by the ambush. "What would be the point in that?"

"Um, hello," Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Christmas and New Year's in the city?"

"Dmitry _did_ invite me to Fashion Week," Rebekah added, taking a liking to the idea. "Front row seats."

"Fashion Week?" Caroline turned, her eyes lighting up. "_New York _Fashion Week?!"

"I'm sure he could get you in as well. That is, if we're still here in February," she let her gaze slide up to Klaus' with a hint of pleading.

"He doesn't have any gay friends he'd prefer to take?"

"You _just _sired a slew of new hybrids, and the first thing you want to do is take them across the world?" Caroline tried.

"Yes," he answered, matter-of-factly. "I do."

"What if it's just until Christmas then? We don't even have to stay for New Year's!"

"Oh come on, Nik. Please?" Rebekah begged.

"Do it for your family!" Caroline agreed.

Kol glanced at the two of them and joined in the fun, giving Klaus his own puppy eyes. "Yes, Nik. Pretty please with sugar candies on top?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, exhaling sharply. "I'll consider it."

He abruptly got up and stepped out onto the balcony, sliding the door closed behind him. Caroline raised her eyebrows at his two siblings with a tiny satisfied smile.

"Well it wasn't a 'no'."

Kol beamed laughingly while Rebekah wore a lazy smirk, both in applause for her efforts. Still determined, Caroline got up to join him out on the balcony, making sure the door was shut tight behind her. She walked up to the railing beside him, leaning on her wrists to look out at the lights of the city.

"Thanksgiving turned out to be a success," she said softly. He glanced at her. "I know it's not a big deal to you but it meant something to me. So...thank you."

He looked back outward, a tiny half-smile proudly curling. "You're welcome."

She stared with him, an idea formulating in her mind. "Let's take a walk," she said suddenly. "I have an idea that could warm us up."

"Do you?" he turned to her with a smirk.

"Not _that_," she laughed.

* * *

The giant green Starbucks logo beamed down as Klaus held the door for Caroline to exit the cafe first.

"I have to tell you," he told her as they walked, "the idea of a Pumpkin Spice Latté doesn't sound appealing."

"Trust me. You'll thank me for introducing you."

He brought the steaming Starbucks cup up to his mouth, glancing at her over the rim with teasingly huge eyes. She laughed, her eyes glimmering. He let the hot liquid linger on his taste buds, then nodded with a gratified "hm" of approval and they continued to walk back in the direction of their hotel.

"That was clever. Mentioning a longer stay in front of Rebekah and Kol."

"Hey. There's strength in numbers, right?" She blew on the opening of her cup before taking another sip. "Besides. It's not like there's a rush to leave. Is there?"

"I'll have to find more blood bags if we stay longer."

She waved a hand. "That's the least of your worries."

"And what would be the biggest?"

She pursed her lips, repressing a devilish grin. "Secret. Santa."

His face fell and he stopped moving. "What?"

She grinned, triumphantly. "Well if we're going to celebrate the holidays my way that means a _real _tree, hanging stockings, baking cookies - the works."

He turned to face her completely, a conspiratorial twinkle in his eye. "And what's in it for me?"

"Well," she lowered her voice, tugging at the collar of his jacket. She brought her eyes flirtatiously up to his. "If I told you that, there'd be no reason for you to say 'yes'."

"I'm beginning to wonder if my manipulative nature has rubbed off on you."

"My mom's a Sheriff. It kinda comes with the territory," she reminded him with a smile. "So what do you think, Scrooge?"

With a fateful sigh, he drew her close and whispered, "Humbug", just before letting his lips crash into hers in a soft, passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**LadyKlaus**- Happy and romantic Christmas and New Year. I think I can deliver that.

**Katie**- Of course I love you. How could you ever doubt me!?

**Winterlilies**- Well, I guess in OL I celebrated the kisses more because they were so fresh and new and it was an exciting thing to be giving into that. By this point, there's a little bit more comfort so while the kisses are still scrumptious, they're a bit more norm. But uh...maybe this chapter'll help. :)

**Agostina**- lol The paradise beach might be a while. We're stuck in NYC for a bit now. Blame Caroline.

**MissTerie**- Ha. The real Klaroline is not hard? Girl hasn't even BEGUN to face her feelings for him yet. Just wait. I bet it's going to be more dramatic than this stupid Delena/Stelena triangle they been dragging out for years. You're gonna get Chinatown. And Secret Santa. But one of the two might not be what you expect. ;)

**flipped**- I want to live in this story with them too. They have so much more fun than I do! It's not fair... *pouts*

**Irish Angell**- D'aww.. I wish I wrote for the show too. I tried asking Julie Plec. She won't answer me. :P And Klaroline is NOT a long lost dream. We're getting some good stuff in 4x13 and 4x14. ;)

**itsbeautiful9**- Oh don't worry. Christmas isn't getting away unscathed. These ARE the Originals.

**iloveTVD** - You know, I think I did touch upon her past with Damon somewhere in the future of this story, just not sure how much later it's going to be yet. But it's in there.

**ilovetvd**- Wait. Is this the same person as above? Or are you guys trying to confuse me now? :P 4x09 was pure art.

**Malia**- Still not sure who's winning our novel war at this point. lol BTW...you're going to love me for this. :)

**lulujay** - "Your stories have become so much more fulfilling than the show." STAHP! You're too sweet. *hugs* Oh my GOD yes, I'm so going into the past with Tatia. I started writing a little bit of that and it got so heart wrenching I had to stop.

_Seriously, if I could fly out and hug each and every one of you, I would love to. You guys make me a happy camper every week with your reviews and follows and favorites. And I love how many people I've become friends with through my stories. lol I have the best readers. It's law._

* * *

_Gah. Holidays got me scatter brained. Sorry this is late._  
_Weeks ago I had hoped around this time I'd be able to post the Christmas celebration portion of this story. But I guess our timeline will be a little off._

_On the plus side, I threw a few curveballs into this one..._

_This is one of my favorite chapters **ever**. The irony is that I wrote most of it when I was still working on "Original Love" and I've been dying to post it ever since then. I got to go into a little bit of Klaus' playful side. And it was just a really strong connect between Klaus and I to bond over his passion and one of mine. My father is an artist, so I guess it kind of semi-transferred down to me too because I adore artwork. Except, obviously, I'm a writer, not a painter. Still. Art is art. :)_

_**Brief warning. For those who aren't keen on the M-rated interactions, you may have some skipping over to do... Not...that I'd recommend it. ;) **_

**_Happy Holidays everyone!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was early the next morning when Caroline was stirred from her dreams by an insatiable hunger rumbling in her stomach and chilling her veins. She sat up in alarm, glancing around the dim room in a daze. The sun was on the cusp but the grey sky made the skyline look bleak. Or maybe that was just her state of mind. She got up, braving going out there in just her oversized t-shirt, and tiptoed all the way to her doorway before remembering vampires' keen sense of hearing. No amount of tiptoes would render her silent. As she made her way toward the center island of Klaus' kitchen, it hit her that this was the first time her bloodlust had actually woken her up. What did _that _mean?

As Caroline was bending over to take out a new blood bag, counting only two left in the cooler, a wave of dizziness trembled through her and she felt her knees begin to buckle. The floor suddenly slipped out from beneath her and she landed with a smack on her rear, her legs stretched wide. She flounced angrily at her own clumsiness and inability to be quiet, bringing a hand up to her temple. A short chuckle alerted her to Kol's appearance in the doorway, arms crossed wearing a smug grin. She grimaced, abashed.

"Why do you always show up when I'm in the most compromising positions?" she sulked.

"Because luck has a funny way of working in my favor," he grinned, walking over and offering her a hand. She took it and let him pull her up with ease. "It's a little early for day drinking, no? Not that I'm judging."

"Ha ha," she narrowed her eyes, brushing off her skirt. "I just slipped."

"That's what all the alchy's say." She shot him a cynical look and he relented. "All right, fine. You slipped. But I want it on the record that I was completely honorable in my intentions of helping you back to your feet and made no mention of those lovely lace panties you're wearing." He raised a finger to her gasp of protest and smirked. "Until now."

She pressed her lips together tightly and finally exhaled in annoyance. "You are so lucky you're Klaus' brother."

He laughed, shaking his head as he lounged in one of the dining chairs, leaning it back off it's front legs. "No, I'm not."

She tore off the plastic tubing and drank, savoring the sweet relief that washed over her. As she sighed in content, she looked up at Kol questioningly. "What're you even doing up so early?"

"It's Black Friday, darling," he said in an almost celebratory cheer.

"So?"

"_So,_" he rolled his eyes, "it's my favorite holiday! A day when the streets will be filled with masses of merciless shoppers all ripping at each other's throats as they try to find a good deal. The animosity of the human race on this particular day is incredibly rousing."

She nodded, catching on. "And you want to find a good "deal" of your own. That it?"

"It's so much more fun when they try to fight back." He winked at her. Caroline just shook her head, laughingly. Kol sat up, hunching over the counter with an amused grin. "You should let me take you out for a real meal, sometime."

She paused for a moment before realizing what he meant, then rolled her eyes in a very holier-than-thou manner. "I'll pass."

"Well. Then do me a favor and tell Nik and Rebekah not to wait up." He got up from his seat, his eyes smirking with mischief. "And just so you know, lace is a tad see-through."

Gasping, she threw the empty blood bag toward his blurring silhouette but he was gone before it even hit the floor.

* * *

Later in the morning, once everyone else had awakened, Caroline dressed and decided to seek out Rebekah. She had planned on inviting her sometimes friend for some reconciling Black Friday shopping, and, considering Rebekah was somewhat of a raging shopaholic, it wouldn't be a hard sell. But before she could find the Original, she was cut off by another. It didn't take long for him to entice her to join him in a trip to the art museum instead. At first, she tried to reschedule, but he'd managed to charmingly remind her that she agreed during their Central Park rendezvous, so she was trapped.

The front of the building was adorned with four giant black flags with the acronym MOMA written in red block lettering. Caroline looked up at them as they crossed the street toward the glass facing of the front of the museum. She read, with a curious tut, the black boldface above the door: "Museum of Modern Art".

"I thought The Met was your favorite?" she asked Klaus.

"It is," he nodded, holding the door open for her. His voice lowered as soon as they entered. "But I thought we'd start you off with something less intimidating."

Caroline snickered softly. "And what if the tour guide is more intimidating than the tour?"

He smirked. "More incentive to behave."

'Oh," she laughed sarcastically. "See, now you're just asking for it."

"Enough foreplay," he murmured, pulling her close by the arm. "Come."

She blushed at his accusation, following him through the white marble lobby. With his hand still on her arm, she couldn't help but take notice that he was decidedly more at ease today. It was likely thanks to the successful Thanksgiving festivities. Her influence, she inwardly congratulated herself, smirking as they walked.

The second and third levels gaped down at them through glass panel railings, revealing already some of the paintings and sculptures that lived within the museum. The low droning hum of the visitors echoed as tour guides walked elementary classes up the slate staircases and art aficionados quietly critiqued. At first she assumed they'd be following the general crowd, but Klaus led her down a narrow hall and they were outside again. A sign to her left signified the beginning of their artistic sightseeing: "The Abby Aldrich Rockefeller Sculpture Garden".

It was an outdoor room elegantly paved with grey veined marble, surrounded by a short wooden fence that was lined with gravel. Weeping Birch and Beech trees scattered throughout. Four smaller spaces were filled by shallow reflecting pools, one of which a female sculpture seemed to be lying in. Seeing her eyeing the stoned woman, Klaus drew Caroline nearer to it. His hand still hadn't managed to leave her arm...

"The River," he announced.

She was a sideways woman of the Elizabethan age, precariously leaning half-way on the pedestal, falling into the water, her body depicted as if she were twisting and turning against the pressure of some powerful current.

"Originally, Maillol – the artist – had intended for the theme of this sculpture to allude to war, the fallen woman having been stabbed in the back. But eventually, his vision shifted and she became the personification of moving water."

Caroline peered up at him, coyly. "What's it like? To know everything about everything?"

Finally releasing his hold on her, he took a step away and turned around, bracing his hands behind his back as he took it all in with the faintest of smiles. His eyes fell upon the large archway in the center of the garden, with two embedded lamp posts hanging overhead, looking like pouring flames. The word "Metropolitain" was inscribed in a chilling font, giving the arch a sort of tragically haunted and weathered appearance.

"That was the entrance gate to the Paris subway station in 1900," he told her.

"Why is it here?"

He smirked. "You've heard that saying, "Out with the old, in with the new"?"

She folded her arms. "Are you insinuating something?"

He laughed. "Don't get so defensive." He grasped her waist, leading her back to the lobby inside. "I've had a thousand years to accumulate knowledge. You'll catch up."

She turned her head, quieting her voice. "Okay. Belittle me again, and we're gonna have problems."

In retort, he squeezed her side and she jumped, squealing. Klaus' eyes had turned mischievous. "Say that again?"

She stared up at him through smiling eyes, their heat playing off one another. Once they reached the second level of the museum, a sign directed them where to go. Caroline read it silently:

**Floor 2 - Contemporary Galleries, Prints, Illustrated Books, Media, Special Exhibitions**

**Floor 3 - Architecture and Design, Drawings, Photography, Special Exhibitions**

**Floor 4 - Painting and Sculpture II (1940-1980)**

**Floor 5 - Painting and Sculpture I (1880-1940)**

They started on the second floor, poring over the vast varieties of art, from paintings, to photography, to media-based art. In the midst of it all, Caroline finally spotted something she was familiar with. Walking slightly ahead of him, she made her way to the painting, smiling as she looked upon it. Klaus walked up to her side only moments later.

"_Water Lilies_," she said before he could. He watched her proudly maneuver in front of the painting, personifying a tour guide. "By Claude Monet." Smiling, Klaus clasped his hands behind his back, waiting for her to go on. "Actually, this painting was done as a perception of his _own _garden and pond. He was very devoted to water and the effects of light, which you can see in the different brush strokes."

"And?" he encouraged her.

She turned around to look at the painting with him. "Well...he was an Impressionist. He wanted the attention of the viewer to be directed at what he felt rather than focusing on what you're actually looking at."

"I'm interested to know how you're so knowledgeable about Claude Monet."

She nodded, expectantly. "Art project. Sophomore year. We had to choose one piece from an artist and analyze and explain its backstory."

"What made you choose _Water Lilies_?"

"Well, it was pretty, for one. But I've always liked Monet's technique of making a mess look beautiful from afar."

"That's what is called abstract. The thing most people don't realize, however, is that the conceptual abstraction of his work was really due to his failing eye sight. He had a cataracts."

"Well it worked in his favor."

"Obviously."

His knuckles brushed hers as they walked but neither moved away or tried to take the other's hand.

"You should become a curator."

"Me? I don't know enough about art."

"But the way you conducted yourself up there?" He lowered his eyebrows, teasingly. "Very confident."

She laughed, nodding. "Okay... Keep making fun of me. See what happens."

On their journey through the rest of the 2nd and 3rd floors, they critiqued more paintings such as Van Gogh's "The Starry Night" and Picasso's "Girl Before a Mirror". Caroline forced him to pause to admire Andy Warhol's work, though he argued it was too literal for his liking. As they continued upward, Klaus insisted they go chronologically and view the earlier works before seeing the more modernized artwork, and since the 5th floor contained paintings and sculptures during 1880-1940, they skipped the 4th floor and went there first. It wasn't long before Klaus had latched onto a favorite.

"Arshile Gorky. He was a Surrealist. And a bloody good one. Not only that, he was an existential philosopher. His oil painting "Diary of a Seducer" should be on view somewhere..." He pointed. "Here."

He grabbed her hand and tugged her along. Her stomach fluttered and she felt a tingling heat climb up at arm, not yet used to him so freely touching her. At least, not in any way that wasn't sexual. Or so public. They stopped in front of – in Caroline's opinion - what looked like a garbled mess. The canvas was a dark grey with eerie twisted figures in faded gold, black and white, with faint tints of red here and there. It had resemblance to Picasso's aesthetic with the topsy turvy shapes. She stared at it in scrutiny, trying to see what Klaus saw.

"There's a certain amount of mystery in all of Gorky's works," he said, as if reading her confusion, "as if it's a rebus or a code waiting to be deciphered. Yet you realize you don't actually have the tools to do so. So you have to give in and just accept his alternate universe as a poetic universe parallel to our own."

He pulled her along to the adjacent canvas. The work was labeled "Summation" - another of Gorky's. This one was a raw-hyde brown with tiny flecks of color blended in. The figures were outlined so faintly they almost looked engraved into the canvas. It wasn't as dark as the first one, but something about it was just as disturbing.

Klaus swept his fingers over the air before the framed composition. "Here he said, "This is a world". But an ambiguous world. The plant and animal-like forms defy identification, regardless of how crisp and clear they appear."

Caroline moved closer, abandoning his hand to read the template below it. "_Gorky's interest in the Surrealist practice of spontaneous and unplanned "automatic" drawing freed and mobilized his line, allowing him to create what Surrealist leader Andre Breton called "hybrids"_," she raised her eyebrows and turned to him with a small nod and a humph. "And suddenly it all makes sense."

He smiled, sheepishly. "It's meant to refer to the linear elements and their many metaphoric meanings."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion while grinning. "Uh-huh."

Every now and then Klaus would stop her to appreciate some of the pieces. She was beginning to lose interest when her sights fell on a dim hallway that everyone else seemed indifferent to. She craned her neck towards Klaus, still keeping her eyes on the dark room.

"How come no one's going back there?"

She pointed and he glanced over to the darkened hall. "Let's find out."

They followed the darkness into a secluded room dimly lit with a thin, faint red light streaming along one wall. Caroline strayed from him and walked deeper into the abyss, the heels of her boots echoing. Klaus watched her glowing silhouette move throughout the contained space, the red flare accenting every curve with perfection. She stopped, and shook her head, befuddled.

"I don't get it," she shrugged.

Klaus tore his eyes from her, scanning the room for its purpose. "Clearly it's a laser light installation," he explained, grasping the concept all too quickly. "I'm not entirely sure of the context of this particular exhibit but I think it has something to do with the splicing of light and dark in a minute way, perhaps as it relates to human life. Of course the artist may have not even intended that." He glanced in her direction with a wry smile that looked sinister in the red glare. "But that's the beauty of art. There is no right or wrong answer. It just _is_."

She watched him with increasing intrigue. The look on his face while he was submerged in artistic thought was so raw with passion. It stirred something inside her. His head was cocked toward the light but at the exact moment she turned the rest of her body toward him, their eyes met. The crimson lighting cast shadows in the crevices of his face and his normally intense blue eyes were ablaze in scarlet. She swallowed down the insatiable ardor that began to rise, knowing that it was still only lingering just below the surface. She cleared her throat, tentatively moving back in his direction.

"So why red?" she asked him.

"Well red is a pretty volatile color," he started. "It can mean anger, rage - a heat of fury." His eyes flicked to hers as she neared, holding a conspiratorial twinkle. "It's also the color of blood, and as such has strong symbolism as life and vitality."

Caroline smirked. "Nice connection."

He laughed, hiding his dimples with a bow of his head. When he looked back up the mischievous gleam was gone, exchanged for something darker, hungrier.

"As I'm sure you're aware, red is also the color of sexuality, passion and lust."

She walked closer, invading his personal space with no reservations. "You mean like...blood lust?" she asked in a sultry whisper.

He stared down at her and swallowed, eyes glazed. "That's one form."

She lowered her eyes to his lips. "What about lust between a guy and a girl?"

"That's a different lust completely," his voice was hoarse.

"Or between...vampire and hybrid?"

Caroline moved forward so their bodies touched, but her arms remained at her sides. Her lips curled into a smirk, her eyes begging him to come-hither. He smiled down at her audacious invitation and slid a hand behind her ear, pulling her lips roughly to his.

The force of the kiss sent them stumbling backward, Caroline's back slamming into something hard. His hands pressed against the dry-wall on either side of her head as he thrust his pelvis into her with force. She grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and pulled his chest against hers, reveling in the heat his hybrid body emanated. His hands slid slowly down to grasp her neck as the kiss deepened. He tore the top two buttons of her cardigan and dragged his lips down her neck, into her cleavage, ravaging her chest and throat with licks and kisses. As he began to let his teeth graze the pulse in her throat, her body arched, pressing into his with a soft moan. She began unbuckling his belt, panting for breath. The movement stopped him and his pause stopped her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Here?"

"I've never done it in an art museum," she teased, her breathing still unsteady. "You?"

His lips twisted into a devilish grin. "Can't say that I have, actually."

"Guess we'll both be cashing in our v-cards, then."

The very idea made him harden even more. A low growl rumbled from his throat as he cocked his head with a widening smirk. "Aren't you just the exhibitionist?"

"Here's to breaking the rules," she toasted, slipping his belt from his jeans with a sharp flick of her wrist. It disappeared into the darkness, the buckle hitting the floor with a sharp clang.

Klaus' eyes slipped down to his loosened jeans and back up to her, gleaming wickedly. He grabbed the back of her neck again, pulling her off the wall and devouring her lips with a snarl. Her hands furiously unbuttoned and unzipped until she shoved the jeans down his hips, taking the boxer-briefs with them, and he was gloriously bare and illuminated in red. Klaus' hands, in the meantime, had worked their way up her thighs, forcing the skirt she had on up around her stomach. He anxiously tore her panties from her hips, tossing them to the floor carelessly, and she gasped in excitement at the sensation of air rushing at her. Wasting not a second, he lifted her back against the wall, hands on the back of her thighs. Caroline locked her legs around his waist and he held her effortlessly as he thrust himself into her. A sharp gasp escaped her as he filled her completely. There was no holding back this time. He went fast, and rough, ramming his groin into hers so she'd collide with the wall in tandem. Her body quickly began to tighten around him, and in response to the growing tension between her legs, she grabbed his neck, clinging to him in desperation. A small moan slipped from his lips at the sting of her nails digging into his flesh.

He plunged faster, harder, groaning with need at the buildup. And Caroline wasn't far behind. She began to cry out and he let go of her leg to cover her mouth with his hand, holding her body against the wall with his own, using his other hand to balance them. Her arms flailed and her nails began to furiously claw at the wall behind her as she let out muffled ecstatic whimpers against his palm. A wave of pleasure coursed through him, making her spasm around him. It forced a loud moan from his throat and caused him to lose rhythm.

Caroline's eyes flew open at the sound and she raised her hand to his mouth, mimicking his gesture. They stared at each other, gasping against each other's palms, Caroline sliding against the wall, Klaus sliding against her. A scorching heat raged through her veins and pleasure skyrocketed. As it burst through the seams, her body convulsed involuntarily. In the heat of passion, her vampiric features surfaced and she accidentally bit into his palm, drawing blood. His hand jerked, sliding down her chin smearing his blood along the trail. Her hand slipped from his face and she clawed at the fabric of his shirt, riding out the orgasm, her breathy cries of ecstasy echoing against the walls. Klaus moaned with her, his own face transfiguring to match the monster inside. He threw his head back and forced himself into her as deep as he could until his cries echoed hers. His body shuddered against hers, as they both panted for breath. After a few minutes, Caroline's head fell into the wall and she began to giggle, lightheadedly.

"Score one for the Museum of Modern Art," she quipped, breathily.

"So much for discreet," he panted against her shoulder.

"Your fault," she gasped out, lowering her loosely hanging legs until her heels hit the floor.

He moaned in satisfaction and looked up at her with a devious grin. "You're welcome."

Caroline grinned stupidly, watching silvery stars dance against her eyelids. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized she was still gripping the fistfuls of his shirt, afraid that if she let go gravity would give out and she'd float away. When she met Klaus' gaze, he was watching her with a pensive curl of his lips. He lowered his forehead against hers, a slightly berating look in his eyes.

"Not to put a damper on things, but we should go before we get incarcerated for indecency."

"Of all people to worry about incarceration..."

"Sex in a museum is enough of a scandal," he argued, pulling and zipping his jeans back up.

"Throwing an artist out of an art museum should be against the law."

With a short teasing laugh, she slid sideways along the wall until she was out of his embrace and began to put her skirt back in place. When they were both set, Klaus led her outward keeping his hand on the small of her back. Just before they crossed the threshold between light and dark, a soft breeze whispered by. It sent a shuddering chill through Caroline's body and she shivered. Klaus stopped to raise a wondering eyebrow.

"You destroyed my underwear," she hissed. "It's not the most comfortable feeling."

He smiled to himself. "That's a rather stimulating visual..."

She glared at him, sideways. "Don't even start."

He whooshed against her with a dark smirk. "Then how about I finish?"

He quickly lifted her to cradle her in his arms, enjoying the loveliness of her giggling all the while. He let his hand slide up her thigh beneath her skirt and she immediately squirmed.

"Klaus!" she hissed, hitting his chest. "Put me down. This is a Museum!"

"_Now _you're worried about rules?"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking!"

"Are you sure about that?" he smirked, sliding his hand towards her inner thigh.

Clenching her teeth, she grabbed his chin in a firm hold, demanding his attention. His hand stilled instantly.

"Klaus Mikaelson, you let me down right now."

He smirked, deviously, keeping his hand where it was. "I've never heard you use my whole name."

Her head fell against his shoulder with a scoff. "You are a relentless hybrid!"

He lowered her, gripping her side to pull her against him as they walked. He kept trying to slide his fingers beneath her shirt, making her giggle and shove him away. As they finally reemerged into the light, a round, greying security guard of about fifty years stopped them with a raised hand and a surly demeanor.

"Sorry, kids. I'm gonna have to ask the two of you to leave," his voice rumbled. "Some of our guests claim to have heard strange noises coming from the laser exhibit you two just walked out of."

Klaus exchanged a reprimanding glance with a blushing Caroline. Putting on his most charming grin, he moved aside from her to face off with the guard.

"Did they now?" Klaus asked, watching the man's eyes dilate. "Are you sure they weren't just hearing things?"

The man's tone shifted completely. "I don't know."

Klaus clapped him on the shoulder. "Tell you what, mate. You forget about your guests' complaints and we'll be on our way," he said, still maintaining the hold on his gaze. "Sound good?"

"Of course."

Klaus drew back, releasing the guard from compulsion. The man just nodded and carried on with his duties as if he'd never even seen the hybrid. Klaus gave Caroline a smug grin but she didn't buy into it.

"Compulsion is not _always _necessary, you know."

"So you don't want me to go compel the curator to destroy the videos caught in the laser room, then?"

Caroline stopped, blanching. Klaus dimpled as she realized he was joking. "That's not funny."

He grinned. "Out of curiosity, what would you have done?"

"Well first, I would have kicked your ass all the way down to Chinatown."

He laughed. "Oh come on, now. You were the one who instigated it, love. I was practically a victim of rape!"

"Rape!?" she shouted too loudly. A few of the patrons turned in alarm. Her face reddened with anger. "You are so lucky you can't be staked!" she whisper-screamed.

"It does come in handy."

As her arms swung while they walked, he caught her hand again. After what had just happened in the dark room, there were no fleeting feelings of insecurity. But something about his oddly chipper mood all day was slightly off-putting. She couldn't be sure if he was overcompensating or if it was genuine. If Klaus in a bad mood was scary, Klaus in a good mood seemed scarier.

* * *

Continuously grey afternoon skies greeted the pair as they finally left the MOMA. It was Klaus' idea to stop off and have a late lunch, but an overly friendly hostess seemed to want to push her luck with Klaus, despite Caroline's accompaniment and his many declines to her advances. In the end, they decided to go elsewhere. But before they left, Klaus sent Caroline to hail a cab while he compelled the poor girl to forget his existence, lest they have a stalker situation on their hands.

While she stood timidly at the curb, trying to flag down a taxi, long chestnut curls and a familiar profile caught Caroline's eye. But...she had to be seeing things...right? They were in New York City, and all of her friends were in Mystic Falls. Or, at least, they were supposed to be. She stared from afar, trying to gauge whether or not her assumption was right. But it had to be, because when she turned around, she looked exactly like...

"Elena!" she called out, unable to repress the wide smile that had formed upon seeing her best friend.

"Caroline..." Her lips curled up into a disparaging smile as she stalked over. "Of all the cities in all the world you just had to land in this one."

Caroline's face fell with the instant recognition. "_Katherine_."

"Miss me?" Caroline's face darkened and Katherine's smile widened with satisfaction. "And what brings you to the Big Apple? I thought your mommy kept you sheltered up like a pig?"

Just as Caroline opened her mouth to respond, Klaus walked up behind her. His complaint about the overzealous hostess was lost in the wind as his eyes fell on Katherine standing before them. He didn't even need to think twice to know who she was. His arm wrapped around Caroline's waist and pulled her in protectively. Katherine's eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"And surprises just keep pouring in." She shook her head, clicking her tongue against her teeth. "Fawning over a baby vamp. Thought you were better than that, Niklaus?"

His eyes reamed. "Why aren't you with Elijah, Katerina?"

Katherine's eyes sparkled with amusement as she moaned in thought. "He got a little too needy."

"Interesting. Last I'd heard from my brother you two were making quite the reacquaintance."

"What Elijah fails to comprehend is that his love is just another weapon for me to use against him. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Same Katerina," he sneered. "Cold hearted as ever."

Her eyes narrowed as she smiled. "You enjoy it."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't tear your throat out right now."

She glanced around. "Go ahead. There are plenty of witnesses. Let them find out vampires are running amok in New York. It'd make a fantastic headline."

"Then by all means." Without hesitation he grabbed her forearm and began to walk, dragging her along. "We'll retire to a less populated place where we can talk freely."

"Let me go, Klaus," she hissed, struggling against his grip.

"Walk, Katerina," he demanded. "Or I'll rip your heart from your chest right here and not give a damn who sees it."

"Klaus," Caroline whispered, catching up to his side. "What are you doing?"

"Walk, don't talk, Caroline," he nudged her lower back giving her a small shove to move faster.

Katherine strained against the pain in her arm. "Nice to know you haven't changed."

* * *

When the elevator doors opened to reveal the master suite, Klaus ripped Katherine outward by her shoulder. She scoffed in pain, glaring up at him but he paid her no mind. Caroline followed, feeling somewhat reclusive in the midst of things.

"Rebekah, sweetheart," Klaus called out. "I've brought you a present!"

She walked into the living room, her face dropping. "What is _she _doing here?"

"Where's Kol?"

"How should I know?"

He exhaled exasperatedly. "I know the concept is extremely difficult to grasp, but if you could remember to keep track of him once in a while - "

"I'm not going to sit here and keep tabs, Nik. I have a life too, you know. Go install a tracking chip in his head if you're so worried about where he is all the time!"

"If I could get close enough, I would," he muttered, continuing to usher Katherine away.

"You still didn't answer my question," she pointed out, hastening after him. "As to why you brought _trash _into our lovely abode?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, tugging her arm to stop. "Honey, if I'm trash you're the city dump."

Rebekah zoomed in front of her, baring teeth. "Should I slit your throat now or later?"

"Do it, sweetheart," Katherine purred in her face, her eyes dark brown slits. "Make my day."

Klaus jerked her arm away, glaring at his sister. "Enough. Lest you forget, her death is my will, Rebekah."

"Just as long as I get to help."

He switched Katherine to his other hand and leaned close to Rebekah's ear, lowering his voice. "Do me a favor and keep Caroline company while I deal with our unexpected guest."

She crossed her arms, sulking. "Why do I always have to play babysitter in your diabolical affairs?"

"You can argue all you want later, Rebekah. Right now, I need your cooperation and I need _her _to be out of harm's way."

"How touching."

"Go."

He gripped Katherine's arm again and started pulling her towards his room. Caroline took a step forward from the background.

"Klaus!" she stopped him. He turned halfway towards her and the look of pure impatience in his face made her swallow her pride. Instead, she gave him a half-frown. "Don't be impulsive."

He peered at her for a mere moment before jerking Katherine again and disappearing behind his closed door. He threw her against the bed and she caught herself on her palms, glaring back at him.

"I guess they were right when they said you liked it rough..."

"I suggest you shut up unless you want your death to last as long as possible."

"You can't kill me."

He rushed toward her, gripping her forearms and shaking her. "Tell – me – why you are here, Katerina!"

She twisted her lips to curl into a malicious grin. "You know, I'm kind of curious. Why would you send Caroline away? You really think I'd kill my own progidy?"

"Deviation is only another form of stalling."

"I know." She leaned forward with a smirk. "It's working."

He threw her back against the bed in frustration, her head bouncing into the mattress. "You're supposed to be in Italy with Elijah, not here. What has changed in the last 24 hours that's brought you here?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why – _not_?"

"Elijah swore me to secrecy."

"And you think I can't compel it out of you?" he threatened, gripping her arms again.

"I don't know. Does one Original's compulsion cancel out another's?"

That stopped him. "He compelled you not to tell me?"

"Not. Yet." She smirked, waving her index finger from side to side with each word.

Klaus thrust her back, leaning forth to capture her gaze with intent. "Do not move from this room until I tell you. Understood?"

While he stood upright again, she blinked, her confidence crushed by compulsion. "Where have I heard that before..." Just as he was about to walk away, Katherine tilted her head, a question popping into her head. "Why _did _you let me go last time? You knew I was on vervain."

He turned halfway, smiling darkly. "I was giving you a headstart."

"I should've known," she moaned, laying back on the bed and folding her hands behind her head. "It's always about the chase with you." He rolled his shoulders, trying once more to leave. Katherine grinned at his back, unable to resist. "Is that all it is with Caroline too?"

In reflexive anger, he ripped open the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. "Remind me to thank my brother for cleansing you of your vervain addiction," he added spitefully before leaving his room.

* * *

The penthouse was eerily silent that night. Klaus seemed to have disappeared after locking Katherine in his room. Rebekah and Caroline briefly discussed a trip to Chinatown in the near future before retiring to their own suites. It wasn't until nearly 3AM that there was a disturbance. The elevator rang out and a loud stumbling shattered the silence. Something fell in the hallway with a thud, followed by a hushed tone of scolding.

"Let go'a me," Kol slurred to the darkness. "Uhm perfec'ly capabable!"

"Keep your voice down, _please_," the subdued voice tried.

"Oh bugger off!" Kol squirmed until he twisted around out of his captor's grasp. "You're always tryna spoil my fun!"

"Kol, sit down and be quiet. I don't want to have to use force."

The lights suddenly flickered on in the master suite, revealing a belligerently drunk Kol being ushered in by a less than pleased Elijah. Klaus crossed his arms, leaning against the wall by the switch he'd just hit, gazing sternly at the two.

"You're a long way from Italy, brother."


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year to all my readers!  
Here's hoping there will be more Klaroline in the coming weeks in the show. And if not, I will supply ample amounts to help us cope. Because honestly, I love each and everyone one of you that much. Readers, reviews, followers, favoriters, hipsters, jamsters, hamsters, humming birds... Okay. I'm bananas now. (Psh, like I wasn't already?)**

**JaggerMania**- I really like when they have sex too. Cause it's hot. lol :P

**LAnna59**- Awww thank you! I never stop being shocked to hear that. :3

**justine** - Is it real feelings or the chase? That IS the question, isn't it...

**lulujay**- Well, New York is about 20 minutes away from me so I've been there a lot. And it's very near and dear to my heart. I enjoy describing it. :)

**chloequinn96** - I have to remain true to Klaus. He can't be a softy, it's just the rules of feminism. I mean...it's just...Klaus!

**LadyKlaus** - No, Katherine and Elijah are most certainly not dating. I think that time has long passed. But there's an interesting dynamic between them.

**LightFiction** - Well, I really like becoming friends with the readers. You guys are great! And no, you're not crazy for seeing my improvement. In fact that's probably the best compliment I could receive. I think it's just that 'Original Love' started out on a whim and I just kind of went with it. But 'Uncharted' really is something deeper and I'm so attached to it, that I'm always working on timelines and storylines every single day. No exaggeration. I put a lot more into this than the first so I'm glad it shows.

**Vienna's-Secret-Heart**- You can tell me anything you want, babe! Thank you!

**Agostina**- Okay. The love letters. Yes, I watched the MTV video where Joseph explained them and I totally fell in love with the concept. I had to throw that little easter egg into the story because it was just such a great idea. And then they go and throw it into the show. My witchy powers working again to make the show do things I want it to. lol

**Ariel C Rilmonn**- Well, there's a reason that Katherine is a little less scared. I think she knows that when she has something over someone, she can risk being a little more daring. Or at least, that's how I went with it. You'll see...

**BeautifulDesires**- I'm not a killer, I SWEAR. Mental pain, on the other hand? Yeah. I'm a sadist. Sorry.

**ilovetvd** - I thought there might be an imposter! It didn't sound like you. I'm calling the FBI! :P Yes! Come to NYC and I'll show you the sights. Not as nicely as Klaus is showing Caroline but still. lol And yes, the Gorky thing about "hybrids" in his work is entirely true. But I'm not as perceptive as you think cause I kind of only discovered that while browsing his work on the MOMA website, but still. Intertwining it in such a way that applied to Klaus? Totally me. Yup. :P

**a pretty little liar**- Well. We pretty much cover responses in PM, but I can say this: I'm preparing something for you in the NEXT chapter.

**ilyreid** - I LOVE YOU. You just went and read and reviewed the entirety of BOTH stories. Now and forever you can have anything you want. :P

**AnneMarie31882** - You're welcome. :) Housework? Psh. Reading Klaroline fanfics are a better way to spend time, don'tcha know? No, but I'm glad you like it and thank you for taking so much time to read BOTH stories. I appreciate it. The compliments too! :)

* * *

_*sigh* I am the worst person ever. __I really feel terrible that I didn't give you guys an update last week. __Apart from all the holidays and celebrating and partying getting in the way, this monster of a chapter was bothering me so much that I kept procrastinating finishing it. I really am not a big fan of it, but every time I say that you guys yell at me to shut up. lol So I'll just walk away and let you guys read. And if you want to yell at me to shut up, feel free._

_And also, this chapter is jam packed._

_And I'm sorry there's not more Klaroline._

_...Okay. I'm done now. _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Klaus casually walked across the room toward his brothers, a tiny hint of anger peeking out from behind his curious gaze. He sized up Kol who had fallen sloppily into the nearest armchair, before switching to the eldest Original. Elijah's chest heaved in the quietest of sighs as he smoothed his jacket and maintained his cool.

"I'm sorry for the noise," he half-heartedly apologized. "I stumbled across Kol on my way into the lobby. You can see why I couldn't just leave him."

"Perhaps you should have," Klaus muttered.

"I heard that," Kol spouted, settling into the couch grumpily.

Elijah looked back at him, disapproving. "What...possessed you to let him roam the streets by himself?"

"I'm his brother, not his guardian," Klaus answered dryly, crossing his line of sight to sit in the opposing armchair. "I'm not going to sit and monitor his every move just to ensure he doesn't cross that line."

"As opposed to dealing with _this _kind of behavior on what's likely to become a permanent basis?"

"If you're so concerned, why not take up the job yourself now that you're here?"

"I have more important matters to deal with than taking care of Kol."

"Likewise," Klaus shot back.

"I love it when you two fight over me," Kol chuckled from the corner.

"This is not how I wanted to come back, Klaus," Elijah's voice rose.

"Yes, that's the interesting part of all of this. Your grand return. Whenever you're ready to elaborate, I'm all ears."

Elijah anxiously rubbed the corner of his forehead with his fingertips. "One thing at a time..."

"What's amiss?" Rebekah suddenly appeared.

"Kol is drunk," Klaus cheerfully informed her with a sarcastic smirk.

"Go back to bed, Rebekah," Elijah calmly ordered. "I'm taking care of it."

"Elijah?" She blinked wide eyes, instantly wakening from her groggy state. "When did you get here?"

"I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. Please, go get some sleep."

She pouted, scrunching her nose. "You know, I despise when you treat me like the little sister."

"Then stop acting like it and do as your told," Klaus berated her.

"I'm not one of your hybrids, Nik," she shook her head forward. "You can't _make _me do anything."

"What a pity," Kol snipped dully.

Her glare flicked over to him. "Don't _you _start, Kol."

"What're you going to do? Sic your homosexual on me?" he laughed.

Elijah blinked in confusion. "Her what?"

"Don't ask," Klaus advised, wearily.

"You know you missed a helluva feast, Nik," Kol wagged a disappointed finger at him, attempting to lift his feet up on the coffee table and missing completely. He grunted with a small "oof" as his body went off balance and he fell forth, succumbing to a giggling fit in his lap. Minutes passed before he finally sat back up and the laughter trailed into a blissful sigh. "Ahhh...Black Friday shoppers. S_o many _to choose from!"

Rebekah shook her head in disgust. "That's rich, Kol. Why not make our existence in this city even more noticeable?"

"Oh, pipe down, would you?" He glared. "You're like a migraine on legs."

"This might help."

Elijah reappeared from his subtle trip to the kitchen with a sealed blood bag in his hand. As he walked across past the armchair, Klaus reached out and grabbed a hold of his swinging arm, stopping him in his tracks. He slowly raised his eyes in warning.

"Those are reserved for a certain non-human eating vampire," Klaus informed him.

Elijah looked down at Klaus' grip with contempt before calmly easing out of his grasp. "Family takes precedence."

Klaus got to his feet in a flash and pressed his hand against his brother's chest this time, shoving him backward a step. Any tolerance Elijah had was noticeably gone from his expression, but Klaus was unmoved.

"Unless you want to reacquaint your heart with a certain dagger it's come to know _so _well I suggest you put the blood back. Now."

Elijah scoffed in laughter. "Klaus, it's past three in the morning, your brother is heavily intoxicated and you're going to start hurling death threats?"

He brushed past but Klaus sped around him again, blocking his path in the middle of the living room. Elijah cracked his neck on either side, agitation quickly catching on.

"You're trying my patience, Niklaus."

"You're trying _mine,"_ Klaus growled.

"If Kol remains in this state, there's no telling what havoc he'll wreak. And considering neither you nor Rebekah want to look after him..."

"Don't bring me into this," Rebekah argued. "I was asleep!"

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's incompetence. "I don't see how feeding him more blood will do him any good if he's _blood drunk_," he pointed out, raising an arm to emphasize his point.

Elijah glanced over to see the cheeky brunette was grinning like an idiot, having just noticed in the light the dark crimson splattered all over his I HEART NY t-shirt. He began to pull the blood-stained fabric up from his stomach, inhaling the scent with a dazed expression. Klaus turned back to Elijah, smugly, tearing the blood bag from his relenting grasp. But that one simple movement sent Kol blurring from his seat. He grasped Klaus' wrists, staring fixedly at the blood-filled plastic in his hands. His eyes pooled with darkness as veins began to protrude.

"What've you got there, Nik?"

Klaus tore his hands away. "You've had your fill, Kol."

He started to walk away but Kol flashed before him again, gripping his shirt and raising a sinister stare from beneath his lowered brow. His eyes had bled scarlet and a hungry growl trickled out from his throat.

"Give me the blood," he demanded hoarsely.

In his own impressive display of speed, Klaus turned the tables. He gripped Kol's neck and thrust him into the wall behind them. His nostrils flared as he frowned angrily up at his baby brother.

"Touch me again and you'll regret it."

Kol threw his body into his brother's, sending them both backward. He lunged on top of Klaus, pinning him to the floor. Limbs flailed and grappled as he fiercely tried to get to the blood bag. The struggle caused the blood to start dripping out from a hole in the bag and over Klaus' fingers. Kol's fangs extended and he climbed up his brother's body in an attempt to get to the droplets.

Swooping in to aid, Elijah managed to pull a now feral Kol off of his brother, fighting to hold onto him while he thrashed. Klaus was on his feet in the blink of an eye and with one swift movement and a loud crack, Kol crumbled to the floor with a snapped neck. Klaus was seething, nearly salivating through his gritted teeth, as he looked down upon his fallen brother.

Rebekah winced, sympathetic toward her brother's fate. "And I thought I was having a rough week..."

"Go back to bed, Rebekah," Klaus ordered, his voice ragged. When she looked up at him wordlessly with a wide dubious stare, his glare hardened. "NOW!"

She jumped slightly and vanished from sight, the sound of her door closing assuring her obedience. Klaus looked down at the dripping blood staining the crevices of his fingers and trailing down his wrist in a lopsided criss-cross. His own desire to lick them clean crept up on him. Elijah sighed defeatedly, breaking his concentration.

"When will you learn that violence never solves anything with Kol? He's going to be vengeful when he awakens."

Klaus clapped him on the shoulder, with a tightlipped grin. "Y_ou_ rescued him. He's now your problem to deal with." With that, he began to retreat to the kitchen to dispose of the leaking bag, still eyeing the blood on his hand.

"Klaus!" Elijah called, stopping him. His expression softened as if he dreaded what he was about to ask. "Where is Katherine?"

Klaus stared at him a moment before a vindictive smile curled over his lips. He raised his eyebrows in faux innocence as he slowly backed away and out of the room, leaving Elijah frowning at the blood spattered mess that was Kol.

It _was _interesting that Katherine hadn't made a single peep through all of the commotion. But if there was one thing Katerina'd had, it was tact. And the wisdom to keep her distance from a situation when it suited. Then again, she was confined to his room against her will, couldn't join the party if she wanted to. The thought brought a sadistic grin to his face while he drained the contents of the blood bag into a wine glass. He stored it on the shelf in the cooler and disposed of the empty bag. It wouldn't be as fresh, but it would suffice.

The blood on his hand drew his attention again as he left the kitchen, but as he passed he spied the door to Caroline's suite opened a crack. Looking harder in the dim lighting, he saw the faint blue of her eyes peeking through timidly. He sauntered over to the doorway and the door opened a bit wider, revealing her silhouette.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

He clenched his jaw, now annoyed by the disturbance his family had caused. "Go back to sleep, love. It's just a little family business." She gave him a wry look but he ignored it, turning to leave. It was too late for her prodding.

"Klaus!" she softly called. He turned back partially with a weary expression. She lowered her gaze to his hands, hesitant to ask. "...Whose is that?"

He glanced down, unable to resist, his lips twitching with a twisted humor. "Not mine."

Without another word, he left her wide-eyed and likely a million thoughts racing through her mind. She'd never get back to sleep, now. But as he stuck one of his fingers between his lips and savored the taste of the B-Negative, he couldn't care less.

* * *

In the late morning, Elijah and Klaus had reconvened in Klaus' bedroom as he'd finally revealed Katherine's whereabouts. Kol was still sleeping off his rough night and no one dared rouse him. Caroline had yet to emerge but Rebekah was growing restless with being refused admittance to whatever kind of conference was going on that included her brothers and Katherine, and not her.

"You can't leave me out here all day, Nik!" she called through the door, continuously rapping on the wood. "I'm persistent! I'll keep knocking!"

In mid-knock, the door finally swung open but it was Katherine that she faced. Her eyes narrowed, nose raising defiantly upward in a snobbish holier-than-thou attitude.

"He's made you a servant now, too?" she jabbed. "Opening his doors to do his bidding?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "Maybe if you stopped your childish whining they'd let you join the adult party."

Rebekah pursed her lips angrily, staring past her to her brothers. "You'll let the bitch incarnate sit in on your secret pow wow and not your own flesh and blood?"

"The 'bitch incarnate', as you put it, is bound to my room until I say otherwise," Klaus told her.

"So that automatically makes her part of your group? What happened to always and forever? Am I the only one who will continue to hold up my end of that bargain?"

Elijah raised an amused eyebrow. "She's being dramatic this morning."

"Yes, our sister certainly has a flair for it."

"Can't imagine where she picked it up," Elijah teased.

"Oh that's all good and well, talking about me as if I'm not here." She crossed her arms, stubbornly. "I'll just continue standing by idly while the two of you get on with it."

As Katherine sat back down on the bed, Klaus finally got up, appearing to have found some compassion for his sister. But her hopes shattered when he cruelly as he proceeded to close the door in her face.

"Well fine!" she shouted through the door. "Don't bother asking for my help with whatever scheme your concocting then. I want no part of it!"

With a defeated grunt, she turned on her heel and stalked toward the elevator. When the clacking stopped and they heard the elevator make its descent, the conversation resumed.

"Told you that'd get rid of her," Katherine boasted.

Elijah laughed. "You were always very good at getting on my sister's bad side."

"It's a gift."

"Oh, enough witty banter," Klaus said chummily, lounging in the black deco loveseat in the corner of his room. "Tell me why the two of you here and not in Italy."

Elijah walked over to the bed, contemplating before answering. He looked up, still standing but now beside Katherine. Almost protectively, Klaus noted. _Hmm..._

"I got your message that you were prolonging your stay," he explained, a little too briskly. "I thought I'd come find out why."

"And what, you sent _her _as fair warning?" he gestured to Katherine.

Elijah sighed. "You know better than I do that no one can keep Katerina in one place for long. She got away the second my back turned."

Klaus shook his head. "Sloppy, Elijah. You could have compelled her to do more than just keep your secrets for you."

Elijah's eyes narrowed. "Free will is a luxury, Klaus. I don't intend to rob anyone of that freedom."

"Why not just say the truth, then?" he grinned, knowingly. Elijah continued staring, on that constant edge of being annoyed and amused. It widened Klaus' smirk even more. There was something truly enjoyable in tormenting his big brother with his love of all things Petrova. "Oh admit it. You wanted to see if she would stay with you, given the choice."

Elijah's bashful smile gave him away. "Is hope such a naïve thing to hold onto?"

"Yes," Klaus laughed, good naturedly. "As history has continuously proven repetitive. You'd be a fool to put your trust in a Petrova again. Or need I remind you of your past?"

Elijah glared, icily. "You've made your point, Klaus."

"Aren't you doing the same thing with Caroline?" Katherine asked suddenly, making the tone of her voice sound less interested than she really was. Slowly, Klaus' gaze drifted to her. "Trying to play the good guy to see how long you can keep her around?"

Klaus growled. "If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut."

"How fast do you think she'll run when the _real _Klaus comes out to play again?"

"Katerina, I didn't bring you here to antagonize," Elijah scolded.

She narrowed her eyes, smirking spitefully. "Old habits die hard."

"Rest assured, it's one I could break just as easily as your neck," Klaus threatened.

Her smile faded and he saw the first trace of fear flicker across her face. Klaus grinned, happy to see some sense kicking into the former doppleganger. It was always more fun when they were scared.

Katherine swallowed, attempting to regain her pride. "You won't keep me here. You're a hunter by nature and I'm your favorite thing to prey on because I can outrun you. Thrill of the chase, remember?"

He smiled, tutting at her naivete. "Keep digging your grave, sweetheart. You'll be six feet under by nightfall."

"Let's get back on track, shall we?" Elijah deviated. "While you've been here wooing Caroline - "

"That's not _all _I've been doing," Klaus defensively interjected.

Elijah nodded curtly, continuing his thought, "There's been a development in Europe. Katerina and I have actually been working together the past two weeks to find out more." He shot her a thoughtful glance. "She's resourceful when she wants to be."

"No doubt," Klaus agreed, catching the looks between them. "Whatever helps her to survive, yes?" he added with a menacing grin that forced her to look away. He relished it before sitting up and turning his attention back to Elijah. "How _did_ you manage to find her? I'm intrigued by this newfound dynamic you've created."

"Dynamic? By which I gather you mean the business relationship we've established?"

"Well, that wasn't _exactly _what I'd heard," Klaus answered, implicitly glancing sideways at Katherine.

"I lied," Katherine smiled sweetly.

"On the contrary, your omission is what's at fault, sweetheart. You and I both know for a fact what you told me was not a lie."

She frowned, glaring furiously through his baby blues. Klaus only smiled in return.

Elijah spied the two of them, curiously. "What did she tell you?"

"It's not important," he said dismissively, getting up to walk to the window. He took in the skyline for a moment before turning back around. "So. How is it the two of you came to find one another, hmm?"

Elijah spread his hands in a shrug. "_She_ found _me_."

Klaus peered. "Is that so?

"I'm a hide and seek champion," Katherine joked grimly.

"Specifically the hiding part."

She frowned, bitterly. "I have my reasons."

"Yes, back to that. Would you like your death to be slow or painful?" He stepped forward. "Or perhaps, both?"

Elijah moved between them to shield her. "Hasn't this feud gone on long enough, Klaus?"

"Don't play mediator, Elijah. You never were good at it."

"I'm just saying. You succeeded in breaking the curse. What is there to hold against her at this point?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about her suicide causing another 500 years of waiting to free myself?!"

"You were going to sacrifice her, Klaus. What should she have done?"

"She died in vain when she could have died for a greater purpose."

"I did what I had to so that I _wouldn't _die," Katherine argued, still safely behind Elijah.

"Well, a lot of help that'll do you now, sweetheart. You're already dead," he sniped.

"You killed my family!"

"And I'd do it again!" he spat. Elijah laughed, causing Klaus to falter. "What?"

"I just find it interesting, for all your hatred of each other, how similar your personalities are." Klaus and Katherine shared an awkward glance before turning away in denial. He smiled, continuing to egg his brother on. "Eerie, isn't it?"

Klaus tutted. "You're letting your feelings cloud your mind again."

"I'd say it's a family trait," Katherine peeked her head around Elijah's shoulder. "Maybe if you weren't so busy being Caroline's shadow you'd have realized I was lying sooner. But what was it you said years ago? Love is a vampire's greatest weakness?" She looked up, coyly, her curls falling in her face to imitate innocence. "So does that make you a weak man now, Niklaus?"

All humor left his face, replaced by a heated anger. He nearly ran into Elijah in his attempt to best her. "Move out of the way, Elijah, or so help me I will kill you too."

"You _can't_ kill her, Klaus."

"I can, and I will."

"She has information." That won him a pause, but the hybrid's eyes remained focused on Katherine. "And you'll want to hear it."

"Well don't keep me in suspense, brother," he fumed.

"Not here. This needs to be discussed elsewhere."

"Katerina is confined to this room, and I'm not about to release that hold." He lightly pushed past Elijah, stalking toward Katherine with a deadpan expression. "You will tell me what you know, here and now."

She smiled, all too happy to oblige to her compulsion. "I can't until Elijah tells me."

He glared, exhaling through flared nostrils. "Elijah, if you'd please?"

Elijah put a hand on Klaus' shoulder, yielding him. "Klaus, if Rebekah or Kol get word of this - "

"Stop stalling before I begin tearing her limb from - "

"Grecia approached me. Not even two days ago."

All color drained from Klaus' face at the revelation. He swallowed, hard, a thousand thoughts racing through his eyes. That didn't figure. Grecia was supposed to be dead. He'd made sure of that. Funny how the dead never stayed as such, these days...

"I don't know what she means to accomplish right now," Elijah continued, "but we can't take her presence lightly."

"I'm aware of that," he said tightly, forcing his fear back to the depths. "Did she manage to tell you how she came back from the grave?"

"She's a direct descendant of Ayana, Klaus. You know how powerful she is."

He rubbed his face, gripping his lips in frustration. "Where did you last see her?"

"Venice."

"And what did she have to say for herself?"

Elijah's hands spread and reclenched in a moment of uncertainty. "She was looking for _you_."

Klaus turned abruptly, his eyes alight with a newfound fear. "You didn't tell her where I was Elijah. Tell me you didn't."

"Of course not. That would be putting Rebekah and Kol in danger too."

"It's not Rebekah or Kol I'm worried about."

He gripped the paneling of the window again as he stared out at the murky greys of the sky. If Grecia was, in fact, alive, the news she bore would not be good. And that she was looking for _him _was even worse. What could she have wanted? Revenge for her death? He trusted Elijah not to expose he and his family's whereabouts, but Grecia was a resourceful enough witch to use her own means to find them. And she had no problem in the past disposing of anyone important to his family. She'd made that clear through killing Rebekah's suitor on more than one occasion. If she'd even found out about Caroline...

"You said she's in Venice?" he reconfirmed, starting to make for the door.

"She _was_," Elijah stopped him. "I was to deliver the message that she was looking for you, with the underlying subtext that you'd meet when the time suited."

Klaus registered the additional information, his eyes darting wildly around the room. '_When the time suited'. Ominous as ever, Grecia. _As his gaze finally rested on Katherine, he blinked back in to focus and regained his level-headedness.

"Let's continue this outside of the penthouse," he nodded to Elijah, tapping his earlobe.

Elijah nodded and followed. When they stepped out of the doorway Katherine zoomed forth to the point where she could move no further.

"What about me? You can't just leave me here to rot."

Klaus grinned, evilly. "If you're good, I'll bring you back a souvenir."

Elijah spared a glance of pity before following his brother out. By that time, Caroline was up and out of her room, wondering where everyone had gone. Klaus and Elijah were rushing out but stopped immediately at the sight of her. Caroline's eyes lit up.

"Elijah," she greeted with a warm smile. "I didn't know you were back."

Elijah recovered with a smile of his own and a curt nod. "It's good to see you, Caroline."

Klaus gave him a pat on the shoulder and Elijah disappeared down the hall. Caroline watched him go, doing a double take at Katherine brooding in the doorway of Klaus' bedroom, then finally looked back at Klaus.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, moving past her to retrieve his black denim jacket from the couch.

Caroline spun in a circle as he rounded her again. "Well, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Seriously? Monosyllabic answers?"

"I don't have time for your third degree right now, Caroline," he said, brusquely pulling his jacket over his shoulders.

She put her hands on her hips in refusal. "Well, that's too bad."

He brushed her off, continuing to walk away from her. Questions. She always had too many questions...

She let out a little huff, unwilling to let him get away so easily. "Klaus."

"Not now, Caroline."

"Klaus!" she said more adamantly, stomping down the hall after him.

He turned around only once inside the elevator, eyes wide with annoyance. "_Not now_."

She thrust her hand against the closing door, forcing it back open. "Don't you dare leave without telling me what's going on. I deserve a little insight!"

He stepped forward, removing her hand in the gentlest of gestures, even stroking the back of it to soothe her. She was so taken aback by it, she was paralyzed. He stepped back in beside Elijah, watching her with hesitant eyes.

"I'll be in contact," he offered as the doors closed. And then he was gone.

She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Well, good morning to you too," she muttered grumpily.

Caroline walked back out to the living room, spying Katherine still standing by the door to Klaus' room. She watched her cautiously, curious as to what the vamp was even still doing here. She'd assumed Klaus had gotten rid of her last night. Katherine stared back with daring eyes. When Caroline didn't move, Katherine's lips curled with spite.

"I know where he went."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline scoffed and began to walk away. Still feeling the weight of Katherine's gaze on her back, she stopped and turned back around. Katherine had extended her arms so both hands flattened against the panels, her hips flared to one side in a dominant stance. She raised an intrigued eyebrow as Caroline walked to the doorway, remaining just a few feet outside the room. It was a familiar sight, except this time there was no plot in motion to kill the Petrova.

"I know you're just trying to bait me," Caroline told her.

"To do what? I'm stuck in this room. Even _you_ couldn't get me out. Not that'd you want to, anyway."

Caroline's eyebrows tentatively rose. "He compelled you not to leave his room?"

Katherine pouted her lips in a mocking frown as she slinked her body against one side of the doorframe, arms crossed. "Are his flaws shattering your perfect little world?"

"I never said he was perfect," Caroline took a defensive step forward. "But he _is_ trying."

Katherine snickered. "I can see that by the way he ignores you."

Caroline lifted her gaze to the ceiling in annoyance, turning to leave. "I don't know _why_ I'm even talking to you."

"Yes, you do," Katherine stopped her, pursing her lips secretively. Caroline turned her head over her shoulder, staring at her in scrutiny. "Think, Caroline. What's the one thing we have in common?" She rolled her eyes. "Aside from bloodlines."

Caroline's eyes filled with doubt before answering. "Klaus?"

"Bingo."

"What makes him a common factor?"

"You mean beside the fact that he's the only reason we're both here?" Caroline blinked, not sure how to take that statement. Katherine, however, took it as an unintelligible moment on Caroline's part and sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. I'll spell it out for you. You want reassurance and/or a justification for Klaus acting the way he acts."

Caroline eyed her suspiciously, her brow furrowing. "What do you know?"

"I know that he's a murderer," she said. "But that can be said of any of us. Then again, how many people have _you _killed?"

"Okay, I don't _need _any kind of reassurance about Klaus. Especially not from you. I know how he is, and what he's done. But the difference between you and me is that I can forgive him for his shortcomings."

"He slaughtered my entire family." Her lips pressed into a thin snarly line. "He doesn't get my forgiveness."

Caroline swallowed. She'd known that little fun fact about Katherine already, thanks to Elena. But somehow, seeing the pain in her eyes as she said it made it harder to handle. Her gaze refocused when Katherine had moved to casually strew herself across Klaus' bed.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's a killer. And he always will be. The question is, are you ready to take that burden on?" She moaned, getting comfortable on his bed. "Cause if you're not, I'd leave now."

Caroline kept her cool, refusing to give Katherine the satisfaction of seeing how affected she was just by that one maneuver into his bed. "He can change."

"Psychopaths don't change," she drawled.

"Well, then maybe he's not a psychopath. Maybe he's just a really really messed up guy with a dark past. Maybe he's just lonely."

"Right. And maybe rainbows will shoot out of the sky and there will be world peace for all mankind!" she mocked, exaggeratedly. "Get real."

Caroline shook her head. "Your life must have really sucked for you to be so jaded."

Katherine unexpectedly zoomed in her face. "Careful, little girl. I made you. I could just as easily break you."

Caroline looked down as she boldly stepped over the invisible line between them, then looked up at her maker. "Then why don't you? Or are you just all bark and no bite?" she added, coolly.

"You really don't want to go there with me." She circled around the blonde. "You think I won't hesitate?" She leaned into Caroline's shoulder and whispered, "Guess again."

Caroline peered at her sideways, shaking her head. "I think, secretly, you want to keep me alive."

Katherine rolled her eyes, easing back. "I'll humor you. Why?"

"Because the idea of Klaus actually caring about someone other than himself is too good for you to pass up using it against him. Plus, it intrigues you. If Klaus can love someone, it gives you hope for Elijah, what with how much he looks up to his brother and all."

Katherine smiled, maliciously. She pointed her finger, wagging it up and down. "You were a good investment."

Caroline glared, bitterly. "I was a _sacrifice _for the Moonstone ritual just so you could save yourself."

"And I would do it again if I had to. Survival is the only thing that matters, Caroline."

"Oh yeah? And how is being kept hostage by Klaus surviving?"

A flicker of doubt passed through her eyes. She recovered quickly with a dark smile. "You tell me."

"I'm not his hostage. I came out here willingly."

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's not just a part of his game and he didn't snare you with one of his manipulative mind traps?"

Caroline turned to leave as she began to mentally coach herself to let Katherine's words roll off her back. Feeding into it and doubting everything was exactly what she wanted. Well, she wouldn't get it. She was tougher, smarter, and she trusted Klaus. Well...almost.

Katherine leaned her head to the right. "Speaking of surviving, you're looking a little ashy there. Does Klaus know you're an anorexic vampire?"

Caroline's eyes widened, panic flowing through her veins. She turned around instantaneously. "I-Im not," she stammered.

"Does that stem from your days of being a cheerleader? Starving yourself so you look good in those skimpy little uniforms?" She grinned maliciously. "Of course being a vampire, it's not exactly the same thing..."

Caroline forced her eyes shut, balling her fists. "Stop it."

"What would he do if he found out you haven't been drinking your blood every day, Caroline? Think he might snap? Maybe make you feed from an actual, living, breathing, human being?"

Her eyes flew open, angrily. "Just...shut up, okay?"

Katherine leaned back, grinning smugly. "See? You're already falling apart. The two of you are d-o-o-m, doomed." Her face turned stoic, then. "And he _will_ make you feed when he finds out. Don't think just because he's Mr. Perfect now he isn't still the crazed killing machine you first met. Klaus always has been and always will be his own highest priority."

Caroline's eyes burned with rage. She couldn't refute the argument, and that made her even angrier. Fed up with Katherine's mind games, she stepped out of the room, not looking back.

"The truth hurts, Caroline!" Katherine laughingly called after her.

Ignoring her, Caroline hid in the kitchen, slumping over the island countertop. Why had she let Katherine get to her? That was exactly what she wanted. Anger rang in her ears in tandem with her rapid heartbeat. The lack of blood intake must have been knocking her senses off balance...

In an effort to vanquish her rage, she opened the cooler, thrown by the wine glass that sat so eloquently on the shelf. Without hesitating, she grabbed it and downed it, her haste causing it to drip down her chin. A faint crimson stained the empty cup, mocking her hunger. It wasn't enough. She glanced back down at the cooler through veined eyes. There was only one blood bag left. She could manage without it, but her heightened anger triggered her other senses, making her hunger grow. How was she going to survive once the blood ran out?

Her thoughts clouded as the hunger burned in her stomach. Snarling, she ripped open the door of the cooler and grabbed the last bag, tearing the tubing off with her teeth. She felt her thirst finally satiate as she drank it down. She slammed the empty plastic casing down, and felt clarity again. With that came the realization that the blood bags were gone. Tomorrow. She'd worry tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N** - I would just like to clarify before everyone asks: No, Grecia was never in the show or books (as far as I know). She's a self-created character that I'm playing with. Kind of like how Kimberley was, but then she turned up in the show, cause I'm super witchy like that. ;)_

_Thanks for reading! Now go review! I mean...if you want to. :P_


	12. Chapter 12

**PixieKindofCrazy**- lol Sometimes they're more fun to write than the chapters. :P

**Ariel C Rilmonn**- Like a "Previously on Vampire Diaires.."? Hmm. Well I'm planning on regularly updating weekly again so maybe that'll allay the need for it?

**ilyreid** - I did Katherine justice? YAY! I'm so glad. I love her so I'd hate to mangle her character, ya know?

**justine**- No she's not trying to kill herself, lol. She was trying to ration the blood. But I don't think Klaus will be too pleased with her when he finds out. You'll learn more about Grecia soon. Maybe the next chapter. But you'll learn why he's keeping it secret in this one. ;)

**lulujay**- D'aww. You sweetheart, you. Thank YOU for being so sweet.

**LadyKlaus**- Trouble? Moi? ;)

**magically-muddled**- OMG more than the show's Katherine? Srsly?! *fans self* You flatter me. Oh I'm so stoked to get into this whole blood issue. Just you wait.

**Cridward2012** - You read both and reviewed which means I officially love you. lol Thank you for the compliments on Klaus. I always love to hear I'm keeping characters in character.

**chloequinn96**- Older than the Originals? Welllllll...

**JaggerMania**- Haha okay, I'll shut up. GAH! You said I did well with Elijah and that makes me so glad cause he's one of the ones I struggle with. He's just so prim and proper but so BAMF at the same time. Ugh. Daniel. Sorry what was I saying?

**ilovetvd**- Hmm. I think Caroline is going to break at some point. She's not weepy girly little Caro anymore. :P

**Webeh**- You pretty much got everything down to a tee. And hey, some messy exploding isn't all bad. It's good for development. And it's who he/they are.

**katietsoi**- Hong Kong? Whoa! That's super cool. Thanks so much for reading both stories. Made my day. =)

**Garota**- ! There you are! Don't worry, you're not a horrible person. I'm worse. :P And YES no one acknowledged that little jealousy moment. 'Cept you, now. *hugs* I'm glad you're back. :P

**lily94**- lol If it were up to me, I'd make them have sex every second of every day. Oh. It is up to me? Shoot...

**Junkyardmunster**- Yay you're back! Poor Rebekah gets the brunt of everyone's bad moods. She'll be okay though. Promise.

**TashaLewis19** - HAHAHAHA! Oh my goodness! I did make that a pattern, didn't I? Whoops. What happens when I pull a Juli Plec and throw in paintings and no sex when you're so used to it? :O

**aprettylittleliar**- lol Your whole review was mainly, Elijah, Katherine, and Kol. That's not a complaint, though. Just funny. So uh, this is the chapter that has something for you in it. Sorta. ;)

**dracosnumber1girl**- Wait. REreading? BOTH stories?! Let me love you!

**el** - Because Caroline's been keeping it under wraps that she hasn't been feeding as much as she should, and is worried what Klaus would do (or make her do) if he found out. So with Katherine picking it up so easily, it kind of flustered her. Does that help?  
**  
**

* * *

_I'M SO SORRY!  
PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!  
_

I apologize profusely for the long - 20 day - wait for this new chapter. It wasn't a planned occurrence. I had every intention of updating in the allotted time but for some reason motivation and inspiration betrayed me. _The funny thing is, I kept saying as soon as I put the new chapter up, I was going to announce taking a short hiatus from the story to sort things out. But I guess I took the hiatus accidentally before I could let you guys know. I really am sorry. It wasn't an intentional break. I just did a lot of organizing and hair pulling in the last 20 days._

_The good news is, I have everything plotwise sorted out, and a lot of stuff pre-written, so I can get back to regularly updating this story once a week (Wednesdays or Thursdays most likely). So you guys can now cheer ecstatically, cause I am back! Read on! _

* * *

**Chapter 12**

After disposing of the last of the blood, Caroline resigned herself to her suite, avoiding the likeliness of Katherine continuing to hurl taunts. She sat brooding, idly swiveling back and forth on the bar stool in her kitchen nook. Klaus and Elijah hadn't even been gone an hour yet. Whatever they were doing, they were keeping it under way too many wraps. And what did Katherine have to do with it anyway? To her knowledge, Klaus just wanted to kill her – hence the whole compelled-to-stay-put thing. Well, he was taking his sweet time doing it. Before she would have said killing her was an overreaction, but after their little "heart to heart"? Death was too kind. Katherine deserved to suffer.

She instantly stopped swiveling, shocked at herself for even thinking such a thing. Death wasn't _kind_. Even the meanest person on the planet didn't deserve to die for it. Where was all this pent up aggression coming from?

Klaus. Her anger stemmed from Klaus doing the same thing he always did – brushing her off and keeping her out of the loop when something dangerous or important came up. Her fingers rapped at the counter with impatience. How long would it take for him to 'be in contact'? Well, maybe she could take matters into her own hands. And, in going back out to the master living room to retrieve her cell phone, that was exactly what she did.

**I said:  
**Where are you?  
**12:02PM**

She eased into the black leather deco chair, staring at the screen expectantly. Nearby she could hear Katherine busying herself rattling loose drawers. Caroline chewed her lower lip, debating going back in the room to chastise her for going through Klaus' personal belongings. But his response canceled any such plans.

**Klaus said:  
**Out.  
**12:05PM**

So. He was still riding the vague train. Well, not for long...

**I said:  
**Don't give me short answers, Klaus.  
**12:05PM**

**Klaus said:  
**Or what? ;)  
**12:06PM**

**I said:  
**No. No winky faces. No flirting.  
I want information. Now.  
**12:06PM**

**Klaus said:  
**Making demands, are we?  
**12:07PM**

**I said:  
**Klaus, I'm serious. You ran out of  
here like the penthouse was on fire.  
And by the way, leaving Katherine  
here with me – not your brightest idea.  
**12:08PM**

**Klaus said:  
**Kol and Rebekah are there.  
Why, what is she doing?  
**12:10PM**

**I said:  
**Yeah, passed out Kol is incredibly  
helpful. And Rebekah's not even here.  
Hey! Stop deviating!  
**12:11PM**

**Klaus said:  
**It's nothing to concern yourself with.  
It's my problem to deal with, not you.  
The less you know, the better.  
**12:15PM**

UGH! That was always his answer for _everything. _Nothing was ever of her concern in his eyes. It was getting to be annoying. Did he not trust her or something? Normally, she wouldn't try to push so hard, but they were doing so well. And she _really _wanted to know what was up. Besides, he needed to learn to stop babying her. Just because he had like a billion years on her... Stupid hybrid jerkface.

**I said:  
**Stop shutting me out.  
**12:19PM**

**Klaus said:  
**I'm not shutting you out.  
I'm keeping you safe.  
**12:21PM**

**I said:  
**I can keep myself  
safe, too, you know.  
**12:22PM**

**Klaus said:  
**This isn't a doubt of  
confidence, love.  
**12:24PM**

**I said:  
**No, it's just you being  
stubborn and overprotective.  
**12:25PM**

**Klaus said:  
**You still haven't told me  
what Katerina is doing.  
**12:29PM**

**I said:  
**Nothing!  
**12:29PM  
**She's MY problem  
to deal with not yours. ;)  
**12:30PM**

She was still smirking at her own cleverness when the phone began buzzing in her hand. She jumped at the sensation and let out a loud scoff when she read 'KLAUS' calling. Hmm. Her comment must have triggered a nerve. Well, good. If he wanted to be annoying, so could she. And in a toast to triggering even more irritation, she hit the REJECT button on his call. Being defiant never felt so good.

**Klaus said:  
**Mature.  
**12:32PM**

**I said:  
**Tell me what's going on.  
**12:33PM**

**Klaus said:  
**Well if you had answered your phone  
perhaps I would have told you.  
**12:34PM**

**I said:  
**Now who's being immature?  
**12:35PM**

It was petty and juvenile, and she'd probably pay for it, but she couldn't resist. Pushing his buttons gave her a strange satisfaction when he was pissing her off.

**Klaus said:  
**We'll speak later, Caroline.  
**12:37PM**

Yep. He was pissed. Whatever. He had no right to be mad, _she _did. What the hell was he doing anyway?

A door burst open down the hall and Kol stumbled out, bare chested and still donning his black jeans from the previous night, now wrinkled from sleep. His hair was a tousled mess of chestnut tufts, but he didn't really seem to notice. He blinked wide eyes, still not fully out of his sleep state as he walked straight in the direction of the armchair Caroline was sitting in. Watching his anger blare to life as he neared, Caroline sat up, bracing herself.

"Where's Nik?" he growled.

Her body automatically tensed into defense mode. "He's out."

He zoomed over and gripped the arms of her chair, hovering over her menacingly as he panted angrily like rabid beast. "Tell me where he is!" he shouted.

"I don't know!" she yelled back, unwilling to let his rage faze her. One disgruntled Original was her limit.

He stood upright and exhaled loudly through his nose, wiping the saliva from the corner of his lips with the back of his hand. His muscles twitched with tension as he deliberated in his head, eyes daring wildly to and fro.

"You Mikaelsons and your tempers," Katherine tutted from the open door behind him.

Slowly turning around, Kol eyed her with contempt, his upper lip curving in an almost snarl. Katherine rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

"Oh, put it away. You don't scare me."

Caroline saw him about to lunge and sped forward to stop him in his tracks. Her eyes were wide with rigor as she held her hands against his chest to keep him still.

"Kol, listen to me," she demanded. "She's _just _trying to rile you up. Don't pay any attention."

"You're going to let a baby vamp overpower you?" Katherine continued to egg him on. "And I thought Klaus was pathetic."

At that, Kol thrust Caroline to the side and she slid to the floor, catching herself by throwing her hands backward to take the fall. In the meantime, he'd sped into Klaus' room and tackled Katherine to the bed, his arm pressing into her neck to cut off her air supply. Behind his back, Caroline saw Katherine's hand struggling to rise, holding the White Oak Stake.

"Katherine, don't!" Caroline shouted.

Heeding the warning, Kol had enough time to grab Katherine's wrist and twist it until the bones cracked and blood began to drip. She shouted in pain and the stake slipped from her hand. Kol was off of her and out of the room before she could sit up. He stood just outside the door, glowering.

"And he said _I _was too careless," he muttered, holding up the stake for Caroline to see.

She let out a sigh of relief, picking herself up from the ground. Katherine was sitting upright now on Klaus' bed, holding her broken wrist and glaring at Kol's back. Caroline glanced around him and shot her a smug look. Kol took a step forward and thrust the stake into her unsuspecting hands.

"If you see Nik, tell him we need to have a little chat."

As he walked away, he cracked his neck from side to side, rubbing the back of it tiredly. Caroline lowered her gaze to the spelled stake, reliving every bad memory it created. Klaus was an idiot to have left it in his room with Katherine there. Seriously. Where were his priorities?

* * *

The day waned on and there was still no sight of the two eldest Originals. By early evening, Caroline was absolutely restless. She'd tried reading a magazine, giving herself a manicure _and _a pedicure, calling her mom, texting Elena – but none of it seemed to distract her long enough. She finally began to run a bath in the hopes that the hot water and bath oils would soothe her. It took ten minutes for the jacuzzi tub to fill, so she was resorted to pacing her suite aimlessly, wondering for the millionth time that day where Klaus and Elijah could possibly have gone for _six_ hours.

As she walked back to the bathroom, she amused herself with the thought that they were on a brotherly killing spree all day and all of the news channels would soon be airing headlines like "Mystery Massacre in New York City" or "Animal Attacks Kill Fifty in Manhattan". Just as she turned the running water off, a loud shriek from the other room beckoned. She stiffened, praying her last thought wasn't coming to life. She hesitated until another cry of pain sounded off then hurried out, following the whimpers. A chiding voice attempted to quiet the other, and of course it was Kol, which meant Katherine was probably on the receiving end of one of his sadistic bouts of boredom.

He was standing within the doorway of Klaus' bedroom, leaning crosslegged against the paneling and toying with the tip of the carving knife he was holding. Katherine, on the other hand, was gripping the door frame while holding her bleeding side and glaring up at him hatefully. There were massive slices healing along her arms and one deep stab wound in the center of her chest. When she saw Caroline, the tiniest bit of hope that her torture was over filled her eyes. Kol looked up, greeting the blonde with a twisted grin. It sent shivers down her spine.

"What are you doing?" she cautiously asked.

"Just playing with our guest. I've learned so much about little Miss Katerina Petrova. Specifically which parts of her anatomy heal the fastest, and which bleed most."

Katherine grunted in objection which caused Kol to turn around and smirk, reminding her with a playful wave of the knife that he was still an imminent threat. Caroline shook her head, making an effort to pay them no mind.

"Klaus hasn't come back yet?"

"No. He's apparently still M.I.A. I've just been biding my time taking my anger out on this one until he returns," he pointed with the knife dangerously close to Katherine's cheekbone. She stared at it in terror.

"He hasn't called or mentioned anything that's going on to you?"

His head tilted, curiously. "Something's going on?"

The elevator cried out with a ring before she could answer and heels clacked along the wood finish. Rebekah appeared, flipping her hair coolly with a toss of her head.

"Obviously, Kol. Otherwise he would be here with his lady love and not out deliberating with Elijah." She leered at him when she stopped. "How's the neck?"

His lips lifted in a lopsided half-grin, dripping with malcontent. "Bekah, darling, don't test me."

"I wasn't. I was genuinely concerned. But if you're going to be an ass, I'll just take my concern elsewhere."

He laughed, gesturing to her for Caroline's viewing. "My sister, the actress."

Caroline shifted to face Rebekah. "So do _you _know what's going on?"

"Please. Like they would clue _me _in to any of their master plans?"

"You guys are seriously the most dysfunctional family of the year."

"Try millennium," Kol corrected.

"Why don't you ask _her_?" Rebekah nodded toward Katherine. "_She's_ a part of their secret club. The three of them were all chummy and conferring when I left this morning."

With that tidbit of information, Rebekah bid them farewell with a nonchalant shrug and left the group to go to her suite. Kol flipped the knife around, aiming the handle at Caroline in offering.

"Might help with the interrogation you're about to commence." He dropped it into her hand as he skirted around her, then brushed her shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "Go for her abdomen. It's a weak point."

She glanced up at him, eyes wide with unease, and he chuckled as he made off for Rebekah's suite. After carefully placing the bloody knife on the end table nearby, Caroline's gaze switched tentatively to Katherine. She was still clutching her side but the wounds on her arms had healed. Caroline's eyebrows lowered, determined to decipher the meaning of Rebekah's piece of news.

"You know what's going on and you let me run around all day worrying?"

Katherine let out a short breath as she righted herself to answer her progeny. "Even if I wanted to tell you, I've been compelled to keep my mouth _shut_."

Caroline stepped forward, angrily. "By who?"

"Guess."

"Klaus?" Katherine raised her brow, indifferently. Caroline blinked, taking a step back in surprise. Did he really not want her to know that badly? "Why would he compel you not to tell me?"

"Don't ask me. Guy's got a truckload of trust issues." She fell against the side of the door with a lazy expression. "Maybe he didn't think you could handle it."

"Or maybe you're just trying to provoke me again."

"Yeah, that's it," she scrunched her face mockingly. "I'm not telling you because I want to you get _really _mad at Klaus. It'll amuse me."

"Well mission accomplished."

Katherine rolled her eyes, sarcastically. Slowly, she peeled the shirt from her skin to evaluate the gash in her side. The blood had stopped but it was still a deep, gaping hole. Caroline grimaced.

"Shouldn't that be healing by now?"

Katherine looked up with a snarky grin. "Well, I'd ask you to get me a blood bag, but..."

Caroline scoffed, walking away from the doorway. And as luck would have it, that was the precise moment Klaus and Elijah finally walked out of the opening elevator. Seeing him prompted an onslaught of emotions. It was a strange mingling of longing, relief, and rage. The latter was what unquestionably took over. She glanced sideways at Katherine, hatefully. Eyeing the tension between the two, he sauntered over to her questioningly while Elijah went to address Katherine's battered state.

"What was that about?"

Caroline blinked, stunned by his abruptness. No hello? How are you? I'm sorry for being a total jackass all day? She crossed her arms, feeling her blood coursing through her veins.

"It does't concern you," she threw his words back in his face, bitingly.

His eyes narrowed in a no-nonsense expression. "Is that how you're going to play it now?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"It's been a very trying day, love. I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to get lip from the one person in this penthouse that doesn't hate me."

She tossed her hair with a flick of her head. "Oh, well don't be so sure about that."

He turned his nose up in contempt. "Lose the attitude, Caroline."

"Fine. Just as soon as you tell me where you've been all day."

"With Elijah, discussing some very important matters. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to rejoin my brother and Katerina for a bit. If you could manage to change your tune, maybe you'd like to join us all for dinner tonight?"

And just like that, without waiting for an answer, he walked away from her and into his room. She threw her hands up in defeat, scowling at the closed door.

"Hello to you too!"

* * *

The reunion between the Originals was nothing short of disastrous. Klaus was faced with the wrath of Kol for snapping his neck the previous night. Elijah, on the other hand, was completely dismayed that Kol had abused Katherine for his own entertainment and selfish desires. Rebekah was the only one maintaining a level head and lacking an abundance of testosterone to intensify her irritation. She did manage to subtly throw in her own two cents about being kept in the dark from whatever Klaus and Elijah were up to, at which point Kol jumped back in to agree with her. By that point, all of the Originals were on the outs with each other. Caroline listened from behind her closed door, almost ready to pop a bag of popcorn.

After a long drawn out argument, the yelling and crashing sounds stopped and there was nothing but silence. When Caroline finally mustered the courage to peek out her doorway, Klaus and Elijah were seated in the living room talking as if nothing had even happened. The door to Klaus' bedroom was shut and Rebekah walked out of her suite, suddenly in evening wear. Klaus smiled at her, most likely complimenting her appearance. Even Kol looked unfazed when he appeared. Totally. Dysfunctional.

The reconciliation between them was sure to be short lived, but somehow they managed to regroup for dinner. And much to her own surprise, Caroline decided to join them. But not for Klaus' benefit. Decidedly, going to dinner – as opposed to staying back - was the lesser of two evils.

Downstairs at _Ai Fiori_, the entirety of the Original family and Caroline were seated in a secluded section, enjoying mindless chatter and each other's company. ...Mostly.

Caroline sat in rigid silence, drowning in the chasm of her mind. It didn't help that the object of her misery was seated right beside her, shooting her all kinds of undecipherable looks. He was being his charming self, trying to win his way back into her good graces through kindness as opposed to acknowledging any of her doubts. He'd gone so far as to hold out her chair for her, and order and pour her a glass of the restaurant's finest champagne. She was having none of it. Her face was stolid, eyes cool as ice. In another valiant effort, he reached across her, making it look as though he were targeting the dessert menu as he leaned close to her ear.

"At least _try _to look like you're enjoying yourself?"

She turned and smiled sweetly at him, reveling in the annoyance that heated his eyes and clenched his jaw. He pulled back, dropping the small booklet of sweets beside his plate with a sharp exhale through his nose.

"What have you been up to, Elijah?" Rebekah attempted to lighten the aura.

"Apart from sorting out some minor affairs, I've mostly been spending my time looking after the Villa until your arrival."

"And Katerina?" Kol added. "Looking after her too?"

Elijah's eyes cooled but he smiled, calmly. "That is my business, Kol."

Kol raised his hands defenselessly. "By all means, continue harboring."

He cleared his throat, ignoring his brother. "I think you'll all find the villa to your liking. It's incredibly expansive."

"The more space from these two, the better," she pointed between Klaus and Kol.

"The feeling is utterly mutual," Kol sneered. "Not that I don't _love _to hear you barking like a chihuahua, darling."

"Nowhere near as obnoxious as your snoring or blood drunk rampages!"

"I'm a little rusty. Sue me," he shrugged. "It's Nik's fault for boxing me up for over a century."

Klaus sighed. "Do you have to keep throwing that in my face?"

"Every chance possible."

"Caroline," Elijah tried to bring her into the conversation. "How are you enjoying your travels?"

She forced a smile. "Fine, thank you."

Elijah glanced at Klaus who was fidgeting in his seat, likely repressing his growing rage. "Just fine? You're in one of the most wonderful cities in the world. There must be at least one thing you find appealing."

She glanced at him, avoiding Klaus' eyes as she answered, "Central Park was nice."

Klaus smiled to himself, in remembrance. He glanced sideways at Elijah, boasting, "I took her to see The Bethesda."

"The fountain must be at least a hundred and fifty years old. It still stands as it was?"

"It's been restored. Time has definitely taken its toll on the terrace, but it holds the same beauty."

Elijah folded his hands, smiling at Caroline again. "Well, it's one of the most breathtaking areas of the park."

Caroline nodded, pressing her lips together in a tight smile. "It was nice."

Klaus' face melted into a hardened frowned, the lines in his forehead digging against his skull. Rebekah noticed the tension and abruptly stood.

"Caroline, come with me to the bathroom?"

"Now there's a notion, I never understood," Klaus pointed out, a harsh edge to his voice. "Females always running off to the bathroom in pairs. Why do you suppose that is?"

"I could think of a few good scenarios," Kol grinned.

"I always imagined it was a coverup for when they wanted to bad mouth present company."

He looked up at Rebekah with contempt before his eyes fell upon Caroline. She blinked, raising heated eyes from beneath lashes. He matched her sentiment with a glare of his own. Rebekah rolled her eyes and grabbed Caroline's hand, pulling her to her feet. She plastered a phony smile to her face as she dragged her friend around the table.

"We'll be right back."

Caroline let Rebekah drag her across the huge room until they came upon the black and silver door to the Ladies' Room. It was as contemporary as the rest of the restaurant – black stalls, a marble granite sinks with silver faucets and oval shaped mirrors hanging above. The wallpaper was grey with elegant silver etchings, exuding luxury. A large scale Andy Warhol painting hung over a red velvet chaise across from the sinks. Caroline sank into it with a sigh.

Rebekah grimaced. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" she answered miserably.

"You're moodier than Nik. Can't you two just kiss and make up or something?"

"Not likely," she muttered.

"This is supposed to be a nice evening out. Don't let Mr. Broodypants put you in a funk."

"It's not my fault, okay?!"

"Well you're making it bloody uncomfortable to sit out there. Even Elijah has been trying his best to get you two to reconcile and he almost never intervenes in Niklaus' personal affairs."

"Well maybe if your stupid brother would just apologize for being so stubborn - "

"You and I both know that will never happen. Suck it up and be civil and fight about it later. For all our sake's."

"I'm sorry, all right?" She stood with a huff. "He just _really _bugs me sometimes."

"Join the club," she responded dully.

Rebekah left her alone in the bathroom, a waft of cool air blowing by as the door closed. She glanced up, catching her sullen reflection in the mirror. Even _she _couldn't stand the look on her own face. Rebekah was right. Her sulking wouldn't do anyone any good. Adjusting her skirt and smoothing her cardigan, Caroline held her head high with confidence as she briskly left the bathroom to catch up with Rebekah.

They returned to the table, but Klaus didn't seat her this time. In fact, he almost paid her no notice. She was anxious to let him see that he wasn't going to get to her anymore, but his ignorance proved the exact opposite and her anger flooded back in. Kol titled his head with a playful smirk as the girls settled back in.

"Everything come out all right?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't be crude, Kol."

"I went to the liberty of ordering more wine," Klaus told them. "Thought we might need it."

"And why is that?" Caroline asked, snidely.

He licked his lips and pressed them into a thin line, clearly repressing his urge to say something less than kind. Instead, he took her by complete surprise when he snuck his arm around her chair and turned to face her completely, his face mere inches from her profile. Her heart betrayed her, nearly jumping out of her chest at his closeness.

"I'm trying to make this easier, not harder, love," he murmured, raising his innocent almost pleading cerulean eyes to hers. "Can we please just get through dinner?"

She turned slightly, allowing him to see the anger burning in her eyes. "Fine. But just so we're clear, it doesn't mean I'm not still mad."

His lips pursed in the tiniest of smiles. "Your intimidating look is very appealing."

She rolled her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. How did his teasing always seem to soften her? He probably knew it too. One day she'd find his weakness and endlessly use it against him, as payback.

* * *

Dinner wrapped up pleasantly. Caroline finally let up and joined conversations, though distinctly avoiding speaking directly to Klaus. They all shared their ventures in "The Big Apple" with Elijah, and he discussed their accommodations in Italy, pausing to describe to Caroline the wonders she'd find in town once they got there in an attempt to lift her spirits. By the time they were back upstairs in the penthouse, the air was lighter. Elijah retired to Klaus' room to relieve Katherine of her solitude, while Kol and Rebekah lingered in the Great Room to bicker some more.

Before Caroline could join them, Klaus grabbed her arm, pulling her into the kitchen and away from the crowd. He expected her disapproval but the pure impatience in her gaze weighed on him. A cluster of nerves crept up on him and he was reminded exactly why he couldn't involve her in his current affair. She would just have to forgive him, eventually.

"I know you're not happy with me," he started quietly, "but you have to know it's for a good reason."

"You told _Katherine_, Klaus," she instantly spat out. "Katherine. And not _me._"

"Is that what she told you?" His narrowed eyes flicked toward his closed door and he craned his neck sideways, irritated. "Whatever she told you is a lie, Caroline. Elijah brought her because she had a very valuable piece of information which he compelled her to keep secret."

She opened her mouth and closed it, the bloom in her cheeks giving away her embarrassment. It was so endearing, he had to stifle a laugh.

"You think I would tell her anything I wouldn't tell you first?"

"If it was to your own benefit, probably."

His eyes darkened. "And what exactly is that supposed to imply?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can figure it out, Klaus."

He took a daunting step forward, breathing through flared nostrils. "The only reason Katerina is involved in this is because she's the one who discovered what was going on. I didn't have much say in the matter."

"Well you have a say in telling _me!"_

"It's not that black and white, love. It's a delicate situation and I'd prefer you weren't apart of it."

She shook her head scoffing, and turned away from him, crossing her arms. "If you don't trust me, just say so..."

"You don't really think that little of me, do you?"

"I don't know."

"Caroline, look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Maybe you should ask Katherine. She seems to have _all _the answers."

"You're being stubborn. If you would just turn around and talk to me - "

"Nope. Sorry. Not happening."

With a different approach in mind, he snuck up close behind her trembling back and lowered his voice. "Why won't you look at me, love?"

He watched her back stiffen as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Because," she said in a tight voice. "I know exactly what will happen. If I turn around, you'll give me that look that you always give me and I'll just give in and wind up forgiving you, and how am I supposed to win any fight that way?"

"You're not."

She whipped around, then, offended. "How is that even fair?!"

"It's an argument, love," he grinned. "It's not supposed to be fair."

"You see?!" She pointed. "There's that look!"

"I'm not giving you any look," he laughed incredulously.

"You don't even realize when you do it! That's the worst part!"

"You do realize you're being completely unreasonable?"

She crossed her arms, her lips twitching, helplessly. "You started it."

"I didn't realize we'd reverted to Grammar School," he teased.

"Ugh!" Her arms broke apart, her chest heaving with an angry sigh. "Just shut up."

And as she began walking away, Klaus watched her dumbfounded. Two little words suddenly had him outraged. "You know, I don't really appreciate being told to 'shut up'."

"Too bad."

He zoomed around to block her path, leaning his face closer to hers than was necessary, eyes narrowed heatedly. "I will not shut up until you tell me what this is really about," he said in a low voice.

"Just forget it, Klaus."

"Caroline!" he called after her.

But she waved him off and slammed the door to her suite closed, the lock turning and clicking into place. It was a preemptive measure. He could break the door off its hinges if seconds if he wanted to, but somehow that would probably add fuel to the fire. Insufferable woman...

* * *

After giving her a few hours to cool off, Klaus ventured to try again; this time, with a plan. He rapped lightly at her door, not really expecting anything to come of it. If she was as angry as he thought, she'd probably refuse to hear him out and just decline his offer. But his fears were allayed when her voice surprisingly called out in response.

"What?"

She still sounded annoyed, but the tone was calmer. Good sign?

"I was hoping you could stow away your anger and join me in a trip to the rooftop terrace to talk."

She opened the door, facing him forthright. "I'm mad at you."

He lowered his eyes. "I know."

"And it's freezing outside."

"I didn't say you had to," he grew defensive. "I just said I wanted to see." He sighed, gruffly and began to leave.

She watched his back tense as he walked away. "Fine, I'll go." He turned around, surprised. "But I'm still mad at you."

Caroline disappeared from the doorway and he waited until she returned. She'd put heavy jacket over her pajamas and slipped on a pair of flats. Impractical, but he couldn't really complain. At least she was giving him a chance.

The trek from the penthouse to the rooftop terrace was a quiet one. Once they were up there, Caroline had to take a moment to look around in awe. The view from the windows was beautiful but being above it all was breathtaking. During hot summer days, it would be a perfect spot to tan on the lounge chairs they'd laid out.

She joined Klaus by the railing and they stood by in unnerving silence. Why did he even want to go up here if he wasn't going to say anything? And meanwhile she had a million things she wanted to yell at him! God. He was so frustrating...

"So, are we going to talk?" she finally urged.

"We don't have to. But if you'd like to."

"Don't you even want to know why I'm mad?"

"I gathered it had something to do with keeping you out of the loop." He glanced down at her, the corners of his lips curving. "Am I right?"

She looked up, face taut. "Maybe."

"I'm not doing it deliberately to keep you in the dark, Caroline."

"Then why are you? Because it kinda feels like you're keeping all these secrets because you don't trust me."

He turned, instantly. "That's not it at all."

"Then what _is _it?" she begged, huffily. "Why can't you tell me what's going on?"

He sighed, staring at her hopelessly. It was a scary sight. He was always confident in the face of any bad news that befell him. But now, he looked hesitant and..._afraid_. Even while mad at him, the look on his face just made her want to pull him in and never let him go. What could be so wrong?

"I'm trying to protect you," he finally confessed, his eyes wide and lost. "The less you know, the safer you'll be. I refuse to have your life on my conscience."

"My life?!"

"It's a serious matter. And if you were discovered as a person of...my _interest_...you could be used against me."

She crossed her arms, impatiently. "You're being cryptic. I hate when you're cryptic."

"I don't want to be, Caroline," he voice was low but demanding, angrily stressing his unease with the lack of control. "Put it this way – the last time something of this multitude came up, my family's existence hung in the balance. Kol was nearly killed for being too naïve and Rebekah's lover at the time was murdered just on the grounds of association with our family. I was the one she wanted but she would use my family as collateral damage."

She backed away a step, her heart thumping at the sight of blackness beginning to swirl in his corneas. _She_ who?

"I would love to tell you this is nothing I couldn't handle but..." He shrugged.

"You're scaring me, Klaus."

"Good. Be scared. If you're scared, you'll fight harder to survive."

Her shoulders shuddered in a loud uneasy sigh. "I just wish..."

He grasped her shoulders, lowering his gaze to meet hers. "There's no way for you to help, love. The best thing for you to do is forget about this, and remain oblivious."

She frowned, gazing back outward. Even if he was right, it was going to be hard to not pay _any _attention. She wanted to scream that she could handle herself, but if he said it was something even he might not be able to handle... She sighed, hopelessly and he slid his arm behind her lower back to grasp her waist.

"I'm sorry if my behaviors gave you the wrong impression."

She blinked, unable to repress the tiny smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips. "Did you just apologize?"

He scrunched his eyebrows in faux confusion. "It did sound that way, didn't it?"

She laughed. "Well as far as apologies go, it was a little half-hearted."

"Well, how's this?"

Klaus twisted her waist so she was against him, grinning down at her mischeviously as she gasped. He leaned in to kiss her passionately, slipping his tongue inside her mouth to run it along hers. He sucked on her lower lip and she giggled when she tried to pull back and he wouldn't let go. He pulled her in for one more taste and finally drew back and let her breathe.

"Better," she smiled lazily.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest and inhaling the scent of him, a familiar nostalgia washing over her. She'd missed this – missed _him_. And it had only been a day. He rested his chin on her head, staring out at the skyline as he held her. A light melody interrupted their moment. Klaus pulled his phone out to read the text he'd just received, Caroline looking down at it with him.

**Elijah said:  
**Just spoke with your Aircraft  
maintenance. The Jet is being  
fueled as we speak. We should  
be able to leave for Italy by morning.  
**9:27PM**

She tore herself from his embrace in appall. "Italy?!"

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"When the hell were you planning to tell me you were going out of the country? When you were already gone?!"

"Just because you want to know things, doesn't mean I'm required to answer to you," he said gruffly, tucking the phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Ugh! Do you know how much I _hate_ you sometimes?!"

"I have a feeling you'll tell me."

"Okay. You know what? You're right. You don't _have _to tell me things. But why wouldn't you want to?!"

"What difference would it have made?"

"Uhm, hello?! I'm staying with you and your family. Common courtesy would be to clue the people around you in on when you're leaving the country!"

"_Calm_ down, Caroline."

"How long are you even going to be out there?"

"Not long. At most, a week."

"A week?!" Her arms fell in disappointment. This was _so _not fair. They'd only _just _made up!

"Rebekah and Kol will be more than willing to keep you company."

She shook her head, frowning. "That's not the point..."

"What _is _the point?"

She sighed, refusing to give him the satisfaction of saying it. "I don't know."

"It's a few days. You'll barely notice."

She flushed, hating how transparent she was. Putting on an innocent smile, she batted her eyelashes.

"I don't suppose you'd let me go with you?" He sighed and her heart plummeted.

"I promise I'll be back in time for Christmas."

"Oh, you'd better hope so or you will feel the wrath of a Forbes scorned."

He smiled, pulling her into his arms. "I love when you try to threaten me."

She looked down at his feet while in his embrace. Her lips tightened and all that came out was a small, "Shut up."

He lifted her chin up with a finger, the look in his eyes a reprimanding one. "And what did I tell you about that?"

She smirked, teasingly. "I've kind of learned to let things you say go in one ear and out the other."

"Hmm," he moaned, tightening his hold. "We'll have to work on that."

"What about Katherine?" she deviated. "You're not leaving her here for Kol to continue torturing her, are you? Not that I'm complaining because she _definitely _had it coming."

His head jerked in surprise. "Easy, love. You're beginning to sound like me."

"I'm serious," she laughed. "What are you going to do with her?"

"She'll be joining Elijah and I on our excursion."

"Just like that?"

"Believe me. My vendetta against her is far from over. But Elijah and I have an agreement."

She raised an eyebrow, a suspicious smile growing. "Because he cares about her and her well-being?"

His gaze hardened. "Because she's withholding information."

"Right. Big tough Klaus, never wants to show his compassionate side." She tugged the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer. "Too bad I already know it's there."

He grinned. "I guess I'm just going to have to kill you now."

Her heart sped up as Katherine's words came back to haunt her. She swallowed down her insecurities and hugged him tighter.

"I dare you."

He bent his head so their noses grazed, with a light moan. "I'd rather kiss you." And he did.


	13. Chapter 13

**UGHHH. This site is driving me nuts! But thank you all for the heads up about the chapter not working. IDK why that happened, I'm 99% sure it's a site issue...**

**Replica Velocity** - Waaahhh don't talk to me about Kol! :(_  
_

**ilyreid** - You're welcome. I'm sorry this one took longer!

**justine** - All questions will be answered in due time. This I swear. ;)

**altair15** - You're not wrong. I spent some time rereading some of both stories and I can see where Caroline comes across as a pushover. I'm working on making her toughen up, and it started last chapter. Thanks for being honest. :)

**magically-muddled** - Oh honey, their arguments are my absolute favorite to write. I don't know why, they just seem to flow easiest for me and turn out so raw and emotional. I wrote an argument the other day at work that totally put me in a funk all night afterwards, that's how emotional it got. Phew! OMG let's not talk about Kol. I managed to use my powers to make him angry but not shirtless, b-but then...I can't. I can't talk about it. *sob*

**Agostina** - Do you know you're one of my favorite reviewers? :P Again the arguments. Just look right up above and read what I said about the arguments. Gah. lol The rooftop scene was personally my favorite bit of Klaroline fluff to write so far. Flailing! Do you know how many times I see OTHER people getting comments on tumblr about people flailing over their fics and I get so jealous cause like, no one flails over my writing so I must be doing something wrong. But you! And you said it's your favorite fic. I want to hug you. Let's hug. *hugs* By the way, I think I hit every check on your list of things you wanted in this chapter. But it was by accident haha.

**redbudrose** - Oh no worries, I don't mind your talking it out. Honesty is always key and constructive criticism is extremely welcome to me. I love it. The vagueness of the situation is a suspense device but also kind of playing to the vagueness between Klaus and Caroline, if that makes sense. Believe me, he is into Caroline just as much as in "An Original Love". Thing is, this story kind of delves more into the deep end of things and since I'm utilizing Klaus' perspective alongside Caroline's, it seems to draw it out more. It's a matter of Klaus having to come around now. In AOL, it was Caroline's fight. Now it's Klaus' turn. I'm sorry to say we don't get to the real "meat and potatoes" of this big conflict yet but when you find out the reason Grecia showed up? Brace yourself. Is all I'm saying. ;)

**a pretty little liar** - Kat. Oh Kat. You've read this chapter already, but I can't just not respond to your novels. I knew you'd love everything Kol and Katherine in that chapter. By the way, Charlie Bewley's birthday is the same as Michael Trevino's. Go us for synchronized luvr bdays! :P

**xxGh0stxx** - Yay a newcomer! Welcome to the crazy train! Klaus would normally not be so careless about the blood, no, but Grecia threw things for a loop. I hope you like her. I do. ;)

**EpicFantasyStories** - lol Aww hun, I know that's a compliment. And I wholeheartedly agree. The first one was good but it's like this one feels great. IMO, anyway. Not that I'm vain or anything. No, really. I'm not. I'm actually insecure about everything I write. I have witnesses. Thank you so much for the lovely words. Really makes me feel good about writing. :)

**Apolla B** - But but...there was a little bit of Kol/Caroline development, yeah? That one was more about Katherine the manipulator and Caroline's feels. The mystery woman is Grecia. I realized I was a little misleading with that. Whoops. I DID hear about the spinoff. I'm stoked! Jomo and Daniel for an hour every week? Yes please. Now if only they'd resurrect Kol so I can see Nate too... :'(

**ilovetvd** - I know, the secrecy is not helping their relationship, but that's the point. Like Caroline said, trust is everything. And a little conflict helps to build it. "p.s. kill katherine"...lmaoooo Sorry, but nope. I love Katherine too much. Care's safe. From Grecia, anyway...

**Garota** - OMG YOU SHIP KOLTHERINE TOO!? I love you like Elena loves Damon. No. Wait. I'm not that pathetic. I love you like Kol loves his bat. ;)

_Wahhhhhh...there were a few Guests that I wanted to respond to but when you're all the same name I can't differentiate.  
Sorry guys. I still love you. But at least type in a fake name or something so I can write back! I LIKE talking with ya'll!_

_Mucho amore for my lovelies._  
_Thank you all for sticking it out through my poor time management skills and my general crazy._  
_Oh, and you know, for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. That stuff too._

* * *

_**[Obscenely long Author's Note starts here]:  
**  
Okay. I am ending my streak of making and breaking promises here and now. I keep saying how I'll update this day or that day and then it winds up being fifteen years, seven months, three weeks and a day later until the update. Seriously, slap me if I ever make a promise to you guys again because I am the WORST promise maker ever._

_Now for the excuse part of the my rambling: (Yeah, I'm explaining myself. It's a thing I do.)_

_a.) Kol died. I had to properly mourn._  
_b.) Kol died. I still couldn't get over it._  
_c.) Kol died. BUT WHYYYY!?_

_No, but really, his death is actually what made this chapter take an extra week (and two days). Here's the thing. I had a Chapter 13 already written out. It was 14 pages neatly typed, edited, formatted, just needed a few tweaks here and there, one more big scene and some inner monologuing thrown in and boom there was a chapter. BUT - and I can't believe I'm spoiling you guys ahead of time – the previous Chapter 13 had a scene that was unfinished between Kol and Caroline that was really significant. And for the life of me I could not even look at it after what happened. (I'm dramatic, I know, shut up.) So know what I did? I started writing a new Chapter 13. From Klaus' perspective instead of Caroline's, just to have some fresh ideas to play with and to see if it went anywhere. I never expected it to. But guess what? This is chapter I just spent the last week writing. And now that old Chapter 13 is going to be Chapter 14 which means YAY it will be updated ON TIME. And this one, which I am finally feeling good about, is presented to you. So yes, you will get that Kol and Caroline scene next week because I can go look at it again now without my creys killing me, though my heart still aches for my beloved. Oh. Hey. I still have that Christmas chapter coming up too. Way late, but still!_

_Sidenote: Do you know how hard it is to write with the contrast of what's going on in the show? I have used plot devices from the show before (i.e. hybrids) and will be using one again in this chapter, though twisting it to work with my own plot. But I guess what I mean to express is that it's hard to write the dynamic between Klaus and Caroline one way without letting what's happening on the show affect the relationship that's going on in the fanfic. Not that it's vastly different or anything. Just...hard not to let yourself be influenced, you know?_

_Okay, okay. I'm done ranting. Go read._

_Also: Please forgive me if my Geography is off. It's a dream of mine to go to Italy. And many thanks and credits to PixieKindofCrazy for a few of Elijah's lines!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The flight to Italy was more than bearable in the luxury Klaus' private jet. The seats were comfortably spaced and a stocked minibar eased the unavoidable tension. The only exception was being confined in such a small area with Katherine and her endless line of quick witted taunts. With Elijah there to keep her in check, however, she wasn't as much of a torment as she could have been. Coincidentally, the jet's enclosure worked to their advantage in regards to the Petrova. They'd finally been able to get out of her what she was hiding – Grecia's run-in with Elijah was not as random as initially believed.

The witch had come across Katherine first, while she had been roaming her native home of Bulgaria. Having learned of her long term association with the Original family since the 1400s, she utilized Katherine as an informational tool on the whereabouts of the Mikaelson family the last century. She didn't threaten Katherine's well being until she refused to give up the current location of Klaus. But, Katherine being Katherine, she bargained for her life. She'd, of course, known all along where Klaus was, but decided wisely not to dig her grave even deeper, opting to give up the location of an Original that she had attained, just for the occasion – Elijah's. Disheartened by her revelation, Elijah kept quiet for the remainder of the flight. Strangely, so did Katherine.

Seven hours later they landed in Pisa Airport, near the coast of the Italian Riviera and Tuscany. The villa was located more on the inlands of Tuscany, away from the beaches along the coastline, where it was more secluded from tourists and the bigger cities. Grassy, snow covered knolls rolled around masses of cypress trees, leading up to a patio of inlaid mosaicked stone bordered by empty flowerbeds that would blossom in the Spring. It was already equipped with with an outdoor wooden patio set, overlooking a sealed swimming pool, both layered with an inch or so of powdery snow. The stone path led through a garden of perennials and freshly trimmed shrubberies up to the villa itself.

Klaus stood outside the rental car for a moment to admire its structure, tugging his jacket closer to him as a wintery breeze blew past. It matched up well to the pictures Elijah had forwarded over the last two weeks. Two staircases lined the arched entrance to the massive white mansion, topped with Italian red clay roof tiles. A small balcony sat outside the window above, four smaller spaced out windows peeking out below it. At first glance it looked a modest vacation home. But as they approached, the renovations became noticeably clearer and the villa extended way beyond its original limitations. Katherine sighed, unimpressed, turning around before them with a shrug.

"What now?"

"We sight see," Klaus answered, with an air of secrecy.

Katherine lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "You want to sight see during the winter?"

Even Elijah was slightly averse. "I'm not sure I understand the reason why."

Klaus looked reverently up at the parting grey clouds moving sluggishly to reveal a blurb of white. He looked back at them with a smug expression, brushing between them as his muttering carried through the wind.

"So she'll know we're here."

* * *

Four days in, there had still been no Grecia sightings. The search in all the major cities had stopped, hoping that their presence being made would trigger an appearance of her own accord. Klaus sauntered into the villa early that evening, returning from a visit to the nearby vineyard. One of his hybrids greeted him in the foyer and he nodded to him in return.

"Everything going accordingly?" he asked.

"As far as we can tell. The perimeter is secured. We have a head on every entry."

Klaus nodded again, reassured by the security. If and when Grecia showed up, he would know about it. Through the archway into the sitting room, he noticed newbie Marcus on the couch bent over his phone, typing furiously. He patted his other hybrid's shoulder approvingly.

"Good."

He casually meandered over to the couch behind Marcus, hands gracefully behind his back with a minx-like smile. The boy had no inkling that he was approaching. _Careless_, he tsked in his mind.

"Marcus..." his voice singsonged over each syllable.

The hybrid's shoulders stiffened as he slowly straightened, covering his phone entirely. _Juvenile, even in his mannerisms. _Klaus craned his neck over his shoulder, softening his voice.

"Are we slacking on the job?"

Marcus shook his head, rapidly. "No."

He rounded the couch to face him, skeptically. "Seems that way."

Marcus lowered his head, submissive. "I-I was just checking in on something."

"Please," Klaus spread his hands, amused. "Do tell."

After a pause, he looked up meeting Klaus' reprimanding expression with a newfound determination and strength, eerily mirroring the flames last seen in Kimberley's eyes.

"I might be bound to you now, but it's not listed as protocol to report my personal life to you, is it?"

There was an underlying threat to his voice that put Klaus on edge. Marcus was her brother and his newest and youngest hybrid, only 19 years old. His unruly black waves curled just beyond his ears and his face made him appear even more youthful. But his brown eyes were wise beyond his years and full of misplaced bitterness. Klaus narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Tell me something, Marcus. Why did you volunteer to come with me on this little expedition?"

The boy shrugged nonchalant, still obviously trying to appear defiant. "To distract myself."

"From?"

"You compelled my sister to leave, keeping me from ever seeing her again."

"That compulsion doesn't extend to you." He smirked, cocking his head, arrogantly. "If you'd only asked for a leave of absence - "

Marcus's snort interrupted him. He looked up at Klaus and swallowed, almost nervously. "You wouldn't let me go see her anyway..."

Klaus grinned, complacently beginning to pace. "Everyone assumes the worst of me."

"They say the worst of you _is_ all of you."

"Do they..." He glowered, staring solemnly off into the distance. "You're keeping tabs on your sister, then?"

"We talk every day."

"And how is our sweet Kimberley doing off in the real world?"

"She's breaking the bond."

Klaus turned his head sharply. "She wasted no time, did she?"

"So you're actually admitting it's possible," he deflected, sitting up eagerly.

He sneered at the boy's hope. "Just between us girls."

"You're actually trusting me with this information?" Marcus laughed, incredulous. Klaus blinked, unmoved. "Why? I mean, don't you think I'd run back to the pack and tell them?"

"What makes you think they'd believe you?" He smirked, smugly. "You're the newest and youngest addition, not to mention your baby face screams of naivete. You really think they'd give a damn what you have to say?"

Marcus sat back, seeming to think about that. His face bore a loss while Klaus eased himself into the adjacent armchair, taking it up like a throne.

"Was that your master plan? Try to take me down by letting all of the hybrids in on the secret to get back at me for your sister's departure?"

"It's _her_ plan. I'm just supposed to be the messenger but for some idiotic reason I can't stop feeling this debt I owe to you and it's making me question everything I do in the name of your approval."

"It'll pass over time," Elijah's voice told him, his person appearing just after. "When you find something more important that's worth fighting for."

Klaus grinned. "Ignore him. He's being sentimental."

Marcus looked up at Elijah, curious of his words. Elijah offered him a calm secretive smile as Klaus got up to round the couch toward his brother.

"Since you're here, why don't we do a little brother bonding over a stroll through the villa?" Klaus suggested. "Show me which renovations still need approval."

Elijah blinked, deliberating, and finally nodded. "As you wish, brother."

* * *

"The renovations are nearing completion," Elijah's voice carried through the echoing halls of the Italian villa. "It should be finished well before the new year, just in time for your arrival."

Klaus nodded as he followed his brother through the inspection of the villa thus far, his mind otherwise occupied. _The worse of you is all of you. _How many more times would he have to hear that in his lifetime? It seemed to be reiterating more and more, as of late – Kimberley, Katherine, and now Marcus. None of which were reliable sources, he admitted, but if the masses were in agreement...

It made him wonder who else thought as little of him, one baby vampire in particular. What if her short time spent with Katherine was enough to skew her view? What spiteful seeds had the vengeful Katerina planted in her mind, anyway? But perhaps they didn't matter. They'd probably been there all along, since the day they'd first met. She knew he was a tyrant and all the wrongs he'd done to the town of Mystic Falls and its inhabitants. Forgiving as she was, there was no way she could forget. Unless he made her. Which he wouldn't want to. Which she would never ask of him. Would she?

"Klaus, did you hear me?" a masculine voice echoed.

"What?"

Elijah sighed. "I said, naturally the only wing still under construction is your own. I assume since you're here you'd like to make the final decisions."

He nodded. "Yeah. That sounds right."

Elijah peered at him, curiously. "Where were you just then, brother?"

He turned his head with a snide laugh. "You don't want to know."

He strode along the halls, hands laced formally behind his back as he continued following Elijah through to the wing of the villa that was to be his. Just a few paces inside the threshold there was a closed door. He stopped before it, wonderingly.

"What's this?"

Elijah wore a tiny secretive smirk behind the bashful bravado. "That's...the _guest room_."

Klaus eyed him, suspecting the hidden meaning and opened the door to confirm. He walked in, taking in every detail with a conceited satisfaction.

"For a guest room, it's pretty finely tailored," he quipped.

Elijah smiled. "They were _your_ instructions, Klaus."

He smirked. The room was splashed in porcelain pink with white and gold moldings. It was elegant enough not to appear childish but more suitable for a young woman. A brass chandelier with crystal beading dripped from the ceiling, not overpowering but still emanating luxury. Several scenic paintings of Italy covered the walls, which he would later replace with old favorites. A restored antique looking ivory chaise with gold legs strategically sat off to one side of the room just beyond the door to the personal bathroom. Yellow calla lilies filled a vase atop the cream colored nightstands and matching dresser and vanity. The centerpiece of the room was the enormous bed covered in champagne colored silk. Amidst the mass of pillows was one throw pillow, front and center, embellished with a pale watercolor running stallion, it's mane waving in the wind, bordered by floral designs. Klaus brushed his fingers over it with a small smile. The room in its entirety was completely suitable. He glanced at Elijah with a nod of approval.

"Let's move on."

Elijah let him exit first, pulling the door closed behind them. As he walked behind Klaus, a question seeped into his brain.

"You put a lot of thought into how you wanted her room designed. Why?"

"Why do you think?" he answered, idly. Elijah gave him a skeptical look, making his already serious face more attune. Klaus averted his eyes to the floor, his voice dropping one or two notches in volume. "I want her to feel comfortable, Elijah. I know she's still getting used to the adjustment."

Hearing no retort from his brother, Klaus finally raised his eyes hesitantly, then turned to continue walking. Elijah laid a finger against his lips, still rooted to his spot in thought. Klaus turned around with an exasperated sigh, feeling his eyes on his back.

"_What?_"

"It's a marvel the difference such little time can make. It's been what, a week and a half?"

"Can we get back to the renovations?" he grumbled.

"Why does it make you so uncomfortable?"

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable it makes me angry and I'd rather not spoil my good mood. Now if you wouldn't mind?"

"Actually, I would. If you can't admit it to me, I'll assume you're even further from admitting it to her, which, by my recollection of Caroline's personality, doesn't bode well for your relationship. Or whatever you'd prefer to call it," he quickly added, seeing a look of insecurity pass over Klaus' face.

"Since when are you so meddlesome in my personal life?"

"An eye for an eye, Niklaus."

He nodded as it dawned on him. "And where is the lovely and venomous Katerina today?"

"She's not under my constant surveillance, Klaus. I'm not a maniac for control as you are."

He smiled, disparagingly. "Rome wasn't built in a day, brother." Then his eyebrows raised in afterthought. "You know the humor in that particular anecdote is never lost on me. Considering we were at the forefront of building it...remember?"

Elijah looked out distantly in reminiscence with a small smile. "I remember it well. Kol fed off of half their army..." Klaus hung his head chuckling while Elijah shook his, wistfully. "I enjoyed conquering with you but some parts are better forgotten. The dawn of a new age was beautiful to witness, though."

"Indeed it was." He fell into an oblivious state of nostalgia, not noticing Elijah glancing sideways at him.

"So you're choosing to continue deflecting..."

Klaus' shoulders fell, his memories shattered. "I'm not deflecting."

"Denial doesn't help that whole building Rome thing, Niklaus. It does no harm to anyone to admit that you feel something for the girl."

"I appreciate you taking my quip of "brother bonding" so seriously, but you can stop now," he said warningly, eyes narrowed.

Elijah smiled calmly, tightlipped. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, if I might offer my opinion? I think she's good for you, Klaus. You're reopening a side of you I haven't seen for centuries." Smiling, he patted his brother's shoulder and walked slightly ahead of him.

Klaus gazed at Elijah's back as he walked, his eyes blurring out of focus against the black fabric of his suit jacket. His words had been kind but for some reason made Klaus' blood boil. True, Caroline had been making him question his actions, his emotions and even his worth. More now than before. But was any of that truly _good _for him? He'd always been certain of who he was, what he did, and what it meant. He relished in his conquering of power and undefeated standing. But now everything stopped feeling _good enough_. There was suddenly room for improvement and a millennium of set ways was being compromised. Was that her influence or his own?

The admittance part was going to take time. And though Elijah had always been unnaturally perceptive, that didn't necessarily mean he was right. So what if he couldn't bring himself to articulate what he felt? He'd given her all the time in the world to warm up to just the idea of him. Was it not reasonable to need time to figure out the depth of his feelings and what they meant before divulging them to her? Surely she could understand. She was patient, and compassionate, and magnanimous, and...everything he was not. In his mind, that seemed to pose more of a problem than the vocalizing of _feelings_. Opposites attracted, sure, but Beauty and the Beast was just a fairytale. And happy endings didn't exist for the villains in the stories.

* * *

After going through the rest of the unfinished wing and determining last minute changes and improvements, Elijah resigned to speak with the contractors, leaving Klaus to ponder the villa on his own. He walked along until he reached the balcony and took a seat, sparing a moment to admire the atmosphere of Italy and the snow covered hills.

All day he'd been ignoring an unfamiliar sting in his chest that implored him to touch base with Caroline. His last communication with her was the day they arrived, informing her of their safe landing as he'd promised. Since then she'd been uncharacteristically quiet and it played games with his heartstrings. Figuring it should be early afternoon in Manhattan, with the six hour difference, he convinced himself to finally message her again.

**I said:  
**Buona sera, amore.  
**7:04pm**

**Caroline said:  
**I was just thinking  
about you.  
**7:05pm**

**I said:  
**Uncanny. ;)  
**7:05pm**

**Caroline said:**  
How's Italy?  
**7:07pm**

**I said:**  
Italian.  
**7:07pm**

**Caroline said:  
**You don't say?  
**7:07pm**

**I said:**  
How is everything  
on your end?  
**7:08pm**

**Caroline said:  
**Okay, I guess.  
**7:08pm**

**I said:  
**Just okay?  
**7:09pm**

He waited a few minutes with bated breath for her response. Something seemed off in the subtext of her texts. And the longer pause was slightly unnerving.

**Caroline said:  
**Rebekah's taking me  
to Chinatown today.  
**7:14pm**

**I said:  
**That should be exciting  
for you. The shopaholic  
beckons, hmm? :P  
**7:14pm**

**Caroline said:  
**Yeah, yeah...  
Keep making fun.  
**7:15pm**

**I said:  
**Well, when you make  
it so effortless...  
**7:15pm**

**Caroline said:  
**Oh, like I can't make  
fun of YOU?  
**7:16pm**

**I said:  
**Can you?  
**7:16pm**

**Caroline said:  
**IDK...Got a paintbrush? ;)  
**7:16pm**

He hummed a laugh aloud at her response, a feeling of relief sweeping over him. It couldn't be so bad if she was being playful.

**I said:**  
lol Touché.  
**7:17pm**

**Caroline said:**  
Did you just lol at me?!  
**7:18pm**

**I said:**  
Is that not the correct  
'netspeak' these days  
for laughter?  
**7:18pm**

**Caroline said:**  
Wow, Klaus. I had no idea  
you were so with it. :P  
**7:19pm**

He grinned despite himself. She was mocking him but for some reason it was endearing and he suddenly found himself wishing he could have taken her on this trip with him. _Peculiar feeling_, he thought distantly.

**I said:**  
Is that sarcasm  
I'm detecting?  
**7:20pm**

**Caroline said:**  
So what if it is?  
**7:20pm**

**I said:**  
You're just lucky  
I'm overseas...  
**7:21pm**

**Caroline said:**  
Why's that?  
**7:21pm**

**I said:  
**Because if I were there  
you wouldn't be getting  
away with such mockeries.  
**7:22pm**

**Caroline said:**  
LOL!  
**7:23pm**

Deep below the surface the beast in him stirred. She was deliberately challenging him now and he couldn't help but smirk.

**I said:**  
Now you're just  
trying to annoy me.  
**7:24pm**

**Caroline said:**  
Maybe a little. :)  
**7:24pm**

**I said:**  
I'll remember that.  
**7:24pm**

**Caroline said:  
**For what?  
**7:25pm**

**I said:  
**Later. ;)  
**7:25pm**

**Caroline** **said:**  
Hm. Ominous :P  
**7:26pm**

**I said:**  
Yes.  
**7:26pm**

**Caroline said:**  
Ass.  
**7:29pm**

**I**** said:  
**Keep it up, Miss Forbes.  
**7:30pm**

A bustling shift in the wind interrupted his pleasant mood. Klaus' heart dropped completely as the dark changing aura overwhelmed. He put his phone away, back stiffening.

"You know better than to try to sneak up on a vampire, Grecia."

Airy footsteps neared behind him and a laugh hummed into his ear as hands gripped his shoulders and began to massage. The sensation made him even more rigid.

"It's been a long time since we last met," her voice crooned sweetly, faintly accented.

Klaus' jaw clenched. "Not long enough."

"Is _that_ how you greet a lady?"

He grinned. "A witch of your stature is no lady."

He put one hand over hers intending to pry it from his shoulder when she tightened her hold. The veins in her hands jumped as his back began to convulse and he found himself unable to tear his hand away. He moaned, painfully, through gritted teeth until the pain became excruciating.

"Enough!" he shouted through the agony.

She released him with a satisfied chuckle and walked to the railing, watching him with a seductive stare. He sighed, head sagging while he caught his breath, then finally stood to face her. Death had been good to her. She looked no more than forty in her hundred and fifty two years, which was a remarkable trick of magic. Although a majority of them were spent underground, she looked exactly as lovely as she had before he killed her. Light caramel skin, hazel eyes with thick, dark lashes surrounding and high sculpted cheekbones hovering above full lips which were smiling at him cunningly. Dark hair slicked with a center part twisted around her head to pour over her shoulder in a mane of loose waves. Her face was slightly sunken and faintly wrinkled from age alone, but for the most part remained unmarred and beautiful.

Klaus sneered. "You have my attention. Now tell me, what do you want from me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You killed me, Niklaus. Show some remorse."

"You may as well be asking the Devil to be merciful."

She laughed in amusement. "You glorify yourself in his name? You _are _dramatic as ever."

"Let's just drop the niceties, shall we?" he glowered. "The spirits can't be too thrilled with you."

"The spirits no longer have any influence over me."

That caught his attention. He started slowly circling her with a menacing smirk. "They've abandoned you, haven't they?" She turned her nose up, refusing to answer. He stopped, leaning over her shoulder. "I'm curious," he murmured. "How many more sacrifices did you have to make to be resurrected?"

She whipped around almost instantly, her eyes enflamed. "How dare you! Don't presume to judge me when your entire existence is _built_ upon a foundation of evil!"

"Dark magic is the only means of resurrection, and according to Kol, Expression is exactly that," he pointed out. "I'm no fool, Grecia. You're alone now, filled with power. How does it feel walking in my shoes?"

"The amount of hatred or self-loathing in my blasphemous existence is non-comparable to yours!"

He sniggered. "Well. Now that we've gotten the small talk out of the way..."

"Don't patronize me, Niklaus!"

He glared, vamp speeding in her face with a snarl. "_What _do you want!?"

"What I've always wanted," she smiled sweetly up at him. "You."

"Sorry to bear the bearer of bad news but I'm of no use to you anymore. The curse is broken." His lips curled into a dark, defiant grin. "I'm even more abominable than you could imagine."

She sniggered. "I find that hard to believe."

He remained indignantly silent as she walked to the far side of the balcony, grazing her fingers over the cast iron railing.

"I know all about your being a hybrid, Niklaus. Your breaking of the curse, the havoc you wreaked on a small town just to obtain your true identity. And the girl you picked up along the way." Her eyes flicked to his then, filled with malice. "Tucking her away in New York City wouldn't protect her from me for long."

His heart stopped and he took a hesitant step back. "How?"

"A simple locator spell does the trick."

"You'd need blood of my lineage." She smiled, coyly and it hit him. "Elijah."

"It was no innocent encounter when we met. The only reason he left that bit out is because I wanted him to. You'll find I can be very persuasive these days."

"Fine," he uttered through gritted teeth. "You have me now. Just leave her alone."

"You're that thickskulled? I don't need your power anymore. I'm much stronger now."

"Then what do you want me for?"

"Believe me, I'd gladly kill you for what you did to me, but sadly I can't. See, I've made a bargain and I intend to hold up my end."

"You're being unhelpfully vague."

She tilted her head, playfully. "Am I?"

"Don't waste my time, Grecia."

"You've wasted your own time, coming out here. I never asked Elijah to bring you to me. I said I'd seek you out when the time came. I don't know what you expected to accomplish but you will get nothing from me."

"Give me your word you will leave her alone and I will oblige to anything you may ask in the future."

"And you're suddenly a man of your word?" She tutted, walking away. "Fool me once..."

He grabbed her, thrusting her into the railing behind her, arching her back halfway over. "You touch her and I swear I will - "

"What? Kill me?" She smiled crooning out a laugh. "Let's not play that scene out again, Niklaus. It won't have the same ending." She bent upright and slithered out of his grasp, turning over her shoulder. "Be at ease. The girl is safe, for now. I have no reason for her blood on my hands."

"Why should I trust you? You said the same thing about Rebekah's lover days before stopping his heart."

"He was a means to an end. It was the only way I could assure her showing up, luring you to her rescue, as per usual."

"Except you drove Kol to seek you out instead."

"Well he was always an impulsive one. His hunger for witches' power and knowledge rendered him a threat. He needed to be punished."

"You would have killed him had I not shown up in time!" he shouted, thunderously. "How is death a punishment?!"

Her eyes gleamed, darkly. "Why don't – you – tell – me?"

He scoffed out a breath and laughed bitterly. She was using his words against him and, in an infuriating turn of events, it worked. They were a well matched pair in an alternate reality, and the thought drove him even more insane. His laughter drifted into a snarl as he lunged for her but was forced to the ground by an invisible hand wrapping around his throat. Grecia's eyes were enflamed as she pierced his gaze.

"Down boy," she murmured as her lips curled into a snide grin. "Do not seek me out again, Niklaus. Or I will make the little blonde vampire beg for death and you will watch your entire family burn soon after."

With that, she released him and disappeared down the corridor to exit the villa. Klaus choked on air, relearning how to breath as he glared down at the floor.

Dimly in the back of his mind, the lingering thought of her promise of no harm to Caroline began to process. She'd always been a witch of her word but death changes everyone. With the power she possessed, she could take him and his family down with little to no effort. And if she was capable of that, her word was nothing but spoken air. In theory, Caroline wouldn't be safe unless he was there to make sure of it. ...It was time to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**HRR** - Oh, I'm so glad you say so. I've been struggling with their characterization lately. Whew! Thank you!

**ilyreid** - KOL! I know. He lives on in my mind. I refuse to believe he won't be brought back. There's no way you can do an Originals spinoff without him!

**justine** - Well, I guess because she's a direct descendant of Ayana, yes she would be a Bennett witch. Aren't they all though? :P

**dracosnumber1girl** - Hehee! You don't know how happy it is you say that about Grecia because she's an actual self-made character. I enjoy her, actually. She wasn't actually supposed to be an actual character but the muse ran away with the spoon. ;)

**magically-muddled** - It's okay... *holds you* We can cry about Kol together! *sobs* :) I'm glad you liked Caro's room. I was a bit worried it was too girly or kiddie. I'm never keen on descriptions. But I tried.

**ilovetvd** - Caroline sounded a bit off for a reason. This chapter brings that to light. =)

**sim** - lol I'm aware. Everyone thinks of Caroline being a softy in regard to Klaus. The winds are shifting soon. And then I'm going to get a lot of crap about how Caroline should be nicer to Klaus. :P

**a pretty little liar** - I knew you would like Grecia. We're in the same mindset of characters we like and I know she fits the bill. Like I said, Koltherine won't come back around until they're all in Italy. As for more Grecia? I'll think about it. :P

**lulujay** - Well, truth be told, I didn't intend for Grecia to be a witch that used Expression. I knew she was a witch, but Expression came after the show delved into it. I kind of couldn't resist. You're right about 4x13 though and even 4x14. It did feel like final, and wrapping up Klaroline. But I read some spoilers that say different. We'll just have to see. :)

**Agostina** - My fics are drugs. x.x lol I shouldn't be facilitating a bad habit then. But I've always been a bad influence so... Ahahaha lemme go write Elena's death at Kol's hands real quick then. OMG I kind of want to in the form of drabble. Hmmm. Um, as for "Expression", I'm not sure what other elements are going to come into play. I'm still debating what to do with Grecia right now. She's away for a while now, but she's not going to disappear that easily yet. She has an agenda, even if it's not for herself. And it's a doozy!

**Bookworm453** - Wow! Thank you so so much. You're too sweet. I have a knack for cliffhangers. I guess I just love the suspense buildup and making people salivate for more, you know? I never was too big on the combined ship names either, but it just makes for easier typing. :P Again, thank you for the love!

**Irish Angell** - "OMG I LOVE THIS STORY IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME BELIEVING IN KLAROLINE!" *sobs* You had me at hello! lol :P I really do love writing in Klaus' perspective, but it's not as easy as you'd think. He's very complex. But I cannot WAIT for the spinoff for all Klaus/Jomo all the time. Eeeee!

_Is anyone actually on tumblr here? I'd follow you all. Cause you're all the bestest. Love love love love love.  
Seriously, though. Love. You all fill me up with it. Never forget that. Each and EVERY one of you. MMMMWAH!_

* * *

_Remember that time I said I'd update this story on time? Yeah. Me either. But it's long, again. So maybe that makes up for it._

_Now, I tried to remember the locations mentioned here, but my memory is kinda fuzzy. Only been there once. So I may have fictionally altered it a bit...  
__God, I'm so insecure about Caroline this chapter! Eeeek! Oh well. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Four days, five hours, thirty minutes and twenty seven seconds. That was the amount of time that Caroline had calculated since the blood bags had run out. Every minute was more excruciating than the next with hunger burning in the pit of her stomach. At this rate, she'd have to stay a hermit inside the penthouse until Klaus came back and could replenish the supply. She thought about trying to fend for herself and got as far as the elevator when logic finally pushed through her clouded senses reminding her that she was in a place foreign to her. Not to mention she had never been through the process of sneaking into a hospital blood bank before. (Stefan was always good about that back home.) Compulsion in this state would probably be too risky, not to mention she had no idea the security measures a New York City hospital would have. Add to that the overwhelming paranoia and now more frequent loss of sensibility that the bloodlust was symptomizing and the whole idea just screamed disaster.

For the first two days after Klaus' departure, Caroline found ways to occupy her time and bloated herself silly with human food to keep the cravings of the bloodlust at bay. She busied herself with things like getting back in touch with her mom and friends, discussing a trip to the spa with Rebekah and fighting off Kol's – hopefully – fake advances. Secretly, in a blessed moment of restraint, she managed to slip away to buy and stash Christmas decorations in her suite, going through with her plan to make sure that Christmas surpassed Thanksgiving.

In the midst of all her Klaus-less time, she'd also finally been introduced to the Russian designer Dmitry who was easily the most flamboyant man she'd ever met. He instantly fell in love with her "bubbly personality" and "_gorgeous_ fluffy golden locks". Apart from finding herself lingering too long on the pulse in his neck from time to time, she found that she thoroughly enjoyed his company, along with Rebekah's. The three gossiped over lunch at the hotel restaurant about fashion, celebrities and their failing marriages and all of the latest trends until he insisted the two come up to his hotel apartment so he could show off the couture pieces he was working on for an upcoming show. It really was a pity they couldn't stay for Fashion Week.

So far, save for minor lapses of time, her expertise at control was proving its worth. But it would really be put to the test today – she and Rebekah were finally leaving the hotel and going to Chinatown.

The cab ride downtown with Rebekah was mostly silent. Caroline occupied herself texting with Klaus along the way. It was a fun pick-me-up for a short while until he'd stopped responding. She wondered what had suddenly caught his attention out in Italy. Elijah? His hybrids? Another girl? She was still stumped as to who the mystery woman he'd let slip was. A past lover? Or a past victim? The latter was easier to think about, but then why would he be afraid of someone he'd turned or tried to turn? What wasn't he telling her? And why wasn't he telling her? He said it wasn't about not trusting her but what if that was a lie? He could have just said that to save _himself_. Maybe she should have listened to Katherine...

Deciding to question it later and save what was left of her 25% battery life, she put her phone away and tried to distract herself with the sights passing by outside. The buildings were getting bleaker as they went further, somehow dragging her already sullen mindset even lower. Again her stomach ached with starvation. She'd made a mention to Kol earlier in the week that there were no blood bags left, in the hopes that he might be able to help, but he had yet to make a motion. And when she approached Rebekah, the only answer she received was to "Tell Nik to get one of his hybrids to do it." Fed up with Caroline's protests, she'd finally explained her lack of involvement in their food supply. It turned out the little details were Klaus' to deal with. But the Original's indifference made her wonder...

"I know Kol goes after the tourists, but what do _you_ do to get by?" she broke the silence.

Rebekah gave her a bored look. "Why do you think I've been busy making nice with Dmitry all this time?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "You're feeding on him?"

"He doesn't care. I've compelled him not to."

She fell back against the seat with a breath.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't look so disappointed. It's a necessity. There's no harm."

"But...you're compelling him. It's against his will. That doesn't even bother you?"

"Should it?"

"I don't know." She gruffly crossed her arms. "Maybe."

Rebekah watched her suspiciously. "What have you got so against compulsion?"

Caroline glanced at her, defensively. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"It's nothing," she repeated more forcefully.

Thankfully, Rebekah backed off and seemed more than to content to fall back into silence. Caroline sighed and hugged herself, rubbing up and down her arms as she remembered the cruelty of Damon Salvatore in her pre-vampire days. She could have told Rebekah. But then Rebekah might tell Klaus, and something told her he'd be less than pleased about it. And with Elena springing on her the news of her changing Salvatore sides, she didn't want her friend to get hurt. Even if she didn't agree with her choice.

Caroline glanced back out the window, frowning. _Klaus, come home already._

* * *

New York's version of Chinatown was nothing like Caroline had envisioned. It was vastly different from the Upper East Side that she was beginning to get used to. None of the signs were translatable and the streets now had names, which made it harder to navigate than just going up and down in numbers. All of the buildings were old in architecture with vertically descending flags waving with Chinese lettering. Down the passage she could see strings of red paper lanterns hanging between the buildings, somewhat withered and less joyful than they must have started out. In fact, the streets in their entirety looked a bit run down. The dancing flags and storefront awnings brought color to the desolate surroundings, but the people were the only breath of life. The street was entirely blocked off from traffic and crowded with pedestrians.

When she finished paying off the cab driver, Rebekah walked off the curb and up the sidewalk to where Caroline was standing.

"Not exactly what you were expecting, is it? But I guess it could constitute as sort of a shabby chic," she teased.

Caroline gave a sarcastic nod, her eyes moving faster than her mind could keep up. In such a small space there was so much activity. So much..._fresh meat_. Rebekah left her side and began walking down the sidewalk, weaving in and out of people.

"Keep up," she called back.

Caroline snapped out of it and hastened to catch up, glimpsing all the stands lined along the street, comprised mostly of just old folding tables and cardboard signs. It seemed like all of the vendors were selling different versions of the same things – handbags, watches, sunglasses, scarves, paper parasols, handmade jewelry, bootleg movies and other assorted ethnic trinkets. There were also food stalls selling fresh fruit and vegetables, and a new Asian restaurant every two feet. Some of them bore the famous Chinese imperial structure in their construction, even the red roofing of the McDonald's. It tugged a ridiculous smile from Caroline.

"It's all about bargaining down here," Rebekah spoke over her shoulder as they walked. "Just because the price tag says one thing, doesn't mean they don't want to sell it to you for a lower price. Just leave it to me. I know how to barter with these cretins."

Caroline laughed at her friend's back. "Whatever you say, Rebekah."

"And _stay close_. It's easy to get lost here." She flashed her a smirk. "Unless you learned to read Chinese and didn't tell me."

She smiled, finally able to maneuver around to walk beside her. "Yeah, I just happened to pick it up in between fights with your brother and failing at celebrating holidays."

"You're still beating yourself up for that?" she drawled. "Get over it."

"Well, I fully intend to make sure Christmas is a thousand percent better."

"Wouldn't count on it. Neither Nik nor Kol are keen on that particular holiday."

Caroline's eyebrows scrunched. Klaus she would figure, but Kol's distaste was news. "Why?"

"I think all the colorful lights are too much for their blackened souls," Rebekah joked.

Caroline laughed, following her friend through mounds of people. With the light brushes of shoulders and such close proximity, her senses picked up on the sound of hearts beating around her. All she could think about was _food_. They were all just walking pulses waiting to be bitten into. _Okay. Breathe, Caroline. You'll be fine. Just keep shopping._ Suddenly the mantra of "Finding Nemo" popped into her head and she felt infinite amounts of relief. _Thank you, Pixar._

Rebekah stopped her and grabbed her arm to pull her into one of the clothing stores on the block. She was grateful for the distraction and the short break from the crowds. They browsed the traditional Asian garments, each finding their own pleasures. Rebekah found love in the form shoes and bought a pair of crème and orange floral printed pumps with shimmering champagne lining. Caroline, on the other hand, splurged on a kimono dress. It was shorter than a traditional kimono, with thick black edging along the hem, shoulders and sleeves. The base of the dress was a large floral print of golds, reds and pinks with a thick pink wrap around belt. It wasn't the cheapest item but she couldn't resist it. Besides, it'd go perfect with the peep-toe heels she'd gotten when they first got to New York.

They spent another hour in and out of shops buying things they didn't necessarily need but couldn't pass up. Caroline was shocked at how easy it was to forget about how hungry she was and instead focus on shopping and perusing the stands on the streets.

While Rebekah was deliberating with a vendor the next cart over, Caroline was admiring the handbags in front of her. She chewed her lower lip, eyeing a somewhat bohemian looking pink leather clutch and it's tote counterpart. It was a knockoff of a Michael Kors design but it looked just as authentic.

"You like this bag, yes?" the thick-accented Arabic vendor asked suddenly.

She looked up at the bearded man, startled, and smiled politely. "It's definitely an option."

He stepped forward, leaning in, making her instantly uncomfortable. "You come upstairs to store room," he lowered his voice. "I have _real _bag and I give you special price, yes?" She started to shake her head but he nodded continuously, pulling her elbow and refusing to take 'no' for an answer. "Come, come, come."

As she started to let herself be led away to what was presumably the land of affordable genuine Michael Kors bags, a hand grabbed her other wrist and tugged her back from the man.

Rebekah shot the vendor a sweet smile. "Sorry, we have to be going."

He looked utterly disappointed as Rebekah dragged his potential customer away. Caroline was just as peeved and genuinely confused. When they were far enough away, Rebekah let go and faced her with determination.

"_Never _go up into the store rooms. It's the biggest ripoff and super sketchy. There've been stories about serial rape crimes in those rooms."

"Seriously?"

"Honey, this is New York City. Besides, none of these people have anything from designer labels. They're all street peddlers."

Caroline sighed in defeat. "Well, it's not like they'd be able to hurt me anyway. I could have at least looked..."

"And wind up having one of them try to snatch you, forcing you to feed on them?" She knocked lightly on the side of Caroline's head. "Do I need to remind you of your own stupidity?"

Caroline winced at the thumping at her temple, narrowing her eyes. "No. You don't."

"I still don't see why you don't just grab someone and feed real quick. It's not like you'd really be hurting anyone."

"That's exactly what it'd be like."

"Not if you compel them."

"I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of compulsion, okay?" she blurted, angrily. "I'm not going to make someone a personal blood bag the way I was forced to be."

Rebekah blinked in surprise, her features softening. "I didn't know..."

"That's because I didn't tell you!" she snapped. Caroline took in a deep breath, shaking her head and trying to regain her composure. "Forget it. It is over and in the past. So can we just go on shopping?"

Rebekah stared at her friend's back, curiously, as she started to walk away. "Does Nik know?"

"No!" She whipped around in panic. "And you're not going to tell him, either."

"And why would that be?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, coolly. "Because it's not your place to tell him."

"As his sister or as your friend?" she challenged.

"Both."

Rebekah pursed her lips, deliberating. "Fine. But it doesn't mean _you_ shouldn't."

* * *

After a few hours of shopping, they were finally at their limit for Chinatown. As they walked back toward the streets where their cab dropped them off, Caroline idly glimpsed the repetitive tabletops of merchandise, ignoring the sales pitches hounding her. Her eye was caught by an array of carved wooden animals, painted with tribal designs. The horses drew her in and she stopped to admire them, thinking Rebekah was right behind her. But when she turned around, she was alone. There was no sign of Rebekah anywhere in the crowds. Panic started to beat against her chest as she looked around, subtly vamp speeding through the crowd and scanning the area for her. But she was nowhere to be seen. Shoot. She _did_ say to stay close. She reached to grab her phone and tried to call but got no answer. On the third attempt, the phone went blank from a dead battery. Crap! Now what?

In the distance she noticed a green staircase leading down to the subway. She chewed her lip, nervously. She _could _just go back and wait for Rebekah at the hotel. They'd meet up eventually, and with her phone dead there really was no better option. But the subway was still her arch nemesis. A cab then. She walked to the curb and looked down the road, hoping for a yellow taxi to flag down. But no such cars were coming down the street. Quickly, she sped out of the crowd to the opposite corner to check the cross streets. No cabs in sight. Her eyes traveled back to the staircase in the distance. Where had they come from again? 42nd Street? At least there she knew she'd find a cab – Times Square was crawling with them. _Okay. Caroline Forbes, it's time to pull up your big girl panties and conquer the subway. _

* * *

The bumpy ride on the (6) train was giving Caroline a gnawing headache. Figuring out which subway to take was the tricky part, but she was almost sure she'd managed to get on the right one. At least, the map seemed to dictate as much, from what she could make of it. She didn't recognize any of the stops, at all, but then she'd only been on the subway twice. As soon as street numbers appeared, she'd be able to navigate. On the plus side, she had some awesome things for the experience. Seriously, that kimono was going to look _so _good. The wheels screeched and the subway came to a halt. Over the loudspeaker came a muffled voice, the only legible words being "last stop." Wait. _Last _stop? That wasn't right. There were stops after 42nd street. There had to be, if Central Park was at 81st...

Deciding to investigate, she stepped out of the car and onto the platform, immediately feeling no sense of familiarity. _Great._ All of the signs read 125th Street – Lexington – Harlem. From what she'd known of Harlem, it was more modernized than the old movies passed it off as. It wasn't supposed to be as intimidating. But the rank smells and overall dirty surroundings said otherwise. Not to mention the brick columns had ripped caution signs hanging off of them, which was not particularly comforting.

A loud two-toned melody rang and the doors to the subway cars all closed at once. Caroline turned around in a panic, trying to bang on the closed door with the bags hanging off her wrist. It suddenly began moving, and she jumped back, the gush of wind thrusting her bags forward and sending her stumbling. Luckily she managed to catch her footing, despite her heeled boots. She turned around and leaned just enough over to see the lights of the last subway car fading into the blackness. A rat scurried along the littered subway tracks, squeaking through puddles of murky waste and sent her turning away from the edge in repulsion.

The platform was completely barren, save for one man sitting hunched over on the bench, with tight black corn row braids lining his scalp, his fingers sliding across the screen of his iPod. Chocolate brown eyes that complimented his caramel complexion stared up at her suddenly, his full lips twitching into a fascinated grin as he sized her up. All of his clothes were oversized in that "trying too hard to look this bad" kind of way. His grey t-shirt with a sparkling graffiti eagle trailing over the shoulder was tucked halfway into his jeans which hung lower than was necessary, baring the red and navy infused plaid of his boxers. It said street thug, if there ever was one.

Caroline glanced around, unsure of which of the two staircases on either side of her led to her salvation, all the while keeping watch on her "friend" out of the corner of her eye, noticing that his pulse sped up every time she looked his way. All of the signs were confusing. One read UPTOWN – EXPRESS – MANHATTAN – 42nd ST with an arrow pointing to the left. Another read UPTOWN – LOCAL – MANHATTAN – 42nd ST with an arrow pointing to the right. What was the difference? And what were the other smaller color coded numbers and letters on the signs supposed to mean? 4, 5, 6, B, D?

When she turned to look for the lounging gangster again, he was gone. Her shoulders slumped in relief before a tap on her shoulder startled her from her confusion. She turned around and there he was, way closer than he needed to be. She could smell the pungent odor of nicotine on his breath and a splash too much of _Kenneth Cole_. Worse, though, was the closeness of his pulse beating against his neck, taunting her. Her hunger came out from the catacombs, taking a big whiff.

"You lost?" he asked her, his voice deep and thick with a Puerto Rican accent.

She stared at him, uncomfortable under the weight of his penetrating gaze. Something didn't sit right with him. And it wasn't just her hungry, muddled senses.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, distracting herself with the signs again.

"You sure? 'Cause you look like you have no idea which way you gotta go."

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "I think I took the wrong subway."

"You ain't from around here, are you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Girls pretty as you ain't livin' all the way down here in Harlem."

She smiled politely, trying again to give him the brush off with a turn of her shoulders. "Yep. I'm pretty much as far from home as I can get right now."

"I feel that," his smile widened as he licked his lips. She felt him close in on her from behind and heard the racing of his pulse even louder. "Hey listen. How 'bout you stay a while? I'll show you partsa Harlem you ain't ever _heard_ of."

"That's sweet but I really _really _just need to get back," she stressed, sounding more desperate than she intended.

She tried to maneuver around him but he grabbed one of the strings of her bags, holding her back. Caroline turned half-way toward him, raising her eyebrows in silent protest, but he didn't budge. In fact, it seemed to just give him more incentive.

"What's the rush? You gotta man or somethin'?"

"Or something," she answered coolly, tugging the string from his grasp in defiance. She tried to walk away again but this time he grabbed her wrist. Her heart leapt.

"Hey c'mon," he started.

"'Don't touch me," she warned with icy eyes, tearing her wrist away. "Seriously."

"Oh, it's gonna be like that?" He tilted his head. "Homegirl's too good to hang downtown."

She turned on her dangerous face. "Look. I don't know who you think you're dealing with – "

"Who I'm dealing with!?" He looked at her like she was crazy, laughing at her expense. "Baby girl, I don't think _you _know who _you _dealin' with. Lookit where you are!"

"Oh believe me, I can see." She gave him a disgusted once over. "Which is why I need to get back _uptown_."

His eyes narrowed at her expression. "Man, all you bitches be the same. Always lookin' for that green. What, I ain't good enough 'cause I ain't live at Fi'th 'n Lex?"

Rolling her eyes, she started for the stairs but he ran up behind her, throwing one arm tightly around her waist and covering her mouth and nose with his free hand.

"Nah, nah, nah. I ain't lettin' you off the hook that easy." He slid his hand over her stomach with a dark throaty laugh. "Ain't no one to hear you scream down here, baby girl."

With his dark cinnamon flesh so close, Caroline's sense of judgement began to waver. She could feel his pulse jumping in his skin against her lips. An insatiable need to taste him overwhelmed and deafened her to all semblance of sound. Unable to control it, she felt her face transfiguring, her canines extracting. Through a thin red film, she saw her chance and plunged her fangs into his palm. He jumped back, yelping in pain.

"Bitch!" he cried out. "You fuckin' bitch, you bit me!"

Ignoring his hurling insults, she licked the blood from her lips and snarled in satisfaction. The rush devoured her senses, washing over her with a coolness. _More._ She wanted more. _Needed _more. The bags dropped from her hands and in one swift turn she was facing him again from feet away, full on vampire mode. His eyes widened in horror as he backed up, hitting one of the brick columns. It took him by surprise and sent him stumbling to the ground. As she swiftly neared, he sat petrified, blood still dripping from his hand onto the concrete.

"_Diablo..._" he breathed.

Caroline's heart thumped with anticipation. For a brief crystal clear moment, she could hear her subconscious screaming at her to stop, run away, don't do this! But the insatiable hunger took over her brainwaves, clouding all sense of reason. All she could think about was wanting to drink his life, feel it course through her body and temporarily fill her with a warmth she no longer possessed. To see the light disappear from his eyes and hear his last breath whispered in her ear. In the fog of her mind echoed one clear, concise task: _kill_. It sent her zooming over him, sinking her fangs into his neck with delight. He screamed in agony as she fed, blood dripping down her chin and neck, soaking into her blouse. As the warm liquid slithered down her throat she sighed in content, finally sated.

It wasn't until his moaning had quieted that she pulled back. She breathed erratically, savoring his taste and the malicious sensation of her actions, letting the rush of adrenaline wash over her. When her eyes lowered to her victim, she saw the last of his lifespan dripping from his neck and her conscience immediately flared back to life. Caroline's eyes widened in terror. No. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead! Uttering helpless pleas to the empty platform, she bit her wrist and tried to force him to take her blood, but he'd already slipped out of consciousness. Her eyes wandered frantically around, scanning the area for help but there were no witnesses. She backed away from the body, bringing her trembling fingers to her lips. _No..._

A loud boom of rolling wheels screeching above her filled her eardrums and survival instincts triggered. She grabbed her bags and blurred up the stairs just in time to catch an empty uptown train pulling up. She sank into one of the plastic blue seats, using the time alone to wipe her mouth clean but there was no hope for her blouse. Even her jacket collar was stained. She could dry clean them all she wanted, but it would never remove the permanent stains of her crime.

By the time they'd reached the stop for 14th street, the cab was starting to fill up. She slumped low, hiding her shamed face from the other passengers in all the bags on her lap. A sickening thought hit her like a thunderbolt. What was Klaus going to say?

* * *

Caroline stood rooted to her spot, even as the doors to the elevator opened upon reaching the top floor of the hotel. She stared idly, forgetting to move, drowning in the woes of what she'd done. It was Kol's cheerful voice that finally snapped her out of her trance just as the doors were about to close again.

"About time you returned," he called from up the hall. "I was wondering when you would be finished with your girly shopping endeavors." He looked past her. to the empty elevator car. "Where's Rebekah?"

Caroline looked up dully, not answering him and Kol's eyebrows scrunched. He'd uttered another question but she hadn't heard it. She just stared grimly and walked over to slump into the couch, dropping her bags on the floor beside her. It didn't take long for Kol to notice the dishevel of her appearance and the emptiness in her eyes. He walked over to join the brooding blonde.

"You look like hell." As he sat, he gave her the once over. He spotted the blood stains on her jacket collar almost immediately and tugged at the flap raising wide, eager eyes to her, repressing his urge to smirk. "What's this?"

She swallowed, trying to contain her tears. Without her permission, he peeled back the jacket and saw more blood on her blouse. Kol looked back up at her in surprise and she squeezed her eyes shut, shameful tears burning her eyelids.

"Made a bit of a mess of ourselves, haven't we, darling?"

She shook her head, opening her eyes as tears inevitably rolled downward. "Kol, don't try to make light of this."

"Make light? You fed." He leaned back, shrugging. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"I didn't just feed," her voice wavered. He cocked his head, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. She stared at him, confused and incredulous. "I killed someone, okay?"

"Oh dear, the unholiest of sins," he teased sarcastically.

She shook her head, scowling. "Forget it."

"No, no, I get it," he waved a hand, sitting up. "You're one of those pro-life vampires." She chuckled, despite herself, bringing a smug smile to Kol's face. "And where exactly did this happen?"

She took a shuddery deep breath. "The subway platform in Harlem."

He let out a loud laugh. "Harlem?! Well. Evidently you have not yet mastered the rails."

She let out a short laugh-sob. "You realize you're trying to make me feel better about _killing _someone."

"You keep saying that like it means something bad."

"Because it does!"

"It doesn't!"

"I didn't just kill him by accident, okay?! It wasn't self-defense or anything like that." She paused, shaking her head as she wiped her eyes and took in a huge amount of air before continuing. "I...wanted to do it. I mean, I didn't _want_ to, but...I did."

He looked up with a slow, lazy smirk. "Well, well. Aren't you a merry little murderess." More tears started to slowly roll and he scoffed silently. "Well don't cry over it. You only acted on your instincts. It's nothing to be ashamed of. How did it even happen, anyway? I thought you were some kind of expert at control?"

She crossed her arms, hugging herself. "Kind of hard to be an expert when you're starving for three days."

"Well that's not very wise, is it?"

She shot him a sharp look. "Did you even hear me when I told you there were no blood bags left?!"

His gaze lit with an angry glint at the accusation. "_Yes_. I did hear you. My apologies if I forgot to care." He rolled his eyes, fed up. "You're a vampire, Caroline. It shouldn't be second nature to you to drink from human beings."

"I'm not _you, _Kol. I don't just go out and kill people for sport."

His shoulders set, rigidly. "That's a low blow, darling."

"It's the truth!" she laughed, snidely.

"Even still. I don't rub your flaws in your face when you go off with Nik pretending he's some sort of human when he's not."

In a fit of anger at his dig, she sped from her seat and forcefully threw her palm against his cheek, stinging her hand on his skin. Kol turned his head back slowly, growling. He wrapped her forearms in a vice grip and pinned her against the wall behind them.

"Hit me again, darling. I dare you," he snarled. "You'll never have use of your hands again."

Caroline's face transfigured, veins protruding and fangs dropping and she hissed at him. He laughed, amused.

"So _this_ is the real Caroline - the one who's bold enough to hit an Original and kill innocent bystanders." He cocked his head with a snarky grin. "I think I like her."

"Go to hell, Kol."

He raised his hands up, letting go of her bearing an innocent smirk. "What? Too soon?"

She bumped his shoulder, scowling as she walked past him back to her seat. He chuckled, looking upward with an idea.

"You know, you're lucky Nik's not here to bear witness to this _atrocity_ you've become."

She whipped around, appalled. "Atrocity?! How dare you. It was _one_ guy. One! It's not like I went out and mass murdered the entire island of Manhattan!"

He turned around then, an expression of eureka on his face. She caught herself in his trap and slowly a small tight smile found its way to her lips. She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"Slick."

He grinned, pleased with himself. "Worked, didn't it?"

Caroline turned around with a sardonic expression. "Even if it was just one person, It still doesn't make it okay." She sat back down and buried her head in her hands with a groan. "God. What did I do? This isn't me. I'm a freakin' psycho control freak. I have like...half a dozen neuroses! How could I have let it get this bad?"

He watched her curiously as she babbled to herself. "You know you're going to have to face it one way or another, darling."

"You know what? It's fine." She laughed, wearily and began wiping mascara from her eyes again, grimacing at her blackened fingertips then wiping them on her jeans. "We'll just never speak of it again. Forget it even happened."

"Forgetting it won't make you any less a vampire," he pointed out. He sat up with a small groan, his eyes alight with intrigue. "Unless of course you _wanted _to."

Her head snapped up then. "What are you saying?"

"I'm an Original, darling. If you truly wanted to forget..." He spread his hands with a smirk, offering her an out. "I could easily oblige."

She stared at him in awe. "Are you seriously _asking _my permission to compel me right now?"

"In more or less words."

"No," she said too adamantly.

His eyebrows raised, intrigue furthering. "Even if it gave you peace of mind? I mean, I wouldn't want your sanity on my conscience if I could help it," he said, flashing her a charming smirk.

She laughed, bitterly. "Would you want a stake in your heart? Because that's what'll happen if you so much as _blink _in my direction, Kol."

"Easy, darling," he laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "It was just a suggestion."

"Why would you even _think _that'd be okay?"

"Why wouldn't you? It's a clean slate. No more guilt, no more shame." When she turned her head in refusal, he leaned forth, his curiosity piqued. "Clearly there's a reason you're so averse, otherwise you'd jump on to opportunity to erase your sin. Wouldn't you?"

She looked up and stared him down, hard. "I would _never _willingly let myself be compelled," she told him, her tone of voice thick with resolve.

Kol's head tilted sideways as he studied her eyes. "You were compelled as a human, weren't you?" Caroline blinked, faltering in her attempt to appear stern. Kol nodded, taking it as a confirmation. "That certainly explains a lot. Anyone I know of?"

She swallowed, diverting her gaze. "No..."

"Which clearly means it was." He sighed in contemplation, scrunching his eyebrows. "But then, the only vampires you've been familiar with are the Salvatores, neither of which would ever lay a hand on someone their precious Elena cares for."

Caroline turned away frowning, unsure why tears were pricking her eyelids again. Maybe it was the compilation of the day's emotions, but it felt like the past kept trying to creep up on her and she couldn't figure out what it meant. This was the second time in the same day that the topic of compulsion was prodded. But her scars were her secrets to suppress. She could't let them free. Not yet. The combination would be too volatile in this state. Kol, on the other hand, was too busy enjoying the guessing game to notice her discomfort.

"According to Nik, Katerina killed you upon meeting you, so it couldn't be her." His eyes flicked to her worried ones. "Perhaps was it a Salvatore after all?"

She huffed, annoyed with Kol's curiosity. "Just drop it, Kol."

"Was it Stefan or Damon?" he continued, urgently.

"It's wasn't - "

"Don't lie to me, Caroline."

"I'm not!" she grew defensive.

"Was it Stefan? I bet he has a dark streak in him," he mused. "Underneath all the hair."

"It was Damon, okay?!" Her eyes widened at her own slip.

Kol's eyebrows lowered with a snarky grin. "Damon Salvatore compelled you when you were human?"

She shook her head, panicking. "Kol - "

"That's beautiful." He stood, walking backwards and wagging a finger at her. "Yet another reason for me to beat his face in next time I see him."

She rose, quickly, blurting, "You can't tell Klaus!"

He turned around, eyebrows skyrocketing with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure I _can._"

"No, you can't. You know what he'd do." She walked over and laid her hands on his arms, hoping the gentle gesture would catch his attention. And it did. He looked down at her with a softened regard. "Kol, seriously. If he ever hears it, it can't be from you. Please. You just can't."

"Can't what?" a voice interrupted.

They both looked up, shocked to see Klaus there. Elijah was right behind him, just as confused by the scene. Caroline immediately let go of Kol and turned away, tugging her jacket closed. Klaus tilted his head, sauntering closer, eyeing her and then Kol.

"What can't you do, Kol?"

Kol spared a glance at Caroline but she focused intently on the floor, as if her life depended on it. He put on his usual smirk and shrugged. "I can't fulfill her deep, dark desires to sleep with me." Caroline's head snapped up and she turned sharply to him with a glare. He grinned even wider. "After all, my brother would kill me if I tried anything," he said, walking past Klaus. He added bitterly, "Quite literally."

He patted Elijah on the back and led him away toward his suite, knowingly. Klaus rolled his eyes then switched his gaze back to Caroline, once they'd disappeared. She was still avoiding eye contact.

"What were you two _really _discussing in such close quarters?"

She turned to face him, her annoyance with Kol instantly dissipating at the sight for very sore eyes that was Klaus. She let out a deep breath, trying to smile.

"Nothing. How was your trip?"

"Unfulfilling," he answered distractedly, noting the glassiness to her dishonest eyes. He moved closer, tugging the collar of her coat having smelled the blood already. His face instantly turned serious and solemn, his voice hushed with concern. "What happened here?"

Her eyebrows lowered as she stared at him, swallowing hard. She shrugged, averting her eyes as she lied. "I got attacked."

His nostrils flared. "By who?"

"Does it matter? Clearly, I took care of it. I _am _capable of fighting my own battles, you know."

Klaus peered at her with an odd expression. "No need to get defensive. I was just asking."

"Sorry," she sighed, casting her gaze downward once more. "I guess I'm just still a little jumpy."

"Hmm. Must have been some fight," he said, trying to search her face for clues but she gave him nothing. Picking up on her reclusive vibe, he thought better of asking and decided to try to win a smile from her instead. "Can I tell you something without you thinking less of me?" She nodded, timidly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, hesitating. "I...missed you."

Caroline smiled feebly, feeling tears beginning to well up again. She threw herself into him, wrapping herself in his warmth. He was staggered for a moment before embracing her completely.

"I assume this means the feeling is mutual?"

She nodded against his chest, trying not to let him hear her quietly crying. He stroked the back of her head, soothing her. Something was definitely off.

"Did something else happen in my absence, love?"

She shook her head and pulled back, putting on a smile through her teary eyes. "I'm just glad you're back."

Whether or not it was genuine, he couldn't fight the warmth of his heart and smiled. "I'll have to leave more often if this is the welcome back I get."

She choked out a laugh, resting her head against his chest again. "Don't you dare," she whispered.

Her arms wrapped around his back, clinging to him like he was her last hope at staying alive. And in a way, maybe he was. In a few moments, with a shaky sigh, she finally pulled herself back and straightened her back.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up," she said, turning away from his embrace.

Just before her fingers could slip from his, he pulled her back, slamming her into him with a soft moan. He cupped her face and drew her mouth against his in a soft, affectionate kiss. She sighed against his lips, clutching two handfuls of his shirt as he parted her lips and gently massaged her tongue with his. His hand slid behind her neck and tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She broke away suddenly, breathing erratically and sighed, her eyes fluttering open to meet his sated gaze.

"I needed that."


	15. Chapter 15

**Replica Velocity** - I like your use of "when" here. Very confident. ;)

**ilyreid** - Well, needless to say, Damon should stay away from either of the Mikaelson boys!

**Altair15** - I'm going to make a note about Caroline's characterization below. But I do value the honesty and thank you for liking my writing :)

**magically muddled** - D'aww yay I'm thrilled you loved the Kol/Caroline interaction. I really love the dynamic I've created between them, like you said a sort of fraternal thing. I mean, he's Kol so he'll still flirt and be a punkass, but deep deep down he cares. WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!? ...sorry. Outburst. I'm still grieving. Also, to clarify, Rebekah doesn't know about the Damon stuff. Only Kol. Rebekah just knows that Caroline was compelled as a human. Not by whom.

**UrieNanashi** - Hmm. I believe the Originals do not know what happened with Caroline's dad, no. I don't know if that'll come up, mostly because she's made peace with her father in his death. Klaus has enough daddy issues. :P

**LightFiction** - I'm glad you think so! It was a struggle at some points, but yay!

**Ariel C Rilmonn** - But think of it this way: Spinoff = one FULL hour of Klaus as opposed to random little scenes in TVD. And JP said that even if the spinoff gets picked up, it's not the end of their relationship. JP SAID!

**lulujay** - Hahaha I enjoy making fun of Stefan's hair so so much. I will find a way to bring him back to this saga just to do it again in metaphorical person! In regards to Kol and Caroline...I may or may not have started a series of drunk drabbles between them on Tumbr... ;)

**MysticMayhem18** - Aww you gave me the warm 'n fuzzies! I will try to keep it going as long as possible so that we can prevent you from falling into that depression. But thank you lovey, for all the kind words. It means a lot.

**RiverOfSecrets94** - So yeah I just fangirled over YOUR fangirling over my story. Hehe. Yay. Thank you!

**HRR** - Aha. Okay, so when I was writing THIS chapter, parts of it I kept thinking back about a reviewer who said they really liked when I switched back and forth between Caroline and Klaus POVs. And so I did a little more of that just because someone praised it. And now I come back to check and it's YOU. So lookit how special you are, having me think of you while I'm writing it? :)

**ilovetvd** - "i could feel her relief and his joy this side of the screen" Heehee! This made me grin like an idiot. I love to hear that I can make people feel things with words. But I guess some of the credit goes to Jomo and Candice cause they're the ones everyone pictures. But yay anyway!

**ILoveAllBooksTVDKlaroline-Kol** - You're welcome.

**florabloom101** - I'm kind of more inclined for it to be an accidental discovery, but not sure yet.

**BelieveDreamsComeTrue** - So what you're saying is...I post more, you review more? Okay. I'm sold. Here you go. :P Thank you so much for the kind words and dedication that you read it all so quick in such a short amount of time. I love it. And by the way, your English is good. :)

**honey sweet lies** - Oh my god, thank you. You just eased my insecurities about Rebekah. I mean, I get insecure about all of the characters from time to time. But lately I think she's been nagging me a little. Now I'm worrying over Elijah... *sigh* Never ends. lol

**BarbieRachel** - :) Glad you like. And yes, to the comment about Caroline's first kill not being her last. Continuity error on my part. But I guess I didn't consider those as bad just because those were more defensive kills whereas her first kill was purely cold blooded bloodlust. So that's what I really meant to get at, not just a regular old anything kill, but the ones that are just for no reason and just because they're hungry. Those are the ones that take a toll.

_My my, my my-y [readers] give me love, My my, my my-y [readers] give me love, My my, my my-y [readers] give me love.  
Give me love like never before, so much that I'm always craving more. And even to those who only lurk, I still feel the same!_

_Haha. Whoops. Got a little carried away there... Hugs to all!_

* * *

Okay. Two things, real quick:

**1.** The update only took 2 weeks this time around because I had to shift a lot of scenes around and split them into two chapters so that everything would be cohesive and it got messy. Chapter 16 will be updated accordingly in one week's time. #ExcusesExcuses

**2.** I have to say something about Caroline's characterization for a minute. There have been a few mentions about Caroline being too soft and being a pushover. And I just want to clarify a few things. I'm not knocking anyone's opinion and I'm not mad. I always welcome criticisms with open arms. You probably all know that by now. But the thing about Caroline is SHOW Caroline is not as evolved as FANFIC Caroline. Meaning, right now in the show she is still in the denial phase in regard to Klaus and maybe just starting to allow herself to feel something. And I think that in terms of this story, we confuse her being more understanding of how Klaus is with being too soft because we haven't really seen her give into him yet ON THE SHOW. Those who have read "An Original Love" will know that the entire struggle of giving in and giving Klaus a chance was played out there. That's why you don't see the defiant rebellious Caroline as much. I wrote that already. This story is more about Klaus giving in and more about BOTH of them understanding what they're feeling, while dealing with a few other curveballs called plot. And also, she's a little bit more accepting towards him because whether it's been said or not, she knows that deep down Klaus is still scared and she's scared herself, of the feelings that are developing. And to fight him too hard would push him away and her feelings don't want to do that. Not to mention right now in this portion of the story her mind is a total mess with the bloodlust screwing with her. So. I just wanted to clear that up a little. I mean you're still totally free to think whatever you want and tell me she's still too soft and a pushover lol But I just wanted to share my point of view when I'm writing her and clarify the mindset that the character is supposed to be in and why she acts the way she does.

_Okay. So in retrospect, that wasn't so quick. Sorry!  
There's a lot of bonding in this chapter. Wow. So just picking up right where we left off..._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

While Caroline soaked away her sorrows in the shower, Klaus occupied his time with seeking out Kol for further questioning. He had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to the story than he'd walked in on and he was determined to find out what it was.

He found his little manic brother lounging at the island in the main kitchen with a glass of Bourbon and an open game of "Temple Run" on his iPhone. Klaus stalked over to him, eyebrows lowering with a sudden misplaced anger and shoved the phone off the counter to the floor. Kol looked up displeased.

"What's gotten into _you_?"

"What happened, Kol?" he urged.

Kol raised a bemused eyebrow. "Why are you asking _me_?"

"Because I can tell she's lying to me but I don't want to push her right now."

"She's probably still shook up." He shrugged, hopping down from his seat to go retrieve his phone, patting Klaus' shoulder as he rounded the counter. "Give her time."

Klaus clenched his jaw and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Tell me, Kol."

Kol grinned, tilting his head in amusement. "What's the matter, Nik? Jealous that you weren't here in time and she had to come running into _my _arms for comfort?"

Klaus snarled, throwing him across the floor and slamming into the door panel. Kol sat up unfazed, laughing as he rolled his shoulders and bent one leg to lean on.

"Makes you wonder if she would have come to me regardless of you being here, doesn't it?"

Klaus walked and towered over him. "Do _not _bait me right now, Kol."

Kol stood with a grunt. "Relax, brother. I'm not trying to steal your girl away. You're confusing me with Elijah." On cue, the sound of a throat clearing rasped behind him. Kol smirked, knowingly. "And speak of the Devil himself..."

Elijah sauntered into the room with a dry look. "Your comparisons are lacking, Kol. I have more mercy than any alleged Devil, as is evident by the fact that you are still alive."

"Look at that," Kol cocked his head gesturing toward his eldest brother. "Four days alone with Niklaus and you're sounding just like him."

Klaus smirked, despite himself but Elijah shook his head disdainfully. "Don't encourage him."

While Kol maneuvered his way past Klaus to pick his phone back up, the sound of the elevator rang out catching their attention. Heels clacked loud and irately, threatening to break the floor boards.

"Where the _bloody hell_ is she?!" Rebekah's voice thundered toward the kitchen. She stopped, frowning at the three of them when she reached the doorway. "I'm gonna kill her."

"Ooh," Kol grimaced. "Poor word choice."

Rebekah blinked dully, completely missing his joke. "What?"

"She's showering," Klaus answered, blinking with a newfound sense of authority. "Would you care to tell me what happened out in Chinatown today, Rebekah? Why you are just getting back when Caroline is already here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," she said, crossing her arms stubbornly. "One second she's behind me and the next she's gone."

"So you just let her wander the streets alone in an unfamiliar city?"

She gaped at him in appall. "I didn't _let _her do anything, Nik! _She _got away from _me_!"

"Right, because Rebekah is always the victim and cannot take responsibility for any of her own carelessness."

"Excuse me?! How is any of this _my _fault? I wasn't the one who walked away from the only person who could get me home!"

Kol sat at the island smirking, genuinely amused by the ping pong between Klaus and Rebekah. Elijah rolled his eyes at him, trying to gauge the situation for himself based on their argument, but Klaus was unrelenting.

"Well perhaps if you had kept a more careful watch - "

Her eyes narrowed in a glare. "What the hell am I, her babysitter? You left her here. It's as much your fault!"

"Rebekah, calm down," Elijah intervened. "Klaus, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Have you even given Caroline a chance to explain the situation in full?"

Klaus sighed, gripping the countertop as he tried to calm himself. "No."

"Oh, that's rich," Rebekah laughed bitterly. "So you're just running with all the wild assumptions your insecurities can conjure, and making me out to be the guilty one here, is that it? Why didn't you just take her with you if you were so concerned over her well-being?"

"Because I couldn't," he stared her down determinedly.

"Why not?" she urged.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Rebekah."

"No, no, she's right," Kol finally chimed in. "This interests me, as well. You and Elijah have been inseparable since he arrived and keeping us completely out of the loop. And then you go off to Italy to do God knows what. I think it's time you let us in on your little secret. Or does family mean nothing after all?"

Rebekah nodded, resolute, while Klaus exchanged a glance with Elijah. Klaus shook his head at Elijah's surrendering gaze, but he ignored it.

"You can't keep doubting them, Niklaus," Elijah chided. He heaved a deep breath before revealing, "The witch Grecia has resurrected."

Rebekah and Kol shared a simultaneous "_What_?"

Elijah nodded curtly while Klaus looked away, disapproving. Rebekah nearly fell into the door panel, overwhelmed with fear.

"No. No, no, no." Rebekah shook her head emphatically. "She can't be. I saw Nik kill her."

Kol peered at them, a vengeful heat in his eyes. "How is she alive?"

Klaus frowned at him, wryly. "You're the one who always fancied running around with bands of witches, absorbing every detail of their craft."

Kol shook his head, finally confused. "But it's not possible. Resurrection was spoken of only in theory."

"Well, I assure you, it is a reality. And, she still wields the same vendetta. If I were you, Kol, I'd keep my distance."

"If you were me, we'd have a whole different world of problems," he tried to joke but his smile faltered. In a blink his expression had changed and the wheels were turning. "If she's found a way to resurrect herself maybe she can bring back others. If we give her something in return?"

Rebekah scoffed. "Don't be a fool, Kol. She'd much rather kill you than exchange spells."

"Wouldn't you want to see our family again, Rebekah? Finn...perhaps even Henrik."

Klaus looked up, swallowing hard at the sudden sting of pain at the mention. In an instant the walls closed down and a cool shield of anger engulfed him.

"Drop it, Kol."

Kol shot him a taut look. "I'm just saying, there's opportunity to be had here."

"The only opportunity to seize is to kill her before she again attempts to kill Niklaus or any of us," Elijah disputed. "There is no compromise with Grecia. I assure you."

"Well you can't kill her," Kol laughed. "She'll clearly just come right back again."

"We may not have to," Klaus said quietly. "We know what she wants."

Rebekah frowned angrily at his implication. "Nik, no."

"What else do you suggest?" he laughed bitterly. "There are no other options."

"Why not fight fire with fire?" Kol offered. "Get another witch."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Fine. Find me a witch that can match Grecia's power. I'm sure they're just ripe for the picking."

Rebekah's eyebrows lowered as an idea sprung on her. "Isn't one of Caroline's friends in Mystic Falls a witch?"

Klaus shook his head. "She's not nearly strong enough."

She shot him a wry look. "She's a _Bennett _witch, Nik. One of the most powerful lines."

"The same as that of Grecia..." Elijah raised a few fingers to his chin, taking an appeal.

Kol cocked his head and grinned. "And what a funny coincidence that she happens to be 'besties' with your Caroline."

"She can't do anything," Klaus refuted them all. "Grecia would kill her on sight."

"One of her own?" Kol tutted. "Highly doubtful."

"It's not even a question. Caroline would never put her friend at risk."

"Well." Kol slapped his shoulder. "Good thing you're so adept at keeping her in the dark, eh?"

As Kol walked out chuckling, Klaus stared grimly into the marble countertop. _It was for her safety, _he argued silently. And theirs too, if Elijah hadn't succumbed. But Kol and Rebekah were harder to kill...

"She's really alive, Nik?" Rebekah's fearful voice brought him back.

He nodded. "She might have killed me yesterday at the villa if she hadn't - "

"She knows were we reside in Italy too?!"

"She's been utilizing Katerina as a resource," Elijah informed her with a frown. "Everything she knows, Grecia knows. Including our residencies, current and previous."

Rebekah scoffed in defeat. "Perfect."

"She claimed I was part of a bargain she was upholding," Klaus mused.

Elijah's eyes flicked to his brother. "A bargain? With whom?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" He smiled bitterly.

"Promise me you won't be an idiot, Nik," Rebekah pleaded. "And that you'll run anything you plan to do by all of us first." At his scornful expression, she gripped his coat forcing him to face her unyielding gaze. "Promise me."

Slowly, he covered her hands and pried them from his jacket with a small reassuring smile. "I promise, Rebekah. I'm not particularly keen on the idea of dying, especially at the hands of a witch. We'll just have to see how this plays out."

* * *

After her shower, Caroline was feeling physically much more at ease while completely repressing any memory she retained of the day. For now, the inner turmoils were best left stowed away and forgotten until she was ready to confess. Not that it'd be any time soon.

When she walked out of the suite, the first thing she noticed was the closed door to Klaus' room, somehow warding her off with an invisible "do not disturb" sign. Elijah, however, was lounging on the couch behind a book and took notice of her right away.

"Caroline," he greeted, smiling up at her, revered. "Seems like an eternity has passed since we last spoke one on one."

"Since we were in Mystic Falls," she nodded with an accusatory smile. "When you were subtly encouraging me to give your brother a chance."

He raised a smug eyebrow. "And look at you now."

She felt her cheeks burning but let it go, changing the subject. "How come you didn't stay in Italy with Katherine?"

He blinked, clearly fazed by the topic but he was careful not to let anything slip through his generally reserved veneer. "Katerina is...taking some time to herself to mull over the consequences of her actions."

"In other words, you're punishing her," she deduced with a curt nod.

He raised an impressed eyebrow, pursing his lips for a moment. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

His gaze was fixed on the pages of his book again but his eyes didn't scan any words. Whatever inner conflict was going on with Katherine, he wasn't willing to discuss it, but his eyes held a world of emotion. Caroline shook her head. The Mikaelson boys were a complex species.

"Do you know if Rebekah's home yet?"

He looked up, seemingly forgetting she was still there. "I believe she's in her suite."

Caroline nodded graciously and quietly padded her way over to the connective doorway. She knocked lightly at the open door but Rebekah kept her back turned as she sorted out her purchases on her bed and hooked them onto hangers. Her silence was unnerving and emanating an air of fury. Since she hadn't made any sort of protest, Caroline walked in slowly, taking in her surroundings before poking the beast.

Rebekah's suite, true to form, had the best view of the city. There was a charcoal grey wrap-around couch indented beneath the L-shaped windows, perfect for lounging and taking in the sight of the the illuminated skyline at night. It was a bit more simplistic than Caroline's, suitably though. There were no overly dramatic embellishments, only a few candles on surfaces here and there. On the opposite side of the wall in the living area was a queen bed identical to hers that faced another windowed wall. Two lamps sat on either nightstand and a white armchair and ottoman were strategically angled to the side. The only décor of the room were two black and white Jackson Polics. But they weren't there to wow. The windows were already doing their job.

"What is it?" Rebekah finally caved.

Caroline frowned. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

She raised her eyebrows, sarcastically. "What would give you that idea?"

"Okay, I know it was _completely _my fault for getting lost, but seriously?"

Rebekah whipped around, glaring. "Thanks to your inability to listen, I wasted an extra hour and a half picking through crowds trying to look for you. And by the way, your phone is dead."

"Yeah." Caroline nodded coolly. "I know."

"Did you not hear me when I said to _keep close_?"

"I _swear_, I only turned away for one second."

"You shouldn't have turned away at all! I was about to raid every single storeroom thinking you were stupid enough to actually go into one after I said not to. And then Kol messaged me saying you were already home?!"

Caroline's shoulders slumped helplessly. "Right and I'm fine, so why are you so upset?!"

"I'm not upset, Caroline, I'm infuriated! Do you know what Nik would have done to me if I let anything happen to you while he was gone? I'm not giving him another reason to dagger me. Not that he'd need a proper reason anyway..."

Caroline blinked, surprised. "Rebekah, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

She sighed. "Look. The whole not feeding thing just...messed with my head, okay? Made me do...stupid things. But I'm all better now. And Klaus is home now. So you don't have to worry about me anymore."

Rebekah peered at her with a curious regard. "What do you mean you're all better? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing."

She smirked. "You're a horrible liar."

"Rebekah, please. Just drop it."

"After the berating I just took from Nik for losing you? I think you owe me."

"Your brother's irrational anger is not my fault."

"Like hell it isn't," she scowled. "Everything he does lately is about you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "And we're back to that?"

Rebekah crossed her arms, begrudgingly. "Don't try to patronize me. I have every right to be mad at you right now."

"Fine." Caroline tossed her hands in a surrendering shrug. "I give up."

She turned on her heel and walked out the door. Rebekah followed, watching her stalk down the hall from the doorway, not quite finished with her argument.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"To bed!"

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed as Caroline tossed and turned but the clock on her cellphone proved her wrong. For a half hour, she was curled under the covers, trying to get warm and failing miserably. She wanted to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw the image of the dead man on the subway platform. She kept the lamp on the nightstand switched on, afraid of what other phantom images the darkness might bring, and stared out the window trying to make her mind blank. A light rapping at the door broke her concentration and when she looked up, Klaus was there in the threshold.

"Sleeping so soon?"

She shrugged under the covers, averting her eyes. "I'm just tired of this entire day. I want it to be over."

Klaus looked down with a nod, glancing up for permission. "May I?"

She nodded and he walked over to her, tentatively sitting on the bed beside her. She kept her eyes fixed on the window again, gazing hollowly out. His eyes traveled up her blanketed body, trying to figure out how to put a light back in her eyes.

"I think you'll like the villa in Italy," he tried. "I looked over some of the renovations while there. Elijah's done well."

"That's good," she replied quietly, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"It also happens to border a vineyard that makes an exquisite _Cabernet Sauvignon_," he added, hoping to earn a smile, at least, at the reference to their first official date. But she remained indifferent. He turned, facing her fully with concern. "Are you certain you're well? You looked devastated when I walked in this afternoon."

"I'm fine. I..." She trailed into a sigh, blinking a few times as she felt her nerves creeping up. "Klaus, I have to tell you something."

He tilted his chin up, almost expectantly letting out a clearly restrained, "All right."

She sat up against the headboard and took a deep breath, hugging her knees to her chest. A bout of apprehension began to sink in, forcing her to eat her words. Once she told him, he'd want to know the hows and the whys of what happened. What would he say when he found out the blood bags were gone and that Rebekah and Kol had refused to replenish them? She didn't want him going off on _them _anymore than he probably had_. _But she didn't want him going off on her either. Pursing her lips, she glanced up at him patiently waiting for her to divulge. Maybe ignorance was bliss...

"I missed you too," she finally told him. It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the intended confession.

He was unmoved at first, almost a little thrown. But once it sunk in, he smiled, which was more of a smug smirk. "I know."

She tilted her head, repressing a smile. "Could you act, for a second, like you're not king of the universe?"

He hung his head in silent laughter and pulled her feet into his lap, stroking her ankles. "How about, the next time I go out of the country, you'll come with me?"

She nodded with a defiant smile. "Oh, yeah. Really clever." She scooted forward so her legs were bridged over his lap, resting her chin on his shoulder as she glanced up at him. "We're only leaving the country after Christmas, right?"

He grinned. "Well, there you go then."

"Mm. Nice loophole."

Before he could retort, she pulled his face close and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss, sliding her arms up around his neck, tugging at the curls at the back of his head. He moaned, gripping her back tightly in retaliation, forcing a gasp out of her. He seized the opportunity to dive his tongue between her parted lips, licking the roof of her mouth and lapping at her tongue with his. A small whimper climbed up her throat and she nibbled at his lips a few more times before finally releasing him with a breathy laugh.

"Sorry..."

He pushed her hair away from her shoulder and trailed his fingers lightly over her skin, smirking. "Don't be. I enjoy the taste of your lips. Almost as much as seeing your radiant smile return." She blinked and at his mention, her smile began to wither, along with his. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." She looked up at him regretfully and then laughed, bringing a hand to her head. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess. I'm just frazzled and anxious and I can't stop thinking..."

"About what?"

She shook her head, swallowing again. "I just need this day to end."

He nodded, resigned to not getting any more clarity from her for the evening. "Then get some sleep, love. And tomorrow a new day will dawn."

He pulled the covers back and helped her slide back into bed, bringing the blanket back over her to tuck her in. He brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek, finding himself gazing down at her with a sense of protectiveness.

She smiled up at him, gratefully. "I really did miss you. More than I realized, I think."

"So did I."

It was an automatic response. He didn't even think before saying it and yet all the time in Italy he felt an illogical surge of longing and couldn't figure where it had stemmed from. But when he walked in and saw her that afternoon, it had come to fruition. He had been yearning for _her. _Her voice, her smile, the scent of her skin. From the moment he returned he wanted to envelope himself in her but she was giving him nothing and it made him do and/or say things he wouldn't normally. What was she doing to him?

"Klaus!" her voice called to him.

He looked up, unaware that he had been walking toward the door all this time. When his eyes refocused, she was frowning.

"Will you stay? Please?"

His face softened and he felt his eyebrows raising in surprise. A vague moment of de ja vu flashed in his mind. But there was a difference this time, when she asked him to stay. There was no hesitance in her voice, like there was the first time when they were in the mansion. And she'd used no run around tactics. She'd asked him outright, almost begged, even. The wrought up look in her face was more than enough to make him concede.

"Of course."

She scooted to the opposite side of the bed to give him room, still curled in a fetal position. It was scared, guarded body language, abnormal for them at this point, but he paid it no mind. He slid into the bed beside her, facing her in the same position. They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. His heart pounded all the while, wondering when she would drop the bomb on him. There was something so very wrong in those normally vibrant pools of blue - tonight they were grey and rueful. Lying like this was agonizing. He wanted to touch her, hold her, comfort and calm her. But she looked so fragile like the slightest tap would shatter her to a million shards.

Caroline gazed into his eyes, wondering if the pain in his eyes was just a mirror image of her own. She wanted to tell him, to break down in his arms and listen to the sound of his voice to soothe her. But she was afraid. What if he couldn't comfort her for what she'd done? Hell. He'd probably congratulate her and commend her on her good work. Flashes of her kill flooded her mind and a sea of emotions threatened to pour out of her eyes. She swallowed hard and braved moving forward, pulling his arm around her as she pressed her face into his chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne and beneath that, the general scent of Klaus. As if on instinct, his other arm wrapped around beneath her to embrace her entirely. Something about smelling him and being in his arms encased in his hybrid warmth just set everything off and silent tears began staining his shirt. Feeling the burning wetness through the fabric to his skin, Klaus looked down at her head in confusion.

"Caroline...?"

"No. Ignore me," she whispered through her tears. "Just...don't leave."

He blinked, astounded by the request and baffled by her tears. He swallowed down his own cocktail of emotion and held her tighter. He wanted to help her but how could he if she wouldn't say what was wrong? And clearly she was in no state of mind to divulge. But he could give her one thing. He could stay.

"I won't," he murmured, smoothing her hair. "I'm right here, love."


	16. Chapter 16

**moon2012** - He'll get there with his feelings soon. It's getting harder to deny them by the minute. And being as stuck in his head as he is, he's liable to either combust or implode from it all if he doesn't speak up. So there's that.

**Guest** - Haha yes! Temple Run was indeed a nod to FGN. I just had to throw it in as a little Easter Egg. They'll fuss over Grecia once she comes back, don't worry. Right now is like...a little calm before the shit storm that's coming. And it's a much needed calm. As for Bonnie? Well. Stay tuned. ;)

**ilovetvd** - lol I'm trying to be kind to them. I really am. Kol never had anything with Grecia, no. Just stirred up trouble with her, as usual. I'll go more into that later when Grecia resurfaces. LOL Yeah, they left Katherine in Italy, but for a reason. Elijah's reasons. I'm toying with the idea of delving into his side of things, actually.

**HRR** - "i hope it makes him more understanding of how caroline wants him to open up to her"...touche, my dear reader. Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. Also, I wouldn't trust Kol not to act out. That's like...against his nature. :P

**Junkyardmunster** - lol Rebekah is the baby of the family. I'm granting her permission to be a little immature at times. She just has a lot of feelings! :P

**BelieveDreamsComeTrue** - He's incognito! If you press the 'follow' or 'favorite' buttons a few times, he might reappear. ;P #shamelessplug

**katietsoi** - Are you new? I always leave cliffhangers! lol But I'm sorry, hun. I'll try not to do it as much. ...after THIS chapter. :P

**Dee1982** - First of all, we share the same name (or nickname) so I already instantly think you're awesome. Three days devoted to devouring my diabolical diction?! (Ha, more Ds.) And then you go an mention emotions like laughing and crying with the characters! Thank you for giving me the warm fuzzies of happiness now. Yay!

**ilovecookies88** - I love when they fight too. That's my favorite kind of Klaroline writing, and if that makes me evil, so be it! There's just a lot of passion and heat when they're arguing so it gets really raw and emotional and GUH! "PERFECTION"? Really? D'aww. Making me blush..

**RiverOfSecrets94** - "Small masterpiece" O_O Let me love you. Haha. Thank you so much, sweetie for all the kind words. :)

**Kat** - Kol and Caroline baking a turkey and shredding undergarments. That sounds like a crackfic in the making. I'm confused with all the happy homicidal maniacs going on. Who and who with who? What?! lol So let's see if I can sway you a little bit with the Klaroline in this chapter. No pressure! Let's...let's just SEE. :P

**Emmalea** - I mean, I could TRY to write the recaps but I feel like they'd wind up being way too long with the way I write. lol Just writing back to you guys sometimes winds up being paragraphs.

_I love you all and thank you all for being faithful and reading and reviewing and following and favoriting. I just looked back to see the stats and I have 346 of you following me?! Woah. __Seriously, you guise! Stop gassing up my head and giving me so many beautiful compliments and critiques!_

_____No.  
Don't.  
Never stop.  
Keep 'em coming.  
______Forever._

* * *

La la la la la... ;)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Caroline wasn't much of a mover in her sleep, but early in the morning she found herself waking to an ache in her neck. She turned her head to switch positions and nuzzle her pillow but it felt harder and lumpier than normal. Slowly, she opened her eyes almost startled to find her pillow was a full fledged Original hybrid. Her head was still resting against Klaus' chest, her body sprawled halfway over his. His hand was wrapped around her shoulder from behind, holding her possessively even in his sleep. She had to smile at the fact because in that moment she felt warm, safe, comforted and above all, wanted. She looked up at his face, taking in his profile as he slept - the curvature of his cheekbones down to his defined jawline and back up to his long blonde lashes, twitching as he dreamed. He was disastrously beautiful, and inexplicably peaceful in his unguarded state of rest. You'd never know he was a serial killer.

Pushing the thought aside, she closed her eyes to try to fall back to sleep but images of the day before haunted her vision. Bloodlust and blackness. Her heart jolted to life and began its ascent up her throat, pounding with adrenaline. She knew the change in her pulse would vibrate thought him but she didn't want to risk him waking and asking why. Slowly she lifted his hand, finger by finger, off of her shoulder and eased herself out of his embrace, rolling away from him. A small squeal escaped her when she almost fell off the edge but caught herself at the last minute. Her breathing hitched when he moved, but he only turned on his side, still fast asleep. She let out a short breath of relief and rose with as few movements as possible. With just as much stealth, she crept to the door on her tiptoes and silently pulled it open, slipping out the smallest crack she could fit through. She didn't let herself breathe fully until the door was closed.

Her intention was to step outside onto the balcony into the morning air to clear her head, but a faint light emitting from the kitchen caught her attention. As she inched her way across the cool tiles, she tried to peek around the platinum door of the refrigerator to see who was awake. Just as she began to make out a silhouette, she was immediately thrust back into the island by a strong gust of wind, a firm hand against her throat bending her backward into the marble. Kol was staring down at her in complete defense mode. Once he recognized who she was, his face softened.

"Don't _ever_ sneak up on me like that again," he scolded softly as he let go and stepped back.

"Sorry," she whispered, standing upright and rubbing her throat. "I saw the light from the fridge..." Her brow furrowed. "You didn't hear me?"

He glanced away. "My mind is a bit preoccupied."

Shaking his head, he swiped the bottled water he'd dropped and closed the fridge, blackening the room again. The only light now was a blue dimness from the hues of the early morning sky cascading from the balcony doors. After a momentary adjustment, Caroline's eyes refocused and dropped to see Kol wasn't wearing anything but his black (or maybe they were navy?) boxer briefs. In truth, he really had a nicely toned physique but she would never give him the gloating privilege. _Still, nice eye candy..._

"Like what you see?" Kol smirked.

Her face flushed. Of course he'd be aware that she was checking him out. He cocked his head, playfully.

"I could turn the lights on if you'd like a better view."

"Ha ha, very funny."

He grinned with a shrug and leaned against the fridge, purposely puffing out his chest just to tease her. She rolled her eyes defiantly with a scoff.

"Seriously?"

He laughed, letting the air release and leaning more casually. "What're you doing out of bed so early?"

She sat at the island, dropping her head to her palm. "Couldn't get back to sleep. My mind's still reeling over what happened, I guess."

He looked unenthused as he sauntered over to sit on the stool beside her. "Do yourself a favor and get over it. One life is really not worth dwelling over, believe me." Her eyes unconsciously fell on his chest again as he sat and he smirked. "I'm going to have to walk around half-naked more often. You, darling, can't take your eyes off me."

She rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth turning up. "Because you're flaunting yourself in front of me."

He leaned in with raised his eyebrows, grinning mischievously. "So you _do _like what you see."

She shoved him out of her face, smirking despite herself. Ignoring his boastful grin, she turned to look down at the marble granite, getting lost in the veiny patterns. All traces of laughter left her face as quickly as they came.

"Do you think he'll be mad?" she whispered nervously.

"Nik?" She nodded. He tilted his head, considering the question. "I think he'll be ecstatic to learn you have flaws like the rest of us so that he can stop having to pretend he's so perfect all the time."

"He pretends to be perfect?"

"Clearly the stars in your eyes have blinded you to it."

She scoffed, looking away. "I do _not _have stars in my eyes..."

"Sure you do, darling. You are completely head over heels in love with my body. Admit it."

She turned sharply with a laughing scowl. "Am not. You are so full of yourself."

"You could be too." He waggled his eyebrows with suggestion.

Caroline scoffed, disgustedly, pushing herself away from the counter. "Okay. I'm going back to bed."

He shrugged, grinning. "Suit yourself."

"Don't mind if I do," she muttered, headed for the doorway. She stopped upon reaching it, turning back to him. "Hey Kol? Thanks." His eyebrows lowered in confusion and she clarified, "For not telling Klaus anything."

"You asked me not to."

"I didn't think you'd actually listen." He put a hand to his heart in mock offense, making her smile once more. "You're kind of notorious for being a pain in the butt."

"Maybe so. But unlike Rebekah, I don't try to meddle in my siblings' love lives." His lips pouted with a small grimace. "Never was one for it."

She raised an eyebrow. "For what? Love?"

He peered and gave her a short nod. "Yes. Now get your mangy little eyes off me and go back to sleep," he teased. "I'm starting to feel violated by you."

She smiled over her shoulder before leaving. "You wish I was looking at you."

"Guilty," he smirked, watching her go.

As she tiptoed back into her suite, she found Klaus had rolled over onto his stomach, halfway on her side of the bed. She sat gently, wrapping her arms around one bent knee as she watched him sleep, examining the ripples in his back and shoulders rising against the tight fabric of his shirt as he breathed deeply. It was weird, seeing him in her bed. Weeks ago, if you'd asked, she'd have gagged at the idea of even being in the same room as Klaus. But now her heart was fluttering with other thoughts. The extent of her feelings for him had deepened since they left Mystic Falls, but how deep, she wasn't sure of yet. And as much as she wanted to find out, a part of her was terrified.

Klaus was still _Klaus, _regardless of how different he'd been around her lately, which, to be honest, wasn't all that different. He was still stubborn and set in getting his own way, and still trying to peacock his way into her heart, despite her telling him his lavish gifts weren't what sold her. It was a nice change to not see the rage burning in his eyes so frequently, but she wondered how long that would hold up. Then there was the issue of whatever threat he was hiding from her. And what was Kol talking about when he said he'd been pretending to be perfect? Anybody could see that, despite his _very_ attractive exterior, Klaus was the furthest thing from perfection. Who was he trying to fool and why?

Out of nowhere a hand reached out to cover her foot. She jumped at the sudden contact, snapping her out of her trance.

"Quit watching me sleep," Klaus muttered groggily, keeping his eyes closed.

She smiled and pulled her foot away shyly. "Why? I like watching you sleep."

"It's never good to wake a sleeping lion..."

She snorted. "More like a puppy."

He groaned and in retaliation tugged her ankle and pulled her down, turning over to his side to pull her into him. She giggled, involuntarily snuggled against him by his encasing arms. He opened his eyes lazily, blinking until she came into focus.

His eyebrows lowered in confusion with a sigh. "It's early yet."

"How do you know?" She poked his chest. "You just woke up."

He exhaled slowly through his nose, opening his eyes all the way, glancing past her shoulder at the windows with a tiny nod. "Because it's still dark."

With a quick glance back, she let her mouth shrink with a small "Oh", laughing at his deductive skills. "It's a little after seven thirty."

"You look like you've been awake for some time."

She shrugged. "Not that long. I got up, ran into Kol in the kitchen, then came back to bed."

"Kol's awake?"

"Apparently he's an early riser."

"Not usually."

"Maybe he wants to get a head start on his tourist hunt."

"Either way. I'm not interested." He sighed, closing his eyes again. "I'd rather get more sleep."

She smirked, knowingly. "You're not a morning person, are you?"

He opened one eye. "Not remotely. But you are, I gather?"

"Well, being the head of almost every committee _and _cheer captain equals very early meetings and practices on a daily basis. So yes. Morning person by default."

He smiled, eyes drooping again. "Such an overachiever..."

She pointed at his chest a few times as she spoke. "I will have you know Mystic Falls would not function half as well as it does without my help."

He chuckled. "I believe it."

She watched his eyes close again with a small frown. "You're really going back to sleep?"

"I'd like to, yes. Why?"

"Well, no one else is awake. We could sneak out...get an early breakfast..." She tempted him, tracing a finger on his chest, over his shirt. "Just you and me?"

He smiled with a moan. "That does sound tempting. But so does this."

He grabbed her side and pulled her back against his chest, spooning her and wrapping the blankets snugly around them. She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"You're going to hold me hostage in my own bed?"

"As long as I can get away with it."

"Which you know you _can_ because of your hundreds of years of strength over me."

"Is that you calling me old?"

She nestled her head against his shoulder, a mischievous smile widening. "Maybe."

"You know, it's not very wise to ridicule me when I've got you in such a compromising position, love."

"Like you'd really hurt me."

He leaned in to breathe down her neck, tightening his hold as he crooned, "Not in the traditional sense..."

His words shivered down her spine while his hand slowly slithered down her stomach, on a path between her legs. She squeaked out a gasp.

"Klaus!"

"Hmm?" he moaned against her skin.

She forced her eyes shut, trying to compose herself. "Stop. It." But he ignored her, his other hand sliding up under her shirt, caressing her stomach. "Seriously," she hissed. "It's way too early! And Kol is awake, remember?"

"My apologies," he murmured, bringing his arm up to wrap around her stomach with the other. "I can't seem to help myself." He bowed his head so his lips were at her back, inhaling the scent of the small area of bare skin between neck and shoulder. "Must be that I've never woken up to you before."

Her eyebrows raised, caught off guard by the remark. Her heart gave a small leap, stomach lurching.

"Me neither."

She rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her response. _Duh, Caroline. He just said that. _And he was right. They'd never spent a night together until now. It was comforting, and terrifying.

Klaus let his fingers play against her skin as he nuzzled her neck. "I'm enjoying it."

She sighed contented, but stayed silent, lost in her head again. Klaus listened to her heart beat through her pulse, feeling it drum against her skin anxiously. It unnerved him to ponder what she could be thinking about that had her so troubled. Maybe the same feeling of fear that was overwhelming him had leaked over to her. He hadn't meant to utter a word about waking up in her bed, but the newness of it struck him. Or maybe...something _else_ was bothering her.

He began stroking his fingers over her shoulder. "Are you ever going to tell me the real story about yesterday?"

Caroline immediately stiffened. "What do you mean? What story?"

"You know I can tell when you're lying, love. I know you got separated from Rebekah but I can't help feeling like there's more to it than that." She stared out the window, face blank and still trying to fight it so he tried another tactic. He lowered his head against hers with a wistful sigh. "Are you not the one always preaching about having to communicate openly with one another?"

She let out a huff and he knew he'd had her. Breaking from his embrace she turned around and looked up guiltily, hesitating. Once she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. She sighed, bracing herself.

"The blood bags ran out." He regarded her curiously and she added, "Four days ago..."

It took a moment to register before it finally dawned on him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, laying back frowning. "You seemed like you had enough on your plate. I didn't want to bother you a million miles away just because I was hungry." Reluctant to continue, she sat up, leaning forward over her knees. "And...I'm stubborn, and a control freak and I thought I could handle it. I tried to hold out and eat human food and that worked for a little while but then we went to Chinatown and there were just _too _many people. I tried to tell Kol before but he didn't really care, and then I asked Rebekah but it turns out _she's_ been feeding off Dmitry - which is really kind of horrible when you think about it, because I mean, he's an innocent person and he doesn't deserve - "

"You should have told me," he interrupted her babbling, clenching his jaw.

She sighed, almost out of breath. "I know."

He sat up too, with a groan, leaning back against the headboard. "And Kol and Rebekah should not have been so selfish."

She shook her head quickly, turning halfway to face him. "Don't blame them. It wasn't their fault. I knew the blood was running out even before you left and I didn't tell you. And I should have. I could have avoided all of this. I was just...scared of how you'd react." She looked down, shamefully.

He blinked, staring at her curiously as another thought crossed his mind. "You don't look very famished."

She opened her mouth and closed it, shutting her eyes slowly. "That's...because...I fed."

He lifted his head slowly, an assortment of emotions building. "Oh whom?"

"The guy who attacked me..." Swallowing her shame, she raised her eyes and finally came clean. "I kind of...killed him."

Klaus kept his eyes on hers, very carefully. The raw pain and self-hatred in them was enough to stir his stomach but he couldn't help feeling anger at her blatant carelessness. It was her own undoing, and yet he still felt at fault for what she was forced to do. Was that the price of caring?

"Klaus, say something," her wavering voice broke his trance.

He licked his lips, trying hard not to let his emotion show and instead tried to face the situation with a bleak humor. "Seems I can't leave you alone anywhere, can I?"

She laughed softly, shaking her head as her smile slowly dissipated. "I shouldn't be laughing about this. It's not funny. I mean, I killed someone." She nodded continuously, letting it get the better of her. "I _killed _someone..."

Klaus instantly recognized the self-deprecation in her expression, having seen his own reflection one too many times. But he didn't want that for her. He shook his head, worriedly. "Love, don't do this to yourself."

Her arms flopped at her sides as she swallowed back sudden tears. "It's done. I _killed_...an innocent...human...being..." She laughed bitterly. "Because I was hungry."

"You slipped up. No one is completely perfect."

"But I should've stopped. I should have realized - "

"That you cannot fight off what comes natural to you?"

"No. No, I am _perfectly _capable of controlling the bloodlust. I just..." She sighed, angrily wiping away the falling tears. "I was stupid."

Klaus put a soothing hand on her back. "You are not stupid. You're a vampire, and everything that comes with that," he said, softly. "You're going to have to accept it, one way or the other."

"How am I supposed to accept murdering someone in cold blood?"

"I thought you said it was because you were hungry? And let's not forget the part where he attacked you. You could even call it self-defense, in that case."

She breathed unevenly. "Sort of. But that doesn't mean I don't still feel horrible."

"Do you?" He peered at her, curiosity piqued. "What did you feel while you were feeding on him?"

Her mouth hung awkwardly open as she let out a few breaths. "...Nothing."

"Exactly. The only reason you're questioning your actions is because you're judging them as a human and not as a vampire."

She shook her head frowning, tears finally subsiding. "What does that even mean?"

"Killing is instinctual, Caroline. It's not human nature, but it is _your _nature. And the sooner you grasp that concept the sooner you can embrace it."

"No." She raised her eyebrows in refusal. "I don't want to."

"Clearly a part of you does, otherwise you wouldn't have killed that man. You can keep being afraid of what you are, love, but it won't change anything. And it won't bring him back." Her eyes lowered in a silent acknowledgement of his words and he finally dawned the truth on her. "The guilt you are feeling isn't remorse for killing an innocent person. It's for killing an innocent person and _liking_ it."

Caroline raised a furious glare to him. "I'm _not_ a killer."

"What you are is in denial." He stood, his face stern. "And quite frankly, it's getting tiresome."

"Excuse me for getting on your nerves, Klaus!" she laugh-sobbed, bitterly. "I'm sorry I'm not okay with _murdering _innocent people. That I don't get the same sick twisted pleasure in taking a life as you do!"

He stared at her, conflicted. She believed her words, but the darkness in her eyes told him otherwise. The rage hidden behind her harmless persona was eerily familiar, and a revelation came to him like a bright beaming light in the dark. She wouldn't want to hear it, but maybe she needed to. He swallowed back his turmoil and put on a strong bravado. His eyes cooled and he walked toward her slowly as a dangerous smirk appeared.

"You want to know what I think, love?" He planted his palms against the bed, his face only inches from her as his voice softened. "I think you're afraid to be what you are because you don't want to turn out like the one thing you truly fear becoming most – me." She kept her eyes locked on his, blazing with anger. But he didn't blink, just nodded. "It scares you how alike we are. That's the real reason you won't give into your nature."

She glared at him, her lips trembling. "You're wrong."

He straightened, gazing down at her with a wry smirk. "Am I?" He nodded, amused. "Well. Then you wouldn't have a reason to cry about it, now would you?"

With one last eyebrow raise, he walked out and pulled the door closed behind him, leaving her to mull it over. She stared at the closed door, drowning in rage and misery. Right or wrong, at that moment, she hated him.

* * *

It was late morning before Caroline had finally emerged. There were no more tears left to cry. Her eyes and heart felt hollow but she'd managed to finally come to terms with what she'd done and what he'd said. And she had a few choice words about it.

As she quietly padded out of the room, she caught sight of Klaus almost immediately. He stood before his canvas of the New York City skyline, adding subtleties to the painting. An aura of rage lingered in the air, sending a shiver down her spine. She stood watching him for a moment, hugging herself, almost hesitant to approach him while he was at work. But she had to speak her peace. She walked toward him slowly, raising sullen eyes to him. He had to know she was there, but he didn't pay her any mind.

"I'm not like you," she finally broke the silence, softly.

He glanced over at her with disinterest in her words, his face blank and somehow stern at the same time. It was his version of brooding. She pursed her lips into a frown before continuing.

"I don't...I'll never be that way. It's just not in me."

With a raise of eyebrows he, placed the paintbrush down and disappeared into the kitchen. Caroline stared at the floor in disbelief that he was still so furious. But he came back quickly, holding a crystal wine glass filled with a thick, crimson liquid.

"I've restocked the bloodbags," he told her, holding the glass out to her by it's rim.

Blinking, she nodded, reaching to take the glass by its stem. He clasped his fingers over hers, holding onto it still, watching her carefully. Caroline blinked in confusion, giving it a little tug. The blood sloshed and her stomach rumbled at the sight. He finally released it, keeping his eyes on hers. She frowned, awkwardly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She stared down into the glass of blood. "Can I ask you something?"

"Aren't you going to drink?"

Growing slightly agitated with his behavior, she put the glass down on the end table and locked eyes with him, intently. "Why does it matter to you if I feed from bags or people?"

He looked impassive again, a slight tinge of heat in his eyes. "It doesn't. You know best what works for you." He waked away from her and picked the paintbrush back up, trying for the distraction.

Caroline shook her head, reading him like a book. "But it bothers you."

Klaus looked up, eyes suddenly growing hotter. The paintbrush slammed back onto the easel. _Ah, there he is,_ she thought bitterly.

"_No. _What bothers me is that you waltz around with a mask on, pretending to be what you're not. You _like _what you are, Caroline. I can see it in your eyes, and the way you carry yourself. You wouldn't trade this life to go back to who you _were_. Yet you continue hiding when you can live to your full potential if you'd just embrace it. _That _is what irks me."

She nodded, narrowing her eyes. "You mean live like you do, right?" He flicked his eyes to her, dangerously. "Just turn off all emotion and everything human that matters to me and become a bloodthirsty killer, manipulating and using people to get what I want or do my bidding instead of trying to be an actual person?"

He glowered in warning. "That isn't what I implied."

"But I'm not wrong, am I?" She cocked her head, skeptically. "Or maybe that's just what _you'd _like, Klaus. To see me flip the switch so I'm just as cold-blooded as you are so _you _don't have to feel so guilty about it?"

He began stalking toward her, growing agitated with her accusations. "You're holding your own self back."

"So are you." That stopped him. "You hide behind anger and self-loathing and pretend you're this psychotic, evil person, and deep down you hate what you've become because the only thing you feel is alone." Her face softened and she shook her head, almost in reassurance. "But you're not. Alone."

He frowned and looked away, jaw clenched, mouth twitching. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Stepping forward, she took his right hand and put it on her chest, surprising him, letting him feel her heartbeat. "_This _is the girl that I am, the girl that you claim to have fancied all those weeks ago." She took his left hand and put it on her face, holding it. "_This _is me, Klaus. And I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes widened slightly, glazing over with a sadness and yearning. His breath was shaky as he exhaled.

"Maybe you're right," she said softly. "Maybe we _are_ alike in some ways. But not all of them are bad."

With that, she took her hand off her chest and put it against his. His heart pounded furiously against her palm and she fought with everything she had not to pull him into her and hold him until it calmed. He looked down at her hand, an almost pained look in his face, sighing as his eyes closed.

"Morning," Rebekah's chipper voice suddenly sounded. Klaus' eyes flew open, startled. "Well. Don't let me intrude on your little grope fest," she taunted on her way to the kitchen.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut with a sigh of disappointment as the Original passed them by. Klaus stepped back from her letting his hands drop back to his sides. She tried giving him a small reassuring smile but he swallowed and cast his gaze downward, all of his emotional shields slamming back into place.

"As usual, Rebekah, your timing is impeccable," he grumbled, leaving to join her in the kitchen.

Caroline frowned, following in silent agreement. Rebekah was hidden behind the fridge door, scoffing.

"Oh, boo hoo. I interrupted your chance to snog."

"No, believe me, you did not," Caroline refuted with an exhale, sitting at the island.

The door swung shut and Rebekah leaned over the opposite side of the island with a bowl of green grapes, picking one off the bunch.

"Trouble in paradise?" she smiled playfully, popping the grape into her mouth.

Klaus rolled his eyes, opening the fridge himself. "Don't you have anything else to do today?"

"Actually, I don't. I'm free to torment you with my presence all day long." She grinned and plucked another grape. "And what about you?"

Caroline looked up. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Not like Nik is ever much fun."

Klaus slammed the fridge closed, giving her a dry look. She grinned innocently, biting a grape in half. Adding fuel to the growing fire in his eyes, Kol chose that moment to join them.

"Oh, good. Everyone's up."

"Aren't you usually out chasing tourists this time of day?" Rebekah inquired.

"I'm playing hooky," he smirked, taking the seat beside Caroline. He leaned in quietly. "Feeling better, darling?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"And what are your plans for the day, Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"I haven't any. Why, have you got something interesting for me to tag along with?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"So I'll just shadow you all day then, yes? Scare off any men who come within a ten foot radius?" he teased.

She scrunched her nose in annoyance and threw a grape at him. He dodged it and it rolled to the floor. Klaus leaned back against the counter, a fresh glass of Bourbon in his hands.

"Must you constantly act like children?" he chided.

"Well, give us something better to do then," Rebekah challenged.

Caroline looked up, her lips twisting into a sly grin. "I have an idea..."


	17. Chapter 17

**itsbeautiful9** - Aw, thank you sweetie. I want to update this much sooner but it's annoyingly hard right now to find enough time to get a chapter done so quickly. Oh the struggles of writing.. :)

**ilyreid** - Again, I think I unintentionally fulfilled your demands. :P

**flipped** - Aw, seriously? Yay! I get so insecure about the setting and the mood because I tend to focus on actions and dialogue more. Joseph himself is disastrously beautiful. But I guess it fits Klaus a little more, what with the villainy.

**easilyobsessedctc** - :) :) You're too sweet. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Thank you.

**Pixie** - Hahahah You know she did it on purpose to be a super spy. Bond, Beak Face Bond. ;)

**magically-muddled** - Don't get me started on Kol's potential. I'm _still_ fuming. Actually, I wrote a majority of the argument before 4x14 but I might have spun it a little after watching that. :P And yes, "Family Game Night" is next up for the update list. I'm gunning for the weekend. But don't trust my time frames. I'm the worst promise maker ever when it comes to saying when I'm updating. It's there though. The next chapter is practically finished.

**BelieveDreamsComeTrue** - I'm not hiding it! He's shy! ;)

**chivala** - Haha! Probably because I secretly ship Kol and Caroline a little bit. Shh, don't tell! :P

**honey sweet lies** - Sweet! Yeah, I'm not the kind of person that likes to sit around and read mushy gushy romance. I need the angst and drama to keep me interested and naturally I write that way too.

**RiverOfSecrets94** - Oh believe me, I'm enjoying Kol and Care way too much to stop now.

**Lord of Sin** - I'm not sure yet. I have an idea of where I would want to put the Damon thing, but I'm not sure if the idea is going to be executed into this story yet.

**MysticMayhem18** - I mean, in my opinion, it's kind of just in her character to be upset over killing someone. He might have been trying to come on too strong but she could have just pushed him off and left. It's that her hunger got the better of her, that she lost control and secretly liked it that's really making her feel guilty. She doesn't want to be a monster, even if she is one deep down.

**ilovetvd** - I am a writer on the show. I thought I mentioned that? Why do you think my witchy powers always work so well? That whole "friends" thing the last episode? My idea. Wrote it into "An Original Love" in chapter 12. And BAM there it is. :P No, but really. If I was, Kol would have stolen the show by now. Thank you for the lovely words, darling. :)

**UpAllNightBabey** - He's not dead, damnit! He's coming back!

**Sassy** - Aww thank you lovey. No game night, but if you wanted some of that there's a whole fic I have dedicated to Originals playing games. :P If this was a book... lol Silly!

**Jomomayheart** - You're from China? Like, actual China? lol Sorry. I'm always in awe of all the international readers I have. As for Chinatown, (in NYC) I've only been there once and didn't like it much so I probably didn't do it much justice.

_As always, my heart is exploding with love for all of my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers.  
Can't tell you guys enough how much you all mean to me. _

* * *

Blah blah blah, excuses, blah blah blah, I'm sorry, blah blah blah, hardships. I'm not going to waste your time with a whole long explanation as to WHY this update took a whole month (even though it was really not my fault, it was Klaus' for being stubborn and insecure and a big ol baby) so I'll just say this for future reference: If an update takes more than the allotted week, you can basically assume that I'm having emotional trouble with the chapter. And this, my dearies, is a helluva rollercoaster of a chapter. I also attempted dabbling a little with Elijah as a character for like, a split second, because I'm debating working in some Kalijah into the next installment. Oops. Did I just spoil and say there's most likely going to be a 3rd part? Me and my big mouth...

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Two black Lincoln town cars pulled up to the corner of 47th street and 5th avenue, four Originals and a baby vampire pouring out of them into the chilly winter air of New York. Before them was the start of a complex of buildings that created Rockefeller Center. Caroline smiled excitedly as she looked up at the skyscrapers. Finally. They were doing something Christmassy.

They walked down a set of stairs through a maze of shop-and-restaurant-filled underground pedestrian passages beneath the buildings between 47th and 51st streets, passing a massive viewing window that stretched across an ice-skating rink. There was an elevator to the right that brought them up from the concourse level to the promenade where the enormous tree resided.

Down in the center of the terrace was a bird's eye view of the entire skating rink filled with skaters, bordered by glass window barriers. Across the way the 75 foot spruce tree stood proudly before a dimly amber lit waterfall backdrop, glowing with thousands of multicolored twinkling lights and topped with a _Swarovski_ crystal star. City dwellers and tourists alike were spread around it, cameras flashing like strobe lights to create photographic memories. Lighted wicker angels blowing golden fanfare illuminated the pathway toward the tree, inviting guests to take part in the holiday cheer.

Caroline was completely enamored, oblivious to Klaus' thoughtful gaze watching her face light up as a sparkle ignited in her eyes. Mystic Falls never had anything quite as majestic.

"What's go great about a giant lit up tree?" Kol stared, unenthused.

"It's magical," Caroline purred.

Rebekah tilted her head to stare up at it with her, letting her usually arrogant attitude momentarily subside to swoon and admire its beauty. Caroline glanced and caught her in the act, smiling.

"I don't think I've ever seen it in person," Rebekah mused aloud. "Rather breathtaking, actually."

"Let's take a picture," Caroline suddenly suggested, grinning and taking out her cellphone.

Rebekah stared. "Why?"

"I don't know, memories?" Caroline's eyes rolled and she grabbed the skeptical Original around her shoulders, smiling into the camera lens of her phone as she held it at arm's length.

Shaking his head at their continuous attempts to get a better shot, Klaus turned and took notice of Elijah stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking out at the crowds, frowning almost wistfully. They'd enticed him to come along for the adventure, but he wasn't too enthralled by the tree. Instead, he was overly focused on the couples bundled together in the cold and romanticizing the the idea of Christmas. Klaus patted his shoulder, knowingly.

"You're dwelling," he chided softly.

Elijah looked up, calmly surprised at the brotherly concern. He looked out pensively, then gave a small nod of reassurance and stood tall once more, brushing it off to regain his confidence.

"I'm fine, Niklaus. Thank you."

Kol, in the mean time, was leaning over the railing to look at all the people ice skating. After a moment, he straightened up, tugging the zipper of his jacket up an inch.

"I'm going to knock some people over on the ice," he announced. "Anyone care to join me?"

He held out his hand in offering, pleasantly surprised when Caroline stepped forward and filled it.

"I will."

He smiled at her, and arm in arm, they headed off. She spared a glance over her shoulder at Klaus, raising her eyebrows in a shrugging gesture. He smiled back at her, both glad and intrigued to see that she was taking to his family. Elijah's heavy sigh drew his attention from the disappearing duo.

"Caroline seems to be doing well." He watched his brother's gaze come back around. "What with being so out of her comfort zone."

"It's been a rocky adjustment." Klaus' face went stolid. "I assure you."

"I'm not surprised."

Klaus peered at him. "If you're trying to insinuate something, I prefer you be blunt about it."

Elijah smiled, not at all affected by his brother's lack of tolerance. "She's very young, Klaus. So much change in so little time is no easy feat to face."

"Despite the fact she has to deal with _you _every day," Rebekah teased, nudging his shoulder.

His face dulled. "Supportive as ever, baby sister."

"Oh don't be so uptight. You know I'm teasing."

"He's sensitive when it comes to her, Rebekah," Elijah added with the tiniest of smirks. "You must be mindful how you tread."

Klaus rolled his eyes, patience wearing thin. "Are you two through making your little jokes?"

Rebekah pursed her lips in a grin. "Can I make one more?"

"No."

"In truth, I'm impressed by her tolerance," Elijah continued after a pause.

"I thought I said enough?"

"I'm not joking." Klaus turned fully, with a warning glare. Elijah looked down, composing himself. "Forgive me, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He pursed his lips in contemplation. "It's...puzzling to me that someone else has the ability to withstand your frequent brooding or unyielded rage." Klaus blinked slowly, averting his eyes back to the ice, giving Elijah a peculiar feeling of suspicion. "...Unless she has yet to truly bear witness to it?"

"He _is _mellower whenever she's around," Rebekah pointed out, then muttered, "But that's likely because they've already slept together."

Elijah's eyebrows shot up. "Have you, Klaus?"

His jaw set. "That isn't any of your business."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, her voice lilted as she answered for him, "If it weren't true he wouldn't be trying to deny it."

Elijah tutted. "I would have expected more restraint from Miss Forbes, considering that our last conversation in Mystic Falls she seemed _very_ apprehensive in regard to you. Not that I'm surprised." Klaus rolled his eyes, unamused. Elijah watched with an intrigued smile. "Certainly explains the change."

He laughed with ridicule. "What change?"

"Are you really unaware of the sudden nuances in your general behavior, Klaus?"

"When did I suddenly fall under such scrutiny by you two?"

"We're just trying to understand it ourselves, Nik," Rebekah explained. "You act like you're afraid to make one wrong move and send her running."

He gritted his teeth, one hand gripping the railing as he looked away from them. "Why shouldn't I be vigilant? You said it yourselves, I'm not the easiest man to withstand."

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged surprised glances at that.

"You're censoring yourself for her?" Elijah asked, stunned.

Klaus scoffed, insulted. "Even if I were - which I am not - it wouldn't be very prudent to expose her to the true Niklaus, would it?" He turned to face them and his eyes went hollow and ghostly, shadows of the devil inside coming to the surface.

Rebekah's head shook in disapproval. "Nik, you can't repress who you are because you're afraid. If you want her to love you, she needs to love all of you. Not just the parts you want her to see. That's not how it works."

He stiffened at the four letter word, anger bubbling in his chest, his voice coming out lower than he'd anticipated. "I'd appreciate it if we could change the subject now. I don't need to hear any words of wisdom from the pitiful and the pathetic."

Elijah's eyes narrowed beneath raised eyebrows as he pursed his lips and looked out again, ignoring the jab. Rebekah, however, scoffed in insult.

"We're trying to help you, you ass."

"I didn't _ask _for your help, Rebekah!"

"You never do, because you're too stubborn to even realize when you need it!"

Klaus growled softly, turning away from her to look out at the ice. Elijah's eyes narrowed contemplatively, recognizing the look on his brother's profile - on the verge of rage, despite falling back into the dangerously quiet abyss inside his mind. He knew that better than anyone, to push with Klaus was to shove him further into despair. When Klaus was insecure he was better left alone.

"Come, Rebekah. Why don't we go browse the galleria downstairs?" he suggested. "I think our brother has been badgered enough for one day. Besides, I could use a warm cup of tea."

She agreed, reluctantly, much to Klaus' relief. The tension in his shoulders eased some after they left and he fixed his gaze on Caroline and Kol down in the rink. He watched her, twirling on the ice, skating circles around Kol and laughing as he fell against random bystanders, pretending to lose his footing. Her face was shining, smile as bright as the lights on the tree, her cheeks in full bloom from the cold. She was beauty. _Genuine beauty_. He cursed the words he'd spoken earlier that morning of wanting her to embrace her vampire side. She was right. Who she was when he'd met her is who he fell for, not whatever monstrous version he was trying to create. Again she'd hit the nail on the head, understanding him better than he could himself – his wanting to turn her into something she wasn't so that he wouldn't feel so guilty about being the monster he was. But he had every right. She had no idea what beast lied beneath. And he hoped she never would.

She'd seen some, but not all, of the worst of him. She'd seen his lashing out and what pain he was capable of causing if it meant getting things done, or in the name of vengeance. But never had he let her witness the vindictive, spiteful and downright sociopathic side of him that didn't care who he hurt because he liked to cause others pain to hide his own. The man who coped with all of the tribulations life had so graciously dealt him over the years by taking out his frustrations with it _and_ with himself by bringing disaster to others and watching them burn in his place. There was no possibility of Caroline accepting the true demon Klaus, compared to the angel that she was. And yet, here they were - two worlds that shouldn't coincide, colliding at full force. It was no wonder he was afraid. Why wasn't _she?_

Something was changing, becoming clearer as days wore on. She hadn't just slipped in through the cracks but she was stretching them now, breaking in at full force against his will. At what point had it mattered to him that she see him only in the best light possible? At what point did he start masking the monster to spare her? He'd never bothered before, but now... Was that what it was to care for someone so deeply, to keep yourself shielded for the sake of their comfort or happiness? All of the follies of 'being yourself' in these scenarios just seemed juvenile. If everyone was truly themselves in love, no one would love each other. There would be flaws and insecurities; pain, tragedy, a lack of filtering where filtering was needed. So why should he be an exception? And again that four lettered word kept creeping it's way back in...

For a brief moment, as she clung to Kol's arm helping to keep him steady, Caroline glanced up at the balcony and locked eyes with him. His heart gave a little nerve-filled jump. In those piercing turquoise orbs, he saw something there smiling up that he hadn't before. He couldn't place it, exactly, but it mangled his heart in ways he couldn't explain, threatening to steal his breath the more he stared into them. She grinned up at him and he somehow found his own lips curving to match hers. But just as quickly as they'd glimpsed, her eyes blinked back to Kol with a laugh as he began pulling her swiftly along the ice. All of his terrorizing thoughts halted and his heart stopped short as he came to the startling realization that, maybe, it was _more_ than just caring for another being...

* * *

As their holiday themed outing came to a close, everyone split in their own direction for the remainder of the day. Rebekah decided to meet with Dmitry in the Fashion District for a late lunch - or early dinner - while Kol opted to stay out and peruse the tourists around Rockefeller Center and Radio City Music Hall. Elijah insisted on going along to keep an eye on his reckless brother, much to Kol's disapproval. In the end, Klaus and Caroline decided to take a cab back to the penthouse, riding in a comfortable silence.

Klaus stepped from the elevator into the empty penthouse, Caroline following, a nagging question on her mind since they'd left Rockefeller Center.

"Does Elijah have something with Katherine?" she boldly blurted.

He turned halfway as he walked toward the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugged. "He seemed a little down today."

"And that made you jump to the conclusion of a romantic affair with Katerina?"

She smiled, sheepishly. "No. But it added to my list of growing suspicions."

"There's a list."

"Yes," she said, matter of factly. "And my intuition about these things is never off. Take Stefan and Elena, for example? Totally predicted that. And what happened? Epic love."

He chuckled, taking a blood bag from the fridge. "I think it's a bit more complex than a high school romance. But that's their business, nonetheless, not ours."

"But don't you have like some big grudge against her or something? I mean she's been running from you for how many centuries and you had her _right here_..."

He reached for two glasses and began pouring the blood into them, shaking his head solemnly. "Matters of the family and matters of the heart are a bit complicated, love."

"You can say that again..."

Klaus looked up, sharing an awkward look with her before he reverted his gaze back to the empty blood bag. Caroline leaned over the island counter, eyes and voice softening as she cautiously decided to delve back into a touchy subject.

"Speaking of...we never got to finish our conversation this morning."

"What's there to finish?" He handed her a glass, taking a sip from his own. "Your point was received."

She stared at it, eyebrows slowly lowering in disbelief. "You don't have anything to say?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know...what you think? How you feel?"

"You seem to be able to figure me out well enough. You can draw your own conclusions as to what I think or feel."

She rolled her eyes, growing agitated. "That's not the point, Klaus. I don't want to always have to guess what you feel or try to figure out how you'll react. Just this once, I want you to tell me."

"What use would it be to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clearly you're looking for something specific for me to say to prompt you into whatever it is you want to discuss. So stop beating around the bush and say what's on your mind, love."

She folded her arms, giving him a sassy look. "You first."

His lips curved into a smirk. "Nice try. Very good deflecting."

"Oh, well that's a great honor coming from the _king _of deflection..."

He narrowed his eyes, spitefully caving to her demand. "I think nothing. I felt nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Klaus." She stood upright. "I know you're just guarding yourself again."

His head tilted, a new curiosity filling his gaze. "Does it make a difference? My opinion?"

"Yes!" she cried in disbelief. "How am I supposed to know what to do if I don't know how you feel?"

He peered, stepping forward. "Why would you let the thoughts of another influence what _you_ feel, or think, or do?"

Her mouth hung awkwardly open, caught in his trap. "I...I don't."

"Then why should it matter?"

"Be...cause it does."

"And have you asked Rebekah or Kol how they feel about your eating habits?"

She blinked, a sinking feeling growing in her stomach. "No, but that's not what I was talk- "

"Elijah?"

She gaped at him, jaw clenched as she became aware of what he was getting at. "No."

He traced his jaw with his thumb, a tiny smile coming through. "How about Bonnie or Elena? They're your friends. Surely you must value what they think."

She glared at him, annoyed. "Only _your _opinion counts right now, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Why?"

"Why what?!" she pleaded, fed up.

"_Why _is what I think so important, Caroline?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, if this is just some sort of stupid ego trip, I am so - "

He sped forth, grabbing her shoulders sternly to meet her gaze. "I want to hear you say it!"

"Because it matters to me!" she shouted in his face. "I care what you think, not just about the blood bags, but about what I said because...because I care about _you!_ More than I probably should!"

He blinked wide eyes, releasing her. His heart fluttered furiously in his chest. He'd successfully confirmed his suspicions, but it still came as a complete surprise. Words were lost to him.

Caroline dropped her arms in a shrug. "I didn't...It just..." She huffed a sigh, crossing her arms and fighting the heat in her reddened cheeks as she let her irritation get the better of her. "And you just have nothing to say now."

He looked up at her, heart pounding in his throat. "I don't know what you were expecting me to say to that."

She stared in disbelief. "Does it matter to _you? _That I feel something for you?" She swallowed, her voice small and tentative. "Do you feel anything for me?"

He licked his lips, averting his eyes around the room. Silence rang out in her ears. She scoffed, pressing her lips together and nodding.

"Right. I'm just a stupid, stupid girl that cares too much." She shook her head with a bitter laugh, a lump forming in her throat. "But you don't care because you don't feel, ever."

She turned to go hide in her suite but he grabbed her back, eyes worry-filled, scared and apprehensive all at once. "I'm out of my element here, love. I need a moment to adjust."

She blinked, not expecting him to actually respond or even respond accordingly. She stood, hugging herself and waiting, an impatient look on her face. As he wracked his brain for answers, his heart quaked with erratic palpitations. What could he say? The truth? His face sterned, taking comfort in the reliability of his always quick approaching anger.

"You do things to me, Caroline, that I cannot even begin to understand. And it makes me incredibly angry, as a man who is always in control, not to know because if I don't know, I can't tame it."

"You think it's not mutual?" she laughed, incredulously. "Trust me, I am way more freaked on the inside than I look out here." She shrugged helplessly. "I mean...I don't even...It's just like..." She sighed in defeat, the words escaping her.

Klaus smirked. "That was articulated very well."

She laughed. "Shut up. I'm trying to be serious." She met his eyes, cautiously. "I don't know what it is either. This whole feeling is so new to me. And...frankly," she laughed nervously, "I'm terrified. There. I said it."

_Well that makes two of us,_ he thought grimly to himself. But they were afraid of two different things. He was afraid of letting her in, and she was afraid of being shut out. But if he let her in, if he _really_ let her in, she might shut _him _out. Or worse, he could hurt her. And it wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind in a fantasy or two. No matter which way you looked at it, she was better, deserved better. And he just deserved what he got.

"What do we do now?" she asked in a quiet voice, breaking his trance.

He looked down, frowning. "Nothing." She blinked, startled. "I'm not a good man, Caroline. As much as I want you, I will bring you down and I don't want that for you."

She shook her head, confused and sympathetic. "You've done nothing but made me better since we got here."

He scoffed, eyes distant and sad as he finally met her gaze. "Nice things and fancy places aren't enough, love."

Caroline stepped closer to him, trying to reassure him with her eyes. "I know that you've done bad things but that doesn't make you a bad person." She raised a hand to stroke his cheek. "Not if you don't want to be."

A sigh trembled out but he tore his face away from her hand, jaw clenching. "Stop."

She blinked back her confusion, hiding the sting from his rejection. "Stop what?"

"Stop trying to fix me!" he growled in her face.

"I'm not!" she yelled back. "Do I want to? Maybe, yes. But I'm not forcing you, Klaus!"

He breathed heavily, teeth still gritted as his eyes seared through her. She shrank back, shaking her head with compassion.

"The sad part is you don't even realize you want this. You're so jaded by your own misery that you can't even see that you _want _to be saved."

Klaus' stomach lurched. They were almost Rebekah's words verbatim, but coming from her lips held that much more weight. Twice in one day was more than he cared for in a lifetime. Again he fell back on the only thing he understood.

"Are you a glutton for pain and punishment, love?" He glowered. "I don't know why you even stayed this long."

"You're kidding me, right?" She laughed in amazement. "I told you the first night we were here. I came to take a chance on you, just like you wanted. But it was also what _I _wanted. I wanted to prove to myself one of two things – either I'm crazy for being seduced by a master manipulator that I distinctly said I'd never fall prey to - " She paused to sigh. " - or, that I might actually like this _man_ who, _even though _is so tortured, still has a genuine, human heart deep, _deep_ down inside. Whether he believes it or not."

He raised his eyes to hers, dark and sinister. "I don't. If I did, I couldn't be so selfish as to lure you away from your boyfriend, or pursue you even after you said 'no', countless times. I wouldn't keep trying to win your affections in ways I knew you wouldn't resist because _I _wanted you here, not because you wanted to be here."

"That doesn't matter. I _am_ here, and I _do_ want to be. It doesn't make you selfish to want the things you want." She laughed, almost incredulous. "What am I even telling _you_ this for? You take what you want anyway."

"That's right." He sneered. "I take what I want because I don't let anything or anyone stop me from getting it."

She raised an eyebrow with a wry expression. "Well maybe that's just ambition."

He laughed. "Now you're going to make excuses for me?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I don't care anymore about the bad. I see the _good_ in you, Klaus. Maybe I'm the only one who can!" She scoffed a laugh as her arms dropped in a shrug. But something suddenly clicked in her mind. "But then you wouldn't show it if you didn't care about me too, would you?"

He swallowed, unprepared for her blunt truths. "I don't know what you're - "

"Stop. Denying." Her eyes were wide beneath raised eyebrows, exuding adamance. "Just tell me."

"I've told you I fancied you. You didn't believe me. Why would you believe me now?"

"Because I'm not hiding from myself anymore. I'm openly admitting that I like you, Klaus."

"But it's more than just that, isn't it? I'm drawn to you, Caroline. Like the moth is drawn to flame. I can't stop thinking, or watching, or touching because I don't _want _to. And I find myself doing things I don't normally do because I feel things I've never felt. Not since I was a human man. But to call this what it was then would be a lie. Because this – whatever _this _is – is more intense than any human could ever feel. And it baffles me to think that I am even capable or deserving of...any of it."

Caroline felt her heart racing against her chest, paralyzed by his admittance. It was more than she asked for and more than she expected. She could almost jump into his arms out of relief, but when she looked up, there was a strange swirl of lust and darkness to his eyes as the deepened from cerulean to sapphire.

"But then I keep thinking this pull is just..." He sighed, his eyes heatedly scouring her body from head to toe. "...a sexual thirst that can never be quenched."

She swallowed, feeling her body suddenly clench at just his words but brushing it off with a shake of her head, trying to remain resilient to his wiles.

"It's not a game, Klaus."

"Isn't it?" His eyes flamed, skimming his hands down her sides to grip her waist, tight, relishing the high pitched sound of her gasp. "All life is a game, love. Whether you use luck or strategy, only those willing to play make it to the winner's circle."

"So what does that make me?" her voice trembled. "Just a pawn for you to play with?"

He met her gaze and pulled her against him, letting her feel his erection, a dark possessed look in his eyes and a smirk to match. "I don't know what you are at this stage of the game, but I do know that I'm in the lead."

He pulled her neck forward to slam his lips into hers, hungrily tasting every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She pulled back, trying to resist.

"This isn't going to resolve anything," she protested breathlessly.

"Will you never stop talking?"

Her jaw dropped. "Are you seriously - "

But he'd covered her lips again, biting at the lower one vengefully. She whimpered from the pain, tasting her own blood, and drew back one more time. His eyes were veined as she looked up at him, her own widening but not out of fear. He waited impatiently for her to speak her peace, but the longer she gazed at him, the more feral her thoughts became.

"Ugh, forget it," she muttered, pulling his neck down to kiss him, all sense slipping away.

Klaus moaned, molding his body completely to hers, hands at the base of her back. In one swift movement her shirt was over her head and he'd lifted her up. Her legs twisted around his waist as she pulled back to lift his shirt off, raising venous eyes to him as her lips seared his again. The force of the kiss sent him stumbling back against the wall, his hands climbing up her sides and over her silk covered breasts. He squeezed over them with a growl and she broke the kiss to let out a gasp, back arching. She slid her legs down so her feet hit the ground again and just as he was swooping in to recapture her lips, she pushed on his chest until he hit the wall again, a fiery determination in her eyes.

"Not here."

With vampiric speed, she flung him over to the couch, straddling his waist as she began to unbuckle, unbutton and unzip him from his jeans. She was just starting to shove them downward when he sat up, ripping her bra apart from the center and closing his lips over her left nipple, swirling and flicking his tongue over it. She inhaled sharply, slipping her arms from the ruined bra and letting it fall as she pushed his head against her, nails scraping his scalp and tugging on his curls. He sucked the velvety pink skin until it hardened between his teeth and repeated the process with the other, teasing continuously. Her eyes fluttered closed and she began to grind against him, in response to the pleasure his lips were giving.

"Don't do that," he murmured against her skin, lips dragging down to the space between her breasts.

Her eyes flew open, laden with malice. "Why not?"

He saw the look in her eyes and shook his head in scolding. "Caroline, I'm warning you."

She dug her pelvis into his again, spitefully. He groaned and grabbed her by the waistband of her jeans, pulling her to him and making her fall backward against his legs with a gasp. She leaned up halfway while he tugged her jeans off in a rough, careless manner until she was bared to him. He gazed down at her fondly then grabbed her arm and lifted her back up, slamming her into his chest and over his arousal.

"You want to play hardball, love? Fine by me."

Her breath hitched as she felt him hardening even more against her, but she defiantly pressed him back down, shaking her head. He watched with intrigue as she shoved his jeans and boxer briefs all the way down to his knees, eyes gleaming with hunger.

"Game on, Klaus."

Before he could respond, Caroline lifted up and eased onto him slowly, crying out at the impact. She inhaled deeply, trying to breathe past the dizziness of being so full as she started to slide up and let herself drop back down hard, crying out at the millions of tingling sensations exploding at her core. Klaus groaned agonizingly, hands squeezing her hips hard giving her the incentive to continue moving up and down rhythmically, her palms pressed against his chest for balance. He growled, his head thrown back against the cushions as he held her hips, guiding her as he watched a pink flush creep up her neck and over her face from the friction building between them. He arched to thrust up into her deeper and felt her tighten around him. She gasped out a shout, nails clenching in his chest, and began to ride him harder, grinding her hips downward, her breath trembling with high pitched moans.

His eyes blinked up at her, veins starting to form in and beneath them as the blue in his irises faded to gold. His breathing was heavy and raspy as he sat up to kiss her, hard. His tongue dove between her lips, gliding along the roof of her mouth as his hands pushed her lower back closer to his groin. She threw her head back, dragging his lips down her neck as she let out a loud moan. The feel of her pulse throbbing beneath her skin triggered his blood lust and, forgetting himself, he pierced her skin with his fangs, drinking down the thick red elixir that was her blood.

Caroline's eyes widened and she stopped moving, shoving his shoulders back with a scowl. His lips dripped with her blood as he stared at her, eyes half-lidded and dark but aware of what he'd done. She touched the growing wound on her neck, feeling his venom already working through her system and looked up at him for one determined second before retaliating and biting his shoulder savagely. He hissed through clenched teeth, and when they both pulled back, the hybrid bite disappeared almost instantly. With one shared look of understanding, he pulled her tight against him again to bite at her neck, and she returned to the spot on his shoulder.

As her nails clawed at his back, she started thrusting over him again, more intensely than before. She whimpered against his skin, the intimacy of their blood sharing an added pleasure to the ache. He held her hair in his fist as he snarled into his bite, driving himself up into her roughly, again and again. Caroline's whimpers became desperate, her nails cutting bloody paths down his back. Heat rippled through her, unexpectedly, her back arched as her hips collided with his one last time, eyes veined and rapturous. She ripped her mouth away to scream out his name in ecstasy, fire exploding through her. Klaus followed, not a moment after, pumping a few more times into her as his body shook with a roaring wordless shout, heat combusting from root to tip.

He fell back and she collapsed over him, panting, bodies flushed deep red and shining with sweat. Her hair splayed across his chest in a frizzy mess, and she listened to his heart pounding blood through him furiously as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. His hands rested at the small of her back, too spent to move. They lay in silence, their combined panting the only sound in the room. She swallowed, trying to regulate her breathing enough to speak and turned her head so her chin brushed his skin.

"Still just a pawn?" she breathed.

He swallowed with a lazy smirk. "You said that, not me."

She smiled, eyes warm and forgiving. "Thank you."

He blinked lazily, confused. "For what?"

"For talking to me for once. For trusting me."

Klaus slid his hand up to tuck her hair back behind her ear, eyes carefully guarded as he met her gaze. He wanted to believe her words as much as she did, but there was still the fear of what was growing between them that burrowed deep down underneath the confident facade. And then there was still the subject of Grecia to consider, above all else. But he wouldn't ruin this moment. So instead, he cupped her chin, giving her the small smile she'd been craving, reassuring her that everything was fine, even though it wasn't.

"You're welcome."


	18. Chapter 18

**MyLittleNiklausObsession - **:) Hooray I've a good memorable story! Thanks lovey. And I'm happy to hear that I have the siblings down pretty well. I'm alway so skeptical about that.

**moon2012** - I think Klaus is starting to come to terms with the fact that he has feelings, but is in denial whenever the topic is brought up. He's a scaredy cat.

**itsbeautiful9** - Oh he is so much fun to write. He's so angsty and stubborn and full of rage and yet he has this soft side too that's fun to touch upon. But there's so much more coming up for Klaus and I'm so super stoked.

**Mamouti** - Aw, thank you so much. I HAVE to keep Kol alive. My poor little heart can't take it that he's not alive on the show. :(

**Lord of Sin** - Haha I didn't touch on any blood bonds here, and I'm not sure if I will. It's an interesting concept. He definitely did not bite her on purpose. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. I mean vampires must have biting fetishes, right?

**ilyreid** - He's getting there. Slowly but surely. That he even said anything at all in response to her interrogation is a big step for him.

**jomomayheart** - Kol and Rebekah a COUPLE!? Oh no no no. I am not okay with that. lol Trust me, I am not making any of the siblings fall in love with _each other_. Promise.

**MoriartyandhisTardis** - Aw thanks!

**magically-muddled** - Hahahahah! If you think your Christmas feels are bad, imagine me sitting here writing and listening to Christmas songs on Pandora in JUNE just to get into the spirits. Aw and Kalijah! Heehee. I'm debating delving into them some too... :) :)

**ItWasAllForYOU** - I don't think the Damon mention will come until much later. I had a plan for that for this story and then a plot bunny came and ruined it so I have it stored away for future use. It may happen in part 3 if I can work the scene in the way I want it. ;)

**ilovetvd** - Awwww sweetie. I'll happily be a guide/mentor for you. Although the masses might tell you to watch out cause I'm a crazy person. :P Aw you never know, Klaroline might still happen in TO if it lasts long enough. That stupid wereslut though...

**Peyton16** - Bow chicka wow wow. ;)

**gspratt10807** - Oh wow. I can't even imagine if they picked this story up and made it canon. I think my heart would stop. But thank you so much for the sweet words. I'm grinning at the "depth and character development" compliment because I always ALWAYS second guess myself with those. So thank you so so much!

**chikchirik** - Eek! No don't leave me! I swear I'll update more often! This story is definitely my baby and it still only feels like the second trimester with so much more to come. :P

**PurpleMe523** - You have just been awarded the honorary Bestest Reviewer Award. Holy CRAP you got yourself grounded because of my story? I love your dedication almost as much as I love you!

_Guys, I really just want to hug you all through the screen. You're the best readers ever and I love all the sweet and silly comments you leave me. Seriously, they always make me smile and brighten me up when I need it. You have no idea. And I'm not just saying that. I really do smile big goofy grins when I read them. So thank you all for taking the time to read and review. It means the world to me. :)_

* * *

Remember how I said if a chapter takes more than the allotted week that it usually means there's a big emotional drama in the chapter that's usually to blame? Well. I'm amending the statement. It also means that I'm procrastinating because I don't like writing fluffy/filler chapters. Which this is.

I do apologize though for the entirely too long wait. I did need to take the break from this story to get everything organized and sorted because I tend to write ahead. And in this case, I wrote way WAY ahead. All the way up to Chapter 21. I mean, all those chapters aren't completely finished but I did get a lot done! So I should be updating more regularly now. Hopefully I didn't lose anyone and I appreciate those who are bearing with me. Also, big HELLOs to all the new faces!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The day following the Original family trip to Rockefeller Center started off abnormally quiet. It was nearly noon and Caroline had yet to leave her suite – or even her bed, too consumed by memories of the night before, of confessions and the tangling of limbs.

The sex, of course, had been beyond amazing. It always was. But it worried her that his suspicions of the only attraction between them being sexual might be true. There was such an incredible passion in it. And the blood sharing – that was new. And it felt so...intimate, different from the other times he'd healed her. But that could have just been because they were making love and everything seems more intense during that. What if he was right and it was really all just lust she was feeling, as opposed to...whatever else it was?

But if that were really the case, she liked to think she'd have more sense than to run off with a known serial killer just because of her continuously stirring hormones. There was _something_ drawing her to him. Was it the look in his eyes when he was so immersed in his, or anyone else's, art? The way the corners of his lips twitched when he smiled and called her 'love'? Or how she felt in his arms – scared but enthralled, safe but at risk? She knew he was the bad guy, the enemy, and the total wrong choice but nothing else ever felt so...right. Which was really saying something because at one point she would have sworn up and down that Tyler was her Mr. Right. Just the thought of labeling Klaus as such had her stomach twisting. Her heart fluttered, startled by the realization that was trying to break through.

An immense fear was threatening to take over, but it was at that moment Caroline finally forced herself out of bed and decided to she needed a distraction. Deciding to occupy herself with Christmas spirits, she dug out the decorations she'd secretly bought from her closet and opted for the distraction. She found Rebekah bored in her suite and recruited her in her covert operation before any of the boys had emerged to stop them. While Rebekah got herself together, Caroline busied herself exchanging the lilies in all the the vases with fake poinsettias. Once Rebekah joined in, it began to look more festive. Together they hung a string of lighted garland around the balcony doors and mantle, their laughter drawing Kol out to see what the ruckus was. He wasn't keen on the idea and attempted to retreat only to be roped in by Caroline to hang the wreath above, being the tallest in the room.

As he begrudgingly stood on a chair reaching, the glitter from the leaves continuously fell on him, adding fuel to his already annoyed fire. When he stepped down, the sparkling dust was all over his hands.

"Great. I'm going to look like Edward Cullen for weeks," he grumbled miserably.

"There are worse likenesses," Rebekah shrugged, sitting back on the couch to admire their combined effort.

Caroline sat too, looking up with an amused grin. "I'm just surprised you actually know who he is."

He let out an insulted scoff. "I'm not allowed to keep current to the times?"

Rebekah laughed snidely. "If reading "Twilight" is how you stay up to date, I fear for you."

"I found it in _your _vanity," he grinned.

Her face instantly darkened. "You went through my stuff!?"

"You just have so many fascinating things." He tilted his head with an amused smile, eyes alight with mischief. "Books, photographs...unsent love letters..."

Her eyes widened. "Those are_ private _you sneak!" She sped over and began punching his arm relentlessly. "Stupid – rotten – petulant – bastard!"

Klaus had come out of his room then, stopping and raising an eyebrow as he evaluated the scene – holiday decorations, fighting siblings, and Caroline. She smiled at him in greeting, rolling her eyes toward Rebekah and Kol. He was laughing when she'd finally stopped abusing him.

"You should take better care when hiding your things then, darling."

Rebekah sighed exasperatedly. "How many centuries will it take for you to understand personal space, Kol!?"

He shrugged. "Maybe another one or two? I don't know." He turned to his approaching brother. "What do you think, Nik?"

Klaus raised his hands defenselessly with a wry grin. "Keep me out of this one."

Rebekah sneered and turned back to Caroline, grumbling as she flopped back down. "Be grateful you have no brothers."

Coincidentally, to add to their décor, a freshly cut Christmas tree was brought up from the hotel maintenance later that afternoon. Apparently it was customary for every "extended stay" guest to receive their genuine pine tree for their suites during Christmas time. It was only in accordance to the guests' religious customs, the maintenance man had told them. After all, a renowned luxury hotel couldn't be painted as discriminatory, especially during the holidays.

As the man was leaving, Elijah walked out, picking one of the more inopportune moments to make an appearance. He sat aside the girls while Klaus and Kol had appointed themselves the task of positioning the tree, arguing the whole time which way it should face and which side looked fuller. Caroline finally mediated and managed to get them to agree with its placement. But when it came time to string the lights around it – which Caroline insisted _they_ do in order to 'finish the job' - their quarreling resurrected.

"Just hand me the wire and we'll go around it from bottom to top," Klaus calmly demanded.

Kol scrunched his face in confusion while he watched Klaus round the tree, placing the string strategically. "But wouldn't it be easier to start with the top and work down?"

"No," he answered, walking around him again.

"Why not?"

"Because the plug is down here. We start from the plug and go up."

"Then just start at the opposite end of the wire," he offered, like it was the plainest thing in the world. He looked down as Klaus passed, realizing his legs were getting caught in the lights. "And you might want to look where you're going, idiot!"

Klaus sped into his face, glaring. "Call me an idiot again, Kol."

"Why do you rise to his bait?" Elijah inquired from behind his paper with disapproval. "He's just doing it to get out of the responsibility of lighting the tree."

Kol's shoulders slumped, rolling his eyes playfully. "Don't go spoiling my fun, Elijah. I almost had him."

Elijah smiled, looking back down at his newspaper with a smug grin. Fed up with the disagreements, Klaus excused himself for a much needed drink, Caroline following to reason with him, and leaving Kol still tangled in the lights.

"I don't know...why humans...think this is so fulfilling." He sighed exasperatedly, throwing the section he was holding on the ground. "Why am I the one stuck doing this? Elijah's not doing a thing but sitting."

Elijah turned a page. "I'm doing something."

"Reading the Want Ads does not qualify."

Elijah shook his head, dismissing the ignorant comment and resuming his reading.

"Stop being such a downer, Kol," Rebekah scolded. "It's Christmas."

"I'm not a downer, I just don't understand why I'm being dragged into this when I don't even celebrate the holiday?"

"Because _you _haven't done a single Christmassy thing yet," Caroline told him as she reappeared and sat on the couch to watch, armed with a mug of cocoa.

"That's not true," he looked up, objecting. "I went to see the damn tree. I hung the bloody wreath."

Caroline rolled her eyes dismissively, bringing her mug to her lips to sip. Klaus walked back in with his own mug, filled with blood, unable to resist smirking at his brother's dilemma.

"What're you smirking at? You're supposed to be helping. Help me."

His eyes lit with mischief, a small dimpled smirk creeping up his lips. "All right, Kol." He set his mug down. "I'll help you."

Taking pity on the tangled Original, he took the string of lights and began vamp speeding round and around his brother until Kol was lit from head to toe. He smirked with a devilish satisfaction at his handiwork.

"Very funny," Kol glowered. "Untangle me now, or I'll break them."

"Wait!" Rebekah jumped up. "Just _one_ more thing..." She grabbed the star and positioned it atop his head. "There. Our Kol-mas tree."

"Oh. Isn't that sweet?" Kol narrowed his eyes. "Rebekah and Nik are finally getting along by brining _me _misery."

Caroline giggled. "Just think, Kol. You're what brought them together."

He scrunched his nose, shaking his head at her. "Don't be cute. Now, somebody had better get these off me or we won't have a lighted tree."

"I don't know." She tilted her head, playfully. "I kind of like them on you."

"Yes. They bring out your inner flamboyance," Rebekah teased. "In fact, if you wanted I could call Dmitry over..."

With an angry groan, he flex his arms until the wiring snapped and a dozen tiny bulbs went flying across the room. The string of lights slid down his torso as he moved forward to loom over Caroline.

"Just so you know, you're on my naughty list," he pointed toward her with a sly smirk.

The string of lights trailed after him as he walked away, Rebekah and Klaus smirking after him. Elijah cleared his throat, tilting his newspaper down and discreetly letting a half a dozen tiny bulbs roll to the ground, raising an eyebrow. Caroline burst into laughter.

* * *

Weeks before, the hotel had announced the hosting of a Christmas Eve party to take place in the combined restaurant and bar downstairs. Caroline saw it as a perfect opportunity and went to work trying to persuade the Originals to attend. Rebekah was the easiest, even agreeing to ask Dmitry to join, but he was too busy prepping his collection for the upcoming Fashion Week in February. His declining made Rebekah's attendance a bit more tentative. Kol would hear nothing of the party no matter how many times she asked, and Elijah was much less keen. By the time she'd asked Klaus, her hopes had diminished. However, he was surprisingly willing. She'd barely had to bat an eyelash for him to agree. It was strange, but for once she chose not to question something good. She would work on the rest later.

On the day of, in the hopes of generating some holiday cheer and swaying them to change their minds, she decided they should first exchange their gifts for the Secret Santa she'd set up after Thanksgiving. They all sat around in the couches and armchairs of the main suite's living room before the now lit and decorated tree, armed with assorted gift wrapped packages. Klaus was first, handing a red sealed envelope to Rebekah without a word. She opened it to read the generic Christmas card and peeked inside it, looking up, pleasantly surprised.

"Theatre tickets?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Klaus then glanced at Rebekah. "Really? To which show?"

"_Mamma Mia!,_" she read off. "Orchestra seats."

"Oh my god, I've _always_ wanted to see that. I saw the movie but the show's supposed to be, like, ten times better."

"What's it about?"

Caroline sat up, ready to explain. "This girl is getting married, right? And she wants to invite her father but she's never even met him. And it turns out that there are three different men that her mother dated around the same time she was conceived. And she winds up inviting all three of them. It's really funny and sweet. You'll love it. It's all ABBA music too."

Rebekah shook her head, confused as she read the details of the tickets. "But these say they're for New Year's day." She looked up at Klaus. "I thought we were leaving after Christmas?"

He half-smirked, rolling his eyes expectantly. "I had a change of heart." All four looked up at him with varied looks of surprise. "Don't give me those looks. Yes, it's shocking, but I couldn't find a reason to leave before the new year."

Elijah glanced at him curiously, but he ignored it and turned to give Caroline a small smile, catching her in awe of his decision.

"Thanks, Nik," Rebekah smiled. "Who knew you could actually be thoughtful?" He rolled his eyes and she grinned, reaching down to pick up the wrapped box beside her. "My turn. Caroline." She held the shoebox sized gift out.

Caroline took the perfectly wrapped box, smiling at the pink ribbon bow around it. She pulled off the silver metallic wrapping off the shoe box, eyes widening at the name "Gucci" written on the top. She looked up with wide eyes and opened the box eagerly, gasping at the shoes inside.

"Oh my god. Rebekah!"

They were champagne pink leather stilettos with three straps over the toes, the fourth curving up in an infinity design around the ankle with a tiny pink gold buckle. Caroline stared at them enamored, lifting one from the box delicately. Rebekah nodded her head, pointedly.

"They are genuine Gucci and if you ruin them I will ruin _you_."

"Ruin them? I'm never taking them out of the box!"

She got up giving the Original a big hug in gratitude. Rebekah was stunned.

"Oh. All right," she laughed, hugging her back.

Once she sat back down, it was Caroline's turn. She pulled the present from her side and leaned to hand it to Elijah with a nervous smile. He took his time peeling the tape and unfolding the flaps to neatly unwrap the candy cane striped paper from the box, making her slightly anxious and apprehensive about her choice of gift. His eyebrows went straight up as he looked at it and she knew he was dumbfounded. But he smiled, polite as always.

"Forgive me, but what exactly is a 'Kindle'?"

Caroline smiled. "It's an e-reader. I always see you reading and I thought it was time you came into the 21st century."

But he was still perplexed. "An e...reader?"

"Like an electronic book," she explained. "You can buy and download as many books as you want and they're all there in the palm of your hands. And you just read them on the screen."

He looked like he couldn't wrap his mind around it but put on a gracious smile for the effort. "You may have to show me how it works, but thank you Caroline. It's very thoughtful."

She grinned and gave a small shrug. "You're welcome. It's really easy to use once you get the hang of it. Don't worry."

He nodded and smiled again, keeping it on his lap while he picked up the small wooden box he'd brought from the side table. There was no wrapping but the chestnut box was hinged with carved designs on the sides and lid. He handed it over to Klaus with a nod.

"Niklaus."

Klaus looked surprised as he took the trinket box. It was as big as his hand, and vaguely familiar. He opened it carefully, gazing confusedly at the egg shaped stone sitting inside. He lifted it from the velvet inset and his eyes widened, feeling a small magnetic tug in him just from holding it. The tiny leak of power told him immediately what it was.

"Where did you get this?" His voice was breathless.

"I should have told you I had it sooner," Elijah started, apologetically. "I've kept it all these years, as a remnant of our human lives. I found it shortly after Mikael had gone off and killed all of the wolves, just after mother had turned us. But I'd kept it hidden away until I could figure out its meaning."

Caroline's face scrunched in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's a moonstone," Klaus answered, still entranced. The white veins in the stone looked like scratches against the dark brown. Traces of gold and mahogany were blended between them. It looked like nothing more but a smooth rock, but looks were always deceiving. "Why would you keep this from me, Elijah?"

He looked down slightly, chagrined. "I wasn't aware it of its origins until recently. Katerina dug up the information a couple of weeks ago but I thought it fitting to give it to you for the occasion."

"I don't understand." Rebekah shook her head. "If you've had it all this time, why wouldn't you have brought it forward when he was trying to break the curse? Wouldn't that have been easier than hunting one down in Mystic Falls?"

He raised an eyebrow to her question. "The curse required a specific moonstone, Rebekah. But I had considered the idea. I'd spoken with a witch about it previously and she assured me it was powerless, that all of the wolves in the pack it belonged to were deceased and without them it wouldn't have a purpose. What she failed to see was that there was still one wolf of the pack still among the living." He glanced to Klaus then. "His gene was just in hiding at the time."

Klaus turned it in his hand, stricken. "Thank you, brother."

Elijah shook his head modestly. "It belongs to you."

Caroline looked down at it, stunned. "It's a moonstone from the wolf pack you come from?"

He nodded. "In centuries past, a pack of wolves would each have their own respective moonstone. They help to aid the transformation as a source of strength to draw from, best used during the full moon. Over time, a majority of the stones have been destroyed by vampires who wish to keep the wolves the weaker and inferior race."

She blinked. "By destroying the stones they were destroying their power?"

He shook his head slightly. "Think of the stones as a sort of _boost_. Only, when an entire wolf pack is destroyed, the stone belonging to them is rendered useless."

"But...your wolf is still alive. So if this belonged to the pack you got your gene from..."

"It should still hold power for me," he finished for her. "And it does. Except I'm a hybrid and I have no need for it. So its value is merely sentimental." He gazed down at the stone, disbelieving that something derived from his wolf's ancestry was here in the palm of his hand.

"Okay, enough of this moonstone blabber. It's _my _turn," Kol announced, beaming.

He picked up the last gift from the floor and tore the whimsical christmas trees wrapped around it to shreds, opening the clothing box and tearing through the tissue paper like a child. His eyebrows skyrocketed and he gasped dramatically as he glimpsed the contents.

"Oh my - how magnificent," he gushed. "This is just what I always wanted!"

He delicately held up a pair of women's red lacy panties between his fingers, all roguish smiles. Klaus shook his head, eyes rolling toward his glass of Bourbon. Elijah narrowed his eyes skeptically and looked, unimpressed.

Rebekah grimaced in disgust. "Who on earth got you those, Kol?"

Kol picked up the torn paper and read off the label. "To Kol. Happy Christmas. Love, Kol." He chuckled, with a satisfied smirk. "Whoops. It appears I drew my _own _name."

Caroline's eyes widened as she glanced harder at the panties. "Are those _mine_?!"

He smirked, cheekily, spinning them on his index finger. "Want them back? I imagine it's awfully cold without them."

She sped from her seat with a snarl and beat his shoulder as she tore them from his grasp, blushing furiously. "You ass!"

Rebekah scoffed. "Do you _always _have to be a pig?"

"Every chance I get," he laughed.

"I can't believe you stole my underwear!" Caroline sat back down, flustered. "And you're not supposed to pick your _own _name! That defeats the whole point of a Secret Santa!"

He laughed. "There was never any point to begin with!"

"Enough, Kol. You've made your joke, now apologize," Klaus demanded, staring deadpan at his brother.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. It was supposed to be _funny_!"

"Yeah, it's _real _funny, Kol," she grumbled.

"Fine. I apologize for stealing your panties last week and - "

"A week!? You've had them for a week?!"

He smirked. "And what a week it was."

She scoffed. "I'm burning these." She got up, still glaring at him, and headed to her suite to get rid of the stolen panties.

"Don't pout, pet," he called after her with a smirk. "It's Christmas!"

Shaking his head, Klaus began picking up all the wrappings and headed into the kitchen to toss them out and fill his glass with more Bourbon. Caroline peeked out of her room as she saw him disappear and crept after him into the kitchen. Just before he turned around, she snuck a small gift wrapped box with his name on it on the counter. He saw her first and then the box, glancing at it in confusion.

"What's this?"

"It's a gift."

"I thought you drew Elijah's name?"

She tilted her head to the side with a small smile. "This is separate from the Secret Santa." Her eyes rolled at his hesitation. "Just open it."

His heart turned a little as he picked up the box delicately and began to carefully unwrap it. Caroline bit her lip, watching nervously. It was only about two inches high, the box and it was very light. He opened it and put the top aside, blinking in surprise at a rustic looking pendant sitting on the cotton bedding. He pulled it out of the box gingerly, taking in the intricacies of the talisman, the thin chain falling over his fingers. The tarnished sterling silver pendant had imprinted on it a crown with an arm coming straight up, holding a sheaf of wheat. Beneath it curved a banner waving with tiny lettering.

"I just...always see you wearing different necklaces and I thought..." she explained as she gestured to it. "The lady said it's supposed to be symbolic of leadership and inspiration. And then the saying on it - "

"_In Lumine Luce_," he read the inscription aloud in perfect Latin. "Shine in the light."

"Yeah." She nodded, wringing her hands. Her heart pounded as she watched him contemplate the underlying meaning, having once referred to her as "full of light" herself. As she waited for him to respond, she began second guessing herself. Was it too much? Too soon? Should she have gotten him something that meaningful? Or anything at all? What if this freaked him out and all the progress made was lost? What if –

"Where did you come across this?" he asked, voice and eyes soft with a hesitant curiosity.

"Oh." She was taken aback by the question. "I was walking around Times Square by myself one day while you were in Italy and Rebekah and Kol were both out. I saw this table with all this handcrafted jewelry that this lady was selling. And they just reminded me of you for some reason. You know they're actually made from moldings of a box of wax seals she and her husband found in their attic - like the ones they used to seal letters in the 19th century, and - "

"You're rambling," he said, smirking at her in amusement while he set the pendant back in the box.

She nodded, pressing her lips together with a sheepish expression. "Yeah. I do that when I'm nervous. Sorry."

He drew her into his arms, smiling softer now. "Thank you. I adore my gift."

"You don't have to say that, you know. I know it's not much."

"I'm not. I mean it."

She flushed, blinking as she smiled up at him, trying to maintain her confidence under the intense weight of his eyes. "Well, then, you're welcome."

Klaus smirked then cleared his throat, his eyes slowly drifting upward. Caroline watched him curiously and looked up with him, noticing green leaves hanging with a red ribbon just above the doorway they were barely even under. Her lips twitched with a laughing smile.

"Really? Mistletoe?" She pushed him back with a laugh in disbelief. "Is that the reason you ran away in here?"

His eyebrows rose pointedly. "It's tradition, love."

"And since when do you follow traditions, Scrooge?"

"I like _this _tradition," he smirked.

"You would."

"Are you going to continue stalling or are you going to follow the rules and kiss me?"

She licked her lips, watching him wait with bated breath before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to her in a rough, passionate kiss. She used such force that he had to press his palms into the marble countertop to keep from falling into her.

"Now why is it when _I'm _beneath the mistletoe I never get kissed like _that?" _Kol wondered aloud as he walked in.

Caroline laughed as they finally broke apart. "Because you're an arrogant jerk."

He touched a hand to his heart with a fake frown. "Ouch, darling. That stings."

She rolled her eyes, glancing back at Klaus again. "That was just a preview," she whispered, letting her hands slip from the back of his neck as she walked away.

He watched her stalk into her suite, bemused, unwilling to let her get away with such temptation. Kol lifted an eyebrow as he brushed past.

"I'll be right back."

He sped into her suite, closing the door behind him. Caroline turned around, surprised.

"What do you mean that was a preview?" he inquired.

Slowly, her lips curved into a sultry smile. "What do you think I meant?"

He sped to grab her shoulders, forcing her down into the bed and pinning her with a grin. "I want you to tell me."

"Ooh, so we're being domineering today, huh?"

"Caroline..." he warned.

"What?" She blinked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

He smiled, the light humor leaving his eyes. There was a dark heat swirling behind them now as he gazed down at her. "Don't play coy, love. That line was riddled with implications."

She smiled, dangerously, refusing to rise to his bait. "So you do know what I meant." In a brief span of unguardedness, she rolled him off her and sat up, fluffing her hair. "But if you think I'm going to have sex with you with your brothers and sister right outside, you're delusional."

He settled back on her bed, leaning against his elbows with a wry smirk. "So you'll have sex in an art museum full of people who heard us, but not in the comfort of our penthouse because my siblings are in earshot?"

She turned around with a mocking scowl, cheeks rosy pink. "Broadcast it to the world, why don't you?"

With a grin, he sped up to the window, cranking it open. Her eyes widened and she quickly shoved him back from it.

"Klaus!" He laughed at her expense. "Jerk."

"If you're going to start calling me names, I won't be inclined to give you _your _Christmas present."

Her eyes lit up, touched. "You got me a present?"

"Do you really think I would overlook an opportunity to woo you with more lavish things?"

She rolled her eyes. "So where is it? Is it another bracelet, maybe to go with my new shoes?"

He grinned at her eagerness. "You'll get it later. It's a surprise."

"Oh come on!" She stomped her foot with a pout. "You're going to make me wait?"

"Patience is virtuous, love."

"My ass," she muttered, then looked up embarrassed when he'd raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked. "Oops."

He tipped her chin up, eyes lit with mischief as his dimples poked through. "The party downstairs is in two hours. I think that's sufficient primping time."

He smiled teasingly, backing out of her suite and pulling the door closed. She pouted, sitting on her bed with a huff. Hybrids could be so annoying.


	19. Chapter 19

**Winterlilies** - Awww I wish I could be responsible for the show too. Someone needs to teach Plec how to have nice things. :P I don't think they're finished yet, though. Even with the long distance.

**Agostina** - lol Oh dear. I've brainwashed you into expecting the other shoe to eventually drop, huh? I'm not familiar with the GoT reference but I get what you mean. There may be some drama unfolding in the near future...but it might not be what you expect. ;)

**QuietFlightRisk** - It's Christmas in June! You have no idea how many Christmas songs I had to listen to while writing these few chapters. I SWEAR I wasn't singing along...

**Lord of Sin** - Funny you ask about Caroline and Kalijah. There's not going to be really any more of Katherine and Elijah in this story but once they go to Europe and the villa in Italy where Katherine is staying...well, let's just say there might be some hope. ;)

**jomomayheart** - Oh god no! We get lots of gifts for Christmas here too. Or at least in my family we do. The Secret Santa thing is a different kind of...gamey thing some people do. Mostly at jobs or at schools. You put names in a hat and draw one out and whoever you get you buy a present for. Usually there's a price limit. And you're not supposed to reveal who bought whose. Mmm rice balls sound yummy though. :)

**justine** - Enemies? Making a come back? Why ever would you think like that? :P

**Kerrianne** - lol! You thought it actually happened? Oh I wish. Trust me, darling, there is plenty more to come for this story and the one following it. You'll have lots more to read. :)

**Lazy jo** - Aww, thank you. I love hearing that. Too kind. :)

**ilovetvd** - Waaah don't remind me about Kol's wasted potential. It hurts my heart. The pendant was made of sterling silver. It was molded from the wax seals. You know the seals they used to close letters in the 19th century? Basically it'd be like they made moldings of the seals and then poured the sterling silver in and let it harden so that the silver was in the shape and design of the seal. There's a website for them actually which is where I got the inspiration. Look up Pyrrah (dot com). lol Your dream sounds amazing. I've dreamt of almost every guy in TVD. My favorite was being in a pool in Nathaniel Buzolic's arms while he whispered sweet nothings and Daniel Giliies smiled at us and said how cute we were. :P

**EpicFantasyStories** - I'm trying to get the chapters out faster but it's been taking around 2 weeks lately because I never get a good amount of time to sit and do them. I'm off work on Wednesdays and Sundays so those are my real writing days but being that they're the only two days I have off, and I don't get home til 9PM, sometimes I have to run errands or do family things. But I promise I'm working on trying to get back to where I used to update once a week.

**ummIDK** - I don't think I did. I did a Christmas rendition of Family Game Night, if that's what you're confusing it for?

**3Klaroline3** - Klaus without his badass is like Kol without his baseball bat!

**Klaus's Light** - lol Kol's happy ending involves him and his mirror. :P You know, in regards to Klaus' reaction I sat there thinking about it and it could have gone one of two ways: He could be really angry and snap, or he could roll his eyes tiredly, bored with his brother's jokes. I went with the latter because it was easier to fit with the chapter. I tried to make him pissed off but it threw everything off balance. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. But I tried to keep him in character in doing so.

_As always my heart goes out to all my fans - readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters alike. All the love that goes into these chapters is fueled by you and the love you guys give to me. I couldn't ask for better readers. Thank you my lovelies. ;)_

* * *

So, as some of you who follow my tumblr know, this chapter is 2 parts. Here's why:  
It was originally 20 PAGES in MS Word, so I chopped it in half to make two chapters for you guys to read. So the next one will be posted later this week after I do a final read through. (Guesstimating Thursday?)

Also, I jumped through a few character POVs in this chapter. Hope no one minds. I was just having a little fun and trying it out for maaaybe possible future use?

Now. This is not a requirement, but for an enhanced reading experience, I would advise everyone to go to YouTube and listen to any of Michael Buble's Christmas songs while reading a majority of this chapter. Have fun! :P

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"It's not a mixer, Rebekah. It's a hotel Christmas party."

Klaus was shaking his head in disapproval of his sister's overly extravagant choice of apparel for the event. A simple cocktail dress would have been adequate but Rebekah always had to go over the top. And the one shoulder, skin baring red dress was just that. It was cinched at the waist, accentuating her curves right down to mid-thigh where it stopped abruptly. The asymmetrical shoulder strap was adorned with crystal sequins and jewels, wrapping around to stop at the top of her back. Where Klaus found it to be too revealing, Rebekah thought it more than appropriate for her causes.

"Yes. A _party._ Where there will be plenty of rich, eligible bachelors. And I plan to make my presence there completely unavoidable."

He scoffed, gesturing. "By dressing so shallowly?"

"Don't lie to her, Nik," Kol chimed in from the wall he was leaning against. "You know her personality won't suffice."

"Nobody asked you, Kol," she snipped, checking her loosely curled hair in her compact mirror. "Besides. I bet if Caroline wore this you wouldn't think it so shallow."

"If Caroline wore that, it'd be on the floor in two seconds," Kol quipped with a beaming smile.

"Mind your tongue, Kol," Klaus warned.

On cue, Caroline's door opened and she walked out, dressed to the nines. Her dress was a champagne white, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, a small glittering gold broach at the center. The skirt was pleated but flowing, the same mid-thigh length as Rebekah's. She had pinned her hair back on the side with a barrette and curled it away from her face. The ensemble was completed by the Gucci shoes Rebekah had gifted her.

Klaus looked over, eyes widening in the slightest, pupils dilated. He swallowed against his rapidly beating heart climbing up his throat as his eyes slowly scoured her, taking in the lovely vision. She walked up, eyes alight, fair skin glowing against the softness of the dress. The corners of her lips smugly turned up a little when she noticed his reaction, giving her an extra pep in her step.

"We ready to go?" she addressed no one in particular.

They all nodded in agreement after a moment of banter and made their way to the elevator to meet Elijah downstairs. She glanced up at Klaus as they walked, catching his gaze and feeling a flutter of butterflies in her stomach at the intensity of his eyes.

"What?"

"You look stunning."

She blushed but managed to play it off coolly. "You've seen me in a dress before."

He wore a small smirk as he rested his hand at the small of her back, leading her to the elevator.

"But tonight you look like an angel come down from Heaven."

Her blush deepened, heart skipping a few beats. She rolled her eyes with a whispering scoff.

"Stop trying to make me blush," she hissed.

He grinned, leaning so his lips pressed against her ear. "No."

She shivered at the proximity, eyeing the tiny bit of chest peeking out of the crème button down he wore beneath his black suit jacket. When her eyes traveled back upward, she noticed he'd put a bit of gel into his curls and had to smile. The Original hybrid was actually making an effort. For her.

They exited the elevator at the lobby, immediately welcomed by Elijah and the light tune of a piano and a mellow bass, jingle bells ringing in the background. It was a jazzy rendition of "Let it Snow" coming from the direction of the hotel restaurant. As they entered, Caroline gaped in awe, surprised to see the complete Christmassy transformation _Ai Fiori _had undergone.

Giant glittered snowflakes hung from the ceiling, sparkling reflectively in the dim lighting. The tables were dressed in white lace cloths detailed with gold floral designs and topped with a vase of poinsettias and two red or green votives. Every table had been shifted to make room for a dance floor, but the centerpiece was the large Christmas tree, lit all in white lights and embellished with luxurious looking ornaments of all shapes and sizes, red organza ribbon cascading and a large golden star shining at the top. Around the base were scattered gifts, all unlabeled.

"Wow," Caroline breathed out.

Even the bar had green and red lighting the backdrop and all of the waitresses were all wearing Christmas hats. The bartender, alternatively, was wearing reindeer antlers on his head.

Dozens of people were seated and eating, others were dancing, and some lingered by the bar. Everyone was in good spirits and the vibe was contagious. Caroline smiled, glad to be where she was, who she was with, and happy that Christmas hadn't failed as epically as Thanksgiving had.

Klaus led the way toward the lounge where an empty table waited for them. As they sat, a waitress walked up with a tray of glasses filled with sparkling champagne. She smiled in greeting.

"Happy Holidays," she wished them as they each took a glass. "Champagne courtesy of our concierge. The bar is open to all hotel guests and half price for visitors until 2AM. Enjoy your evening!"

Kol's eyes followed her back as she walked away. "I'm calling dibs on that one."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Nobody wants dibs, you brute. And don't you go ruining this party with your sadistic ways."

Before he could refute, Caroline intervened. "I propose a toast." She raised her glass. "To a successful Christmas."

Klaus slid his arm behind her to wrap around her waist in encouragement. "To a successful Christmas of _your _doing."

"And to family," Elijah added thoughtfully.

Caroline smiled, slightly wistful at the sentiment. "And family," she agreed.

The five glasses clanked in cheers and everyone sipped. Rebekah was the first to down her glass, placing it down with a determination.

"Well. I'm going to mingle." She tossed he curls over her shoulder as she stood. "If any of you need me, don't."

With a snobbish smirk, she took her leave from the group. Klaus smirked after her, sipping more champagne, keeping his hand at Caroline's back. She glanced over at Kol, smiling. He was leaned back casually, oh so debonair and smug in his Versace.

"Look at you all gussied up in a suit," she teased.

Kol slid his eyes toward her and smirked. "I know. You can't take your eyes off me, can you darling?"

She snorted. "I'm just surprised you even came. You were so against it all week."

He shrugged, looking out at the crowd of guests. "I had a change of heart."

"Or an insatiable appetite." She raised an eyebrow pointedly at him scanning the room. "You're just lucky I didn't make you promise me a dance."

He glanced back at her then, smirking. "On the contrary, I'd very much love to get my hands on you."

She rolled her eyes with a grin. "You'll take any excuse, huh?"

He beamed, boyishly, taking her hand. "Come on then, darling." He pulled her to her feet and against his chest with a mischievous grin. "Show me how you move."

Before she could argue, Kol whisked her away from Klaus' hands and pulled her to the floor. Klaus kept his eyes on the pair, unaware of the affection creeping into his eyes. Caroline had more rhythm than Kol did but they both danced mindlessly, whirling each other around as the song "Christmas: Baby Please Come Home" played. Kol's arm wrapped around her stomach, spinning around with her with a laugh. He watched Caroline's head jerk with laughter as he let go and she shoved Kol back when he tried to close in. Her laughter carried over and filled his ears, bringing an endeared smirk to his lips. Elijah raised an eyebrow at his brother and observed too.

"I guess she's forgiven him," he noted.

Klaus gave him a curt nod. "So it seems."

"She has an exceedingly big heart, Miss Forbes."

"I haven't seen a smile that genuine on Kol's face in centuries," Klaus pointed, assuring Elijah. "Look how happy he is."

He tilted his head in agreement. "And how happy _she _is."

Klaus smiled thoughtfully, watching her shining with happiness. And this rare side of his little brother. She was a miracle not just to him, but maybe also to his family...

"It won't last," Elijah said, wearily without thinking.

Klaus' smile began to falter, the truth of what he said hitting close to home. After all, how long could the pretense hold up until reality crashed down on them?

Elijah opened his mouth to rephrase, realizing he'd misspoken. "I didn't mean - "

"No. You're right, Elijah." Klaus clenched his jaw in defeat. "No good deed goes unpunished."

He rolled his eyes. "I was referring to Kol."

"Of course you were."

"Why is it you take every positive thing in your life and strive to find the negativity in it? It's a very pessimistic outlook."

"I prefer to call it realistic."

"Well, _realistically_, a girl of Caroline's stature wouldn't have fallen for a man of yours." He stood, smoothing his suit. "I would think of that before jumping to the faults."

Klaus looked up at him, letting his wisdom sink in as he watched his brother take off from the restaurant. For centuries he was accustomed to fueling his raging fire with his self-hatred and self-loathing and self-pity, basking in all the flaws he could find in himself. After all, he was brought into the world by accident, and because of those circumstances, he could never amount to anything more than a worthless bastard child. Or so had been ingrained into his brain by Mikael for years upon years. With such conditioning, why shouldn't he feel pessimistic?

But in this particular instance, he couldn't help hoping his brother was right. Had she truly _fallen_? For that matter, had he? He'd told her it was lust, but in the days passing he could feel something more growing, too scared to admit the truth outright. And if there was a chance, even the slightest, that something wondrous was blossoming between him and this beacon of light, then maybe hope wasn't such a bad thing. He contemplated the gold fizzy liquid in his glass thinking, perhaps, it was time he start seeing the glass as half-full when it came to Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Taking a break from dancing with Kol, Caroline excused herself to go to the bar for a drink to soothe her dried throat. She leaned over the far end of the bar, waiting for the bartender to bring her her drink after the line of people who'd ordered before her. She glanced down the way and saw a couple enamored by each other and deeply in love. Past that she could see the tables where friends and families were enjoying each other's company. Maybe it was the slow melody of current song making her heart wrench, but she was suddenly hit with a wave of homesickness.

Christmas Eve in Mystic Falls wasn't any grand event like this, but it was all she knew. And she missed it. At home, she'd be at the Grille or at Elena's with her friends, drinking spiked eggnog and exchanging gifts, and laughing over silly memories. And then later she'd be home by herself, baking cookies for her mom when she got home late that night from work. It seemed insignificant in comparison, and the Original family was more than accommodating, but it wasn't _her _family. She took her phone out then, deciding at the very least to wish her mother happy holidays.

**I said:  
**Merry Christmas,

mom. I miss you.

xoxo  
**8:36PM**

She sighed, tucking the phone back in her clutch. She frowned, growing impatient for the now much needed drink.

"Okay. There is no way you can be looking that hot and not be smiling."

Caroline's eyes widened at the familiar voice and she turned around, a bright smile instantly spreading over her face.

"Surprise!" Bonnie gushed, excitedly, Elena just behind her. She was grinning and pulling Caroline in for a hug before she could even register that she was there.

"Oh my god!" she laughed, hugging her back tight. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Actually...Klaus invited us," Elena told her, slightly confused but smiling nonetheless. "He didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't tell me!" She smiled, hugging Elena too. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"He invited your mom too but she couldn't make it. So we dragged Stefan along instead," Bonnie told her with a cheerful shrug.

"Stefan's here too?!" She began scanning the room. "Where is he?"

Elena nodded, eyebrows knit when she placed them. "Over there. Talking to...Klaus."

As her eyes landed on the two, Stefan waved from the table with a genuine happy grin. Caroline's face lit up. She met Klaus' gaze, smiling warmly in appreciation. He beamed, dimples and all, all too proud of his sneaky little plan. But it was then she realized this was his gift to her – her friends. Her heart gave a small flutter as he raised his glass to her. She rolled her eyes and laughed, raising her own to him, then turned back to her friends, still shocked.

"I can't believe you guys are here. In New York City!" She laughed. "This is crazy."

"Oh! _And_ - " Bonnie handed her a flat medium sized box with a smile. "Merry Christmas! It's from both of us."

Her eyebrows shot up, touched, whining at the disadvantage. "You guys, this is so not fair. I didn't even know you were coming and I have nothing for you."

Elena shook her head. "Please, Care. It's not a big deal. We didn't even buy it."

"It's just something small," Bonnie told her. "Something from home."

She grinned and pulled the pink ribbon off the box and opened it. Her heart warmed at the picture frame inside. She recognized the picture of the three of them from her room and traced the glass with a smile, unprepared for the sudden emotion watering her eyes.

"It's perfect. Thank you guys." She hugged them both again and laughed at her own sentiment. "We have so much catching up to do. _You _with your new magical hot guy mentor," she gestured to Bonnie, then turned sharply to Elena. "And _you_, with Damon?!"

Elena's shoulders slumped with a sigh. "It's a long story. I just - "

"No," Bonnie pointed a finger adamantly. "Save the girl talk for later. Right now, we're here to have fun and partyyy!" She smirked, wiggling her hips as she grabbed their hands. "Come on. Let's dance."

Caroline laughed, pulling back on her tugging. "Just give me one quick second."

She left them at the bar and moved through the crowds to where Stefan and Klaus were sitting at their table.

Stefan tilted his head with a grin. "Long time no see, stranger."

"Seriously?" She put her hands on her hips. "All this time and all I get is a witty one liner? What're you, Damon?"

He laughed and put his drink down to get up and hug her, hard. "I missed you too, Caroline."

She hit his chest when she pulled back. "And what's this I hear about you letting him steal Elena?"

He laughed dryly. "I didn't _let _him do anything."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk at his lips. "Trouble in paradise, mate?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes as he sat back down and just took a sip of his drink. Caroline eyed him in chastising and thrust the frame and her clutch into his hands with a pointed look.

"I'm going to dance with my friends. Don't lose those."

Before he could say a word, she'd disappeared and he was left staring at the contents, dumbfounded. Beside him, Stefan nearly choked on his drink at the display. He pointed to the bag and frame with one of his amused smirks.

"What just happened?"

Back at the bar, Bonnie was left to fend for herself until Caroline got back, as Elena had stepped out to the lobby to take a phone call from Damon. She was leaning over the bar, looking down the counter for prospective studs when a presence behind her stiffened her shoulders. She turned around, fear crossing over her face.

"Kol," she breathed.

He smiled, charmingly. "Good evening, Bonnie. You're looking lovely."

His eyes traveled the length of her forest green dress with lace appliques, belted at the waisted in sparkly gold. She crossed her arms self-consciously, glaring when he met her eyes again.

"Did you want something?"

"You, actually. Or rather, just a moment of your time." He stepped forward, eyes narrow and serious. "We need to have a little chat."

"No."

He quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Don't be so hasty to reject me, darling. We can help each other."

"What could I possibly want to help you with?"

He smirked, wagging his finger. "You'll have to talk to me to find out."

But before she could, Caroline swooped in to her rescue, grabbing her by the arm. "Stop hitting on my friends, Kol."

"Don't be silly, darling. I only save that for you," he teased, sipping his drink as he watched them vanish into the crowds.

Caroline pulled her friend away, rolling her eyes. "Don't let him bother you. He gets a kick out of being an ass."

"Yeah." Bonnie looked back at him, slightly worried but more curious and shook her head at the floor, catching the pink stilettos Caroline was wearing. "Ooh. Hot shoes. Klaus still trying to buy your affection?"

"_No_," she emphasized, giving her a look. "Rebekah gave them to me as a Christmas present."

"So we're _friends _with all of them now?" she asked, skeptically.

Caroline raised a finger with an adamant look. "Stop. No judging. You're here to party, and party we shall." She looked around, confused. "Where's Elena?"

Bonnie shook her head with a laugh. "Don't ask."

* * *

After Caroline's abrupt departure, Klaus was left with Stefan, scoping out the party. He spotted Kol schmoozing near the bar but Rebekah was nowhere to be found, and the other three girls were dancing sillily to a Taylor Swift rendition of a Christmas song. He shook his head, carefully sipping at his glass of champagne as he redirected his attention to Stefan.

"I have to say, I'm a bit surprised to see you out here, mate."

Stefan shrugged. "Thought it might be a nice change."

"From the dramatic change of heart it seems your dear Elena has had?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, starting to slide out of the large grey U-shaped booth. "I'm going to get another drink."

"You can't really tell me you didn't see it coming." He laughed. "Come on, Stefan! You're smarter than that, or at least I'd hoped you were. Look at your past with Katerina. Do you really think dopplegangers are truly different?"

"Well, you would know their nature best considering your experience with the _original _doppleganger."

Klaus met his eyes with a grim smile. "I wondered when the Ripper was going to come out to play."

"Are you always an ass, or do you save it special for me?" Klaus smirked, good-naturedly and Stefan nodded with a smug grin. "I get it. You missed me_._" He began rubbing the back of his head in mocking bashfulness. "Gee, Klaus. I don't know what to say."

Klaus rolled and narrowed his eyes, tipping his glass to take a sip. "Well I certainly didn't miss your sense of humor."

Stefan laughed. "Nice to see you haven't changed. Despite it all."

"Despite what?"

Stefan nodded toward Caroline on the dance floor. "She's notorious for bringing out the best in people, even when they don't want to." He leaned back against the bar and drank. "Has that quality about her."

Klaus hummed, eyes narrow and bitter. "Should I arrange for you to stay in her room then, too?"

Stefan looked up, lips curving in a hesitant smile. He let out a short laugh in amusement. "I'm sorry, was that actual sarcasm or did you just get jealous?"

Klaus gave him a sardonic look, scoffing quietly. "Don't patronize me, Stefan."

Stefan turned, patting his shoulder with a growing smirk. "As your "friend", I'm telling you - end your jealousy streak before it begins. That's why she and Tyler fell apart. Unless you _want _history to repeat itself..."

Before he could even contemplate his friend's wise words, Rebekah reappeared and sat next to him.

"This party is a total waste of time and effort. All of these ritzy suits are more interested in their stocks than a beautiful woman right in front of their noses."

Klaus brought his glass to his lips with a smirk. "Perhaps if you weren't trying so hard..."

Stefan smiled. "Come on, Klaus. You know she can't help it."

Rebekah glanced past Klaus seeing Stefan for the first time, her face dull. "When did you get here?"

"Hi Rebekah. Nice to see you too."

"I assume my brother invited you to have a wingman in terms of mocking me then?"

"Well he _did _invite me. But I _think – _and I could be wrong – it was more for Caroline."

She raised an eyebrow and let it drop as it dawned on her. "That's right. You and Caroline are all "_besties" _now, aren't you?" She looked around for the blonde in question. "And, what, no Elena shadowing your every move?"

Klaus grinned spitefully as Stefan looked away. "Touchy subject, love. See Elena has decided she prefers the other brother for the time being."

Rebekah laughed a scoff. "She's with Damon now? Just like Katherine... Funny how history reoccurs."

Stefan shook his head, slightly annoyed with Klaus. "Can we not get into this again?"

Klaus shrugged. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother and glanced back to Stefan coolly with a toss of her hair.

"Well, if you asked me, anyone who even likes your brother is a complete idiot."

Stefan cocked his head with a small smirk. "Well, technically, you fall under that category. Considering you slept with him once before."

"That's irrelevant. And I was _trying _to be nice but if you want to discredit it then fine."

He shook his head with a laugh. "I'm not discrediting you, Rebekah. Just not used to you actually being _nice_."

She flashed him a look with a grin and got up, reaching to grab his hand. "Come on then. Dance with me. The least we could do is make her jealous."

He shook his head, pulling back. "I don't want to make her jealous."

"Well I do."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, downing the rest of his drink before giving in to her scheming.

Klaus smirked. "Just like old times, isn't it?"

Stefan stopped and turned around, giving him a cold grin. "Not unless you compel to forget again."

Klaus' eyes cooled at the jab. Rebekah raised her eyebrows, grinning at his expense, and linked arms to lead Stefan to the dance floor.

"Bravo on rendering my brother speechless," she congratulated as she put one hand on his shoulder, the other clasping his. "Not a common occurrence."

He shook his head, taking up her waist. "I wasn't really trying."

"Well in any case, you have my appraisal."

"Thanks, I think." He met her eyes and took a moment to look her over. "You look beautiful, by the way. In case it wasn't obvious."

She gave him an odd look, unused to a complimentary Ripper, but played it off with a smile. "Thank you. I suppose you're not _completely_ off putting..." She smirked.

He laughed. "Gee. Thanks."

"How_ did_ Nik convince you to come out here with Elena in tow?"

"He didn't. Bonnie did. Caroline's mom was supposed to be the third ticket but she couldn't make it." He shrugged. "I'm just a last resort fill-in."

She shook her head, disagreeing. "You're not a last resort, Stefan."

He gazed at her, grateful for the compliment but catching the bit of insecurity as her eyes shifted away. He spun her suddenly and smiled when he recaptured her hand. "Neither are you, Rebekah."

She looked up, surprised, blinking a few times as a small smile lifted her lips and her spirits.


	20. Chapter 20

**QuietFlightRisk - **It's coming, it's coming! Katherine's in Italy so they have to go there first but you will get some Kalijah in the third story. I promise. As for Kol's heart, it is staying intact because I am not Julie Plec. :P

**NikMik **- lol Yeah I've dreamt of them all. Always made waking up so sucky :P Ooh I'm glad you liked the different POVS. I'm going to be using some of them more so it's good to know they're not boring or annoying. And yes, Elijah excused himself from the party after that. He's not really a celebratory kinda person, at least in my opinion.

**justine** - I don't know if he'll be making a decision to leave, but I think he'll definitely be uh...making choices that will affect things with Caroline. And that's all I'll say.

**ilovetvd** - You guessed right. I dressed them in the same outfits from 4x09. I figured why not? It was like a little nod to the show in that sense. There is going to be some Kol/Bonnie interaction but I don't know if I would call it Kennett worthy. lol Smutty sex is always in Klaroline's future. After Christmas...you'll see. ;)

**Vamptragic** - Aww, I made you cry? Now I want to cry cause I made YOU cry! Happy tears, of course. Sometimes Klaus' pulling back frustrates me too but it's just how he is. I sometimes like to say that it's really the characters controlling me and telling me what to write lol But yay thank you for the kind words!

**jomomayheart** - lolol I love your song. And I love Kol way too much to put him in a relationship. He's a little fiend and he needs to cause chaos by himself so don't worry. He will stay singlebells all the way!

_Much love and appreciation to everyone reading this story! I love you all with all my crazy heart!_

* * *

This is rushy because I'm about to go out to NYC for birthday celebrations so I can't really write much. But here's the rest of Christmas for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

In a few hours time, the holiday cheer had taken its toll. Everyone at the party was full of champagne and all danced out. Leaving Kol to continue his schmoozing, Klaus escorted the three girls up to the penthouse, where they parted ways in favor of Caroline's suite. When he was certain they were decent, Klaus stopped in to say good night, mostly to Caroline but also to be a hospitable host to the guests he'd invited.

Caroline was laying on her stomach in bed in a scoop neck tee and short shorts, her friends in similar bed time attire on the two loveseats near the foot of the bed. They all looked up simultaneously at Klaus standing in the doorway, holding onto the knob.

"I'm going to retire to my room for the evening. Ladies. I hope you enjoyed yourselves."

"Hey, where's Stefan?" Caroline stopped him before he pulled the door all the way closed.

"The last I saw of him, he was headed for a stroll down Fifth Avenue with Rebekah." He glanced briefly at Elena before smirking. "They seemed a bit inebriated, but who am I to spoil their fun?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the implications and blatant jab at Elena's heartstrings. He smiled at her secretly and nodded briefly, bidding them farewell, then pulled the door closed. Elena let out her frustration once he left.

"I can't believe he'd stoop _that _low."

"Klaus?" Caroline raised a brow. "He's always been a jerk."

"No. Stefan." She sighed out a long stream of breath. "I mean, he's obviously free to do what he wants but why would he go off with Rebekah right in front of my face? Is he trying to get back at me or something?"

Bonnie began rubbing her shoulder comfortingly but Caroline snorted, disbelieving.

"You dumped him for his brother. What did you expect? If he wants to have fun with Rebekah to make himself feel better, who cares?"

Bonnie's eyebrows lowered, perturbed. "Okay, I'm confused. Before you left you were completely about Stefan and Elena's _epic love. _Now you're backing a one night stand with Rebekah? I thought you hated her?"

"And I thought _you _hated Damon."

"I don't _hate _him." She rolled her eyes. "I guess Im just still not used to the whole 'let's be BFFs with all the Originals' version of you."

Caroline scoffed, rolling over to sit up. "Maybe because I actually give people a chance and see their good qualities."

"Like you did with Damon?" Elena cut in sarcastically.

"Damon's different. What he did to me will _never_ be okay."

"But it's okay to let Klaus do everything _he _did? All the people he's killed – people we knew and loved. He even killed me too, once, Care. And a billion others. It's kind of a double standard."

"Okay, I am _not _arguing this again. It's Christmas Eve." Her shoulders sagged, frowning in distress. "You guys, this is supposed to be a fun night, not a bitch session."

Elena sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Things have just been a little...off balance lately."

Caroline raised an eyebrow looking away, but kept her mouth tightly shut, trying not to make a crude remark about Damon being the cause.

"So what's up with you and Klaus anyway?" Bonnie gave her a grossed out look. "You were all googly-eyed all night at each other."

"Shut up. We were not."

"You kind of were," Elena agreed.

Bonnie swiped the air with her hands. "Just as long as that's all you do."

Caroline glanced between them hesitantly, biting her lip and feigning innocence. But her rosy cheeks gave her away.

Elena's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Caroline...what did you do?"

"Nothing," she laughed out. "What do you mean?"

"Oh my god," she laughed out in shock. "You slept with him."

Bonnie scoffed. "You slept with _Klaus?"_

"Ew," Elena laughed uncertainly.

Caroline laughed too, blushing and cradling her legs. "I know," she groaned. "But...I couldn't help it."

"But it's _Klaus_."

"I know..."

"Kind of quick, don't you think?" Bonnie added.

Caroline's eyes flicked up, taken aback by her tone of voice. "I don't know. I mean I guess, but it doesn't really matter, does it? Besides I..." She winced a smile, shrugging her shoulders tightly, both hesitant and eager to tell her friends. "Okay. Don't freak but...I think...I might be falling for him."

Both girls' eyebrows shot up. Elena smiled confusedly, but Bonnie seemed lost in a world of denial. Seeing the cynical look on her face, Caroline's shoulders slumped.

"What?"

"Nothing." She flashed a fake smile. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Bonnie Bennett, I have _never _known you not to speak your mind." Bracing herself with a sigh, she continued, "I'm giving you free range for one full minute. Judge away."

She shook her head, looking away. "I'm not judging you, Caroline."

She nodded, expectantly. "But?"

"Just..." She shrugged. "It _has_ only been a couple of weeks."

"It feels like so much longer. I mean, the whole time in Mystic Falls... Okay, look. I _admit_ I denied having any attraction to Klaus whatsoever. But _now_, I think I might really..." Catching a glimpse of their disapproval, she rolled her eyes and shut back down. "Okay, okay. No more Klaus talk, I promise. How about you guys - how's everything at home? How's my mom?"

"She's good," Bonnie answered. She smiled, sympathetically. "She misses you."

"Yeah, she was really torn about not being able to come," Elena added. "But the station needed her around for all the Christmas mischief."

"Luckily, Stefan was happy to fill in," Bonnie said, cheerfully.

"Yeah, what's even going on with that?" She turned to Elena. "When I left you two were working on it and now you're suddenly Team Damon? Can I just say _ew?"_

Elena rolled her eyes, hugging one of the throw pillows to her chest. "I don't judge you on your choices."

"But it's Stefan!" She fell back on her bed. "He's supposed to be your epic love. And Damon's _Damon_."

"Can we just...find a new topic?"

"Fine. Whatever." They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds until Caroline broke it in a timid voice. "How's Tyler? I mean, is he okay?" Bonnie and Elena exchanged a wary glance. Caroline's head snapped back. "Okay, what was _that_?"

Elena pushed her hair behind her ear, trying to be nonchalant. "What?"

"That look. Don't think I don't know what that look is."

"It's nothing," Bonnie assured her. "Tyler's fine. In fact, he's moved on."

"Moved on...what do you mean moved on?" She watched them exchange another glance. "Stop doing that!"

"Tyler left a little bit after you did," Bonnie explained. "This girl showed up at his house a week after you left - "

"Some werewolf that helped him break the sire bond or something," Elena added.

"Anyway, it turns out that they were better friends than he let on because...Matt accidentally walked in on them...you know."

"Oh. _Oh. _So...he just...has a new girlfriend. That's great. I mean, I'm happy for him." She nodded, smiling more for herself than them. It was great, though. It meant Tyler was happy. And a tremendous weight could lift off her shoulders.

"Yeah. I mean, you know. It's not a big deal."

She glanced sideways, suspicious again. "Wait. What are you guys not telling me?"

Again they looked at each other, having a conversation between eyes before Bonnie sighed, sympathy in her eyes when she faced her again.

"Care, just don't get upset, okay?"

She looked at her in disbelief. "Well that's assuring."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her," Elena frowned.

"Elena, I'm a big girl. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

She sighed, relenting. "They weren't just...breaking the sire bond while he was gone those few weeks."

Caroline blinked. "What...how does that..." She shook her head, mind refusing to accept it as anger began to stir. "He...cheated on me?"

"Caroline - " Bonnie started.

"Tyler cheated on me! While he was out breaking the sire bond?" She let out a nervous laugh, hands flying to her head, fury rising. "I can't believe this. He told me he broke the bond _for _me! He threw it in my face, like, all the time! And the whole time, he was hooking up with this...this wereslut?!"

"Come on, Care." Bonnie got up to sit beside her, putting a comforting hand on her back. "I mean, what do you care? You have Klaus now, right?"

But Caroline couldn't ignore the disdain in her voice, piled on to the betrayal she felt by her former flame. Through her anger she saw clarity and forced herself to be mature about it. At least on the exterior. She could still scream and yell and stomp her foot in her head all she wanted.

"No." She smoothed the air with her hands. "You know what? It's fine. _I'm _fine. We broke up, and I left and...Klaus and I are...whatever. So. It's totally fine."

Elena frowned, seeing through the facade. "Caroline..."

"No, really! I'm fine!" She sighed, miserably. "Let's just...talk about something else." She straightened up, putting on a bravado as she faced Elena again. "Tell me what happened with you and Stefan."

* * *

Caroline sighed and opened her eyes for the third time in five minutes. The digital clock on her cell phone read 1:26AM – only two minutes had passed. She sighed, trying to get comfortable again on the small portion of her bed that Elena and Bonnie's sleeping bodies weren't taking up. She closed her eyes, letting out a slow breath, forcing herself to try to stop thinking and sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, images of Tyler flashed behind her eyes. Memories flooded her and they all felt pointless. Her relationship with him a sham.

Anger brewed and bubbled inside, tensing her entire body. She had wanted to be happy for Tyler, happy he had moved on and found someone to be with. Then she wouldn't have to feel that slight twinge of guilt from leaving him to go with Klaus. But now all she could feel was rage. After everything she had done for him, _this _was how he repaid her? She loved him with everything she had and now he'd humiliated her. All of her self-doubts seeped back in, playing up her insecurities of being useless and unwanted, and above all, that same damn recurring theme in her life of always rating second best.

Then, a new thought startled her and her anger boiled over. Maybe_ this_ was the real reason he'd broken up with her. It wasn't his jealous rage over Klaus sneaking into her affections. It was his own guilt haunting him. And now he'd set her loose and he was living his happily ever after with some stupid, slutty, werewolf bitch!

She growled a scoff and tore the covers off her, slipping out of bed and sneaking out of her suite. At least there was one place she ranked first. She tiptoed her way to the door across the living room and opened it quietly. Her heart gave a little jump when she saw Klaus sitting up in bed sketching, still awake. He looked over, dimples poking into his cheeks.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends, love?"

She shrugged, suddenly timid. "They fell asleep."

His eyes changed and he held a hand up to gesture for her to come in, putting the sketchbook and pencil away in the drawer beside him. Closing the door behind her, Caroline walked around and climbed into the bed with him. It was as if on instinct his arm went around her and they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Instantly she felt the tension slip away with the rest of her insecurities.

She smiled up at him gratefully. "Thank you for bringing them out here."

"I thought you might need a little taste of home."

"I did," she agreed, nodding. Her eyes dropped to her lap, only wishing they hadn't told her about Tyler.

"Then why the long face?"

She sighed. "Apparently even _I'm_ not good enough for Tyler not to cheat on."

His face hardened with a frown. "He did what?"

"Apparently he hooked up with some werewolf girl when he was out breaking the sire bond." She shook her head with a laughing scoff. "I'm so stupid."

He lifted her chin, giving her a scolding look. "You are nowhere even close to stupid, love. He's the stupid one. I would have killed him before I let him hurt you."

"No, Klaus – it doesn't matter. We broke up anyway. And..." She turned her body to climb over and straddle him, smirking with a glaring heat in her eyes, channeling her wrath into lust. "I still won in the end."

He laughed. "So I'm now a consolation prize?"

She grinned, leaning down to kiss his neck, breaking away with each word. "_You_ – are much – more – than that."

He raised his eyebrows, relaxing as she kissed him. "I'm glad."

She moved down his legs to push his shirt up his chest and started planting kisses along his abs, suckling his skin. He looked down, lips parting with amusement.

"What are you doing, love?"

"What does it look like?" she smirked up at him, gliding her tongue up his chest.

He moaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows. "I admit it feels amazing and I don't wish you'd stop - "

"Don't worry," she whispered, lifting his shirt over his head. "I'm not."

He ran his hands up her arms, pausing her in her movements. "Does this have something to do with Tyler's infidelity?"

She blinked. "No. It has to do with _me - " _She lowered her lips to his waist, just above his jeans, " - wanting _you_."

He sighed, fighting off his own reaction to her lips so low. "Well...kind of...feels like revenge sex...to me."

She raised her head up sharply, offended. "_Excuse_ me?"

He raised an eyebrow, taking her offense as an indication that he was right. His gaze became reprimanding. "It's one thing to want me of your own accord, but I won't sit back and allow you to use me to make yourself feel better about Tyler Lockwood betraying you."

She blinked a few times, feeling shame burning her cheeks and looked down. "You're right." She rolled off him, laying back on the bed with a deep sigh. "I'm an idiot. I don't even know why I care. Just...Ugh!" She smacked the bed. "I can't believe him!" She sighed, composing herself and turned her head with a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

He cocked his head with a grin. "You're very cute when you're angry."

"Shut up," she laughed, thwacking his chest.

He caught her hand and brought it up to his lips before letting her have it back. "Besides, I'll take care of killing him later," he groaned, trying to get up.

Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed him back down. "You're not killing him. Not every problem needs to be solved with killing."

"It's a permanent fix."

She turned her head, disbelief in her eyes. "Klaus."

He propped himself up on his elbow. "How do you manage to do that?"

"What?"

"You make my name sound like a threat."

She giggled. "That's your own reputation haunting you."

He gave her a dull look. "Funny."

She stared him down, adamantly. "It's all in the tone. And having the means to back it up. Like, when I say you're _not _killing Tyler, you're _not._"

"Is that right?"

"It is, as a matter of fact."

"You know you're almost starting to become as manipulative as I am."

"Don't try to take credit," she scolded teasingly. "I've had years to practice. And having a Sheriff for a mom helps."

He smiled, tipping her chin up. "But you see, the fluke in your plan is this: you can't outsmart the master manipulator."

"Unless I already have."

"Doubtful."

Her eyes narrowed with a smirk, voice sultry. "Never underestimate your opponent, Klaus. Isn't that the number one rule?"

He smirked, pulling her over by her wrists onto his chest, holding them tightly. "The number one rule is there are _no _rules."

"And did you learn that before or after you became a vampire?"

He blinked at the turn. "Does it matter?"

"Maybe. I mean, vampirism heightens everything." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "It'd be nice to learn exactly what about you has always been there..."

His eyes turned solemn, lips pressing together. His hold on her wrists released and he rolled his body over her making her giggle as he climbed out of the opposite side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, giggles trailing.

"Away from the conversation."

"Oh, no you don't," she vamp sped after him, blocking his path. "You can't just keep shutting down like that."

"Want to bet?" he muttered, maneuvering around her.

She zoomed in front of him again and he stopped. "You get back in that bed and you talk to me, mister."

He grinned, deviously, in an attempt to deflect. "Get back in the bed and what?"

"You heard me."

Adhering to her demand, he scooped her up and dropped her back into the bed, climbing over her. "I'm back in the bed."

"I can see that."

"You still want to talk?"

She laughed. "With you on top of me?" He let out a low throaty hum, nodding. "Not when I can feel exactly how happy you are to be here."

"We'll just have to make better use of our time."

"You are such a sneak."

"Sticks and stones."

"Mmhmm. Now, get off."

"Oh, I plan to."

"Not like _that_," she shoved him over to the side to climb out from under him. "I am not having sex with you with Elena and Bonnie right in the other room."

He laughed, folding his hands behind his head. "It's not my fault you can't keep quiet."

"It is _so _your fault, and oh my god! I am not that loud!" He grinned, playfully, dimples showing. She thwacked him in the chest again. "Jerk."

"You know, I'm not overly fond of my new nickname."

"Oh. Well. Maybe if you stop acting like one..."

At that, he grabbed her side and pulled her over and began tickling her relentlessly. Her laughter rose in pitch the more he tickled.

"Are you going to take it back?"

"N-no!" she gasped out.

"Then I'm not stopping," he grinned, tickling her harder up and down her sides, enjoying the melodic sound of her laughing.

"Klaus!" she begged between breaths. "Oh my – god! S-stop!" She giggled breathlessly, squirming this way and that. "Fine! Fine! I take it back!"

He laughed, finally letting up and just holding her against his side. She brushed her hair out of her face, breathing through residual laughter.

"For that, I'm sleeping in your bed and hogging all the covers."

Klaus laughed. "Somehow I had a feeling you might."

She sighed, her breaths finally regulated as she laid her head against his chest. She looked up, meeting his gaze and felt a tremendous weight in her heart. As she stared into the two blue abysses, listening to thumping beat of his heart, three words blared in her mind. Her heart jumped in surprise at herself. Was that really what she felt, though? And what would happen if she said them? Would he look at her the same way he was now?

She swallowed against her dry throat and blinked, licking her lips to speak.

"Merry Christmas, Klaus," she said softly.

He gazed at her a moment longer, then brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas, love."

* * *

In the early hours of Christmas morning, the peace was disturbed with the honking of a taxicab horn. Someone abruptly yelled out profanity, and then nothing but silence and the continuous sound of rubber tires driving over the streets...

_Bonnnn-nnnieee..._

The witch startled awake to the sound of her name being chanted in the wind. She glanced at the clock – 3AM. Maybe it was nothing. She ignored the sound, turning back over to sleep, thinking the high altitude of the skyscraper made the wind whisper ominously. But the more she listened to it, the clearer it became. Someone was calling her.

_Bonnie...Bennett..._

She sat up, looking around the room for a culprit. Elena was still asleep on the opposite side of the bed, and Caroline had mysteriously disappeared. Maybe she was the one calling out.

_Bonnnn-nnnieee...get up...  
_

Doing as she was told, Bonnie tossed the covers carefully aside and slid her feet over the edge to stealthily leave the bed, careful not to disturb Elena. The phantom voice continued to croon her name, becoming more feminine now, and tinted with a faint accent. As she began to walk toward the door, still in a half-sleep state, the whispers grew louder, encouraging.

_BONNIE...BONNIE BENNETT..._

Once she slipped out of Caroline's suite undetected, she was left alone in the dimness of the main portion of the penthouse. The whispers overlapped now, almost echoing each other with every step she took towards the exit.

_Bonnie (((BONNIE))) Bonnie (((BONNIE))) Bonnie (((BONNIE)))_

She'd reached the middle of the living room when they stopped without warning and she stood in a confused and eerie silence. She looked around, bewildered, and the silence was suddenly filled by a soft wisp of air. She turned toward it and jumped upon seeing Kol standing behind her, an oddly curious look on his face.

"We meet again."

She sighed, almost relieved, but still cautious. "Did you...were you whispering?"

He tiled his head, his curiosity piqued. "Whispering?"

Bonnie shook her head, dismissing the creepy voice. "Never mind."

"I gather you were having trouble sleeping. Perhaps now would be a good time for that chat."

Her face went taut. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say, Kol."

"Oh, but you will be." She gave him a look, allowing him to speak. He raised a finger to his lips, pointing at the doors. "Let's take a walk."

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you. You can tell me here or don't tell me at all."

He smiled, abashed. "I'm sorry. I didn't specify." He grabbed her arm, tightly, and sped them into the elevator, the bell ringing as the door closed before them. "That _wasn't _a request."


	21. Chapter 21

**chloe quinn 96 **- Me too. :)

**justine** - Oh Kol had plans for Bonnie all right. Wait...not like that! lol This chapter explains it.

**KRISTINE.W** - Hahaha aww, I was in the Christmas spirit by the end of that one too. It was fun to write but a little tedious on my part. But glad you liked. :)

**Stephanie E.M.** - Thank you!

**jomomayheart** - lmao! Oh dear... No, it wasn't Kol moaning. Dirty mind. :P

**The Heart of the Night** - OMG! Thank you for telling me you changed your name lol I was starting to wonder if anyone from the beginning was still around because I hadn't seen any of the old names. But now I know. Yay. Oh, Elijah left the party early. He's not really a holiday spirit kind of guy and he's got other things on his mind. Those will come to light in the next story which is ALMOST HERE! Yay!

**NikMik** - Hmm, you might be onto something with your Kennett prediction. Again, Elijah kind of excused himself. He probably went to drink away his lonelieness. Waaaah.

**meljoy** - Eep! Yay! Thanks!

**ilovetvd** - Yeah I was a little hesitant to throw the cheating thing in here but it just kind of unfolded by itself. And I agree, I wish Hayley a long, painful death. :P Don't worry about taking longer to read. I know reality comes first. I'm just glad you read it at all. ;)

**touria salvati** - Thank you! Here you go!

_I LOVE YOU ALL TO THE MOON AND BACK!  
THANK YOU FOR HANGING IN THERE WITH ME AND READING/REVIEWING/FAVORITING/FOLLOWING!_

* * *

Sorry this was almost a month wait again. I lost my motivation for fanfiction because I started writing a completely original piece which I'm turning into a book (which hopefully I can publish!) and it's been soaking up all my inspiration and time. But this story IS almost complete. In a perfect world, I'd like to end it at Chapter 25 and then start with the 3rd part which I haven't found a title for yet. But I _can_ give you these teasers:

- There will be one (or more) other ships in it besides Klaroline. *waggles eyebrows*  
- More POVs besides just Klaus and Caroline, as you've started to see.  
- And a GIANT reveal in the very beginning that has to do with Grecia.

Hm. I sound like I'm actually TVD now giving away vague spoilers. lol But it's fun... Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's the beginning of my play time with new POVs and, well, I kinda sorta enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Once the elevator door opened, Kol whooshed them through the lobby and outside into the coldness. He was still wearing his suit from the party, sans jacket, and his tie was loose hanging around his neck. There were drops of blood stained into his collar but he seemed indifferent to it, more focused on the witch in his grasp. Bonnie shivered in her pajamas, the long black sleeves and flowery flannel pants barely a shield against the winter air. She rubbed her free hand up and down her arm to create a warmth as she stumbled out after him, his hand on her wrist pulling her.

"Let go of me, Kol." He did, but continued walking so that she was in front and his forward steps kept her moving. She scoffed, annoyed. "Where are we even going?"

"Just walk," he instructed. "The city never sleeps, ears are always open."

"Fine." She reluctantly kept pace with his strides, growing even more annoyed with his vagueness. "What do you want from me?"

"What do you know of Expression?"

She fell silent and blinked, slowing her pace. "I don't know what you're talk – "

"Don't waste your lies on me, pet." He shoved her slightly when she stopped. "Walk."

And she did, crossing her arms as her lips tightened. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you practicing?"

"Expression is _worse_ than _dark_ magic."

"_That's _not an answer."

"I don't owe you answers," she snipped defensively.

"You owe Caroline the answer, if you want her to stay alive."

She stopped in her tracks, her voice dropping dangerously low as she whipped around in his face. "What did you do?"

"Not I."

She paused for a moment, a worse idea springing to mind. "Klaus..."

He chuckled at her quick assumptions. "No, not him either. We have a little witchy problem on the rise, and I thought since you're the last of the _very _powerful Bennett line - "

"You thought I'd _help_ you?" Bonnie gaped, incredulously. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Hardly. I only assumed you'd want to help your friend, but if you're opposed..."

"I'm not going to even consider helping unless you tell me what's going on."

"Agree first, and then I'll tell you."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

He smirked. "Honest answer?"

"I'm not agreeing to anything until you tell me. And if you even come close to Caroline - "

He stepped forward, eyes narrowing, smirk still in place but all humor gone from his expression. "Are you threatening me, little witch?"

"Back off. Now."

He moved closer still, face transfiguring and dropping his fangs with a hiss. "Make me."

She glared at him, hard, eyes narrowing and exuding power. Clouds rumbled above and lightning cracked, painting a fluorescent white line in the grey. Booming thunder followed quickly with raging winds. Bonnie envisioned the blood in his brain flowing, vessels popping one by one with sharp, exploding snaps. A loud, guttural groan was torn from Kol's lips as her vision became reality. His breath hitched as he grabbed his head, the pain of the aneurysms excruciating enough to make him crumble to the ground.

"You want to know what Expression does, Kol? It brings Originals to their knees."

He gritted his teeth, trying to think past it enough to speak but the pain was too overwhelming. When she saw his fangs retract, she stopped. The storm disappeared almost instantly and Kol gasped for breath as the pain dulled, glowering up at her with hatred for emasculating him.

"I'll kill you for that!" he spat. "You bloody little – Rrrnngghh!"

A loud painful shout erupted again, his head pounding once more, the pain traveling all through his body this time. His blood boiled, bubbling under his skin intensely. He gripped the concrete of the sidewalk with his fingertips as he hunched on all fours until he fell to his side, his muscles feeling like jelly. Seams of his skin began to rip, pouring blood from his veins like small scratches over his arms and neck.

"S-STO-OP!" he cried out brokenly in agony, pleading to her.

Bonnie looked on in horror shaking her head, her eyes wide. "I'm not doing that..."

A dark female figure emerged from the shadows to make herself known wearing a maliciously pleased smile. She looked down at her handiwork, watching him writhe.

"You always were too reckless for your own good, Kol," she told him, voice lilted.

Bonnie looked up, the slight accent catching her by alarm. "You...You were the one whispering..."

Grecia smiled at her pleasantly then refocused her attention on Kol. Winds wisped through her dark hair and lightning was illuminating the sky, one bolt consecutively after the other but she didn't even seem to be drained at all. It was more like she was gaining strength, feeding off his pain. Bonnie stared at her in a mixture of fear and awe.

Kol growled through gritted teeth, panting and feeling his life slipping. "Aghh – GAH!"

Bonnie's gaze was drawn back to him by his yell. She frowned, panicking. "S-stop! You're killing him!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No!" She watched Kol's struggling starting to lessen, face draining of color and greying as his life withered. She rushed to his side, lifting his shoulders to prop him up. "Stop, please!"

Grecia held up her hand and stopped the torture, the storm clouds clearing and the sounds of the city quietly seeping back in. She stood, glaring at Bonnie with contempt.

"He would have killed you and you _spare him_?"

Bonnie looked up, adamantly. "He wouldn't have killed me. He's not that stupid."

Kol groaned in her embrace, aftershocks trembling through him. Bonnie looked up at her, ignoring his shudders, terror making her defiantly brave.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Grecia's lips turned up with a cruel smile. "Consider me very extended family."

"Family?"

"All witches are connected through the spirits, are they not?"

Bonnie's lips twitched as she considered, wanting to know more but confused at the same time, stealing glances at Kol all the while. She swallowed with a defeated breath.

"Just...leave him alone."

Grecia regarded her scornfully. "Do you even know why he's approached you, Bonnie?"

She took a few steps toward them and Bonnie stood, taking a protective stance over the fallen Original and blocking the witch's path. Grecia's blackened eyes hardened.

"Power. This one has always craved witches' power. He wants to covet it."

"That's a lie!" Kol growled, finally able to speak.

Bonnie turned her head toward him and Grecia was suddenly behind her, her voice crawling over her skin.

"He wants to use you for your power against me_. _Because he is too _weak _and _pathetic_ to face me himself," she said, the words spat out as if too acidic for her tongue to bear. She walked around Bonnie to the ground where Kol had collapsed and lifted him to his feet by his shirt collar. "You should have left well enough alone, Kol Mikaelson. A century locked in a box has made you sloppy." Her lips lingered inches away, her icy eyes ensnaring his. For a moment, fear struck him and he thought she'd close the distance with a poisonous kiss. But she continued breathing softly against his lips, threatening him. "Seek me out again and not only will I kill you, but I will kill your entire family and the entire vampire race along with it."

Bonnie shook her head, angry and afraid. "Why are you doing this?"

"Patience, Bonnie Bennett. You'll get the answer to every question burning in your mind, soon enough." She turned her attention back to the Original in her grasp. "I want you to send a message to Niklaus for me, Kol."

She leaned in toward his ear, licking along the shell seductively. The gesture riled a faint arousal and mixed with his fear, giving him a strangely painful sensation. His ear began to burn and from there the pain had a ripple effect, sending currents of electricity through him and exploding, slicing through his skin from the inside out. Bonnie watched horrified as he groaned on the ground in pain, his face splitting with lacerations and none of the wounds healing at normal vampiric speed.

Grecia turned her nose up smugly, her voice firm. "Tell him I'm coming for him. And if he tries anything, I'll have this one here for colateral."

Bonnie looked up alarmed and began backing away, hitting the bricks behind her in panic. "Excuse me?"

Grecia stalked toward her silently and with one touch to her wrist, Bonnie was out cold. She lifted the unconscious witch into her arms and disappeared, leaving Kol bleeding on the concrete.

* * *

Klaus startled awake from a nightmare, sweat beading on his forehead. _Henrik. _He sighed in relief, glad to be out of the traps in his mind. The nightmares were stress induced whenever he had them, but it had been a while since Henrik was in one. He glanced toward the window and saw no sunlight coming through yet, but it was on the rise, lighting the dark early morning sky with blues and grays. He tried to bring his arm up to wipe his clammy head but found it numb and pinned beneath Caroline's sleeping body. Apparently she hadn't felt him stir during the nightmare. Good.

He turned over, his breathing calming just at the sight of her in his arms, gold waves splayed over his chest where her head lay. One arm was thrown over his stomach, holding onto him in her sleep. He didn't remember falling asleep that way but he wasn't about to object. Just as he was getting comfortable again he picked up voices in the distance...

"We _have _to wake, Nik. He'll want to know."

"Rebekah, I'm fine," Kol assured her. "It was just a fluke."

"Fluke or not, if Grecia has shown herself once, she'll be back again," Elijah carefully calculated. "And now she has something to lure him."

"God. How could you be so stupid?"

Klaus sped from the bed, startled by what he heard. He found Rebekah worrying over Kol who was slumped on a bar stool at the kitchen island, bleeding from open wounds that were just beginning to heal. Elijah looked over from the opposite side, a displeased look in his eyes. Klaus' eyebrows lowered.

"What about Grecia?"

Rebekah sighed. "Good. You're awake."

"Tell me."

Elijah rubbed his thumb against his index finger, pensively. "Grecia is here in New York City. She's left Kol as you see and she's taken Ms. Bennett as her hostage."

His gazed hardened and switched to his wounded brother. "And what about you?"

Kol sneered at him, annoyed by his expression. "Don't give me that look, Nik. This was not my fault."

"Like hell it wasn't," Rebekah scoffed. "Why else would she have come back?"

Klaus' jaw clenched in anger. "Kol, _what _did you do?"

"Nothing! I made a slight miscalculation is all, all right?"

"You provoked her, didn't you? You just couldn't leave well enough alone!"

"Yes. Yes, I provoked her," he admitted with a shameless spread of his arms. "I wanted to lure her out of hiding so we could kill her once and for all!"

Elijah glanced at him warily. "How?"

"I went after any witches that may or may not have had ties to her within the bordering states." He switched his gaze between brothers, no remorse in his eyes. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat! She deserves to go back to her grave!"

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Kol?!" Rebekah cried.

Klaus' jaw clenched. "You're a bloody fool, you know that?"

"At least I tried!" he argued.

"And nearly got yourself killed in the process!" Rebekah countered.

"Well _I'm_ not about to let her take down this family. _You _weren't going to do anything - " he gestured to Klaus " - so I figured I might as well give it the old college TRY!"

"I never said I didn't have a plan, Kol!" he argued.

Rebekah whipped around at that. "What plan?!"

"You needn't worry yourself with that right now, Rebekah."

"Like hell! You said, Niklaus. You promised you'd run by us anything you were going to do!"

"Well I must have _lied, _sweetheart_!"_

"So you were just going to run off and give yourself over without letting any of us know?!"

"And _I'm_ the fool," Kol muttered.

"What about Caroline?" Elijah finally spoke, his voice calm between all their fighting.

The room quieted and Klaus' eyes rolled, licking his lips in damnation.

"Well, now that Kol has officially given her the upper hand, I can't very well go through with it, can I?"

"You know that isn't what I meant, Niklaus. You were not only going to run off from us but you were going to leave her behind too, weren't you?"

Rebekah shot him an incredulous look. "Does she even know _anything _that's going on?"

"I had hoped the less she knew, the better. That it would keep her out of harm's way."

"Well a lot of good that did you." Rebekah gave him a determined look. "She has Bonnie, Nik. You have to tell her."

"I will. I just need a moment - "

"You don't _have _a moment. She may be just another witch to you, but she's also Caroline's friend. You have to tell her, and you have to tell her now!"

"Tell me what?"

Caroline appeared, rubbing her eyes and silencing them all. She glanced at all of their faces, noticing for the first time how hurt Kol looked. She blinked a few times, her eyes widening in concern.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

Kol licked his lips, glancing at Klaus with a glare. "I'm fine, darling. Just a minor attack."

"By who?" She looked around the room at their guilty faces, waiting for someone to explain but they gave nothing away. "Okay, _what _is going on? And why won't anyone tell me?"

Rebekah finally answered, fed up. "Bonnie. She was outside with Kol when - "

"Rebekah!" Klaus stopped her.

"She needs to know!"

"Bonnie did this? But why?" Her worried eyes flicked to Kol. "What did you say to her?"

Rebekah shook her head. "It wasn't Bonnie, Caroline. Bonnie's not here."

"What?" she laughed, her dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. "Well where is she, then?" She looked from Rebekah to Kol to Elijah but their faces went blank. "Where's Bonnie?" Caroline's voice came worried as she turned to Klaus. Her heart pounded in her chest, getting angry when he wouldn't budge. So she raised her voice. "Where is she, Klaus!?"

He sighed. "Caroline, calm down."

"No! I'm not calming down until you tell me. Where is Bonnie?"

"She was taken by an enemy of mine."

Caroline stumbled back against the wall of the doorway. "Taken?"

"Kidnapped. She won't kill her," he added quickly, seeing the color draining from her face. "They're kin. She wouldn't want - "

"_Who_?"

He lifted his chin, her adamance somehow forcing his obedience. "Grecia."

She nodded dubiously, as if that answered everything as the situation set in. "And why would she want Bonnie? How did she even...why was she even talking to Kol?" She turned her flaming eyes on him. "Why were you talking to her?!"

He opened his mouth but Klaus was quicker. "Caroline, you don't understand."

She whipped around to face him again. "Then help me to. _Who _is she Klaus? What is Grecia? Someone you turned? Someone's pissed off family member? A former girlfriend that wants revenge?"

He looked to Rebekah, Elijah and Kol. "Give us a moment, would you?"

They nodded as he laid a hand on her arm, leading them back to his bedroom. Rebekah turned back to Kol, weirdly confused.

"Why _were_ you talking to Bonnie?"

Kol rolled his eyes, picking up the damp cloth again to wipe one of the cuts by his chin. "I thought she could help."

Rebekah laughed a scoff. "You are the biggest idiot I know of, Kol..."

As they walked into the bedroom, Caroline tore her arm away, fuming by the time he had gotten the door closed. She stared him down intently as soon as he turned around.

"Answers, Klaus. Now."

"Grecia is a very powerful witch, one which I've known nearly two centuries now."

She crossed her arms, swallowing her fear. "And?"

"And...?" He lifted his palm up limply. "What more do you need to know?"

"Everything!" Her arms dropped. "Just talk to me, Klaus. If you've known her so long, why is everyone treating her like a threat? Why did she attack Kol?"

He licked his lips and sighed. "She turned her back on us several years ago in exchange for power. She attacked Kol because he provoked her. But what she really wants...is _me. _She's coming for _me._"

Her heart sped up, a new fear kindling in her chest. Her voice quieted, masking it. "Then...why did she take Bonnie?"

"As a device to get to me. Or you. Or to get to me through you." Klaus turned away taking a few steps from her and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. "I don't really know." He turned back and sped to her, grabbing her shoulders with an adamant look in his eyes. "But you have to believe that she won't hurt Bonnie. If anything, she'd want to channel her power. She has nothing to gain by killing another witch."

Caroline remained very still and quiet as she took it all in, her heart palpitating with the new worry. "Why is she after _you_?"

"Once she had turned her back on us, back in 1913, I murdered her and her coven of followers. Before that she had been hunting me down for some time after word got out of my entrapped wolf gene. I thought she was helping me with the ritual – you remember the sacrifice needed a witch - but it turned out she wanted to undo the curse my mother placed on me, unveil the wolf and create the hybrid so she could sacrifice me and harness my soul's power. A hybrid soul is more powerful than a human soul so she assumed the power absorbed would be greater. I assume she still means to go through with her original plan, but for different reasoning. She didn't really clarify when we met a few weeks ago."

She nodded, looking down as she listened until her mind suddenly came to a screeching halt. "Wait. You saw her? Talked to her?" At his guilty expression, the dots in her mind finally connected. "_That's _why you went to Italy. To _seek out _the witch who wants you dead?!" She raised a hand to her head, starting to pace. "Are you that self-deprecating that you've become suicidal? Why would you do that?!"

"For you!" he blurted before he could stop himself. He sighed, his voice becoming tight as his heart fluttered in his chest with nerves. "I offered myself to her to keep her from coming after you. She would use you to get to me if it came down to it. I didn't want to give her the chance."

Her mouth hung ajar, speechless at his selflessness. "You...willingly put your life on the line...to protect _me_?" He averted his eyes, tightlipped. "But you weren't even going to tell me, were you?"

Caroline felt her stomach churn with a mix of emotions. Why were hot stinging tears suddenly pricking her eyelids? And her heart climbing up her throat? She should be mad at him for being so stupid and careless! Running off on a suicide mission like that. He really had no sense of self-worth. And it both pained and infuriated her. But instead she was touched and for the first time felt like she mattered. Someone wanted to sacrifice their life for hers. Someone wanted to put her first...

"I didn't think it would matter to you what happened to me," he said in a quiet voice.

"Are you kidding me?!" She laughed, astounded by his blindness. "What do you think I've been trying to prove to you all this time?"

He stayed silent, his face neutral but his eyes shifting shades of blue with countless emotions, none of them remotely decipherable. Caroline shook her head, her eyes saddened.

"She could have killed you and I wouldn't have even known," she thought out loud. _I wouldn't have known you cared that much._

"But she didn't," he pointed out.

"That's not the point."

He sighed. "For whatever reason, she's granted temporary mercy on us both. She claims to want something from me for someone else. But she gave her word she'd leave you alone."

She nodded sarcastically. "And you believe that?"

"No," he answered plainly. She looked up, unexpectedly. "That's why I came back as soon as she left. To make sure I could keep you safe."

Caroline frowned, looking down at her feet. "But that doesn't make _you _safe."

He lifted her chin with a tilted nod. "No. But it makes me feel better."

"Well it makes me feel helpless." She frowned stubbornly. "I can fight back. You don't need to keep stowing me away like I'm some fragile china doll or something."

"You can't fight, Grecia, love. She could bring me to my knees with a single blink. Look at what she did to Kol. Imagine what she could do to you."

All of the other emotions she'd been trying to hold back began to break through the dam, making her feel useless, weak and, most of all, afraid. She stomped her foot with a groan, hating them all. "There has to be something you can do! You can't just let her kill you. You're _Klaus_!"

Klaus frowned in confusion, her distress paining him. "I never said I wasn't going to try to retaliate. I'm not a martyr or suicidal. I _like_ being immortal."

That staggered her, slightly. For all his self-loathing, he liked being alive. Maybe it was progress?

"Okay, then what about Bonnie?" she reverted to the original problem at hand. "Where did she take her?"

"I don't know yet. But we will get her back. I promise you."

She breathed out long and hard, trying not to let her fear overwhelm her. Maybe it was the newfound empowerment of being someone's first priority giving her a buzz, or maybe it was just her general resilience, but somehow she found the courage to have hope and faith in her friend.

She nodded, meeting his eyes. "I know we will."

Klaus blinked, amazed by her quick recovery. The fondness in his eyes showed through and she felt comforted that he seemed to believe her. It made her want to believe herself.

"Bonnie's more resourceful than you think," she continued, reasoning it out mostly for her own reassurance. "She'll find a way to let us know where she is or how to find her."

He nodded, resigned to believe her. "I should have told you about Grecia sooner, and why I had gone to Italy. I hoped it wouldn't come to anything like this."

She pursed her lips in a half frown, chastising with her eyes. "Yeah, well, maybe if you had told me, it wouldn't have." She looked and her eyes softened. "I know you're used to doing everything on your own, but you don't _always_ have to. Especially when you have people here willing to help you."

He gazed down at her, trying to see the truth in her words. He so wanted to believe what she said but something held him back. Pride. He was too stubborn and arrogant to accept help or admit to needing it. Only on rare occasions did he reach out, and only when it could be beneficial to him for more than one reason. He didn't want her in harm's way. He didn't want her anywhere near the situation on close to Grecia's radar. But she wouldn't back down.

"So you think you can help, love?"

"No. But I'm willing to try." She smirked then, poking his chest. "And in case you've forgotten, I happen to be a great cheerleader."

He smiled at that, a warm feeling infecting him from the heart. He regretted, now, not cluing her in sooner. No difference came from leaving her out, except that her friend might not have been taken captive if she had been able to warn her. One life was of no importance to him, but it was the world to her. And he would do anything to keep from seeing that look on her face. It was decided, right then and there, that he would never again would he keep his light in the dark.


End file.
